La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?
by Terumomo
Summary: Hikaru débarque à Seigaku en cour d'année. Comment va ce dérouler sa vie entre le club de tennis, problèmes familiaux et découverte d'un nouvel amour ? Personnage principal de mon cru. Relation à trois et couples rares ! Venez voir si ça vous interesse.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Je commence ici une nouvelle histoire sur Prince of Tennis. Je suis nouvelle sur la série mais aussi sur le site. Alors si vous avez des commentaires à faire pour m'aider à m'améliorer, n'hésitez pas. Je suis ouverte à toute réflexiondu mpment qu'elle soit constructive.

Note : l'histoire se déroule pendant le lycée. Personnellement je trouve que les personnages n'ont pas trop l'allure de collègiens. Je classe cette fiction dans la catègorie M puisqu'il y aura plus tard présence de viol et de relations consenties. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Le "couple" principal sera composé de trois personnes dont une de ma création (les deux autres forment un couple rare). Donc si cela ne vous convient pas, autant ne pas lire cette fic. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 1 : Premier jour, un nouvel environnement

Jamais il n'aurait pensé cru avoir autant peur de faire son entrée dans une nouvelle école. Transféré au milieu de l'année ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à gérer. D'autant plus lorsque c'est son premier jour dans le pays aussi. Hikaru allait être à partir d'aujourd'hui un nouvel étudiant au lycée Seigaku.

Fébrilement, le jeune homme posa un pied sur le sol de la cour qui allait l'accueillir pour trois ans. Tout aurait été plus simple pour lui s'il n'avait pas à commencer en milieu d'année. Tous les regards seraient immanquablement braqués sur lui et quand on est quelqu'un de timide et plutôt renfermé, c'est un supplice de devoir se présenter à une trentaine de paires d'yeux inquisiteurs.

- Très bien. Je sais que c'est plutôt inhabituel, mais nous accueillons aujourd'hui une nouvel élève, dit le professeur principal de la classe de première année.

Les regards se braquèrent de suite sur le nouvel arrivant qui rougit subitement.

- Je… je m'appel Tenjo Hikaru. Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit-il en faisant un salut maladroit.

Comme à chaque événement qui sort de l'ordinaire, des exclamations retentirent d'un peu partout dans la salle, rendant encore plus mal à l'aise Hikaru.

- Bon jeune homme, ta place sera là bas au fond, à côté d'Echizen.

Ravi de pouvoir passer inaperçu au fond de la salle, le jeune homme se dépêcha de rejoindre sa nouvelle place. Passer inaperçu, il l'espérerait, mais le pouvait-il vraiment ? Avec des cheveux aussi blonds que les blés et des yeux émeraude comment peut-on ne pas attirer l'attention, surtout au milieu de toutes ses têtes brunes ?

Son regard se baissa immédiatement sur la table qu'il trouvait, pour le moment, beaucoup plus intéressante que ses nouveaux camarades de classe. Ce ne fut que lorsque le cours commença qu'il releva ses deux prunelles pour fixer un peu son nouvel environnement. Rien de bien particulier au niveau de la salle de classe, elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Son regard fut bientôt happé par une chevelure ébène aux reflets verts. Le garçon assis à côté de lui et qui devait s'appeler Echizen regardait au dehors à travers l'une des fenêtres. Il ne faisait aucune espèce d'importance au cours.

La pause déjeuné marqua le début d'une avalanche de questions. Autant les filles que les garçons vinrent encercler le nouveau pour le harceler. Vraiment gêné par ce sursaut d'attention sur sa personne Hikaru en resta plus mué qu'il pouvait l'être. Heureusement, le troupeau finit par se disperser au bout de longues minutes permettant au jeune homme de sortir un peu avant la reprise des cours. Puisqu'il était nouveau il voulait faire quelques repérages afin d'avoir un minimum de bases. L'école était vraiment gigantesque, si bien qu'il se demandait s'il pourrait se retrouver un jour dans ce labyrinthe de bâtiments. Il croyait d'ailleurs s'être perdu quant il entendit le son d'une balle que l'on envoie contre un mur. Suivant le bruit, il déboucha sur l'arrière d'un bâtiment où un jeune homme affublé d'un bandana s'évertuait à frapper dans une balle de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort contre la paroi. Il avait vraiment l'air concentré sur sa tache. Mais d'un coup son regard menaçant se planta dans le sien, si bien qu'il en eut des tremblements. C'était un regard noir de part la couleur des yeux mais surtout de part les sensations qui en découlaient. Ils auraient littéralement fusillés quiconque s'ils avaient été armés de mitraillettes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux… ffu…

- Euh… je… je ne voulais pas te déranger. Excuse- moi ! Hikaru prit les jambes à son cou suite à cette très brève entrevue.

Ses pas finirent par le mener dans un endroit qu'il aimait particulièrement : les cours de tennis. Attiré par le bruit d'échanges de balle, il s'approcha pour découvrir plusieurs personnes en train de jouer. Six personnes en tout étaient sur les cours. Un match de double et un de simple. Plus loin, une autre personne semblait prendre des notes. Suivant un peu les matchs, Hikaru se surpris à contempler les joueurs. Une des paires de double était vraiment douée. On aurait dit que chacun savait ce que pensait l'autre et agissait en conséquence. L'autre, n'était pas trop mal, mais il manquait quelque chose pour que ce soit parfait.

Fixant son regard sur le match de simple, Hikaru eu la surprise de retrouver son camarade de classe qui jouait d'égal à égal avec un grand gaillard qui le dépassait au moins d'une tête et demi. C'est là qu'il remarqua que le jeune homme n'était vraiment pas grand. Cela lui rappela par la même occasion que lui aussi était petit pour ses 16 ans. On s'était toujours moqué de sa taille au collège, mais que voulez-vous, on ne change pas les gènes.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Questionna une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter d'un bon mètre.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Hikaru en se retournant.

Son vis-à-vis sembla surpris quelques instants avant de se reprendre.

- Tu n'es pas d'ici non ?

- En fait, je viens d'être transféré. Comme je passais par là, je me suis arrêté pour regarder. Je n'ai pas le droit ? S'enquit précipitamment Hikaru. Parce que je sais que dans certains clubs, les spectateurs sont interdits. C'est peut-être le cas ici…

-Calme toi, dit le jeune homme dans un petit rire, mode grosse goutte d'eau sur le front.

Il venait de parler à toute vitesse à cause du stress ce qui le fit devenir encore une fois écrevisse. Il baissa la tête de honte. Il était certain que ce jeune homme devait le prendre pour un imbécile.

- C'est plutôt rare que quelqu'un assiste à l'entraînement du midi, reprit simplement son interlocuteur. Mais tu as tout à fait le droit de regarder.

Hikaru rendit le sourire que lui dédiait le jeune homme et le détailla de pus prêt. Il était plus grand que lui, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile. Il avait les cheveux coupés très courts, style coupe à la brosse avec deux mèches revenant sur son front. Son sourire et son regard étaient très doux. Il contrastait beaucoup avec le premier regard noir qu'il avant rencontré avant. Sous ce regard doux, il se surprit à rosir de gêne.

- Oh, tu veux peut-être rejoindre le club ? C'est un peu tard mais cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. Et nous acceptons les débutants. Je suis Oishi en troisième année. Je suis le vice capitaine de l'équipe de tennis.

- Ça serait possible ! Cria presque Hikaru. Il n'espérait pas pouvoir s'inscrire dans un club en cours d'année.

- Bien sûr. Mais aujourd'hui le capitaine et l'entraîneur son absents. Reviens demain avec ton équipement.

- Merci senpai, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Hikaru ramena son regard sur le match en simple encore en cour il y a quelques instant pour constater qu'il était terminé. Il prit congé de son senpai en s'excusant et reprit son chemin vers le bâtiment des classes.

- Oï Oishi ! Qui c'était ? Demanda un jeune homme à la chevelure marron-rouge qui approchait.

- Nouvelle recrue.

- Nani ! Mais il est aussi petit qu'Ochibi !

- Eiji, tu devrais savoir que la taille n'a pas d'importance. Echizen en est l'exemple parfait.

- Ochibi est une exception Oishi.

Le dit Ochibi approchait justement en compagnie de Momoshiro qui avait été son adversaire.

- Ochibi ! S'écria Kikumaru en se jetant sur Echizen, tu sais quoi ? On va avoir un deuxième Ochibi !

Echizen écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que lui racontait son senpai.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder vu que ce sont les vaccances et que j'ai un petit peu plus de temps. Autant en profiter !

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous !

Comme promis voici le deuxième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 2 : Le club de tennis de Seigaku

Dire qu'il était heureux de rentrer chez lui ce soir là était peu dire. Hikaru était littéralement transporté de joie. Lui qui croyait ne plus pouvoir jouer au tennis en arrivant dans ce pays. Mais sa joie retomba comme un soufflet lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son père en pénétrant dans la maison. Son regard noir le toisa de haut en bas avant qu'il ne se retourne et ente s'enfermer dans son bureau. C'était le même rituel depuis des mois maintenant. Depuis le jour où leurs vies ont basculées. Hikaru se déchaussa et monta à l'étage, dans sa chambre, pour s'atteler à son travail. Il n'avait même pas eu à demander que plusieurs filles s'étaient jetées sur lui quand les cours s'étaient terminés pour lui prêter leurs notes. La soirée se passa ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner n'approche et qu'il doive descendre le préparer.

- To-san… j'ai… je vais rejoindre le club de tennis, dit-il de but en blanc. Son père avait horreur que l'on tourne autour du pot.

- Tu sais ce que j'en pense.

- Oui, mais… l'aime vraiment le tennis. Je… je voudrais continuer.

Le regard de son père changea et une étrange lumière anima soudain ses prunelles sombres.

- Très bien. Mais tu devras revenir tout de suite après tes entraînements et tu devras accomplir tes corvées. Et il va sans dire que tes devoirs et tes notes devront être parfaits.

- Oui ! S'exclama le plus jeune dans un large sourire.

* * *

Habitué à se lever tôt, Hikaru partit pour le lycée avec plus d'une heure d'avance. Après avoir préparé le petit déjeuné, il réunit ses affaires et n'oublia pas son équipement de tennis. Malgré l'heure avancée, les grilles du lycée étaient ouvertes, ce qui le décida à entrer. Bien sûr, il ne se dirigea pas vers le bâtiment des salles de cours sachant qu'il n'y trouverait personne. Il préféra se réfugier du côté du club de tennis où il régnait une cohue. A voir, cela faisait déjà un moment que tout le monde s'entraînait. S'il l'avait su, il serait venu plus tôt.

Il ne passa pas inaperçu et bientôt pas mal de bavardage animèrent les première année qui s'entraînaient non loin. Parmi le groupe il ne trouva pas son voisin de table ce qui l'étonna. Il pensait qu'il faisait parti du club de tennis. Hikaru les regarda un instant avant d'aller jeter un œil aux autres courts. Le suivant était occupé par des matchs amicaux par niveau lui semblait-il. Il le regarda un moment avant que l'un des joueurs ne s'avance vers lui. Un grand avec des cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules. Le tout agrémenté d'un bandeau vert sur le front.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?

- Je… je regardais, dit Hikaru sa timidité naturelle refaisant surface.

- Si tu fais parti du club, t'es vachement à la bourre. Il pointa du doigt le grand sac qu portait sur son épaule.

- Oh… en fait je n'en fais pas encore parti. Je vais m'inscrire aujourd'hui.

- T'es en quoi ? Première année ?

Hikaru opina de chef avec un petit sourire.

- Me fais pas rire. Un minus comme toi, en première année. Tu penses vraiment que tu vas faire le poids en débarquant deux mois après la rentrée ?

S'il avait pu se cacher quelque part Hikaru l'aurait fait. Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à lui ?

-Écoutes-moi bien première année, moi Arai de deuxième année, je ne vais pas te laisser entrer aussi facilement. Je ne suis peut-être pas encore titulaire, mais je suis le plus fort parmi les deuxièmes années. Alors si tu veux rejoindre le club, va falloir participer à un petit jeu.

- Mais senpai…

- Tu vas venir ici à la pause de midi.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre il partit en riant aux éclats suivit de deux de ses amis. Toute la bonne humeur d'Hikaru venait de s'envoler. Pourquoi c'était toujours sur lui que tombait ce genre de chose ? En plus de ça tout le monde avait suivit la conversation et il en était sûr, ils allaient se moquer de lui s'il ratait ce petit test. Il souffla avant de reprendre la route des classes, il n'avait plus tellement envie ce suivre l'entraînement maintenant.

- Arai s'en prend encore aux plus jeunes. Mais au fait qui est-ce ce petit blond ? Demanda un jeune homme aux yeux violets.

- Ne Oishi ça ne serait pas le deuxième Ochibi que tu as vu hier, s'enquit Kikumaru en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son coéquipier.

- Oui, c'est lui. Tu as entendu Tezuka ? Tu vas laisser ce petit jeu ce dérouler ?

- Ce qu'il se passe sur les terrains pendant l'heure du déjeuné ne me concerne pas. De plus, ce jeune homme ne fait pas encore parti du club de tennis.

Voila ce que répondit la capitaine de l'équipe avant de retourner surveiller l'entraînement des première années.

* * *

La pause de midi avançait bien vite et quand il eu fini son repas, Hikaru se rendit, non sans appréhension du côté des cours. Il fut étonné quand son voisin de table se suivit. Il l'avait plusieurs fois fixé au cours de la matinée mais il s'était bien vite détourné pour plonger la tête dans ses bras repliés sur la table. Il avait apprit son nom quelques heures plus tôt par un autre camarade de la classe Horio. Celui-ci était aussi sur ses talons. Le plus embêtant avec lui c'est qu'il avait la parole facile, donc pour quelqu'un qui parle peu comme Hikaru ou pas du tout, comme Ryoma, c'était plutôt dérangeant.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance Hikaru. Arai-senpai nous avait fait le même coup en début d'année. Heureusement Echizen était là et il lui a rabattu son caquet. Ne Echizen ? Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et haussa simplement les épaules.

- J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas un débutant. Parce que même moi et mes deux ans de tennis, je n'ai rien pu faire.

- Disons que je me débrouille plus ou moins, répondit Hikaru dans un petit sourire.

Le chemin jusque le terrain ne fut pas bien long quand on commençait à connaître. En approche du lieu de rendez-vous, il pouvait déjà apercevoir le senpai qui l'attendait, une raquette en main.

- Tiens, aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de cannette truquée.

- Fermes là Horio ! S'exclama Arai. Alors comme ça tu es venu le première année.

Hikaru ne s'était pas trompé, il y avait pas mal de personnes. Un seul faux pas et il serait la risée du lycée. Cette pensée lui fit avoir de sueurs froides et un tremblement presque imperceptible le secoua.

- Je te propose un petit jeu. Si tu arrives à me mettre cinq points en moins de dix minutes, tu pourras faire tout ce qu'il te plaira. Hikaru ne répondit pas, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Sans conviction, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Une fois sortit, des cris retentirent de ça et de là.

- Ouah, trop chou !

- Il est super mignon !

Encore ce genre de réflexion à la gomme. Décidément les filles ne changeraient jamais. Néanmoins, il ne pu empêcher ses joues de chauffées. Arrivé au terrain Hikaru attacha ses cheveux en une demie queue avant de saisir sa raquette et de ce placer en face d'Arai sur le court. Son regard avait changé. Ce n'était plus un regard innocent et gêné, mais un regard sûr, plein de confiance.

- Comme t'es en première année, je te laisse le service. Si tant est que tu saches servir.

Sans rien prononcer, Hikaru prit sa raquette de la main gauche et effectua un parfait service sous les yeux stupéfiés d'Arai.

- Oï Fuji, tu as vu. Le deuxième Ochibi est gaucher. C'est pas génial ça !

- Oui Eiji, j'ai vu. Mais être gaucher n'est pas un critère de réussite. Bien que je connaisse nombre de bons joueurs gauchers.

Le petit jeu d'Arai ne dura pas bien longtemps. Les cinq point furent très vite encaissés par le deuxième année qui en tomba sur les rotules.

- Merci pour ce petit jeu Arai-senpai, dit simplement Hikaru en s'inclinant. Puis, il sortit du court. Après tout il avait une inscription à faire. Il laissa derrière lui une assemblée sans voix. Seulement trois minutes s'était écoulées depuis le début du match.

* * *

A la prochaine pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic. J'ai hésité à le publier aujourd'hui. Mais comme demain je n'aurais certainement pas le temps...

Donc voila, savourez le bien et surtout Joyeuses Fêtes !!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 3 : L'entraîenement des titulaires

Maintenant qu'il était inscrit Hikaru comprenait pourquoi le club de tennis de Seigaku avait une telle renommé. Les entraînements qu'ils suivaient dépassaient le niveau d'un simple club scolaire. Bien que faire quelques échanges de balles avec les premières année n 'était pas bien palpitant, il s'amusait bien. Et puis, une fois ses petits matchs terminés, il sortait des courts pour se rendre dans un endroit calme et frapper quelques balles contre un mur. Ce qui arrivait fréquemment, même immanquablement.

Alors q'une fois de plus il avait fini à l'avance et de beaucoup, il flâna quelque peu devant le terrain où s'entraînaient les titulaires. Ils avaient tous des styles très différents mais qui devait effrayer plus d'un de leurs adversaires. D'ailleurs le match sous ses yeux en était palpitant. Il s'agissait de Kawamura-senpai et de Kaidoh-senpai. Au bout de quelques jours il avait apprit le nom de chacun des titulaires mais aussi des futurs joueurs prometteurs. Tout cela grâce à Horio, ou plutôt à cause de lui, puisqu'il le suivait partout et ne cessait de parler de tout et de rien telle une véritable pipelette. Ses deux senpai se renvoyaient la balle dans un tel échange de force qu'il se demandait si l'un des deux n'en sortiraient pas avec le bras en miette.

- L'entraînement n'est pas terminé, entendit-il derrière lui.

- Bucho !

Son capitaine se tenait derrière lui, stoïque, les bras croisée sur sa poitrine.

- Retournes à ton entraînement Tenjo.

- C'est que je… je l'ai terminé bucho. Hikaru baissa la tête devant le regard implacable de son capitaine. Il en imposait vraiment.

Un sourcil se haussa chez Tezuka, marquant par là son étonnement. L'entraînement n'avait commencé que depuis une trentaine de minutes. Pour un simple débutant, il aurait fallu au moins le double pour accomplir les exercices. De toute évidence ce jeune homme n'avait rien d'un débutant. Tezuka lança une oeillade sur les différents courts d'où plus aucun son d'impact de balle ne provenait. Hikaru qui pour sa part venait de s'en rendre compte, releva les yeux vers les courts et vit avec étonnement que tout le monde les fixaient. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il détourne le regard, les joues en feu.

- Reprenez l'entraînement, se contenta de dire le capitaine à leur adresse. Son regard de reposa ensuite sur Hikaru.

- Viens me voir à la fin de l'entrainement.

Le plus jeune acquiesça et s'éloigna pour se diriger vers son coin habituel. Quant au capitaine, il rejoignit les titulaires comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

A la fin de l'entraînement, les titulaires étaient comme toujours très fatigués. Il ne restait plus qu'eux dans es vestiaires. Mais ce qui causait surtout leur présence s'était la curiosité. Qu'est-ce que Tezuka allait bien pouvoir dire au nouveau ?

- Combien vous pariez qu'il va le sermonner, dit Momoshiro en voyant le petit blond arriver près des vestiaires.

- Tezuka ne se serrait pas gêné pour le faire devant tout le monde, lui répondit Fuji dans son habituel sourire.

- Tu sais quelque chose Oishi ?

- Non. Mais Eiji, pourquoi tu me le demandes à moi ? S'étonna se dernier.

- Nya, mais parce que Tezuka et toi êtes très proches. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que vous vous retrouvez tous les soirs après l'entraînement et arrivez ensemble le matin.

- Eiji ! S'écria un Oishi aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

- Ffu…

Kaidoh, qui se dirigeait vers la sortie avait lui aussi les joues légèrement roses.

- Ne Echizen, il est bien ta classe le nouveau ? Demanda Momo.

- Hai.

- Comment il s'appel ?

- C'est vrai ça Ochibi. Tu dois le savoir ! S'exclama Kikumaru en s'accrochant à ses épaules. Nya, aller dis le nous !

Echizen n'avait vraiment pas la mémoire des noms mais curieusement ce jeune homme blond l'intriguait vraiment. Si bien qu'il se souvenait très bien du sien.

- Tenjo Hikaru.

- La prochaine fois emmène-le aux entraînements qu'on se fait le midi.

- Momo-senpai, si tu veux tellement qu'il vienne tu n'as qu'à lui demander.

Puis Echizen prit son sac et sortit des vestiaires.

- Oï, Echizen !

- Moi aussi il faut que j'y aille. Je dois aider mon père au restaurant. Vous me racontez ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Kawamura en suivant le plus jeune vers la sortie.

- Taka-san ! S'écria Momo en le suivant. Tu as oublié ta raquette !

- Oh c'est vrai, j'oubliais que j'avais de la paperasse à terminer, dit Oishi. On se revoit demain. Comme les autres auparavant, il sortit lui aussi.

- C'est pas juste. Ils s'en vont tous, nya. Kikumaru se mit à bouder. Décidément ses coéquipiers n'étaient pas drôles.

- Je suis curieux de savoir quel sera le verdict, dit Fuji en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

- Fuji ! Alors toi tu restes avec moi. Nya je t'adore. Il s'agrippa au cou de son meilleur ami et posa la tête sur son épaule. Fuji, lui se laissa aller dans les bras de cette personne énergique qui pouvait se montrait si câlin par moment. A ce moment précis, on aurait dit un vrai chat.

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il s'était laissé aller comme ça, mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il n'y avait plus personne dehors. Il fut surprit de trouver les bras d'Eiji autour de son corps. Il lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et le trouva avec un large sourire.

- Je dors depuis longtemps ?

- Hum, une bonne heure je dirais.

- Tu aurais du me réveiller Eiji. Les yeux de Fuji s'ouvrirent découvrant deux iris bleu roi.

- Nya, mais j'ai pu admirer ton visage endormi, répondit l'autre avec une moue adorable.

- Alors comme ça on m'admire. Fuji arborait à ce moment précis un drôle de sourire un brin pervers.

- Hé hé, rit nerveusement Kikumaru une main dans ses cheveux.

- Avec ça, je n'est pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé entre Tezuka et Tenjo, soupira Fuji.

* * *

Il avait beau retourner la situation plusieurs fois dans sa tête, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il se retrouvait là, à s'entraîner avec les titulaires. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Hikaru se demandait toujours pourquoi le capitaine lui avait proposé d'essayer de suivre l'entraînement avec les titulaires. Même s'il avait caché ses réelles capacités, lui avait réussi à voir clair dans son jeu. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du terminer son match avec Arai-senpai si rapidement ?

- Tu caches quelque chose.

C'était ce que lui avait dit son capitaine avant qu'il ne poursuive en lui affirmant que ses réelles capacités étaient bien au delà du jeu qu'il jouait actuellement. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais pensé trouver quelqu'un sachant lire aussi clairement dans son jeu. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il s'évertuait à ne pas montrer ses réelles capacités. Jouer son véritable tennis ne lui avait toujours apporté que des ennuis. Accusation de tricherie, prise de produit dopant, il en passait et des meilleures.

Les titulaires les regardaient curieusement depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur le terrain. Aucuns n'étaient encore venus aux renseignements.

Momoshiro sortit à la dernière minute du vestiaire. Il était vraiment en retard. Arrivant en courant sur le court, il avisa près de l'entrée une tête blonde appartenant à un gamin assis sur le banc. Il s'approcha, curieux.

- Tu ne serais pas le nouveau première année ?

Hikaru releva ses deux émeraudes et les accrocha aux yeux violets de Momo.

- Oui, je suis Hikaru Tenjo, dit-il dans un sourire.

- Moi c'est Momoshiro Takeshi. Mais on m'appelle Momo. Deuxième année. Dis voir, qu'es-ce que tu fais sur ce court, c'est celui qu'utilisent les titulaires.

- Oï l'imbécile. Arrête de faire du chahut dès le matin !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé mamushi ! Je ne fais pas de chahut je discute !

- Tu pousses de cris. Je n'appelle pas ça parler moi.

Hikaru qui était entre ses deux senpai en avait des sueurs froides. Chacun tenait l'autre par son encolure et leur têtes étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Ils se lançaient des regards assassins. Il avait entendu parler de leurs disputes à ses deux là mais se retrouver pris dedans n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Il fallut comme à chaque fois l'intervention d'Oishi pour les tempérer.

A l'entrée de Tezuka, tout le monde se calma et attendit les instructions.

- Le prochain tournois et dans six jours, durant ce laps de temps aucun relâchement ne sera toléré. Pour commencer 30 tours de terrain.

Les titulaires partirent à petite foulée. Hikaru, lui, ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il les suivre ?

- Tenjo.

- Oui, répondit-il en se levant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Quand le capitaine disait qu'il devait suivre l'entraînement des titulaires c'était tout l'entraînement. Sans grande surprise, il suivit facilement le rythme des titulaires. Par contre ce fut un choc pour tous les autres membres du club qui finirent par abandonner toute idée de suivre leur cadence.

Suivirent quelques exercices auxquels Hikaru se plia volontiers. Arrivant à la fin, une chose était claire dans l'esprit de Tezuka, il venait de mettre la main sur un autre joueur aux capacités démesurées. Il trouva d'ailleurs étrange qu'il n'ait pas entendu parler de lui dans la presse sportive étrangère qu'il lisait.

* * *

A la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous poste mon nouveau chapitre fraichement tapé. Je remerci ceux qui prennent un peu de leur temps pour lire cette fic. Particulièrement Dragonha qui est toujours au rendez vous et qui ne manque jamais de laisser un commentaire. Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant !

Allez, place à la lecture !

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 4 : Découverte sous la douche

Il était assez tard, son père allait à coup sûr mal le prendre. Il n'appréciait pas manger trop tard d'autant plus quand il était éméché. Lorsqu'il fit irruption du la salle à manger, il se dit qu'aujourd'hui était un jour sans. Rien qu'en voyant la tenue négligée et l'air pas très frais de son père ainsi que l'odeur pestidentielle d'alcool, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres, maugréa-t-il.

- Désolé to-san, l'entraînement s'est éternisé aujourd'hui. Je prépare immédiatement le dîner.

Hikaru allait se diriger vers la cuisine quand il fut retenu par l'épaule.

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner !

Il exerça une vive pression sur l'épaule de son fils. Ce dernier réprima un cri de douleur. S'il avait le malheur de gémir, cela donnait plus d'ardeur à son père qui faisait passer toute sa frustration sur lui.

- Ne fais pas comme elle.

Des bras forts encerclèrent son corps lui rendant toute fuite impossible. Étant de constitution frêle, la pression exercée par les bras lui comprima les cotes et des ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Mais Hikaru resta muet, de peur qu'il ne le batte une nouvelle fois. Depuis la mort de sa mère son père état devenu le genre d'homme à s'exprimer avec ses poings lorsqu'il avait ingurgité trop d'alcool. Ce qui arrivait, il ne faut pas le nier, plusieurs fois par mois.

Au final son père resta collé à lui tout le temps qu'il lui fallu pour préparer le dîner, et s'est affalé sur le canapé qu'il le laissa deux heures plus tard. Quand il se coucha et sentit ses cotes le faire souffrir quelque peu, il se dit qu'il aurait encore des bleus le lendemain. C'était vraiment l'enfer d'avoir une peau blanche comme neige qui marque très facilement.

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'était de matchs d'entraînement entre titulaires. Cela allait enfin devenir intéressant. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les exercices habituels, mais au bout d'un moment, ils commençaient à devenir redondant et donc ennuyeux. Finalement, le capitaine avait décidé qu'il était apte à suivre l'entraînement des titulaires. Certes, il ne lui avait rien dit mais Hikaru était sur que si ça avait était le contraire, il le lui aurait fait savoir.

- Hoi hoi Ochibi deux !

Hikaru se retrouva avec un Kikumaru sur le dos et plia légèrement sous le poids.

- B… bonjour Kikumaru-senpai.

- Alors aujourd'hui, on joue l'un contre l'autre Ochibi deux. Nya, je suis super content. J'aurais mon Ochibi deux pour moi tout seul ! En disant cela Kikumaru frotta sa joue contre celle d'Hikaru.

- Euh… Ki… Kikumaru-senpai, articula difficilement Hikaru, rouge de gêne, tu pourrais éviter de m'appeler Ochibi deux.

- Mais j'appel déjà Ochibi Ochibi, alors toi tu ne peux être que Ochibi deux. Tu sais Ochibi est arrivé avant toi. Pourquoi ? Tu préférerais que je trouve autre chose ?

Hikaru répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif.

- Voyons voir… Kikumaru s'ôta de sur Hikaru pour faire quelques pas, le doigt sur le menton en signe de réflexion. Le voir ainsi le fit légèrement rire.

- Je t'ai vu. Tu te moquais de moi. Nya c'est pas gentil Ka-chan !

- Ka… Ka-chan ?

- Oui oui, Ka-chan. Je ne pouvais pas dire Hika-chan, c'est trop long et pas beau, et Ru-chan, c'est pas fameux. Alors ce sera Ka-chan. C'est logique non ?

- Heu…

Au moins, il n'aurait plus ce surnom d'Ochibi deux. Bien qu'il trouve que Ka-chan fasse trop intime pour des simples camarades de club. Enfin, il finirait un jour par s'y faire, tout comme Ryoma s'était fait à Ochibi.

- Les bavardages sont proscrits, dit Tezuka en passant près d'eux. Commencez votre match.

- Rha, Tezuka n'est pas drôle, se permis Kikumaru une fois le capitaine éloigné. Aller Ka-chan, c'est parti ! Mais attention je ne te ferais pas de cadeau.

Jouer contre Kikumaru n'était pas de tout repos. Qu'importe l'angle de la balle, il arrivait à la renvoyer avec son tennis acrobatique. Hikaru était admiratif de ce style de jeu qui demandait souplesse, endurance et concentration. Le matche se finit par sa défaite. Et c'est un Hikaru assez épuisé qui alla prendre sa douche dans les vestiaires, après avoir débarrassé les courts avec les premières années. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement se laver au lycée, mais s'il rentrait chez lui dégoulinant de sueur, une certaine personne lui faisait des misères.

* * *

Fuji, qui avait été retenu par l'entraîneur plus longtemps que prévu, entra dans les vestiaires. Rangeant son uniforme de sport dans son sac, il entendit le son d'une douche. Pensant que l'un des membres du club devait avoir oublié de couper l'arrivée d'eau, il se rendit dans la salle des douches. Il ne s'attendait que moyennement à y trouver encore quelqu'un à cette heure. Ses yeux coulèrent en silence sur la peau blanche et luisante de la petite silhouette. S'approchant un peu plus il distingua les cheveux blonds, devenu presque châtain sous l'eau, qui collaient à la nuque et au épaules fines. Sur l'épaule gauche, il put distinguer une marque violette sans aucun doute un bleu. Ses yeux se plissèrent, à la vue de la forme et de l'emplacement, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel coup. Un sentiment de colère monta en lui à l'idée de penser que quelqu'un pouvait l'avoir frapper. Il proscrivait tout acte de violence.

- Ne Tenjo, il est déjà tard.

Le susnommé sursauta et se retourna à moitié. Juste assez pour voir les yeux bleus du tensai le fixer. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la couleur de ses yeux. Jamais en dehors des matches, le géni n'ouvrait les yeux. Si bien que de les voir, rendit Hikaru étrangement assez fier et privilégié.

- Fu… Fuji-senpai !

- Oui, sourit-il. Tu sais, il est plutôt tard pour prendre une douche. L'entraînement est fini depuis un moment.

- Je… je sais.

Hikaru se retourna entièrement vers son interlocuteur en prenant soin de cacher ce qui devait l'être.

- J'ai aidé à ranger le matériel.

Hikaru put a nouveau admirer les beaux yeux de son senpai. Puis, les sourcils de celui-ci se froncèrent. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le regardait comme ça avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne lui traverse l'esprit. Son torse ! C'est vrai qu'il avait des marques de griffures sur les côtes et les reins. Et puis son père l'avait serré si fort que des marques bleutées parsemaient son corps. Ce n'était pas tellement douloureux, mais voir de telles marques incitait à se poser des questions.

- Euh… je… Hikaru se retourna précipitamment, cachant son torse, mais découvrant à la vue de son senpai les marques sur son bas dos qui étaient invisibles de loin.

- Je… je suis tombé…

- Tu as pourtant se très belles marques d'ongles incrustées dans la peau.

Il se doutait bien que cette excuse bidon n'allait pas marcher sur quelqu'un comme Fuji-senpai. Mais bon, il n'avait pas l'intention de déballer sa vie privée.

- Ne Hikaru, tu les as nettoyées ses blessures ?

Hikaru ne releva pas l'emploi de son prénom. Pour le moment son esprit était accaparé par la peur et l'angoisse.

- Oui… enfin je crois. Les blessures du dos n'ont pas été faciles à atteindre.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, viens. Je vais appliquer quelque chose sur tes bleus.

Une fois Fuji sorti des souches, Hikaru se dépêcha de passer une serviette autour de ses anches, pour ensuite se sécher et enfiler son bas d'uniforme. Il s'assit sur l'un des bancs et attendit et attendit le retour de son senpai qui ne tarda pas à revenir avec un tube de crème dans les mains.

Il frissonna au contact de la crème gelée sur sa peau. Quand Fuji s'occupait de son épaule, cela ne lui causa aucun souci puisqu'il était placé dans son dos. Mais maintenant qu'il appliquait la crème sur son torse, un rougissement le prit aux joues. Pour être plus à l'aise son senpai s'était placé sur ses genoux et entre ses jambes. Une étrange chaleur envahit son corps quand les mains chaudes de Fuji étalèrent lascivement la crème sur ses hématomes. Cela ne fit qu'empirer quand ses mains remontèrent lentement le long de son torse pour venir se placer doucement, presque tendrement, sur ses épaules. Puis le visage de Fuji s'approcha du sien.

- Je ne te demanderais rien, mais si tu as besoin de parler tu peux venir me trouver, dit-il dans son habituel sourire.

Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, Hikaru avait rapproché sa tête de celle Fuji. Si bien que leurs fronts se touchaient presque. Il se ressaisit bien vite en sentant le souffle chaud de son vis-à-vis caresser son visage et se leva pour finir de s'habiller en prenant soin de cacher ses joues rougies.

- Merci Fuji-senpai, dit-il en s'inclinant. Ne… euh… est-ce que…

- Je ne dirais rien aux autres.

- Merci senpai ! Bonne soirée.

Une fois seul, Fuji se permis de détendre ses zygomatiques. Ce forcer à sourire dans se genre de situation n'était vraiment pas bon pour les muscles de la mâchoire. Il avait promis de ne rien dire, mais se cela venait à se reproduire il devrait très certainement en parler au coach et à Tezuka. Aucun doute pour lui, Hikaru était battu chez lui. Son portable se mit à sonner, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Allô… Yuuta ! Alors, comme ça tu es à la maison… tu as oublié quelque chose ?… reste encore un peu, je ne serais plus long… hum… très bien. Alors à tout de suite.

Il devait se dépêcher de rentrer. Pour une fois que son frère sortait de son interna et venait à la maison. Au moment de sorti, il remarqua quelque chose par terre. Cela ressemblait à un morceau de papier. Il s'agissait d'une photo représentant un couple avec un enfant. Ça avait du tomber du sac d'Hikaru lorsqu'il s'était changé. Cette photo avait l'air ancienne puisque l'enfant ne devait guère avoir plus d'un ou deux ans. D'ailleurs, il reconnu tout de suite Hikaru en miniature, il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas changé. Toujours aussi mignon. L'homme qui le tenait assis sur l'un de ses bras avait l'air très grand, surtout comparé à la femme qu'il tenait par les épaules. Il avait les mêmes cheveux blonds et yeux émeraudes qu'Hikaru. La femme, elle, avait de longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés et des yeux tout aussi sombres. Fuji savait maintenant de qui Hikaru tenait sa silhouette fine, ses traits délicats et son teint de nacre. Il fourra soigneusement la photo dans sa poche et s'éloigna dans la nuit qui tombait peu à peu sur la ville. Il aurait une bonne excuse pour aller voir le première année du lendemain.

* * *

A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je vous informe que maintenant, les chapitres seront plus long à venir. Reprise des cours oblige. J'aissaierai d'en publier un par semaine, mais rien n'est sûr.

Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2010. beaucoup de joie, de bonheur, la santé... enfin plein de bonnes choses !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 5 : Un objet précieux perdu.

Dès qu'il avait mis le pied dans l'enceinte du lycée, une désagréable impression le tenailla. On aurait dit que quelqu'un l'épiait dans son dos, sans qu'il ne sache d'où venait ce regard. Autant dire que la désagréable impression le stressa. Il avait tendance à s'en faire assez vite mais il n'était pas du genre à stresser pour un oui ou pour un non. Seulement ce regard, il avait l'impression q'il le suivait partout que ce soit aux toilettes, au réfectoire ou même lorsqu'il s'isolait sur le toit de l'école. Le seul moment où il était tranquille c'était pendant les cours. De ce fait, Hikaru sortait le moins possible de la salle de classe, et lors des intercours où il du ce rendre en salle de musique ou de biologie, il courra presque s'attirant des regards interrogatifs.

- Ne Hikaru, qu'est-ce qu'il te prends de courir comme ça ? Demanda Horio en s'installant en face de lui pour le cours de biologie.

- Rien. Ça serait juste bête d'arriver en retard.

- On a dix minutes entre chaque cours. C'est amplement suffisant. Toi tu caches quelque chose, dit Horio suspicieusement.

- Mais non voyons. Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher Horio. Je n'aime juste pas traîner dans les couloirs. Hikaru se mit à rire nerveusement. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il avait l'impression d'être suivit depuis le matin. Le connaissant il n'aurait plus une minute tranquille après ça.

- T'as peur de te faire engueuler ou quoi ? A l'heure…

- Ne, tu fais de la nuisance sonore.

- Echizen ! Tu pourrais essayer de t'intéresser à la conversation au lieu de rêvasser. Alors ne viens pas me dire de me taire !

- J'ai juste dis que tu parlais fort. Et puis tes jérémiades ne m'intéressent pas.

Horio fit une grimace de désapprobation puis croisa les bras sur la table pour ne plus rien dire durant tout le cours. C'est vrai que la réplique de Ryoma était cassante. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était des plus amicales. Plutôt froid, assez semblable aux premiers abords à Tezuka, quoique très différent dans la façon d'être.

Hikaru ne suivit pas plus que ça le cours. Pas que la biologie ne l'intéressait pas, mais il c'était rendu compte qu'il avait perdu quelque chose qu'il gardait toujours dans son agenda. Une photo qui lui était très précieuse gardée sous plastification. Il ne l'avait pas laissé chez lui puisqu'il n'avait pas sorti son agenda de son sac depuis la veille. Elle n'avait pas non plus glissé dans son sac. Il devait donc l'avoir perdu entre la fin des cours d'hier et le retour chez lui. Il espérait de tout son cœur ne pas l'avoir perdu dans la rue, car là il pouvait perdre tout espoir de la retrouver un jour.

Le temps sembla s'écouler à lenteur inimaginable depuis la découverte. Au moins cela avait le mérite de lui avoir ôté de l'esprit le mauvais pressentiment qui le suivait depuis qu'il était arrivé ce matin. Ce qui surprit ses amis, et Ryoma le premier, c'est de ne pas le voir sur les terrains de tennis. Cet état de fait ne passa pas non plus inaperçu aux membres du club.

- Echizen, Hikaru n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui ?

- Si. Mais il se comporte bizarrement.

- Bizarrement ? Il est malade ? S'enquit Oishi. Il faut qu'il aille à l'infirmerie tout de suite alors !

Oishi partait une fois de plus dans son délire de « mère poule » du club comme le définissait si bien Inui. Il s'inquiétait en permanence pour les autres membres du club.

- Si c'est pas mignon, marmonna Kikumaru en riant sous cape. N'empêche qu'il s'inquiétait un peu aussi pour son kohai. Il en était de même pour les autres titulaires. Même Kaidoh, qui paraissait toujours si hostile avait fini par s'habituer au petit blond qui pouvait se montrer tel un lion lorsqu'il s'agissait de tennis.

Néanmoins, une personne ne semblait pas plus étonnée que cela de son comportement. Après tout, il le suivait depuis ce matin dès qu'il avait une minute de libre. Ce qui lui avait appris pas mal de chose sur le jeune homme. Il n'aimait pas trop quand beaucoup de monde s'agglutinait autour de lui. Il avait aussi découvert que Hikaru rugissait pour un oui ou pour un non dès qu'il était gêné, ce qui le rendait adorable. La chose la plus importante était qu'il possédait une bonne intuition et un sixième sens très développé puisqu'il avait tout de suite sentit le regard qu'il lui lançait dès qu'il franchit les portes du lycée. Le sourire de Fuji s'élargit. Il s'était bien amusé pendant la matinée. Mais maintenant, il fallait qu'il rende son précieux objet à son propriétaire. C'est d'un pas lent qu'il entama sa route vers les vestiaires.

* * *

Il ne lui restait plus que cet endroit à vérifier. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était le seul endroit où il aurait pu laisser tomber sa photo par inadvertance. Aussi, pourquoi Fuji-senpai était-il encore au club si tard hier soir ? S'il n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait pas été aussi gêné et n'aurait donc pas été si pressé de partir. Rien qu'en repensant à ses mains douces caressant son corps, un frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale.

Il allait passer à proximité des courts quand quelque chose attira son attention. Une forme gisait au pied d'un arbre, dans un endroit reculé du chemin. Hikaru avait décidé de couper par le parc pour éviter d'être découvert par les autres joueurs. Il n'avait encore jamais raté l'entraînement informel du midi, alors il ne voulait pas ce faire montrer. Curieux, il s'approcha de la forme pour finir par distinguer clairement l'uniforme des titulaires du club. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait la forme devenait plus net, si bien qu'il reconnu la chevelure brun-rouge de Kikumaru-senpai. Cela l'étonna. Étrangement, il s'était toujours dit que Kikumaru était une pile électrique, et il ne l'imaginait pas dormir. Surtout que piquer un somme pendant la pause de midi de collait avec l'image énergique et nonchalante qu'il donnait. En y réfléchissant, c'était vraiment bête de penser ça. C'était un être humain et comme tout un chacun, il avait besoin de sommeil. Et le voir calme, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration était une autre facette de son senpai qu'il aimait bien. Même s'il dormait dans une position somme toute assez étrange. Ses deux bras étaient relevés, le droit courbé au dessus de sa tête, le gauche un peu plus bas, reposant à hauteur de son nez sur l'herbe fraîche. L'une de ses jambes était repliée tandis que l'autre restait étendue sur le sol. La touche finale était son tee-shirt qui était relevé et laissait à l'air libre son nombril. On aurait tout bonnement dit un petit enfant s'étant endormi après une journée chargée en crapahutages dans la nature. Ce côté un peu sauvage lui plaisait beaucoup et cela était accentué par l'éternel pansement sur la joue droite du jeune homme. Là, sage comme une image, il était tellement mignon. Et puis, la pratique du tennis avait modelé son corps de manière très avantageuse.

- Que… à quoi je pense moi ! Murmura-t-il scandalisé par ses pensées.

Il était littéralement en train de reluquer son senpai endormi. Une honte le prit mais ne dura pas bien longtemps lorsque sa main s'approcha lentement, presque timidement pour remettre en place une mèche de cheveux. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ils étaient doux et soyeux, si bien que sa main s'y glissa dans toute leur longueur. Sa main migrait dangereusement vers la joue de son senpai quand le son de la cloche retentit l'informant de la reprise des cours. Hikaru se releva très vite et s'enfuit en courant, les joues en feu. Il ne remarqua pas deux perles bleues sombres le fixer dans sa fuite.

Kikumaru n'était pas aussi endormi qu'il l'avait fait croire. Il s'était réfugié dans le parc pour piquer un petit roupillon avant les cours de l'après midi. C'est ce qu'il avait fait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente la présence de son jeune kohai à sas côtés. Il avait alors fait semblant de dormir pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Il avait était surpris de son geste, Hikaru étant tellement timide, mais pas choqué, loin de là.

- Je crois que j'ai fait une découverte intéressante, nya, dit-il en se relevant d'un bond. Il rejoignit ensuite sa classe et s'installa à côté de Fuji.

- Ne Fuji. Tu sais quoi, tu sais quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eiji ?

- Notre petit Ka-chan, je crois qu'il aime bien les garçons.

- Oh. Et je peux savoir ce qui te le fait penser ?

- J'ai fait une petite expérience et elle était plutôt concluante.

Fuji ne dit rien. Il se demandait quel genre d'idée tordue avaient encore pu germer dans l'esprit de son ami.

- Cela te déranges qu'il préfère les garçons ?

Autant qu'il tente sa chance. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait savoir q'il aurait une chance ou non. Alors, il ne la laisserait pas passer.

- Nya, non ! Ça m'a seulement un peu surpris. Et puis… c'est pas comme si je ne le comprenais pas.

De délicates taches rosées colorèrent les pommettes d'Eiji qui n'en ressortait qui plus mignon. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Si ce n'était pas une confirmation, alors là Fuji en aurait coupé ses oreilles.

- Eiji, avant l'entraînement de ce soir, il faudra que je te parle.

Son ami acquiesça puis sortit ses affaires.

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit, bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ! Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il ait cette soudaine envie de toucher Kikumaru-senpai ? Bon d'accord, il était agréablement surpris de voir sa bouille endormie. Mais il aurait pu éviter de laisser à l'air libre son nombril, découvrant par la même le haut de son ventre plat. Même endormi il le trouvait séduisant. Quoi ! Ah non, voilà qu'il pensait que Kikumaru était séduisant. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans son esprit, pour fantasmer sur son senpai.

Hikaru se prit le tête dans les mains devant le regard curieux de Ryoma qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, ne suivait pas le cours. Avec tout ça, il en avait oublié d'aller aux vestiaires. Cette information ne resta que quelques secondes dans sa tête, bien vite remplacé par un corps allongé nonchalamment sous un arbre, des jeux d'ombres et lumières jouant sur sa peau légèrement tannée. Il était sûr que ses joues étaient maintenant en feu. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si il avait vraiment apprécié la vue. Il avait juste était surpris, très agréablement, il fallait l'avouer. Cela lui rappelait la sensation qu'il avait ressenti avec Fuji-senpai lorsqu'il lui avait caressé le torse. Les mêmes picotements dans le ventre et la sensation d'être transpercé par des milliers d'aiguilles. Une sensation électrisante.

Hikaru se demandait à cet instant si ses convictions n'étaient pas en train de se fissurer. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, c'est-à-dire qu'il tomberait amoureux d'une fille et se marierait. En y réfléchissant bien, aucune fille n'avait jamais retenue son attention dans ce domaine. Pas qu'il les détestait, il avait d'ailleurs nombres d'amies. Mais, pour une obscure raison, il ne voyait pas entretenir ce genre de relation avec l'une d'elle. Ce n'était pas faute pourtant de ne pas plaire, non, il avait eut beaucoup de déclarations. Peut-être que jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas rencontré la perle rare ? D'un autre côté cela ne voulait pas non plus die qu'il voulait vivre une relation amoureuse avec un garçon. Même s'il se savait irrésistiblement attirer par les pitreries et la bonne humeur de Kikumaru-senpai et par la douceur et le sentiment de sécurité qui se dégageait de Fuji-senpai. Rien que d'y penser lui faisait l'effet d'un torrent de lave en fusion. Au final tout ça l'un dans l'autre, ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Mais ses sentiments étaient encore bien trop flous pour qu'il ne sache où en soit.

Las de toutes ses réflexions, et sa tête devenant lourde, il s'affala sur sa table et nicha sa tête dans ses bras. Il avait décidé, un peu contre son gré, de ne pas suivre le cours, et ce n'était pas la fin du monde.

* * *

A la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 6 des aventures d'Hikaru. En espérant qu'il plaise autant que les précédents.

Au menu aujourd'hui des révélations et un couple qui se forme ! Enfin un pas dans l'histoire qui stagnait un peu jusqu'ici.

Allez je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre et remercie ma reviouveuse personelle Drag pour son entousiasme. Merci ! Merci ! Merci !!

Place à la lecture.

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 6 : Déclaration et prise de conscience

Alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires avec le même sourire qu'il arborait toujours, le regard de Fuji se porta sur son voisin de table qui, lui aussi, remettait cahiers et crayon dans son sac. Finissant rapidement de fourrer ses affaires dans son propre sac, il se posta devant le bureau de son ami pour l'attendre. Celui-ci tout sourire, se leva et commença à marcher en direction de la sortie.

- Alors nya, de quoi voulais-tu me parler Fuji ?

- Je préférerais que nous soyons dans un endroit plus intime. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Kikumaru le regarda étonné. Lui qui habituellement pouvait parler de n'importe quel sujet en toute circonstance, le voir si prude lui paraissait bizarre. Il était à mille lieux de s'attendre à ce qui allait ce passer. Fuji l'entraîna ainsi dans un lieu à l'abri des regards. Il n'était pas du genre à entraîner quelqu'un derrière un bâtiment alors il opta pour une classe vide de part l'absence d'un professeur. Une fois la porte fermée un silence de plomb s'installa. L'acrobate se questionnant sur l'attitude de son ami, le tensai se demandant par où commencer. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire fuir Eiji, même s'il lui avait clairement dit que les relations homosexuelles ne le dérangeaient pas.

- Oï Fuji. Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler ? Demanda Eiji dont la patience n'était malheureusement pas une vertu.

- Par où commencer, répondit celui-ci en regardant par la fenêtre. Il fit quelques pas dans la direction de celle-ci, s'arrêtant pour admirer le paysage.

- Tu sais, ne tourne pas trop autour du pot. Tezuka n'aime pas que l'on soit en retard. Et les tours de terrain, très peu pour moi.

- Tout à l'heure tu m'a bien dit que les relations entre hommes ne te choquaient pas.

L'acrobate resta un instant bouche bée. Puis un poignard vint lui transpercer le cœur quand il comprit ce que son ami essayait de lui dire.

- Ben oui. Nya Fuji, ne me dit pas que tu es amoureux, s'écria tout content Kikumaru, dans l'espoir de cacher la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il sauta presque sur le dos de son ami, pour sauver les apparences et rester un temps soi peu fidèle à lui-même. Même si le cœur n'y était vraiment pas. Toutefois Fuji n'y fit pas attention, tout occupé qu'il était à essayer de formuler ses pensées secrètes.

- Eh bien, oui.

La réaction d'Eiji fut un peu tardive mais vint au bout de quelques secondes, le temps d'encaisser le choc. C'est avec un sourire de six mètres de long, et accessoirement qui sonnait très faux, qu'il lui répondit.

- Qui c'est, qui c'est, sautilla presque d'impatience Eiji. Je le connais ? C'est quelqu'un de la classe ? Du club ? Dis alors, je le connais ? Allez Fuji, dis !

- Hum. Oui tu le connais Eiji. Disant cela Fuji se retourna lentement. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, dévoilant ses pupilles. Inconsciemment le brun ne bougea plus ne faisant que fixer ses yeux qui n'avaient rien de ceux qui le faisaient passer pour un sadique. Ce n'était bien sûr que son opinion personnelle mais Eiji avait toujours trouvé son regard un tantinet sadique. Fuji, qui n'était déjà pas bien loin, se rapprocha de lui, leur deux corps séparé par quelques centimètres.

- Tu le connais même très bien.

Plus aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de son vis-à-vis. En réalité, une myriade de question passaient dans la tête du brun mais étaient incapable de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Son cœur se mit à battre de pus en plus fort alors qu'il commençait à comprendre ce que voulait lui faire passer le regard bleu devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas même croire ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Il s'en était convaincu depuis longtemps maintenant.

- Eiji… c'est toi, murmura Fuji, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Doucement, il se haussa à la hauteur de d'Eiji, qui était légèrement plus grand que lui, et les yeux bleus disparurent sous des paupières laissant la place à la douceur des lèvres du tensai sur les siennes. Il fallu un moment pour que l'information parvienne au cerveau de Kikumaru. Prenant conscience de ce que ce geste impliquait, il resta bloqué, ne faisant rien, les yeux exorbités par l'incompréhension. Il ne le repoussa pas, mais ne participa pas non plus au baiser. Sentant cela, Fuji se sépara de lui.

- Tu dois être choqué, voire dégoûté. Ne ? Dit Fuji dans un sourire forcé. Un petit rire le secoua avant qu'il ne passe une main dans ses cheveux. Kikumaru, qui était sortit de sa léthargie passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, son cerveau marchant à cent à l'heure. Fuji venait de l'embrasser. C'était impossible. Il devait avoir rêvé. Le garçon qui occupait ses pensées depuis plus d'un an avait délibérément posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

N'ayant pas entendu la dernière phrase de Fuji, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le tensai s'éloignait de lui et s'apprêtait à sortir. Recouvrant l'usage de ses membres et par la même de la parole, il le rattrapa.

- Fuji ?

Celui-ci se retourna quand il sentit la main de son ami sur son épaule. Rien n'avait changé dans l'attitude du châtain, il avait toujours le même visage. Et ce malgré le fait qu'il se soit fait repousser. Du moins, c'Est-ce dont il était persuadé, d'après la réaction du brun. Seulement Kikumaru ne se fait pas avoir pas ce sourire de façade. Il pouvait voir au travers que son ami cacher en fait une blessure.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- A l'entraînement.

- Ah non ! Pour le moment tu explique pourquoi tu as fais ça.

Il l'avait déjà dit une fois et venait d'être repoussé. Cet imbécile d'Eiji voulait l'achever et l'humilier une fois de plus ? Il baissa la tête de frustration, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait envi de pleurer, mais il ne voulait absolument, sous aucun prétexte laisser échapper ses larme devant la personne qu'il aimait. Deux mains vinrent soulever son visage pour que ses yeux fixent ceux de son vis-à-vis. Le visage d'Eiji avait quelque chose de suppliant et une lueur de ce qu'il aurait sans hésitation qualifier de bonheur animait son regard. Inconsciemment il fut complètement happé par celui-ci.

- Redis-le.

Complètement hypnotisé par les yeux de Kikumaru, Fuji entendit lointainement les paroles prononcées, mais y répondit du tac au tac, avant même qu'il n'y pense. Ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes pour former la réponse qu'attendait Eiji. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi celui-ci se mit à sourire. Un sourire chaleureux, d'une douceur extrême. La main de l'acrobate vint lui caresser la joue. Son pouce récolta l'unique larme qui parlait sur le visage fin du tensai qui n'avait même pas remarqué que l'une d'elles avait dépassé la barrière ses paupières. Puis celui-ci s'approcha plus, abaissant son visage au niveau du sien, stoppant à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

- Tu en a mis du temps, souffla l'acrobate avant de poser chastement ses lèvres sur la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Ce n'était qu'un chaste petit baiser d'enfant, mais bien suffisant pour répondre à la déclaration de Fuji. Kikumaru cassa l'échange et se relava en souriant, mais visiblement son ami n'était pas du même avis et l'agrippa par la nuque pour partager un autre échange plus passionné. La langue du châtain s'insinua dans la bouche du brun qui prit au dépourvu laissa un gémissement de surprise mourir entre leur lèvres unies. Kikumaru s'habitua bien vite à l'intrusion et partagea l'échange de bon cœur avec une envie non dissimulée. Leurs langues jouèrent ensembles, se caressèrent, se séparèrent pour mieux se retrouver jusqu'à-ce que le manque d'air ce fit sentir, les obligeant à se séparer.

- Nya Fuji… depuis combien de temps ? Demanda le brun en tenant toujours l'autre dans ses bras.

- Et toi ? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

Même maintenant qu'il connaissait les sentiments de son ami, qui était maintenant son petit ami, Fuji restait Fuji. Et quand il ne voulait pas réponde à une question, il le faisait. Pour le moment Eiji n'insista pas plus, il savourait simplement la douceur du moment et la sensation d'avoir celui qu'il aimait entre ses bras.

* * *

Il avait eut beau chercher dans les vestiaires et même dans les douches, Hikaru n'avait pas retrouvé sa photo. La conclusion qui s'imposait à lui était qu'il devait l'avoir perdu dans la rue durant son trajet de retour. Dans ce cas, il ne reverrait jamais le dernier souvenir, même le seul souvenir qui lui restait d'eux.

- Oï Hikaru ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Tu crois que je vais être content de remporter une partie pareille ? Réveilles-toi bon sang !

C'est vrai qu'il était en train de disputer un match contre son senpai.

- Désolé Momo-senpai. Il devait se forcer à ne plus y penser pour le moment. Il devait se concentrer sur la partie en cour.

- Dis donc, siffla Momo en se changeant dans les vestiaires. Il suffit de te secouer un peu pour que tu me joues une fin de match incroyable. Où tu as appris un style de tennis pareil ? On dirait que tu t'inspires d'autres sports.

- J'ai pratiqué quelques sports différents. Je crois qu'inconsciemment je les mélange avec le tennis et m'en inspire pour mes déplacements et mes positions.

- Et cette vitesse de déplacement ?

- Je dirais que c'est l'athlétisme.

- Et ses déplacements latéraux super bizarres ?

- Hum… la danse ?

- Quoi de la danse ? T'es bizarre, en conclut Momo en balançant son sac sur l'épaule A demain.

Hikaru n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà parti.

- Je ne suis pas si bizarre, ronchonna-t-il pour lui-même.

- Tu l'es.

Hikaru sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu que Ryoma se changeait lui aussi dans un coin du vestiaire.

- Si je suis bizarre, toi tu l'es encore plus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es titulaire alors que tu n'es qu'en première année.

- Bof. Y'a rien d'extraordinaire. A part les titulaires les autres senpai ne son pas bien fort.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu dis. Ils s'entraînent aussi dur que n'importe qui.

- Mouais.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence le temps que le brun finisse de laisser ses baskets et que le blond enfile son uniforme.

- Ne Ryoma.

- Nani ?

- Tu penses que c'est mal que deux hommes soient ensembles ?

Ce dernier fit des yeux ronds et se figea sur place. Son visage prit quelques couleurs et il abaissa sa casquette un peu plus sur ses yeux, de façon à cacher son visage.

- Mada mada dane, dit-il avant de sortir de son allure nonchalante.

Hikaru se demanda un moment pourquoi il lui avait répondu ça avant que le déclic ne se fasse dans son esprit. Sans vraiment qu'il ne réfléchisse aux conséquences il avait posé cette question assez personnelle. Pour qui Ryoma allait-il le prendre maintenant ? Il allait penser qu'il tentait quelque chose avec lui !

- Quel imbécile je fais !

Hikaru posa son front contre le métal froid de son casier. Décidément, il enchaînait les bévues depuis hier. Soupirant une énième fois, il se décida à quitter les lieux. Il ne manquerait plus que on père soit violent à case de son retard et ça serait le pompon. Il savait qu'il était déjà bien en retard à cause de l'entraînement qui n'en finissait pas.

Étant le dernier dans les vestiaires, il éteint les lumières et ferma la porte à clef. Aller savoir pourquoi Tezuka lui avait donné un double des clefs du vestiaire. En se retournant pour rejoindre la cour du lycée, il eut la surprise de voir Fuji-senpai et Kikumaru-senpai qui l'attendaient. Son cœur s'emballa soudain. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'un puis avec l'autre, il savait pertinemment qu'il ressentait plus que de franche camaraderie envers eux. Mais quant à savoir la nature de ce sentiment…

- Hoi hoi Ka-chan ! Tu es plutôt long dans les vestiaires toi !

- Désolé. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là senpai ?

- C'est vrai ça Fuji. Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi ru voulais voir Ka-chan.

- Pour ça.

Fuji de sa poche la précieuse photo qu'il cherchait depuis la matinée.

- Tu l'avais laissé tomber dans les vestiaires hier. Désole de ne te la rendre que maintenant. J'ai tenté de te voir plusieurs fois dans la journée, mais chaque fois tu disparaissais.

Hikaru n'hésita pas à saisir l'objet que lui tendait son senpai d'une main légèrement tremblante. C'était bien sa photo, l'objet qu'il chérissait le plus. Ses larmes coulèrent tellement il était soulagé de la retrouver. Il sera très fort le bout de papier glacé dans ses bras frêles.

- Nya Ka-chan. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tenjo, tout va bien ? Demanda Fuji en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Oui… c'est que… je suis tellement heureux de la retrouver…

Un sourire éclairait maintenant son visage toujours humide de ses larmes qui perlaient encore au coin de ses eux et brillaient sur ses longs cils clairs.

- Merci beaucoup Fuji-senpai. Et toi aussi Kikumaru-senpai.

- Tu es sur que ça va Tenjo ?

- Oui, mais Fuji-senpai… Hikaru baissa sa tête pour cacher ses joues qui rosissait d'anticipation à ce qu'il allait demander.

- Euh… tu voudrais bien m'appeler par mon prénom s'il te plaît ?

A peine eut-il prononcé ses quelques mots qu'Hikaru se figea sur place. Il venait de voir derrière Fuji-senpai un grand homme aux cheveux noirs qui les fixait.

- Hikaru ! Je t'avais demandé de rentrer tôt. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore au lycée à cette heure ?

L'homme avait l'air furieux et rien ne présageait de bon dans son comportement.

- Désolé To-san.

Les yeux de Fuji s'ouvrirent à l'utilisation de cet honorifique pour détailler la personne qu'il soupçonnait de maltraitance. Yoru Tenjo était un homme de haute stature qui ne ressemblait en rien à Hikaru. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux sombres. L'homme saisit fortement Hikaru pas le poignet. Ce dernier serra les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper une plainte mais son visage parlait clairement pour lui. Ils s'éloignèrent tout deux, l'un traînant presque l'autre dans son sillage.

- Il fait peur son père à Ka-chan, dit Kikumaru en répriment un frisson.

Fuji se contenta de prendre la main de son petit ami et de la serrer fortement. Quelque chose n'était pas claire dans l'histoire. Il pensait, et était même sur, que les personnes de la photo étaient les parents d'Hikaru. Or, l'homme qu'il venait de voir ne ressemblait en rien à celui de la photo et Hikaru lui-même l'avait appelé to-san.

- Fuji ?

- Je crois que maintenant toi aussi tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

Trop content Kikumaru se contenta de sauter au coup de son petit ami pour l'embrasser.

* * *

A la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Hello !

Sans trop m'attarder je vous fais parvenir le chapitre 7. J'ai franchement eut du mal à le terminer celui-là. Il y a des moments où je me disais que jamais je n'y arriverai. Panne d'inspiration ! Mais bon je me suis débrouillé pour trouver quelque chose qui tienne un peu la route. Enfin j'espére.

Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! Et merci à Drag de toujours suivre avec intérêt cette fic.

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 7 : Les conséquences d'un retard

A peine furent-ils rentrés que Yoru balança Hikaru avec force dans le salon. Le jeune homme avait appréhendé tout le chemin durant le retour à la maison. Son père avait été silencieux, ce qui n'envisageait rien de bon. Pas qu'il soit d'un habituel très loquace, mais la l'air était chargé de tension palpables à mains nues. C'est-ce qui se passa dès que la porta d'entrée fut claquée. La pluie de reproches s'abattit sur lui. Il était sûr et certain que son père n'avait pas bu, mais pour une raison qui lui était étrangère, il était hors de lui.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais avec ses deux gars à une heure pareille ? Quand je te dis que du dois rentrer tout de suite, c'est tout de suite !

- To-san… ils me rendaient juste quelque chose que j'avais perdu.

- Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'ils te voulaient ! Ça fait deux heures que tu devrais être là !

L'homme empoigna par le col son fils et le souleva à hauteur de son visage. Hikaru s'accrocha aux avant-bras de celui-ci pour ne pas être étranglé. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et pendaient à environ cinquante ou soixante centimètres au dessus.

Il le secoua fortement, coupant le souffle à Hikaru qui n'arrivait pas à remettre ses idées en place de part la violence des secousses. Ses grands yeux verts s'étaient fermés pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne vit donc pas l'éclair de satisfaction passer dans les yeux sombre de son père. Il ne vit pas non plus la table basse se rapprocher à une vitesse affolante alors que son corps était propulsé en arrière. Il s'effondra sur le sol après avoir percuté de plein fouet la table basse dont le verre se brisa malgré sa faible corpulence.

- Dépêches-toi de préparer le dîner.

Le ton employé était différent, comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Hikaru se releva difficilement. Il arriva dans la cuisine en titubant et commença le repas, indifférent aux multiples coupures d'où s'échappait de fins filets de sang. Laissant mijoter le plat, il en profita pour se diriger vers la salle de bain où, enfin, il soigna ses égratignures. Elles n'étaient pas bien profondes mais même ses plaies superficielles nécessitaient un désinfectant. La plus dérangeante était celle de son visage. De un elle était situé à un endroit difficile à cacher et de deux, il ressentait une vive douleur sur la pommette là où il avait rencontré la table et accessoirement, là où était la blessure. A n'en pas manquer il allait se retrouver avec un hématome le lendemain. Terminant sa tache, il rejoignit son père à table après avoir pris soin de nettoyer les restes de la table basse.

* * *

Le lendemain, il se réveilla au son du réveil qui sonnait à tue tête. A peine eut-il esquissé un mouvement pour l'éteindre qu'une douleur lui vrilla le côté gauche du corps. Tant bien que mal il s'extirpa des draps et ne pensa même pas à faire ses habituels étirements matinaux. Il n'en avait pas la moindre envie mais surtout, il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Son corps le faisait souffrir d'une manière inhabituelle.

- Quoi ! Déjà ! Mais je suis en retard ! Si je ne me dépêche pas…

Hikaru arrêta de gesticuler machinalement dans tous les sens. Premièrement, l'entraînement était commencé depuis presque une heure et même en partant maintenant, il n'arriverait jamais avant la fin. Deuxièmement, s'agitait dans tous les sens comme cela ne faisait qu'accentuer la douleur. Sans faire de mouvements brusques, il quitta son pyjama pour enfiler son uniforme. Il se demandait s'il allait pouvoir participer au club aujourd'hui. Il se sentait courbaturé de partout. Pourtant en se couchant hier, il n'avait aucune douleur, du moins aussi fortes. Les conséquences de sa chute contre la table se faisaient maintenant durement ressentir.

En s'habillant, il s'était découvert de nouveaux hématomes. Deux sur ses côtes, un sur l'épaule et quelques petits surplombaient sa fesse gauche surplombés par un bleu de couleur inquiétante sur la hanche qui avait, avec l'épaule encaissés le plus gros du choc. Comme il l'avait craint, sa pommette était colorée d'un bleu violacé qu'il avait bien du mal à dissimuler derrière le pansement qu'il avait posé hier pour contenir le saignement de la blessure s'y trouvant.

- Là ça risque de poser problème, souffla-t-il.

Après avoir prit son petit déjeuné, il sortit en direction du lycée. Il ne tenta pas une marche rapide comme il le faisait toujours mais se contenta d'un rythme calme, profitant de la fraîcheur de la matinée qui ne durerait malheureusement pas en ce mois de juin. Au moins, le point positif, c'était l'approche des vacances.

Il arrivait devant le portail quand il aperçut des cheveux verts aux reflets verts qui avançaient quelques pas devant lui d'un pas tranquille. Hikaru pressa un peu l'allure pour le rattraper

- Salut Ryoma, lança-t-il dans un sourire.

Le petit prince du tennis se tourna vers lui d'un air quelque peu endormi.

- Salut, répondit-il. Son regard dévia sur la partie gauche du visage du blond, mais il ne dit rien.

- Toi aussi tu as eut une panne d'oreiller ?

- Hum, acquiesçât-il. C'est la corvée de se réveiller si tôt.

- Ah ah ! Moi j'aime ça ! Il faut dire qu'avec les différents sports que j'ai pratiqués en même temps, j'y étais obligé.

- T'en as pratiqué combien exactement, de sports ?

- Une dizaine, répondit Hikaru après un léger calcul. Les yeux de son interlocuteur s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Mais je ne les aie pas pratiqué en même temps. Tout au plus j'en ai fait trois en parallèle. Quoique maintenant je ne fais plus que du tennis.

- T'as vraiment la bougeotte.

- Je suis plutôt du genre curieux. J'aime bien essayer différentes choses. Mais le tennis est la première chose dont je sois tombé amoureux.

Hikaru sentit un regard meurtrier sur lui, le faisant se tendre. En se retournant lentement, il se retrouva face à un torse dans une chemise blanche. Continuant, il finit par croiser un visage menaçant surplombé de cheveux hirsutes gris ? De petits yeux ocre le fixaient méchamment. Ce regard avait vraiment quelque chose de flippant. On aurait dit un psychopathe.

- Ne Ryoma, euh… je peux savoir pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ? Demanda Hikaru en mode petite gouttes d'eau glissant le long de son corps.

- Il doit te prendre pour un rival, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Un rival ! Mais…

- Oï le nain, s'exclama le grand hirsute. Marches pas sur mes plates-bandes. Compris !

Le ton employé était cassant, menaçant. Qui pouvait bien être ce garçon si effrayant ?

- Compris !! Réitéra le grand gris plus agressivement.

- Akutsu arrête. C'est juste mon voisin de table.

- M'en fiche. Me dis pas ce que je dois faire gamin.

Ryoma soupira. Ce qu'il était borné ce garçon.

Ils arrivèrent devant la grille et au moment de la franchir Hikaru vit le dénommé Akutsu attraper Ryoma et le coller contre son torse.

- Oï gamin, tu pourrais me dire au revoir. Sans lui demander son avis, le plus grand se baissa et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Ryoma. Commença alors un baiser endiablé sous les yeux exorbités d'Hikaru, qui se sentit très vite rougir sur tout le corps si c'était possible. Le baiser se termina au bout de quelques minutes laissant un Ryoma pantelant tentant de reprendre son souffle et un Akutsu avec un sourire carnassier.

- On se voit ce soir gamin, dit-il en s'éloignant dans un rire peu rassurant.

- Tch. Il m'a encore prit par surprise.

Hikaru ne suivit n'entendit même pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était bloqué sur le fait que Ryoma venait de rouler une pelle inimaginable à ce garçon. Enfin c'était plutôt le contraire, mais le fait était là, ils s'étaient embrassés.

- On dirait qu'il t'en veut.

- Mais je ne le connais pas moi ! Répondit Hikaru en paniquant.

- J'y peux rien si ce gars te voit comme une menace potentielle. Il est parano je lui ai déjà dit.

- Ne… qui est-ce ? C'est… ton petit ami ?

Ryoma prit une incroyable teinte écrevisse avant de répondre.

- Hum. C'est Akutsu Jin, en troisième année au lycée Yamabuki.

Hikaru ne dit rien mais il trouvait qu'en matière de garçon il avait des goûts douteux. Son petit ami faisait vraiment trop peur.

* * *

Ses regards sur lui commençaient à l'irriter au plus haut point. Hikaru c'était attendu à ce que certains fixent leurs regards sur lui mais pas au point d'être quasiment dévisagé avec autant d'attention. D'accord il avait des hématomes sur pas mal d'endroit du corps mais il n'y avait as de quoi en faire un fromage. Ça paraissait plus impressionnant que ce ne l'était en réalité. Il sortit vite des vestiaires, vraiment mal à l'aise. Les chuchotages allaient bon train dans les vestiaires après son départ. Pour cette fois, il maudit son père et sa force démesurée. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas posé plus doucement sur le sol au lieu de purement le balancer comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre ?

Il aida brièvement les premières années à monter les filet et ramener les balles. Même s'il n'était plus sur le planning, il arrivait toujours plus tôt pour aider un peu sur les courts. Le fait de bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur n'était pas à son avantage et il n'avait pas réussi à se faire beaucoup d'ami au club. Il vit Ryoma arriver vers lui avec Horio qui avait les bras chargés d'un caisson rempli de balles.

- Corvée de balles avec Arai-senpai, c'est vraiment pas ma chance. C'est un tortionnaire.

- Fais un peu attention à ce que tu dis première année. Tu voudrais peut-être que je te montre quel genre de tortionnaire je peux être sur le terrain ?

- Non… non merci Arai-senpai ! S'écria Horio en laissant presque tomber ses balles.

- Ben alors. Vous avez séchés l'entraînement du matin. J'en connais deux qui vont avoir des tours de terrain.

- Momo-senpai. Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ?

- Ne Echizen, alors comme ça t'est arrivé avec Akutsu, se moqua le deuxième année. Je ne suis pas très étonné que tu sois arrivé en retard. La nuit a due être agitée.

- La tienne aussi Momo-senpai. Tu es rentré avec Kawamura-senpai il me semble.

Là c'est Momoshiro qui se tu, les joues rougies.

- Taka-san n'est pas comme ta brute ! Au moins, il ne me force pas à faire quoique ce soit quand je n'en ai pas envie !

Hikaru n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'impliquait ses paroles que le capitaine les appelaient au rassemblement.

- En vue du prochain tournoi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, les titulaires auront un entraînement spécial. Les premières années entraînez-vous swings et les deuxièmes années, matchs par équipe. Vous pouvez disposer. Echizen, Tenjo, appela-t-il alors que tout le monde se dispersait. Les deux susnommés revinrent sur leurs pas.

- Je me moque de savoir pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là ce matin. Vingt tours de terrain, puis vous rejoindrez les autres.

Étant donné l'état de sa jambe gauche les premiers tours furent difficiles. L'entraînement concocté par Inui était des plus spartiates. Autrement dit, dans sa situation actuelle, un vrai challenge. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il préférait de loin endurer ses petites douleurs que d'inquiéter les autres. Et puis, il trouvait qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Seulement avec un Inui qui regarde votre match en prenant constamment des notes et un tensai qui vous fixe les yeux grands ouverts, la tension commence à monter.

- Ouf, enfin fini avec ce match, dit Kikumaru en arrivant avec son coéquipier de double là où le match d'Hikaru avait lieu.

- Tiens, le rencontre entre Kaidoh et Tenjo n'est pas terminé ? S'étonna Oishi.

- Ne Syuusuke, qui est-ce qui mène ?

- Hikaru est en difficulté.

- Hein ! Mais pourtant Ka-chan a déjà battu Kaidoh. Nya mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Il n'utilise pas ses capacités à 60 %, dit Inui.

- Effectivement, il est plutôt lent.

- Il ne se sert pas de sa jambe gauche. Nya Ka-chan, tu ne pourras jamais battre Kaidoh comme ça ! S'écria l'acrobate en s'accrochant au grillage d'un air rageur.

- Au début la partie, il l'a utilisé, dit Fuji. Mais au milieu, il a balancé son poids sur l'autre jambe.

- Alors tu l'as aussi remarqué Fuji. En effet en contrebalançant son poids sur son appui droit rend le rattrapage des balles plus difficile pour lui qui est gaucher. D'autant qu'il n'a pas autant de dextérité et de souplesse que d'habitude dans son poigné gauche.

- Oï, vous croyez que c'est à cause de ce qu'on a vu dans les vestiaires ? Demanda Horio à ses deux amis.

- Nani nani ? Demanda Kikumaru en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

- Tout à l'heure dans les vestiaires, on a vu Hikaru se changer. Même s'il a essayé de le cacher, il a des pansements à plusieurs endroits sur les bras le torse et les jambes.

- Sans compter les hématomes de couleur pas très rassurante sur son épaule et sa hanche gauche, continua Horio.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. S'il a des hématomes, les mouvements basiques lui sont plus difficiles à exécutés et la douleur devient vite insoutenable face à un adversaire comme Kaidoh qui fait courir son adversaire d'un bout à l'autre du terrain et affectionne les match long.

- Vous auriez du le dire plus tôt. On aurait fait arrenter le match.

- Oishi ? Depuis le temps tu devrais connaître un minimum Ka-chan. Quand il a une raquette dans les mains, il n'y que quand le match se termine qu'il accepte de quitter le court.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il veille que l'on intervienne. Sinon il nous aurait informé de ses blessures. Il veut surmonter cette épreuve lui-même.

Fuji avait beau dire cela, de légers soubresauts le secouaient à chaque fois qu'Hikaru renvoyait l'une des balles de Kaidoh. Kikumaru, pour sa part remarqua bien vite que son petit ami se retenait de ne pas débouler sur le terrain. Lui-même admirait la ténacité de leur kohai. Le voir en plein effort physique, ses cheveux de blé attachés en une demie queue à moitié défaite, et ses yeux extrêmement concentrés, le rendait encore plus attirant qu'il ne l'était. Il vient glisser sa main dans celle Syuusuke qui resserra la prise.

- L'issue du match est déterminée, dit Inui en rangeant son cahier de note. Hikaru est vraiment surprenant, il a forcé Kaidoh à utiliser ses snake pour l'affaiblir et ensuite lui renvoyer des balles plus puissantes. Étant donnée la trajectoire de la balle, le retour est dans un angle difficile à atteindre. Il m'impressionne, bien qu'il ait perdu la rencontre.

Hikaru se traîna tant bien que mal sur un banc où il s'affala presque. Il reprenait sa respiration quand un sac de glace entra dans son champ de vision.

- Pour ton poigné.

- Inui-senpai !

- Si tu ne mets rien sur ce qu'il y a en dessous de ton sert poigné, cela risque d'enfler.

- Merci, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose.

- Dommage Ka-chan, ce sera pour la prochaine fois.

- Hum ! Merci pour la partie Kaidoh-senpai.

Sans qu'il ne voit rien arriver on lui prit le bras pour enlever le sert poigné en mousse qu'il portait au bras gauche. La froideur qui se dégageait de la compresse contrasta fortement avec la chaleur s'échappant de son poignet. Il émit un gémissement de douleur et d'inconfort quand le sac de glace rencontra sa peau. Relevant la tête il croisa la tignasse châtaigne de Fuji. Celui-ci semblait soucieux et en colère ? Il avait très certainement vu la marque rougeâtre et bleuâtre par endroit qui enserrait son poigné. Un regard autour de lui, lui indiqua que personne d'autre n'avait eu le temps de voir cette marque.

Lorsqu'il avait découvert la marque, sa première réaction fut de la cacher avec le sac de glace. Dire qu'il avait joué avec ça au poigné. Il ne réfléchit pas loin sur l'origine de celle-ci. Il se souvenait parfaitement que son père l'avait saisi à cet endroit la veille. Quel genre de parent pouvait-il être pour faire ainsi souffrir son fils ? Il n'y avait aucun doute que les autres blessures du blond étaient aussi de la faute du père. A la pensée qu'Hikaru ne leur avait rien dit, ne lui avait rien dit, son cœur le fit souffrir comme si une épine s'enfonçait dans son cœur. Il se fit la promesse intérieur de le surveiller plus étroitement mais si cela signifiait devoir s'incruster chez lui le soir.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par son petit ami qui l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Ne Syuusuke, pourquoi on ne rentrerait pas avec Ka-chan le soir ?

- Mais Eiji…

Il fut réduit au silence par deux lèvres douces.

- Moi aussi je m'inquiète, conclu-t-il les poings sur les hanches. Et puis son père ne m'inspire pas confiance.

- Eiji… je t'aime, déclara Fuji en se pressant dans les bras de son petit ami.

Celui-ci sourit en l'embrassant sur le haut de son crâne dans ses cheveux châtain. Son regard se porta ensuite vers les vestiaires où il vit Hikaru les fixer étrangement comme choqué. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il ressentit un pincement au cœur. C'était-il trompé sur ses penchant ? Hikaru était-il dégoûté finalement ?

* * *

A la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou !

Voici donc la suite des aventure d'Hikaru. Le chapitre a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu à arriver. En fait j'ai eu un petit problème de connexion à internet depuis le début de la semaine. Mais bon, maintenant c'est résolu. Alors savourez bien ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 8 : Surveillance rapprochée et malaise.

Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'il les avait surpris dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il avait cru que son cœur allait exploser. Au début, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi un tel sentiment de tristesse lui avait pris comme ça, mais avec le recul il avait enfin trouvé la solution. Le fait de toujours y penser, de vouloir attirer l'attention, de regarder chacun des gestes, d'être heureux rien qu'en parlant avec. Il était tout bonnement tombé amoureux. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître il n'y avait pas une mais deux personnes dans son cœur. Ce fait, il avait eu du mal à l'accepter et il ne savait d'ailleurs pas s'il l'avait accepté.

Le mois de juillet venait de commencer, amenant avec lui les vacances d'été. Il allait donc pouvoir pleinement faire le point dans son esprit sur ses sentiments, sans être tourmenté par la présence des deux personnes qui le hantaient. Quand il les avait découvert en train de s'embrasser, Hikaru avait tout de suite tenté de mettre da la distance entre eux et lui. Ils n'étaient de toute manière pas si proche que cela, alors cela ne serait pas bien difficile. Mal lui en fut. Dès le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent, tous les matins il avait presque droit à une inspection de son corps. Au début cela l'avait étonné et surtout mis très male à l'aise, l'incitant à presque se cacher dans le placard à balais pour ce changer. Par la suite il avait fini par s'y habituer. C'était surtout parce que les marques commençaient à disparaître. Le soir, Kikumaru et Fuji l'attendaient à la sortie du vestiaire pour le raccompagner jusque chez lui. Même s'il avait refusé, il n'avaient rien voulu savoir et s'étaient imposés. Le point positif, c'est qu'il avaient la décence de ne pas ce faire de papouilles devant son nez. Bien qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup du fait de sa gêne, Kikumaru-senpai parlait pour quatre.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout à coup ses deux là le suivaient de cette manière. Il lui fallu une illumination pour comprendre enfin que ces senpai s'inquiétaient pou lui. Après tout voir son corps recouvert de bleuet écorchures en tout genre ferait s'inquiéter n'importe qui. A partir du moment où il le comprit, il accepta un peu mieux ce traitement de faveur auquel il avait droit. Malgré tout un certain malaise subsista, surtout quand il les voyait ensembles, son cœur le faisait souffrir d'une manière qu'il lui était encore inconnue.

* * *

Depuis sa chambre, il entendit vaguement la sonnette retentir. Se disant qu'il devait s'agir de l'éditeur de son père il ne s'en formalisa pas et retourna à l'écoute de sa musique.

- Hikaru ! Quelqu'un pour toi, dit son père en pénétrant dans sa chambre sans même frapper et l'air d'exécrable humeur. La prochaine fois prévient quand tu comptes recevoir de la visite !

- Désolé. J'arrive. Il rangea son baladeur et sortit pour descendre dans le salon. Il se demanda qui cela pouvait être, il n'avait pourtant invité personne.

- Hoi hoi Ka-chan !

- Ki… Kikumaru-senpai ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- C'est comme ça que tu remercies ton senpai qui est venu te rendre visite ? Bouda le dit senpai.

- Disons que je suis étonné que tu sois venu. Mais au fait où est Fuji-senpai ?

- Nya, on va le rejoindre. Il nous attend.

- Il nous attend ? Où ?

- A la gare. Nya, aujourd'hui Ka-chan on a un rendez-vous !

- Nani ! Je crois que vous devriez y aller tous les deux. Je vais vous déranger moi ! Le pauvre Hikaru était devenu écrevisse.

- Nan. Tu viens aussi Ka-chan. On ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps !

- Ça fait trois jours Kikumaru-senpai.

- C'est trop long ! Nya, aller vient.

- Certainement pas.

- Ka-chan qui fait sa tête de mule. C'est encore plus mignon ! Le plus vieux s'affala sur les épaules du plus jeune qui plia sous le poids. Sentir se corps chaud collé au sien fit régir une partie de l'anatomie d'Hikaru bien différente de son cœur.

- T… Très bien ! Je vais venir. Alors, s'il te plaît, peux-tu t'ôter de mes épaules ?

- Génial ! J'ai réussi à convaincre Ka-chan. C'est Syuusuke qui va être jaloux ! On a tiré à la courte paille celui qui allait venir te chercher.

- Vous auriez pu venir ensemble, soupira Hikaru. Au moins la tempête qu'était Kikumaru aurait été plus calme si son petit ami était dans les parages. Quoique rien n'était moins sûr.

- On a pas osés. La dernière fois ton papa faisait une tête de pas contant du tout, chuchota le plus âgé.

- Il n'aime pas vraiment recevoir de la visite surprise. D'autant plus si elle ne lui est pas destinée.

Ayant prévenu son père qu'il sortait pour la journée, même si le convaincre n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, Hikaru suivit son senpai sur le chemin de la gare. Comme il allait au lycée a pied où parfois en bus, il ne connaissait pas bien le quartier de la gare et encore moins la gare en elle-même. Kikumaru avait fait des yeux ronds en l'apprenant et s'amusa par la suite à jouer au guide touristique dans la gare, à la grande gêne d'Hikaru qui subissait le regard amusé des passants comme un courroux.

Près d'un des piliers, sous la grande horloge, ils virent Fuji qui les attendait. Il fut heureux de le voir pour enfin échapper aux commentaires de Kikumaru. Seulement il n'aurait jamais cru que le voir habiller d'une tenue classique lui ferait cet effet. C'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu sans son uniforme, ça le changeait vraiment. Il ne savait pas comment on pouvait porter aussi bien un simple pantalon de toile dans les tons bleu-gris. Il portait par dessus un tee-shirt sans manche noir quelque peu moulant et pour agrémenter le tout un pendentif en forme de croix sculptée en argent et une paire de lunette de soleil ornait sa chevelure. Lui qui n'était habillé que d'un bermuda et d'un tee-shirt large avec par-dessus un gilet sans manche faisait vraiment tache. Quand à Kikumaru, il était habillé classiquement d'un jean et d'un polo sans manche à capuche de couleur orangée.

- Syuusuke ! S'écria Kikumaru en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Ne Eiji, ce n'est pas l'endroit approprié, tu ne crois pas.

- M'en fou. J'avais envi de te serrer dans mes bras.

- Pense un peu à Hikaru. On doit le gêner le pauvre, murmura-t-il.

- Bon… Eiji se sépara de son petit ami à contre cœur.

- Tu as la permission de quelle heure ?

- Nya Ka-chan à négocié comme un chef, s'écria Kikumaru redevenant tout sourire.

- Vingt et une heure. Mon père a un rendez-vous avec sa maison d'édition jusque Vingt heures trente.

- Ka-chan, ton papa est écrivain ?

- Oui, répondit-il ne baissant la tête. Il n'aimait pas trop parler de tout cela.

- Hikaru, puis-je te parler franchement de quelque chose ? Demanda Fuji alors qu'ils sortaient tout trois de la gare.

- Bien sûr. Hikaru releva vivement la tête pour croiser le regard bleu de son senpai. D'un coup une appréhension le pris sachant qu'ils allaient avoir une discussion sérieuse. Avant de dire quoique ce soit Fuji les emmena dans un endroit à l'écart où il était sûr que personne ne les dérangerait.

- Tu te souviens de la photo que tu avais perdue ? Il y a quelques semaines ?

- Bien sûr. Elle m'est très chère.

- Justement, j'aimerais savoir qui son ses personnes. Je ne voudrais pas être indiscret bien sûr, mais…

- Non c'est bon…, soupira Hikaru. Il n'avait pas vraiment le chois de toute évidence. Après tout s'ils avaient regardés la photo il avait du constater la ressemblance qu'il avait avec l'homme de celle-ci. En plus ils avaient rencontré la personne qu'il avait appelé « père ». Ils devaient donc tout deux se poser des questions sachant que ses deux personnes étaient totalement différentes. Hikaru sortit de sa poche la photo en question et la tendit à Fuji qui s'en saisit. Il reconnu immédiatement les visages souriant qu'il avait vu la dernière fois. Kikumaru vint se placer derrière lui et s'appuya sur ses épaules pour avoir accès à cette photo qui semblait ô combien immortalité pour son kohai.

- Oï mais c'est qu'il était mignon Ka-chan ! S'exclama-t-il. Nya et ton papa à l'air super sympa.

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant quelques secondes jusqu'à-ce qu Kikumaru réalise ce qu'il venait dire.

- Mais ton papa c'est pas le grand brun qui est venu de rechercher et qui m'a ouvert se matin ?

Fuji s'écrasa une main sur le visage. Eiji manquait vraiment de tact et de délicatesse. Bien sûr qu'il se doutait que l'homme avec qui vivait Hikaru n'était pas son véritable géniteur mais il n'y aurait pas était aussi franco pour en avoir la confirmation.

- Autant tout vous dire… comme vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, la femme sur la photo et ma mère.

Ça Fuji l'avait remarqué tout de suite. La beauté des traits de la femme avait était transmis à son fils, tout comme sa frêle stature. Enfin ce dernier point était très relatif lorsqu'on le voyait pratiquer le tennis où il se transformait en lion.

- Elle est décédée il y a cinq mois suite à une collision avec un camion. Un tremolo passa dans sa vois lorsqu'il formula sa réponse. Signe évident qu'il était toujours ébranlé par cet accident.

- Ka-chan… Kikumaru voulu rendre le plus jeune tout contre lui mais son petit ami le retint par le bras lui signalant par la même qu'Hikaru n'avait pas terminé. Essuyant furtivement le début de larme qui commençait à couler au coin de ses yeux, il poursuivit.

- Et… eh bien effectivement il s'agit de mon père. Mais je ne l'ai quasiment pas connu. En fait, je devrais plutôt dire que je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Il est mort quand je n'avais qu'un an. D'ailleurs c'est à cause de lui que j'ai commencé le tennis. Maman m'avait monter des enregistrement du temps où il jouait.

- Il jouait ? Demanda Fuji.

- Hum. C'était un professionnel français.

- Ton père était pro ! S'exclama Kikumaru. Je me demande si les capacités au tennis ne se transmettent pas par les gènes. C'est vrai quoi, sans parler de Ka-chan, regardez notre Ochibi. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un évaluer comme ça sur le terrain. C'est pas juste, nya ! Avec ça, il nous reste combien de chance à nous ?

Hikaru éclata de rire devant la moue de son senpai. Se révolter pour se genre de chose totalement insensée, c'était irrémédiablement du Kikumaru-senpai. Il n'avait pas a chercher loin pour mettre un coup dans l'aile à cette théorie, le capitaine Tezuka était plus fort que lui et pourtant à sa connaissance il n'avait aucun de ses parents professionnel en tennis. Les deux plus vieux le regardèrent comme s'il venait de péter un câble dans un premier temps. Mais ils finirent par se laisser gagner par le fou rire de leur kohai. De longues minutes plus tard cet éclat de rire laissa une atmosphère plus détendue qu'elle ne l'était jusqu'à présent.

- Je ne pense pas que ta théorie soit fondée Kikumaru-senpai. Enfin pour en revenir au sujet initial, Yoru Tenjo est en fait le second mari de ma mère. Il m'a adopté lorsqu'il l'a épousé.

- Donc, c'est ton beau-père.

- Et… il est toujours comme ça ? Se risqua Fuji. Une bonne fois pour toute il voulait savoir sa ses soupçon étaient fondé. Et si oui ou non son beau-père maltraitait son enfant. Il vit Hikaru se tendre à sa question alors que Eiji se révolta.

- Syuusuke ! Ça va pas de demander ça comme ça ?

- Non c'est bon Kikumaru-senpai. C'est rai qu'il a l'air violent. Il n'était pas comme ça avant. Je crois juste qu'il a beaucoup souffert et qu'il souffre toujours de la perte de ma mère.

- Il te frappe. Fuji lui saisit le poigné il pouvait sentir la chaleur moite se dégageant de la paume tremblante. Il baissa la tête pour toute réponse. Il ne pouvait ni approuver ni nier. En fait son père était certes violent, il avait des gestes parfois très brutaux, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment frappé.

Fuji baissa lui aussi tête après l'avoir fixé en quête d'une quelconque réponse se révélant sur ses traits. Finalement, il avait raison, Hikaru était bel et bien maltraité. Maintenant qu'il en avait confirmation, une colère sans borne se répandit en lui. A coté de lui, Kikumaru semblait plus pale qu'habituellement. Il restait stoïque, et ce, jusqu'à-ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas approcher dans leur direction. Il saisit une main de chacun et partit en courant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela mais son but premier était de casser cette sale ambiance qui s'était instauré depuis quelques minutes. Depuis que Fuji avait voulu savoir le vérité une douleur lui compressait le cœur. Il avait peur pour Hikaru. Si son père était violent et était à l'origine des coups qui zébraient parfois le corps du blond, cet homme était dangereux et pourrait très sérieusement le blesser. Mais que pouvait-il faire, lui ?

Pour le moment, il repoussa au loin ses sombres pensées et s'attela à remonter le moral des troupes.

- Allez, on va au parc d'attractions ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Kikumaru-senpai ? Mais je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi. En tout cas pas assez pour payer l'entrée.

- Nya Ka-chan, tu me déçois. Je t'invite voyons, toi aussi Syuusuke. Il saisit de plus bel les mains qu'il serrait et les tira derrière lui avec entrain.

- Allez lets go !

* * *

Finalement ce fut une bonne idée cette petite escapade. Hikaru s'était changé les idées auprès de ses deux senpai. Après le léger intermède de la gare avec les discussions dérangeantes, le parc d'attraction lui avait remonté le moral. Et ses deux senpai lui avaient paru étrangement aux petits soins pour lui. Toujours à ses côtés, ils lui payaient ce qu'il voulait, dans la mesure du possible bien entendu. De toute manière Hikaru était trop gêné pour demander quoique ce soit. Il avait d'ailleurs promis de rembourser plus tard. Bien que l'entrée resta à la charge de Kikumaru-senpai, qui ne voulant rien entendre s'était bouché les oreilles à chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet. Contrairement lui, Fuji-senpai n'opposa que peu de résistance à une juste indemnisation.

C'est épuisé qu'il s'écroula sur ses draps après avoir préparé le dîner. Durant tout le temps que dura le repas son père le fixa. Il avait l'impression d'être passer au rayon x sous son regard inquisiteur. Cela dura jusqu'à-ce qu'il ne monte dans sa chambre. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre, il n'avait pourtant rien fait qui puisse le mettre en colère. A moins qu'il ne lui en veuille pour la sortit. Dans ce cas pourquoi l'y avoir autorisé ? Le point positif c'est qu'il ne semblait pas avoir bu plus que de raison lors de son rendez-vous professionnel. Il n'aurait sûrement pas supporté une autre de ses crises. Hikaru s'endormit donc, l'esprit totalement tourné vers la journée fabuleuse qu'il venait de passer.

* * *

A la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

salut !

Eh non je n'ai pas abandonée cette fic. Je sais que ça fait plus d'un mois. Mais plus moyen de me connecter chez moi, alors je dois me rendre dans un cyber et franchement c'est pas génial. Je previens donc que le rythme de publication sera très perturbé et je m'en excuse. Pour la peine aujourd'hui je vais publier deux chapitres. Encore désolée !!

Voili voilou.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 9 : Seuls à la maison.

Alors qu'ils avaient raccompagné Hikaru, Eiji et Syuusuke se dirigeaient vers la maison de ce dernier main dans la main. Ils n'avaient pas eu vraiment l'occasion de ce montrer leur affection pendant que leur kohai était là.

- Ne Eiji ?

- Nani ?

- Ça te dérange que je m'inquiète pour Hikaru ?

- Pas du tout. Nya Syuusuke, j'admire la façon dont tu veilles dans l'ombre. J'ai bien vu dès le début que tu surveillais pas mal Ka-chan. J'étais même jaloux sans m'en rendre compte.

- Je dois vraiment t'embêter par moment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai toujours le sentiment que si je ne le fais pas pour lui, personne ne le fera.

- C'est vrai que Ka-chan n'a plus ses parents. Et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de frère ou de sœur. Nya, je viens de me rendre compte qu'on ne sait rien de lui ! On devrait peut-être lui demander des informations ?

- Je crois q'on en a assez fais pour un moment, soupira le tensai.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande maison que Syuusuke partageait avec ses parents sa sœur et son frère. Celui-ci se trouvait pour quelques jours chez son petit ami. Cela n'avait guère surpris Syuusuke mais ce Mizuki Hajime, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Déjà, il était plus âgé que Yuta et en plus il n'hésitait pas à ce servir des autres à ses fins quitte à les blesser. Même si son frère lui disait qu'il avait changé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Peut-être était-ce cet instinct de grand frère qui le poussait à s'inquiéter de la sorte pour Hikaru ?

Soupirant, Fuji alla s'asseoir dans le canapé pour décontracter un peu ses muscles endoloris. Ils avaient marchés toute la journée et aussi bon sportif qu'il soit, un tel effort l'avait fatigué.

- Syuusuke, tu as vu le mot sur le frigo ? Demanda Eiji depuis la cuisine.

- Non, il n'y avait rien ce matin. Il se releva d'un geste lent et rejoignit son ami dans la cuisine. Il reconnu l'écriture de sa sœur qui lui annonçait qu'elle restait chez une amie de fac pour la nuit. Il se dit qu'elle aurait pu appeler pour le prévenir quand il se rappela qu'il avait éteint son portable. En effet quand il l'eu allumé, il constata que sa sœur lui avait laissé plusieurs message dont un qui lui rappeler qu'il n'avait qu'à réchauffer le plat qu'elle lui avait préparé. Apparemment, il serait seul pour la nuit puisque ses parents étaient en déplacement et ne rentreraient que deux jours plus tard. Enfin il n'était pas si seul puisque Eiji restait pour la nuit. Cela signifiait donc qu'ils seraient seuls tous les deux dans cette spacieuse maison pour toute la nuit et probablement la matinée du lendemain.

- Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il en sortant du réfrigérateur ce que sa sœur lui avait laissé de côté.

- Aï ! Je meurs de faim !

- Dans ce cas… Syuusuke enfourna le tout dans le micro-onde. Il dressa la table sommairement avant de se baisser pour attraper le repose plat qui avait roulé au pied de l'évier, tournant ainsi le dos à son invité. Ce faisant il manqua le regard bleu marine braqué sur son postérieur offert. Eiji se mordit la lèvre devant cette posture pus qu'appétissante. Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il attirait de la sorte sa convoitise ? D'autant que ses dernier temps, il avait une farouche envie d'aller plus loin que de simples petits baisers et les chastes caresses qu'ils échangeaient discrètement en toute intimité. Il voulait explorer ce corps fin de ses mains, goûter la saveur de sa peau au endroits encore inviolé, se repaître de sa douce odeur encore et encore jusqu'à s'y noyer de plaisir… bref, il le voulait.

Eiji fut sorti de ses divagations par le bip du micro-onde qui avertissait que le plat était réchauffé. C'est non sans une certaine frustration qu'il vit Syuusuke faire volte-face pour venir poser le repose plat sur la table et retourner auprès du micro-onde pour se saisir de leur pitance. Et tout ça dans le sourire. Dieu seul sait qu'il avait détesté se sourire la première fois qu'il l'avait vu deux ans plus tôt. Un sourire forcé, faux qui le faisait passer pour un hypocrite ou du moins un je m'en foutiste. Quoiqu'il se passait, il gardait le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre ce côte serviable et doux du jeune homme. A partir de là ils étaient très vite devenus de bons amis jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il en tombe amoureux.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Hum ? Nya, pris la main dans le sac ! En fait je repensais à notre première rencontre. Kikumaru sourit de toutes ses dents dévoilant un émaille parfaitement blanc, d'où le métal de la fourchette, coincée entre elles, ressortait fortement. Fuji ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Son petit ami était adorable avec cet air de petit enfant qui lui allait particulièrement bien.

- Tu t'en souviens encore ?

- Bien sûr ! Comment vaux tu que j'oubli un gars qui m'a semblé si antipathique.

- C'est l'impression que je donnais à l'époque ?

- C'est une impression que tu donnes toujours nya.

- Toi par contre, tu as tout de suite attiré mon attention avec ton énergie, ta joie de vivre et tes histoires à rallonges.

- Quelles histoires à rallonges ?

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se présenter en donnant son groupe sanguin, son signe astrologique et la composition de sa famille. Et puis le pansement que tu avais sur le nez…

- Eh ! C'était pour le style. Et puis j'estime que qu'il faut toujours être complet quand on se présente.

- Dès ce jour là tu m'as attiré. D'ailleurs je me demande si je n'ai pas eu le coup de foudre.

- Nani ! Tu veux dire que tu m'aimes depuis tout ce temps ?

- Aï, se contenta de répondre Fuji en se levant avec son assiette en main pour la déposer dans l'évier. Kikumaru l'imita, mais au lieu de sa poster à côté de lui, il se positionna dans son dos, faisant se tendre ce dernier. Après avoir déposé l'assiette ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du corps de Fuji. Il le serra fort plaqua son dos contre son torse. Sa tête descendit jusqu'au cou du châtain où il déposa des baisers. Le fait que Fuji penche sa tête sur le côté dans un soupir faible d'appréciation enhardit Kikumaru qui avait un meilleur accès à la gorge offerte. Fermant les yeux, le tensai apprécia la douce caresse de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Cette bouche descendit lentement le long de sa jugulaire pour se poser sur l'épaule qu'une main avait préalablement dénudée.

Cette étreinte était tellement agréable que Syuusuke s'y abandonna volontiers. Après tout, ils étaient seuls. Il ne pu retenir un sursaut quand la main droite d'Eiji se glissa sous son tee-shirt pour venir flatter son ventre plat. La chaleur du corps de son partenaire dans son dos l'envahi et une bouchée de chaleur lui monta aux joues lorsqu'il sentit contre son bassin une dureté plus que significative.

- E.. Eiji… parvint-il à articuler, gêné. Mais il ne pu rien ajouter d'autre que deux lèvres se posèrent avec envie sur les siennes. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné pendant de longues minutes, leurs deux corps se pressant toujours un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, accentuant ainsi l'excitation du moment. La température venait de monter d'un cran dans la pièce. Abandonnant sa bouche, les lèvres d'Eiji se collèrent à l'oreille de son partenaire soufflant doucement dessus.

- Je… excuse-moi Syuusuke… mais je crois que…

- J'ai compris Eiji, déclara Fuji en se collant un plus, si possible, au corps du jeune homme. Ses lèvres scellèrent celles du plus grand pour un autre baiser passionné. Il ondula du bassin faisant se frôler leur deux virilité au plu grand plaisir d'Eiji qui gémit dans leurs bouches unies. Continuant ainsi pendant quelques instants Fuji stoppa tout et attrapa le poignet de son petit ami pour le mener dans sa chambre. La vaisselle pouvait bien attendre le lendemain. Surtout que dans l'instant présent ils n'avaient la tête aux taches ménagères.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Fuji se retrouva face à un Eiji qui visiblement ne savait que faire. Il avait l'air d'un petit enfant perdu, ses yeux balayant nerveusement l'espace de gauche à droite comme s'il était en terrain inconnu. Pourtant, il était plus d'une fois venu dans cette pièce. A vrai dire lui aussi était plutôt stressé, son estomac se contractant sans cesse et une brûlure lancinante lui barrait le bas ventre. Il se douta bien que son ami était dans le même état que lui à la vue de la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Il s'approcha de nouveau d'Eiji, ses yeux bleu roi se perdant dans ceux bleu nuit. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser plus doux, plus sensuel. Leurs langues s'enlaçaient lentement pour se séparer et revenir toujours aussi calmement. Les bras de Kikumaru s'agrippèrent dans le dos de Syuusuke froissant le tissu sous ses doigts. Ils voulaient tous les deux se donner l'un à l'autre, mais rythme, calmement.

Le lit ne se trouvait pas bien loin, alors il ne suffit qu'au châtain de pousser son ami pour qu'il s'écrase dessus dans un cris de surprise. Puis il grimpa à quatre pattes par-dessus le corps alangui, un bras de chaque côté de la tête d'Eiji et ses jambes encerclant son bassin. Il commença par opérer le même procédé que le brun plus tôt, déposant de tendre baiser sur la peu du cou. Ne satisfaisant pas de cela il la suçota puis la mordilla quelques peu avant de passer de rapide coup de langues sur la jugulaire. Il fit naître ainsi divers gémissements chez Kikumaru accentuant par la même son désir pour ce corps. Sa main gauche se faufila sous le polo caressant doucement cette peau qu'il avait tellement désiré depuis ses deux longues années.

Trouvant un grain de chair proéminent, il le caressa lentement se faisant arquer Eiji. Par ce fait leurs érections se frôlèrent les laissant quelques secondes pantelant. Saisissant de ses deux mains le rebord du polo, Syuusuke s'amusa à le remonter déposant à chaque millimètre de peau découvert un baiser. Il remonta ainsi du ventre vers les côtes puis bientôt il arriva aux pectoraux. Il lécha tout d'abord un téton avant de le suçoter, le mordiller et le téter comme le ferait un nourrisson. Sous cette langue et ses doigts qui lui procuraient tant de plaisir Eiji lançait des soupirs sonores, ses doigts serrant convulsivement les draps. Sa torture terminée, Syuusuke remonta coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Il sentit les mains bouillantes et moites de Kikumaru sur la peau de son dos le forçant à coller son corps au sien. Une position qui n'était pas des plus confortables pour le châtain qui se retrouvait les fesses bien en évidence.

Bientôt leurs tee-shirt ne furent plus que de l'histoire ancienne et un tas de sensations inconnu les submergement quand leur peau nu se rencontrèrent. C'était tellement agréable, si chand, si doux que plus jamais ils ne voudraient se séparer de ce bien être. Mais très vite la passion reprit ses droits et les mains s'affairèrent sur le corps de l'autre. Les mains de Fuji descendirent progressivement vers le bas et caressèrent les fesses légèrement entrouvertes dans des mouvements lascifs alors que sa bouche avait une nouvelle fois trouvée refuge dans le cou d'Eiji. Le dominé, lui, caressait paresseusement le dos de son amant se régalant de la douceur de soie de cette peau. Effleurant les reins, ses mains passèrent sous le pantalon entre le boxer et la peau. Il malaxa généreusement ces deux globes de chairs, les serrant plus fortement quand il sentit un effleurement sur sa virilité à même la peau. Il n'avait pas sentit la main de Fuji de faufilait dans son pantalon. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et tomba sur ceux de son partenaire rempli de désir.

Mais bientôt ils disparurent aussi vite qu'il sentit l'air caressait sa virilité fièrement dressée. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir quand Fuji le prit en main et exerça un mouvement de va et vien. Cela ne fut rien comparé à ce qui suivit. Quelque chose d'humide et râpeux vint caresser son membre. Il lui fallu du temps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la langue de Syuusuke. Ses doigtes s'emmêlèrent aux mèches châtaigne exerçant une pression sur la tête pour qu'il le prenne entièrement en bouche. Ce qui tarda à venir. Visiblement Fuji voulait faire durer le plaisir. Eiji émit un grognement de frustration, il avait beau faire pression sur la tête et arquer son corps, Fuji l'évitait toujours. Il finit par arrêter tout mouvement, le tensai en profita pour sucer le bout de son sexe d'où quelques gouttes de pré sperme perlaient. Sentant son amant au bord de la crise de nerf, il engloba finalement toute la verge. Sentant un étau chaud se resserrer autour de lui Eiji s'arqua faisant pénétrer un peu plus son sexe dans la bouche de son amant qui émit un grognement désapprobateur mais ne se retira pas. Il entama un va et vient pendant qu'uns de sas mains malaxait les bourses et que l'autre caressait les fesses.

Au comble sur plaisir, Eiji se sentit près à se libérer. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire comme ça, il voulait avant procurer au moins le même plaisir à Syuusuke. Et surtout il voulait être en lui lorsque la délivrance arriverait. Dans un effort surhumain, vu son état, il arrêta son amant et inversa leurs positions. Celui-ci pris au dépourvu ouvrit un regard interrogatif auquel il répondit par un étrange sourire. Il l'embrassa tendrement ses mains dessinant des arabesques sur le torse du désormais soumis. Ses puces caressèrent avec un synchronisme irréprochable ses tétons qui durcirent à vue d'œil. Fuji s'accrocha à ses épaules sous la décharge de plaisir qui l'envahit. Il sentit ensuite la langue d'Eiji descendre le long de son torse alors que sa main caressait son entre jambe à travers le tissu du pantalon. L'acrobate descendit plus bas pour déposer des baisers papillons sur le ventre frémissant du tensai. Il fut bientôt gêné dans sa progression par un barrage de tissu qu'il enleva lentement. Beaucoup trop au goût de Fuji qui voulu l'enlever lui-même. Il fut interrompu par les mains d'Eiji.

- Nya, laisse moi faire, susurra la vois rauque du brun. Le pantalon fut retiré ne laissant plus qu'un boxer extrêmement tendu. Il embrassa le sexe à travers le tissu faisant frissonner l'autre. Il procéda ainsi pendant un temps jusqu'à-ce qu'il sente son amant à bout et qu'il finisse par le soulager de son dernier rempart de tissu. Il n'attendit pas pour le gober engendrant un cri de surprise et d'extase mélangés. Syuusuke n'aurait jamais pensé que ce faire sucer pouvait être aussi jouissif. Ses mains se cramponnèrent aux épaules plus larges de Kikumaru, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair. Toute à son œuvre Eiji en profita pour humidifier trois doigts de la main qui tenait la verge. Une fois assez humide, il jeta un œil à son amant qui avait les yeux clos et la tête rejetée en arrière d'où il pouvait voir d'adorables taches rouges sur les pommettes. Il écarta sans aucune difficulté les jambes fines et toutes en muscles de Fuji pour se placer entres elles. Il présenta bientôt le premier doigt devant l'intimité inviolée. Un doute le traversa une fraction de seconde bien vite remplacé par l'envie de pénétrer cet antre chaud. Il força un peu sur l'anneau de chair et le premier doigt passa quasiment inaperçu. Ce fut le deuxième qui arracha à Syuusuke un gémissement de douleur. Une brûlure lancinante se répandu dans son bas ventre. Pour la faire disparaître au plus vite, Eiji s'activa un peu plus sur la verge détendant graduellement le corps de la personne qu'il aimait. Puis, il amorça des mouvements circulaires et des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre les parois. Il finit par ajouter le troisième doigt qui cette fois arracha un cri de douleur au châtain. Eiji était quelque peu affolé, il voulait être en Syuusuke, mais refusait de lui faire mal.

Fuji n'avait qu'une hâte, c'est que cette douleur disparaisse le plus vite possible. Mais son corps ne voulait pas se détendre malgré les caresses qui lui étaient procurées sur ses jambes et les caresses buccales sur son membre. Jusqu'au moment où les doigts en lui effleurèrent l'endroit qui lui procura un plaisir immense, le faisant se arquer. Eiji sourit toujours à son ouvrage, il venait de trouver la prostate. Il ne se priva pas pour la tâter allégrement arrachant des cris de plaisir étouffés puisque Syuusuke se servait de sa main pour atténuer les sons. Dans cette posture il était vraiment excitant, à tel point qu'il voulait le pendre tout de suite. Touchant une dernière fois ce point sensible, il retira ses doigts et écarta un peu plus les jambes du prodige, surélevant légèrement le bassin. Il présenta son membre au garde-à-vous depuis un long moment devant l'inimité et attendit de lire l'acceptation dans le regard de son amant. Puis, il pénétra doucement l'anneau de chair. Devant le raidissement su corps sous lui, Eiji s'arrêta.

Fuji avait la respiration coupée. Ce que cela pouvait faire mal. Il n'était pourtant entré qu'au niveau du gland, mais déjà il avait l'impression qu'on le déchirait en deux. Il sentit la langue d'Eiji passer sur son cou avant que celui-ci ne s'approche de son oreille.

- Je suis désolé. Pour le moment c'est douloureux mais fais-moi confiance ça ne va pas durer.

- Eiji…

Le génie encercla les épaules de son amant pendant que celui-ci s'enfonçait en lui d'une seule poussée. Un crie transparu dans le silence ambiant alors que des mots doux étaient chuchotés. Caressant la peau clair sous lui, Eiji attendit quelques minutes que son amant s'habitue à sa présence. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration précipitée lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Lorsqu'il sentit enfin Syuusuke calmé et un minimum prêt, il commença un mouvement lent pour se retirer. Puis, il revint toujours sur le même rythme. Il mourrait d'en vie d'allait plus vite, limite de le pilonner, son sexe en devenait douloureux, mais il devait tenir compte de la douleur de Syuusuke. D'abord douloureux, les premiers va et viens lui brûlèrent l'intimité mais avec le temps ses gémissements se transformèrent en gémissement de plaisir. Si bien qu'il accompagna des hanches les mouvements de pénétration de son amant, l'incitant indirectement à aller plus vite. Ce qu'il sembla comprendre. Leurs deux corps bougèrent en parfaite osmose dans un mouvement de balancier de plus en plus rapide. D'un coup un courant électrique traversa le corps de Fuji et il gémit de plus bel. Comprenant qu'il venait de trouver ce qu'il chercher depuis le début, Kikumaru pilonna allégrement la prostate arrachant cette fois des cris à son amant.

- E… Eiji… je… je… vais… haletant Syuusuke ne pu finir sa phrase. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait lui dire, Eiji sortit entièrement pour rentrer de nouveau en lui dans un mouvement incontrôlé et heurter de plein fouet la prostate. Le fourreau de chair se rétréci autour de son sexe alors que Fuji jouissait des étoiles plein les yeux sous le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait. Kikumaru le rejoint après un dernier va et viens, se libérant en lui. Il fit encore quelque aller et retour pour profiter pleinement de son orgasme puis s'écroula sans ménagement, épuisé sur son ami. Le calme revint dans la chambre seulement entrecoupé par des respirations haletantes. Les battements de son cœur se calmant, Kikumaru se retira à regret de l'antre chaud et roula sur le côté. A côté de lui Fuji commençait à somnoler malgré sa respiration rapide. Il le prit dans ses bras et il vint se nicher dans son cou. Caressant ses cheveux humides de sueur il ramena les couvertures sur leurs deux corps.

- Bonne nuit Syuusuke, murmura-t-il à son amant endormit avant de lui aussi rejoindre le pays des songes.

* * *

A la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

Et voila comme promis le chapitre 10.

Ici de nouveaux personnages font leur apparition... Je vous laisse découvrir.

bonne lecture.

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 10 : La troupe débarque !

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux de la chambre venant éclairer la tête blonde de l'endormi, qui ne le resta d'ailleurs pas bien longtemps. Ouvrant d'abord un œil pour examiner l'heure il ouvrit précipitamment le second en constatant qu'il était bientôt dix heures. Il était plutôt rare même pendant les vacances qu'il dépasse les neuf heures, alors dix heures… Pourtant, il n'était pas excessivement fatigué bien qu'il ait beaucoup marché la veille. Se levant en s'étirant quelque peut, Hikaru se dirigea vers sa penderie où il en sortit des affaires propres. Il prit rapidement une douche puis enfila un short bleu marine épousant ses formes et une chemise crème sans manches. Descendant dans la cuisine, il prit un rapide petit déjeuné. Aujourd'hui il avait un rendez-vous qu'il ne devait et qu'il ne voulait pas manquer. Embarquant sa paire de lunette de soleil, il se dirigea vers l'entrée pour enfiler une paire de chaussure légère en toile. Il lui tardait tellement d'arriver à la gare qu'il se mit à courir malgré la chaleur. Il passa comme une flèche devant Momoshiro et Kawamura, ne le voyant même pas. Ce qui éveilla la curiosité naturelle de Momo.

- Taka-san, viens on le suit, dit-il en empoignant le plus vieux et l'entraînant dans sa course.

- Mais… Momo et notre rendez-vous ?

- Oh allez Taka-san, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Le troisième année soupira. Après tout Momoshiro était ainsi. Il se souviendrait toujours du jour où il lui avait fait sa déclaration. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. En tout cas pas en plein milieu du réfectoire entre de bouchée de hachis parmentier. Lui, il en était tombé à la renverse, cramoisi. Il était tellement gêné. Bien sûr qu'il aimait ce grand jeune homme aux yeux violet mais être aussi direct, dans un endroit impersonnel à souhait… Il était peut-être trop fleur bleue, mais il aimait le romantisme. Cela ne l'avait pourtant pas empêché de répondre favorablement à cette déclaration qui, nonobstant cette spontanéité, n'en était pas moins sérieuse et chargée de tous ses sentiments. Depuis, ils étaient collés autant que possible. Surtout que Kawamura comptait arrêter le tennis à la fin de l'année.

- Ne Taka-san, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien attendre Hikaru et en plus dans cette tenue ?

- Une tenue ? Demanda le plus âgé sortant de ses pensées.

Il n'avait pas remarqué ails avaient rattrapés laïus kohai et encore moins qu'ils s'étaient arrêté, cachés derrière un bosquet touffu. Takashi jeta un coup d'œil à Hikaru, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de si particulier sa tenue. Là, il en tomba presque à la renverse. Il ne jugeait pas cette tenue in descendante, juste un peu affriolante, dirons nous. Non, elle était seulement sublime sur Hikaru, mettant en valeur son corps fin mais assez musclé.

- Tu crois qu'il à un rencard ? En même temps je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être, non je ne vois pas.

- Oui, c'est possible.

- Eh, je vais appeler les autres. Je suis sûr que ça va les intéresser.

- Momo…

Mais ce dernier était déjà au téléphone avec Inui semblait-il. Il raccrocha assez vite, avec Inui il fallait toujours allait droit au but, ce qui faisait gagner un temps considérable.

- Il a dit qu'il serait là dans…

- Cinq seconds chronos.

Le couple sursauta en entendant le voix froide d'Inui juste derrière.

- Inui ! S'exclama Kawamura. Comment tu as fait pour arriver si vite ?

- Je me rendais dans un magasin juste quelques mètres plus loin quand j'ai reçu l'appel de Momo.

- Ne Inui-senpai, alors t'en pense quoi ? Momoshiro désigna de l'index l'endroit où Hikaru attendait le dos collé au mur, l'air plutôt nerveux.

- Je dirais qu'il y a 90% de chance qu'il attende quelqu'un.

- C'est ce que je disais, un rencard.

- Allo Eiji ? Hum… tu voudrais venir jeter un coup d'œil du côté de la gare ?… Oui… Hikaru… un rencard… à tout de suite.

- Vous comptez vraiment ramener tout le monde ? Demanda naïvement Kawamura.

- Évidemment ! Répondirent les deux autres en cœur.

Kawamura se tapa le front de sa main. Ils étaient irrécupérables. Le pauvre Hikaru allait être espionné un bon moment. Au fond de lui il espérait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment un rendez-vous. Autrement, s'ils se faisaient prendre à l'épier, il allait être très embarrassé. D'ailleurs voilà que quelques personnes venaient de s'arrêter face à lui.

- Oishi… il y a un problème avec Hikaru… il est en compagnie de types louches… à la gare…je pense qu'il va avoir des problèmes…

Inui raccrocha, ses lunettes se teintant d'un éclat.

- Oishi arrive le plus vite possible, dit-il simplement.

- Mais Inui tu as menti.

- Non, il y a bien trois hommes qui ont abordé Hikaru. Et selon moi ils ont l'air assez louches. Bien sûr ce n'est qu'extrapolation de ma part.

Il s'avéra que les trois types repartirent deux-tois minutes plus tard. Finalement rien de louche à signaler. Inui avait ensuite appelé Echizen, Kaidoh et Tezuka. Le premier et le dernier n'en avaient rien eu à faire, lui raccrochant au nez. Kaidoh, n'avait pas répondu positivement, ni négativement d'ailleurs. Il n'avait tout bonnement pas pu répondre, son portable l'ayant lâché au moment où Inui avait parlé de rendez-vous. Kaidoh avait ainsi été laissé dans une confusion des plus totale. Entre temps Eiji et Syuusuke étaient arrivés, l'un marchant légèrement en canard, l'autre un aire renfrogné sur le visage qui n'y avait pas sa place.

- Eiji-senpai ! Fuji-senpai ! S'écria Momoshiro en faisant de larges signes aussi discret que possible. Si tant est que Momoshiro puisse être discret.

- Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Fuji dans un sourire.

- Un rendez-vous, il semblerait.

Fuji dévia son regard d'Inui pour le poser sur Hikaru quelques mètres plus loin. Son cœur rata un battement. Il avait déjà vu Hikaru dans une autre tenue que son uniforme scolaire, mais là c'était totalement différent. Il était beau, plus beau encore qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Un tas d'image défila dans sa tête à cette vue. Décidément ce petit première année, lui faisait un effet du tonnerre. Il détacha difficilement les yeux de ce spectacle et se tourna vers son amant.

- Eiji…

Le jeune homme avait obstinément gardé le visage baissé depuis qu'il état arrivé. Il ne voulait pas voir Hikaru en compagnie d'autres garçons ou filles qui le dragueraient. Il était jaloux, mais il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette jalousie. D'autant qu'il avait passé sa première nuit en amoureux avec Syuusuke. Il aurait du se sentir comblé, euphorique. C'Est-ce qu'il avait ressentit en se réveillant avec son petit ami dans ses bras mais dès qu'il avait reçu le coup de fil d'Inui, il broyait du noir, c'était le cas de le dire. Son cœur le faisait souffrir. S'il ne se connaissait pas mieux, il aurait dit qu'il était amoureux. Mais cette hypothèse était tour bonnement à écarter irrémédiablement. Il aimait Syuusuke et celui-ci le lui rendait. Seulement, maintenant qu'il venait d'apercevoir Hikaru, il ne pouvait nier qu'il ressentait une certaine attirance envers le jeune homme, même une étincelle de désir de possession prenant la forme de gargouillis dans son bas ventre.

- Alors où son ses délinquants ! Cria Oishi qui arrivait en trombe sur son vélo. Et Hikaru, il n'a rien ?

Au moins son coéquipier l'avait sorti de sa contemplation. La situation devenait bien désagréable dans son pantalon rien qu'en voyant Hikaru. Du côté de Fuji, l'ambiance état à l'inquiétude. Quel genre de rendez-vous pouvait bien avoir Hikaru pour s'être de la sorte pomponné ? Pas qu'il était jaloux, bon peut-être un peu, mais là n'était pas la question. Son kohai était de nature naïve et ne savait pas dire non. Quel genre d'individu avait bien pu lui tomber dessus ?

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'il attendait. Que lui avait-il pris de se mettre à courir à courir sous se soleil de plomb, en étant en avance ? S'il se souvenait bien le train devait arriver vers onze heures et là il était onze heure dix. A moins que le train ait pris du retard, il ne devrait pas tarder. Car oui, cet abruti ne lui avait pas indiqué la voie où son train devait arriver en gare et qu'il se retrouvait à attendre un train qui risquerait certainement d'être en retard. Une chevelure chatoyante attira son attention parmi le flot de personne sortant de la gare. Une coupe courte, des cheveux négligé, un pantalon trop large serti d'une ceinture pendante, un tee-shirt noir avec une tête de mort argenté sur le torse et trois boucles d'oreille scintillant au soleil. Ça ne pouvait être que son style. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, il pu voir ses magnifique yeux de miel.

- Nico ! S'écria-t-il en agitant la main. Le susnommé étira un large sourire avant d'arriver en courant et de prendre Hikaru dans ses bras. Tout cela sous les yeux ébahis des voyeurs improvisés cachés non loin.

- T'as l'air en forme mon pote ! Dis donc Hikaru t'aurais pas rapetissé ? Demanda Nico en posant sa main sur le haut du crâne du blond.

- C'est malin ça. C'est toi qui as encore grandit.

- Tu rigoles, j'ai pris que quatre centimètres.

- Moi, je les prendrai bien volontiers.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à rire de concert.

- Je viens juste d'arriver et la première chose qu'on fait c'est se chamailler. T'es pas sympa.

- C'est toi qui as commencé. Je te rappel que… Aaah !

Des mains venaient de ce plaquer subitement sur ses yeux le faisant sursauter de surprise.

- Alors qui c'est ?

Cette voix féminine Hikaru la reconnaissait mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible, elle ne pouvait pas être là.

- Tu donnes ta langue au chat ?

Les mains s'ôtèrent d'elles-mêmes sans qu'il n'ait à répondre. Ainsi Hikaru pu plus aisément se retourner.

- Lu… Lucie !? S'étonna-t-il en se retrouvant face une jeune fille un peu plus grande que lui, les cheveux bruns rattachés en deux longues couettes lui battant les reins. Elle portait un short moulant blanc et un petit débardeur rouge soulignant ses formes généreuses.

- Eh oui, c'est bien moi. La seule et l'unique, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Mais… je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? D'après le mail de Nico, seulement lui devait venir.

- On a voulu te faire une surprise. Et je ne suis pas seule, regardes. Quatre autres personnes arrivèrent derrière jeune fille en souriant.

- Marie ? Ruby ? Et Seb aussi… ? Mais… enfin je ne comprends plus rien là !

La dernière personne par contre, il ne l'avait jamais vue.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Hikaru, dit un grand jeune homme brun portant des lunettes et habillé plutôt classe avec un pantalon de costard noir et une chemise blanche sertie d'une cravate qui ne servait que pour le style puisqu'elle était nouée lâche et que sa chemise était ouverte jusqu'au troisième boutons.

- Tu pourrais au moins avoir la délicatesse de ne pas faire si nous étions transparent, continua-t-il en passant une main dans ses sombres cheveux souples.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Excuse-moi Seb, répondit Hikaru stressé et gêné. Dès qu'il parlait avec lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'excuser. Il avait une telle prestance mais malheureusement un ego surdimensionné. Si bien que même depuis dix ans qu'il le connaissait, il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui parler librement. Nico rit sous cape devant cette scène qui, il y a encore quelques mois, était habituel. Il passa un bras autour des épaules du blond et colla presque sa bouche à son oreille.

- Tu sais que tu es toujours aussi mignon. Je te trouve même très sexy. C'est le fait de me revoir ? Il lui mordilla l'oreille, faisant nitre une série de frissons dans le dos d'Hikaru. Une langue passa furtivement dans son oreille le faisant devenir écarlate.

Plus loin, les spectateurs impromptus retenaient leur souffle. Ce roux à l'allure cool était plutôt du genre très entreprenant.

- Je vous pari ce que vous voulez que celui-là ça doit être plus qu'un simple ami, dit Momo les pommettes rosées.

- D'après le peu d'informations dont je dispose, je dirais qu'il doit y avoir environ 70 à 80% de chance que ce soit son petit ami ou son amant. Mais je ne dispose pas de toutes les données, ce ne son donc que des suppositions.

- Fermez-là !

Il y eu tout à coup un blanc pendant lequel tout le monde dévisagea Eiji. Pour une surprise, ça l'était complètement. Kikumaru qui criait, la tête baissée et les membres tremblants, ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Eiji, dit Oishi en posant une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de l'acrobate. Mais celui-ci s'en dégagea d'un mouvement sec et relevant a tête tous purent voir clairement les flammes danser dans ses yeux bleu sombres. Il était littéralement en colère.

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Vous n'avez pas la moindre preuve de ce que vous avancez alors n'émettez pas d'hypothèses saugrenues !

- Que… mais Eiji-senpai ne t'énerves pas comme ça. On ne dit rien de mal.

- Et puis Eiji, les faits ne mentent pas, rempila Inui très peu incommodé par les regards meurtriers que lui jetait le jeune homme.

- C'est assez équivoque en effet. Mais je ne suis loin de pouvoir affirmer quoique ce soit au niveau de leur relation, dit Fuji.

Sentant qu'il perdait pied alors qu'une nouvelle fois il voyait au loin le roux passer ses bras autour de la taille du blond et le collant contre son torse et qu'Hikaru ne semblait pas vouloir s'en défaire, préférant rougir, il claqua du pied sur le sol, et ce retourna sèchement pour ensuite partir en courant. Fuji, quant à lui, lança un dernier regard à Hikaru avant de suivre son petit ami, grimaçant, la douleur lui vrillant l'arrière train.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à Eiji-senpai ?

- Il y a 99% de chance qu'il soit jaloux.

* * *

A la prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde !!

Tout d'abord j'aimerai remercier ma fidèle Drag qui ne manque jamais de me laisser une petite review à chaque nouveau chapitre. Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant ! Espérons que ce chapitre ne déroge pas à la règle.

Bon alors ici, il y a des révélations sur le comportement étrange d'Eiji. Je vous laisse lire pour le découvrir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 11 : Séparation ?

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'il lui courait après à travers les rues de la ville. Malgré la douleur qui lui provenait de son bas dos et ce répercutant dans sa colonne vertébrales, il arrivait à ne pas se laisser distancer par Eiji. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment Fuji réussit à saisir le bras de son petit ami alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans un petit parc très prisé en ces temps de grande chaleur.

- Eiji ?

Celui-ci ne se retourna pas. Il n'esquissa même pas un geste. Ce qui inquiéta Syuusuke, d'autant qu'il voyait autant qu'il sentait le corps de son ami secoué de spasmes. Avisant le nombre significatif de personne présentent à proximité, il tira Eiji vers un endroit plus calme et moins exposé à la vue. Le brun refusant toujours de lever la tête alors qu'il venait de se planter bien face à lui, Fuji du prendre son visage en coupe, caressant doucement de ses pouces les joues rosies par la course.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Eiji ?

- …

Cherchant les yeux marine qui ne cessaient de le fuir, le prodige commença à appréhender ce qui allait se passer, d'autant que son compagnon restait muet. Depuis le coup de téléphone d'Inui son amant était extrêmement tendu et nerveux. Durant tout le chemin jusqu'à la gare il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, la tête toujours baissée. Il est vrai que ça lui avait aussi fait un choc d'apprendre le soit disant rendez-vous d'Hikaru. Il n'avait même pas aimé du tout. Mais Eiji semblait plus touché pour une raison qui lui était apparue clairement quelques instants plus tôt. Ses mains serrèrent un peu plus les joues de son ami avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

- Tu veux que l'on arrête ?

Eiji le regarda dans les yeux. Alors c'est ce qu'il pensait ? Il voulait rompre ? Une peur panique passa dans les yeux marine et Kikumaru s'accrocha aux avant-bras de Syuusuke.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je t'aime trop… je ne veux pas te quitter !

Il sentit les larmes poindre mais refusa de les laisser sortir.

- Mais tu l'aimes non ?

- Je…

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête. Bien sûr qu'il aimait Fuji, depuis presque deux ans. Il en rêvait même la nuit. Et depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il était des plus heureux. Mais c'était aussi vrai que depuis quelques semaines, il observait Hikaru, sans doute un peu trop. Quand il le voyait joué, il était transporté. Il avait une telle grâce dans ses mouvements, même acculé, il ne reculait pas. Sa timidité faisait naître des millions de papillons dans son corps. Et le voir dans les bras de ce roux tout à l'heure lui avait fait mal. A un point qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Pouvait-il réellement l'aimer alors qu'il savait aimer Syuusuke du plus profond de lui-même ?

- Je… ne sais pas…

L'autre ne dit rien, se contentant de lui caresser doucement les joues. Une lueur de compréhension lui traversa l'esprit et son regard devint doux. Il comprenait au fond ce que ressentait son amant. Lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son kohai. Il était indéniablement beau. Il l'avait remarqué depuis le premier jour. Ses cheveux aussi blond que les blés, ses grands yeux verts d'où transperçait cette passion pour le tennis, ce corps d'apparence si frêle mais qui pouvait réaliser des prouesses, et cette gentillesse démesurée qui le mènerait certainement dans de mauvaises situations… comment ne pas tomber sous le charme d'un telle personne ? C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il restait aussi tard au club chaque jour, pour pouvoir l'observer. Du moins jusqu'à-ce que Eiji et lui sortent ensembles. Là il du faire taire ses sentiments naissant pour le jeune kohai. Il aimait Eiji depuis tellement d'années qu'il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il ressentait les même sentiment vis-à-vis d'Hikaru, qui eux, venaient d'éclorent. Il n'aurait alors jamais pensé que lui aussi pouvait tes sentir se genre de sentiment pour la même personne. C'est pour cela que quand il le comprit un peu plus tôt, il avait voulu se retirer. Après tout si il aimait Hikaru et que ce dernier l'ai en retour, il ne pouvait pas ce mettre entre eux. Les voir heureux aurait pu lui suffire, du moins de ce qu'il en pensait. Même si Eiji semblait hésiter sur ses sentiments. Il avait du comprendre depuis longtemps déjà qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour le blond, autrement il n'aurait pas réagi aussi violemment.

- Mais je sais que je t'aime !

Disant cela Eiji s'accrocha aux épaule du châtain, le rapprochant de lui, et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser désespéré fut échangé, d'où transperçait toute l'incertitude et l'inquiétude d'Eiji. Il ne voulait pas perdre Syuusuke pour son incertitude et son indécision ainsi que le trouble que lançait Hikaru dans son cœur. Rompant le baiser, il posant son front sur l'épaule du géni, essayant de remettre ses idées en place.

- Eiji, dit Syuusuke en caressant les cheveux bruns dans son cou, tu as envie de le prendre dans tes bras ? De l'embrasser ? De le toucher ?

Rapidement Eiji se redressa, la peur dans les yeux. Il venait d'imaginer tout ce qu'il venait de dire et avait aimé les images qu'il avait vu. Il voulait qu'elles se produisent dans la réalité. Ses lèvres tremblèrent alors qu'il essayait de parler.

- Je… Je…

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Tut s'embrouillait de plus en plus. Il voulait Hikaru, mais il voulait aussi Syuusuke. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il les aimait tous les deux ? Non, il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part. Il ne pouvait désirer deux personnes à la fois. Mais il était forcé de constater qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Hikaru de la tête. Ses sourires timides mais éclatants, ses cheveux d'or qui avaient l'air si doux, même son stresse avait quelque chose de mignon. Tout cela faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

- Je… l'aime…, dit il dans un murmure. Ses jambes le lâchèrent le faisant se retrouver à genoux en pleure devant Syuusuke.

Ses paroles sonnèrent comme le glas de la délivrance pour lui. Il avait maintenant pris conscience de ses sentiments, mais comment les accepter ? Il n'osa plus un regard vers le haut. Il venait d'avouer à son petit ami qu'il en aimait un autre. Comment Fuji allait-il réagir ? Une personne normale ne pourrait accepter de partager sa place dans le cœur de la personne aimée.

Il sentit deux bras encercler ses épaules lentement, comme avec peur qu'il se brise. Un murmure lui parvint aux oreilles, inaudible dans un premier temps. Puis lorsqu'il déchiffra ce que lui disait Syuusuke, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Ses larmes coulaient toujours mais il leurs laissa libre court. Il passa lui aussi ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et le serra plus fort que jamais, lui brisant presque la colonne vertébrale. Mais son vis-à-vis ne dit rien. Il lui avait déjà tout dit.

Avec ses quelques mots murmurés, il était sûr qu'Eiji comprendrait. Et l'étreinte presque désespérée qui lui répondit lui assura que son « moi aussi » avait bien était compris. Ses deux mots voulaient tout dire. Lui aussi il l'aimait, lui aussi ailait Hikaru, lui aussi voulait le prendre dans ses bras, lui aussi voulait l'embrasser et lui aussi voulait le toucher.

Ils restèrent un bon moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'un sanglotant, l'autre murmurant des mots doux. Étouffant le dernier sanglot dans le cou de Syuusuke, Eiji ses sépara de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient humides, même si aucune trace de larmes n'était visible. Le châtain sourit avant de lui sécher ses dernières larmes d'un revers de main. Il l'aida ensuite à se lever déposant au passage un furtif baiser sur le lèvres parfumées au goût salé. C'est sans rien ajouter d'autre et dans un accord muet qu'ils prirent le chemin du retour.

* * *

Il était déjà tard, Hikaru avait passé la journée avec toute la troupe. Ses anciens amis n'avaient pas changés en ses quelques mois passé loin d'eux. Nico passait son temps sur son dos, ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler l'un de ses senpai. Lucie était toujours une enquiquineuse de première, mais c'est ce qui la rendait attachante. Quant à Marie et Ruby, la première était aussi timide que l'autre une vraie pile électrique. Et ne parlons pas de Seb qui non seulement était toujours aussi arrogant mais qui en plus devenait de plus en plus hautain. Il ne fut donc pas mécontent de les raccompagner à leur hôtel dans la soirée. Il était déjà fatigué par la journée de la veille au parc d'attraction, alors faire le fou toute la journée n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Les saluant une dernière fois d'un signe de la main, il allait partir quand il entendit derrière lui des pas se rapprocher vivement.

- Hikaru ! Entendit-il avant de crouler sous le poids d'un corps.

- Nico ? Tu ne restes pas avec les autres.

- Je devais dormir chez toi, non ? T'as pas oublié quand même ?

- Euh non, mais je pensais que tu allais rester avec les autres puisqu'ils sont là.

- Nan, je reste avec toi. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu ! Le jeune roux fit une mine boudeuse des plus drôle qui fit rire Hikaru.

- Ok, ok, dit-il avant de recevoir un bisou bien baveux sur la joue.

Ils reprirent ensuite le chemin du retour non sans une plainte du plus vieux devant tout le chemin qui leur restait à parcourir. Hikaru rit sous cape devant le manque de bonne foi de son ami. Il était vraiment heureux de revoir Nico et les autres. Quant il avait du partir il s'était vraiment senti mal. Il ne voulait pas partir mais son beau père ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et décida de partir et quitter la France qui rappelait trop sa défunte femme. Il obligeait par la même son fil à quitter le pays qu'il avait toujours connu, ses points de repères et surtout ses amis. Même s'il était resté en contact avec eux via courrier électronique et téléphone ce n'était pas la même chose. Et puis Nico, lui manquait plus que tout. Il était son meilleur ami et ils avaient quasiment été élevés ensembles vu qu'ils étaient voisins. Le plus surprenant a été qu'il s'inscrive dans le même cours de danse que lui. Les gens sont étonnés quand ils apprennent qu'il veut devenir danseur professionnel. Il faut dire que son attitude et son image ne le laissent pas présager.

- Dis Hikaru. Comment ça se passe avec ton père ?

Hikaru fut surpris par le ton sérieux employé.

- Bien.

- Il n'ait plus trop violent hein ?

Hikaru baissa la tête, restant silencieux. Nico était au courant pour le comportement de son père et il ne pouvait pas lui mentir parce qu'il le voyait tout de suite. Ça a aussi des inconvénients à toujours être ensemble, on voit des choses que l'on ne devrait pas voir.

- Je vois, dit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Heureusement que je suis venu, ça ne dois pas être facile tous les jours chez toi.

- C'est bon. Ça va. Et puis je me suis fait de nouveaux amis et je peux continuer le tennis.

- Ton père a accepté ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Oui. Même si j'ai eu du mal à le convaincre.

- M'étonne pas. Ça doit trop lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas ton vrai père. Enfin bref, et sinon tes amis, ils sont comment ?

- En fait, ils sont tous du club de tennis. Ils sont tous très gentil bien qu'ils aient des personnalités différentes. Mais je aime beaucoup.

- Oh oh, y'a anguille sous roche.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Une impression. T'aurais pas trouvé ton bonheur parmi tous ses beaux males japonais ?

- Mais… mais non ! S'écria Hikaru en triturant ses lunettes de soleil posées dans sa chevelure d'or.

Un vent glacé traversa le corps de Nico. Alors comme ça quelqu'un avait réussi à capter l'attention d'Hikaru au Japon. Cette personne n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Il ne laisserait pas si facilement Hikaru lui échapper. Un rire angoissant le secoua intérieurement.

- Il faudra que tu me les présentes avant que je en parte.

- Bien sûr. Mais ça va aller avec les répétitions ? Le concours est pour bientôt non ?

- T'en fais pas. Je pourrais bien me libérer un après-midi par-ci par-là. Et puis les répétitions ne commencent que dans quelques jours. D'ici là, je reste avec toi toute la journée.

Nico s'était encore étalé sur le dos d'Hikaru. Il avait prit l'habitude de ses marques d'affection. Mais le problème c'est que Nico et lui n'avaient plus le même taille depuis un moment déjà. Alors supporter son poids devenait de plus en plus en dur. Et dire qu'en primaire il était même plus grand que lui. Comment avait-il pu grandir autant alors que lui n'avait prit que quelques centimètres depuis cette époque. Hikaru soupira en observant son ai qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête avant de répondre.

- Très bien. Mais les prochains jours je vais avoir des entraînements avec le club. Donc, je ne pourrai pas toujours te tenir compagnie.

- Y'a aucun pépin. Je viendrais te voir te dandiner sur un court comme au bon vieux temps. Et comme ça, je rencontrerai tes amis. Je ferais d'une pierre deux coups.

Sur ses mots ils franchirent le pas de la porte de la maison d'Hikaru.

* * *

Voilà voilà.

Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

Salut !!

Tout le monde va bien après ce week-end de Pâques ? Pas mangé trop de chocolats ? C'est le moment d'en profiter et de faire quelques écarts. Enfin faut pas trop abuser quand même, autrment bonjours la crise de foi (parle en connaissance de cause).

Bon alors au menu aujourd'hui, un petit chapitre de La vie, un long fleuve tranquille que je viens à peine de terminer de taper. Vous en avez de la chance.

Allez je vous laisse le savourer. Bonne lecture.

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 12 : un spectacle improvisé

Il arriva en courant sur les courts du club de tennis. Pour le premier jour de leur entraînement spécial, il avait mal choisi. En même temps Nico ne l'avait pas laissé dormir tranquillement. Il avait insisté pour qu'ils jouent à des jeux vidéo toute la nuit. Hikaru s'était alors réveillé en retard. Le pire c'est qu'il retrouva Nico en pleine forme alors que lui manquait cruellement de sommeil.

Rejoignant le terrain au pas de course, il se fit arrêter par le capitaine qui ne lui dit rien à part « vingt tours de terrain ». Il s'y attendait alors il ne fit sans grogner. De toute manière cela n'aurait servit à rien, sauf peut-être à récolter des tours de terrai supplémentaires. C'est quand il terminait ses tours que Nico arriva suivit des autres. Il était passé les chercher avant de venir voir son entraînement vu qu'ils ne commençaient les répétitions que plus tard. Hikaru ne les vit pas puisqu'il faisait ses étirements pour ne pas subir un quelconque désagrément musculaire. Par contre le vice capitaine vint à leur rencontre.

- Excusez moi. Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il. Il ne lui fallu pas bien longtemps pour reconnaître les personnes qu'il avait vu quelques jours auparavant en compagnie d'Hikaru à la gare.

- On vient juste regarder. Hikaru nous a dit que si on ne dérangeait pas on pouvait regarder, dit Lucie avec un grand sourire.

- Euh… je ne vois aucune objection. Alors amusez-vous bien.

Il partit comme il était venu, rejoignant le terrain où dans quelques minutes il disputerait un match en double avec Kikumaru. Plus loin Momoshiro qui se disputer avec Kaidoh à propos d'un quelconque coup de raquette que l'un aurait donné à l'autre, arrêta son mouvement où il allait saisir Kaidoh par le col pour dévisager les nouveaux arrivants.

- Oï mais c'est le copain d'Hikaru, Dit-il.

- Nani ? Kaidoh avait l'air éberlué, les yeux en soucoupe.

Ne s'occupant plus de la vipère Momoshiro alla rejoindre son petit ami encerclant sa taille de ses bras puissant et déposant un baiser dans son cou. Ce dernier se mis à rougir, peut habitué à ce genre de geste de la part de Momoshiro en public, d'autant qu'il discutait avec Fuji.

- Le petit ami d'Hikaru est là. Si ça c'est pas un signe, dit-il assez fort malgré leur promiscuité, lui perçant presque le tympan.

Kawamura se retourna discrètement pour observer du côté des vestiaires et effectivement six personnes se tenaient accoudées aux barrières, dont un roux particulièrement visible. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Fuji se rende au côtés de son petit ami. Il avait assez peur de sa réaction. Il avait passé la nuit de la veille à la consoler lorsqu'il avait prit conscience de ses sentiments pour le plus jeune. Ce dernier ayant enfin remarqué ses amis, se dirigea vers eux.

- Hikaru ! S'exclama le roux en lui sautant dessus comme il le faisait toujours. Le blond le réceptionna comme il le pu en rigolant.

- Alors comme ça c'est vrai. Tu as pu continuer le tennis, dit Lucie.

- Oui. J'ai vraiment eu de la chance de pouvoir m'inscrire ici en cour d'année.

- Je te comprends, dit-elle en posant son regard sur quelques spécimens qui avait l'air de premier choix.

- Hop là Lucie. Ne t'amourache pas de l'un de ses apollons, l'intercepta Ruby. Tu sais très bien que personne ne vaut Hikaru. Alors contre qui tu vas jouer ?

- Ryoma, dit-il ne pointant le petit brun à la casquette blanche qui réglait son cordage.

- D'ailleurs je vais aller le rejoindre. Ryoma se dirigeait vers le court et se plaça d'un côté attendant visiblement son partenaire de jeu.

- Bonne chance, lui chuchota Nico à l'oreille avant de la lui embrasser et de le laisser s'éloigner.

Kikumaru et Fuji qui observaient de loin serrèrent les poings. Décidemment ses deux-là paraissaient trop proches. A tel point que Kikumaru voulu aller les rejoindre, mais il fut retenu par le châtain qui lui informait que le match allait commencer.

* * *

Les différents matchs commencèrent et chacun des membres du groupe se dispersèrent pour y assister. Seuls Nico et Lucie restèrent sur celui d'Hikaru. Il jouait aussi bien que dans leur souvenir repoussant Ryoma et contre attaquant. Ils étaient présentement du même niveau. Un match intense où chacun ne voulait facilement un point à l'autre. Nico regardait l'échange avec un léger sourire flânant sur ses lèvres.

- Tu t'es décidé à lui dire ? Demanda Lucie ne lâchant pas le match des yeux mais devinant le regard de son ami sur elle.

- Peut-être bien.

- Décide-toi. Tu devais déjà lui dire avant qu'il parte.

- Tu peux me dire l'intérêt si je ne le vois plus après ?

- Justement ! Au moins il le saura. Nico, dis-lui tes sentiments.

- Je ne crois pas que je pourrai. Et puis… j'ai le sentiment qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un ici.

- Raison de plus ! Dis-lui. Tu as trois semaines pour le faire. Et t'as intérêt à lui dire mon vieux. Sinon t'auras à faire à moi ! Sur ses dernier mots, elle lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule puis s'éloigna vers un autre court.

- Lui dire hein… Nico soupira avant de refiler son attention sur le match. C'est vrai qu'il devait lui dire. Après des années à l'aimer en silence, il devait le faire. Même s'il devait être repoussé. Une chose était sûre, il ne le laisserait pas à n'importe qui en cas de refus.

Le match se termina bientôt sur une défaite d'Hikaru. Qui selon le roux n'était qu'un coup de chance puisque le balle avait atterri sur le filet et que c'était totalement par hasard qu'elle était retombé du côté du terrai d'Hikaru. Le voyant revenir vers lui assez essoufflé, Nico lui sortir de son sac une petite bouteille d'eau et une serviette.

- Tiens, dit-il en les lui tendant. J'ai l'impression que tu t'es assez ramolli depuis que tu es ici.

- Tu trouves ?

- C'était bien loin de valoir ton jeu habituel. Me dis pas que tu joues à ce niveau par plaisir !

- Nico arrête.

Le regard du jeune blond s'était voilé, ce qui décida Nico à le prendre dans ses bras et déposer un baiser sur son front. Il avait oublié tous les problèmes qu'avait eu Hikaru à une époque et qui avaient bien failli le faire arrêter le tennis. Celui-ci ne chercha pas à se dérober sachant parfaitement qu'il agissait de cette manière pour le consoler. S'est presque à regret qu'il se sépara par la suite de lui. Ses étreintes avaient toujours eu le don de le réconforter et de l'apaiser. Cependant il ne le fit pas assez vite pour que le nouvel arrivant ne les surprennent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Hikaru, Tezuka nous accorde vingt minutes de pause. Après on reprend.

- Ah, merci Fuji-senpai/

- Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami, dit-il en un peu, un sourire faux accroché au visage.

Hikaru en eu de sueurs froides. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que son senpai pouvait avoir des expressions faciales aussi inquiétantes. A l'instant présent, il avait vraiment l'air d'un psychopathe avec ce pur sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres.

- Euh bien sûr. Excuses-moi mon impolitesse. Fuji-senpai, je te présentes Nicolas du Moulin. Nico voici Fuji-senpai un aîné du club qui est en troisième année.

- Enchanté, dit Fuji en lui tendant une main qui n'avait pas l'air amicale. Il gardait en plus ce sourire inquiétant, mais, fait étrange cela ne sembla pas gêner Nico, qui au contraire s'en accommoda fort bien.

- Moi de même. La réponse avait été rendue sur le même ton. Là c'était totalement innovant. Nico n'était pas du tout du genre à parler de cette manière à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était même d'un naturel très sociable. Alors pourquoi l'atmosphère venait-elle de se charger d'électricité ? Se pouvait-il qu'ils se détestent alors même qu'ils ne se connaissent pas ? Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une si formidable idée d'avoir invité Nico à regarder leur entraînement. Après ce qui sembla une éternité pour Hikaru, Fuji détourna le regard que Nico n'avait pas hésité à soutenir tout ce temps.

- Ne Echizen, il me sembla que l'un de tes amis à la carrure imposante et au regard meurtrier te cherche.

- Oups…

Il reposa vite fait sa raquette sur l'un des bancs et partit en courant sans aucun doute vers l'ami en question. Tout ça sous le rire amusé de Fuji qui devait apprécier de genre de situation. Surtout quand il avait l'occasion de voir celui que l'on surnomme le prince du tennis être tout gêné. Pour sa part, le blond s'émerveilla de la voix de cristal qu'avait son senpai. C'était quelque chose de l'entendre parler, l'écouter rire en était une autre. Il devait l'avouer il se sentait lui aussi euphorique rien qu'en l'entendant.

- Ha ! J'ai une super idée, dit Nico en empoignant Hikaru par le bras pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

Fuji assistait à la scène ses fins sourcils légèrement froncés. Voila qu'il attrapait la maladie d'Eiji. Il devenait un poil jaloux de la relation privilégiée qui existait entre le roux et son kohai. Cette amitié très forte, si c'en était une, commençait à lui courir sur le haricot, même si tout restait à l'intérieur.

- Hein ! Mais Nico je ne sais pas si…

- Mais si, mais si. Je suis certain que tu t'e sortiras comme un chef.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème… mais… ici…

- Quoi, tu ne veux pas montrer ton talent alors que tu es si doué ?

Hikaru baissa la tête gêné. Cela faisait plusieurs mois quel n'avait pas interprété cette chorégraphie et il avait honte de devoir le faire devant ses senpai. Ils se moqueraient très certainement de lui, à plus forte raison s'il échouait.

- C'est décidé. Alors je rassemble les autres et on pourra commencer dans une dizaine de minute. Nico partit ensuite au pas de course en direction des autres courts où étaient disséminé les autres, afin de rassembler la troupe.

De son côté Hikaru soupira de dépit. Encore une fois Nico avait trouvé une idée qui le ferait paraître complètement ridicule s'il échouait. De mauvaise grâce et bougonnant contre sa malchance, il effectua une série de mouvements d'étirement. Il semblait qu'il y avait un nuage noir qui planait au dessus de sa tête.

Fuji alla s'asseoir sur un banc dans les environs et le regarda faire curieusement. Il se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire le roux pour qu'il agisse si bizarrement. Hikaru n'avait pas l'air très content et puis cet air sombre ne lui allait pas du tout. Il quitta sa contemplation des yeux quand il remarqua que le jeune homme s'était retourné. Il avait du sentir le regard insistant qu'il lui lançait. Il s'approcha de lui.

- Ne Fuji-senpai… euh… tu… enfin tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à faire. Ça me gêne que tu me fixes comme ça.

- Mais je m'intéresse à ce que tu fais, répondit-il dans un sourire.

Hikaru devin t encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était. Ce n'est pas qu'il voulait se débarrasser de Fuji, enfin si d'un sens. Il ne voulait pas qu'il assiste à ce que Nico avait prévu. Se ridiculiser était une chose, mais devant une personne qu'il aimait, là ça devenait plus compliqué.

- Ah… c'est que c'est gênant, dit Hikaru en se grattant la tête.

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à une excuse pour que Fuji s'en aille que Nico lui tombait littéralement sur le dos.

- C'est bon, je les ai ramené. En plus j'ai trouvé quelques spectateurs.

Le sourire qu'arborait Nico ne le rassura pas. En effet, se retournant, il découvrit que les quelques spectateurs étaient en fait les titulaires de Seigaku. Il y avait aussi ce grand jeune homme à la chevelure hirsute et aux yeux menaçant qui était le petit ami de Ryoma. Hikaru se sentit mal rien qu'en les voyant. Il avait fallu qu'il ameute toutes les personnes des environs. Un regard vers Nico lui indiqua que c'était voulu. Notre pauvre blond souffla de consternation.

- Mais on fait comment pour la musique ? Demanda-t-il soudain dans l'espoir d'annuler toute cette comédie.

- J'ai amené ce qu'il faut, dit Seb dans son habituel air dédaigneux. Il sortit de son sac son MP3 est dans enceintes plutôt impressionnantes. Où est-ce qu'il avait trouver des enceintes pareilles et surtout comment il les avaient fait entrer dans son sac était un mystère.

- T'as pas d'excuse, dit Nico dans un large sourire.

- Je vois, répondit-il amèrement.

- Fais pas la gueule Hikaru, on va reformer notre duo comme avant ! S'exclama Ruby en s'accaparant son bras pour le mener sur la piste de danse improvisée.

- Clem ! S'écria Lucie, on va te faire voir à quoi ressemblait l'ancien groupe. Observe bien, tu pourrais en apprendre beaucoup d'Hikaru.

- Mais arrête ! N'écoute pas ce qu'ils te disent. Je suis sûr que tu dois être doué.

- C'est vrai qu'il est bon, dit Ruby qui était devenu sa partenaire quand Hikaru avait quitté la troupe. Mais il n'égale pas tes capacités.

- Personne n'égale ses capacités, dit amèrement Seb. Ce compliment devait lui valoir beaucoup connaissant le caractère du jeune homme.

Les autres regardèrent l'échange d'un air curieux pour certains, blasés pour d'autre et complètement indifférent pour quelques uns.

- Je ne demande ce qu'ils préparent, dit Oishi.

- Une chorégraphie exécutée sur fond sonore de quelques minutes.

- Ka-chan sait danser ? S'étonna Kikumaru.

- D'après mes renseignements Hikaru a pratiqué plusieurs dizaines de sports depuis sa naissance. Parmi eux, la danse contemporaine et classique ainsi que le tennis, Hikaru ne les a jamais abandonné. Il les pratique depuis quatorze ans.

- Inui-senpai, comment tu peux savoir tout ça ?

- Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir des notes.

- La danse hein… je commence à comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Syuusuke ?

- Hum ? Je me disais seulement que ça expliquait la grâce et les mouvements fluides d'Hikaru sur le court.

- En jouant avec lui j'ai parfois eu l'impression qu'il exécutait un enchaînement.

- C'est pour ça que t'as perdu plusieurs fois contre lui la vipère, ricana Momo.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ?

- En plus t'es sourd. J'ai dis que t'avais perdu contre lui.

- Quoi ! Je te rappel que toi aussi tu as perdu contre lui !

- Ça compte pas ! J'étais pas dans mon assiette ce jour là !

- Fff… tu essais seulement de cacher ton incompétence.

- Répètes un peu ! C'est…

- Taisez-vous ! Les interrompit le capitaine de son habituel air froid. Si vous continuez ainsi ce sera vingt tours de terrain. Je ne tolérerai aucun trouble à l'ordre.

Sur ces mots cassant et tranchant comme une lame effilée, le calme revint. Tous respectaient le capitaine et surtout son charisme indéniable. Même les danseurs qui finissaient de se préparer s'étaient arrêtés sous le son de sa voix autoritaire mais monocorde.

Après un instant de flottement, la musique fut lancée. De chaque côté se tenaient les garçons et les filles. A peine la musique avait-elle été lancée qu'ils bougèrent. D'abord le rythme était lent puis de plus en plus vif au son des variations de la musique. Bientôt les couples de danseurs se formèrent exécutant leur pas en symbiose.

Aucun des spectateurs ne pipaient mots. Ils avaient tous l'air absorbés par le spectacle. Enfin pour le plupart. La troupe était indéniablement douée. Le spectacle était harmonieux malgré la musique rythmée. Tout à coup Hikaru effectua une figure qui les étonna temps par l'effet qu'elle produisait que par la dangerosité qui en résultait. Les deux autres garçons l'attrapèrent et le balancèrent dans les airs. Le jeune homme effectua une sorte de salto avant de se réceptionner impeccablement au sol. Il continua ensuite son enchaînement pas le moins du monde incommodé par sa figure acrobatique.

Deux minutes plus tard la chorégraphie se termina et des applaudissements se firent entendre.

- Hikaru t'as rien perdu ! S'exclama Nico en s'appuyant essoufflé sur son épaule. C'est pas croyable ça !

Hikaru reprenait lui aussi son souffle, les mains sur les genoux. Finalement tous les pas lui étaient revenus quand la musique était partie. La chorégraphie était inscrite dans son corps à force de l'avoir temps répétée et d'avoir sué sang et eau pour l'apprendre.

- J'espère que ça t'as rappelé de bon souvenirs, dit Lucie en s'approchant.

- Oui. Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps. Je pense que pour la choré c'est pas mal, mais au moment tourner je pense qu'au lien de la pirouette, une reprise serait mieux. Ça permettrait de gagner un temps d'avance et de se retourner plus facilement par la suite sur un meilleur appui. Enfin je dis ça…

- C'est… non mais tu te rends comptes que tu viens juste de la voir et que tu as trouvé ce qui clochait dans la choré ?! S'exclama Nico en ce tapant le front du plat de la main. T'es vraiment un monstre mon gars. Pour ne pas changé le roux se laissa tomber sur ses épaules posant ses lèvres sur le cou du blond, jusqu'à plus tard aller jusqu'à le mordiller.

Le sang d'Eiji ne fit qu'un tour. Encore ! Ce roux était encore collé à Hikaru. Et en plus il lui mordait le cou devant tout le monde sans aucune gène. Il avait été élevé où celui-là ? Avec une bande de chien ? Il avait envie de crier à ce profiteur de se séparer du petit blond et de lui mettre un poing dans la figure, mais il n'en eut pas le plaisir. Syuusuke était déjà près d'eux.

Quand il le vit arriver Hikaru su qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Encore ce regard. Combien de fois avait-il vu ce regard bleu roi avec une lueur presque… assassine ? Jamais. Même il y a quelques minutes son regard était plus doux. Inconsciemment, il se décala quand Fuji-senpai s'approcha d'eux.

- C'était vraiment magnifique, dit-il. Vous avez du beaucoup vous entraîner pour arriver à un tel résultat.

- Sûr ! On en a bavé. Mais ça nous a permis d'arriver si haut, se venta quelque peu Nico, les mains sur les hanches.

- Oh. En tout cas bien joué Hikaru. Tu as été fantastique.

Les yeux de son senpai le transperçaient de leur lueur douce presque adoratrice. Lentement la main de son vis-à-vis se plaça sur sa joue. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur se diffuser sur son visage. Elle était douce, comme une plume, sur sa peau. Cela lui procura une étrange sensation. Leurs regards étaient toujours accrochés et Hikaru se sentit frémir sous la caresse qui se déplaça bientôt dans son cou. On aurait dit que Fuji-senpai voulait lui faire passer un message. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du tensai qui n'avait rien de ce sourire forcé parfois ironique qu'il affichait. Il s'agissait d'un sourire sincère et timide. Le jeune homme se baissa ensuite jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit à la hauteur de l'oreille du blond. Hikaru pu sentir son souffle chaud le frôler quand il lui murmura quelques mots. Il rougit instantanément alors que son senpai se relevait, amusé, et s'éloignait vers les courts.

- La pause est finie ! Déclara Tezuka.

Tous repartirent vers les courts un peu sonnées par ce qui venait de ce passer sous leurs yeux.

* * *

Voilà.

A la prochaine !


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou !

Alors je vous offre aujourd'hui le chapitre 13, qui contient un beau lemon. J'avoue qu'il m'est venu d'un seul coup comme ça sans prévenir, alors vous m'en direz des nouvelles (en tout cas j'espère qu'il plaira). Pour ce qui est du reste, il va commencer a y avoir des problèmes avec le père d'Hikaru, qui, le pauvre ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte. Beaucoup trop occupé avec ses propres problèmes.

Bon j'en dit pas plus et vous laisse le découvrir par vous même.

Oh et merci à Drag pour m'avoir fait part de la petite erreur sur le chapitre précédent, que j'ai très vite arrangée. Merci ma Drag !!

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 13 : Une mauvaise journée ?

Presque amorphe, Hikaru repassait dans sa tête la même scène du matin inlassablement. Après que Tezuka ait annoncé la reprise des matchs, il lui avait fallu un moment et surtout être traîné par Momo pour rejoindre son court. Il avait l'air complètement ailleurs si bien que son senpai comptait en profiter. Il en rajouta même une couche.

- Ne Hikaru. Tu préférerais peut-être rester avec Fuji-senpai, mais c'est avec moi que tu as un match. Si tu veux, je peux aller le chercher pour qu'il t'encourage.

Momo perdit vite son sourire quand le blond saisit sa raquette. Le changement le figea sur place. Alors qu'il était au bord de l'infarctus, aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse ayant prit un bon bain de vapeur, à peine deux secondes plus tôt, voilà qu'il était maintenant totalement serein, sûr de lui. C'était la même attitude qu'il adoptait toujours lors des matchs.

- Tch. Voilà qu'il nous joue à Taka-san, murmura-t-il gentiment. Enfin si ça n'était pas le cas, ça ne serait pas marrant. Non ça ne le serait pas.

* * *

Les amis d'Hikaru les avaient quittés après la représentation au grand soulagement de Kikumaru dont les poings devenaient douloureux à force de les serrer. Et maintenant l'entraînement touchait à sa fin. Les filets étaient démontés par les bons soins d'Hikaru qui, une fois de plus, prenait pour lui le rangement. Tous les autres étaient partis au vestiaire. Du moins, c'est-ce qu'il croyait. Discrètement une ombre se glissa derrière le jeune blond et avança à pas de loup. Ce qu'Hikaru ne remarqua pas puisqu'il était trop occupé par sa tache. Il fut donc surpris quand un poids se déposa soudainement sur ses épaules. Il sursauta et à un tel point qu'il s'emmêla les pieds dans le filet et tomba à la renverse.

- Itaï…

On aurait pu croire qu'il venait de ce faire mal. Après tout tomber à terre n'était jamais sans aucun dommage. Mais dans le cas présent le crie de douleur ne sortait pas de sa bouche. Hikaru n'avait pas non plus la souvenance que le sol était si doux et si chaud et qu'il se soulevait au rythme régulier d'une respiration. Ouvrant les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec un tissu blanc, ce qui lui confirma qu'il n'était pas sur le sol de terre. Il tenta de se relever sur ses avant-bras mais ce retrouva bloqué. Quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger et le maintenait plaqué contre un torse qu'il avait fini par identifier être. Ce qui le maintenait étaient donc des bras. Il avait certes évité une chute plutôt douloureuse mais cette situation était assez embarrassante.

- Tu es maladroit Ka-chan.

Là, le cœur d'Hikaru s'arrêta de battre. La personne qu'il prenait pour un matelas amortisseur c'était Kikumaru-senpai ! Après s'être arrêté son cœur se remit à battre à toute allure et il devenait des plus nerveux. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de ce surélever mais il ne réussit qu'à renforcer encore plus la prise sur son corps.

- Euh… Kikumaru-senpai ? Parvint-il à articuler, le nez toujours prit dans le tee-shirt de son aîné.

- Ie Ka-chan. Pour te punir de m'être tombé dessus tu resteras encore un peu.

- Mais… je ne serais pas tombé si… si tu ne m'avais pas surpris…

- Ie tu restes. Nya, on est bien là.

- On… on pourrait nous voir…

- Et alors ? On ne fait rien de mal.

- Mais… si…

- Ka-chan ! On reste comme ça c'est tout !

Hikaru se figea sur place. Le ton employé n'était pas dur mais un peut trop autoritaire pour sortir de la bouche de Kikumaru-senpai. Et voilà, avec ses jérémiades il avait mit son senpai en colère. Mais en même temps, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que les autres penseraient s'ils les voyaient. Il y aurait à coup sûr des confusions. Profitant d'un léger relâchement, Hikaru se hissa quelque peu, juste assez pour avaler de longues goulées d'air. Dans cette position il put remarquer qu'il était juste en dessous de la tête de son senpai. Ce dernier avait les yeux clos et un sourire appréciateur flânait sur ses lèvres. Pour une étrange raison il ne pensait plus à rien. Juste à se visage détendu dont il admirait les traits. Kikumaru-senpai était vraiment beau et pouvoir l'admirer de la sorte l'emplissait d'une certaine joie. Sentir son corps chaud contre le sien, lui procurait un plaisir qu'il n'avait jusque là qu'imaginé.

Hikaru se demanda lointainement pourquoi le visage de Kikumaru-senpai s'approchait. Il sentit bientôt leurs nez se frôler. Sous la caresse Kikumaru rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir des émeraudes qui le fixaient. Un étrange sentiment le parcoura. Depuis quand Hikaru était-il sorti de son étreinte ? Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvé nez contre nez et yeux dans les yeux. Ses interrogations furent chassées au loin au moment où il fit glisser ses mains le long du dos du blond jusqu'à sa nuque. Ils étaient tout deux comme hypnotisés par l'autre, plongés dans un monde à part où seul comptait l'instant présent. Rien n'aurait pu les déranger. Kikumaru exerça une pression sur la nuque et inclina légèrement la tête pour faciliter l'approche. Hikaru se laissa faire sans le moindre opposition. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Kikumaru battre une mélodie effrénée au fur et à mesure que leurs visages s'approchaient millimètre par millimètre. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin après un moment qui leur paru interminable.

Comme Eiji se l'imaginait, elles étaient extrêmement douces avec un léger goût fruité. De la pêche ? C'était tellement doux qu'il passa le bout de sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme, appréciant d'autant plus cette saveur sucrée et la texture lisse de la peau fine. Mais les lèvres s'éloignèrent brutalement et le poids s'ota précipitamment alors que des pas vifs s'éloignaient au rythme d'une course soutenue. Eiji profita encore quelques secondes des sensations que lui avaient procurées se simple baiser avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de s'asseoir. Il aperçut un poing noir déjà loin qui devait être Hikaru. Il sourit avant de se relever d'un bond, de s'étirer et de rejoindre les vestiaires en chantonnant gaiement.

* * *

C'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible ! Voilà ce qui tournait en rond dans la tête d'Hikaru depuis quelques heures maintenant. Il était directement rentré chez lui sans se changer, récupérant juste ses affaires en coup de vent dans les vestiaires. Maintenant il était sous la douche, le jet brûlant lui revigorant le corps, mais pas l'esprit. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions et ne bougeait pas d'un poil, les poings serrés contre le mur, la tête basse.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui ? La journée qui venait de s'écouler n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Déjà il avait partagé un moment unique avec ses anciens amis lors de la petite chorégraphie. La danse avait toujours été une passion, et ce depuis qu'il était gamin. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir la réaction de Fuji-senpai. Il avait assez honte d'avoir danser devant ses senpai et voilà que l'un d'eux venait le féliciter et d'une étrange manière. Il ne voyait pas l'utilité de lui caresser la joue ni le cou.

- N'empêche qu'il a de fines mains toutes douces.

Rien que de dire ça il fut prit d'une crise de rougissement. Et ce n'était pas du à la température de l'eau. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas d'un ordinaire démonstratif et très tactile. Alors le caresser ainsi et devant témoin. Soit il en voulait beaucoup à Nico pour une quelconque raison, soit il avait perdu la tête. En plus dans l'assemblée il y avait son petit ami, qui n'avait rien dit…

- Il devait être sous le choc, dit-il en relevant la tête pour s'asperger le visage d'eau.

Un nouveau malaise le traversa. Ce n'était quand même pas le choc qui avait poussé Kikumaru-senpai à l'embrasser. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait d'ailleurs. Cela n'avait pas été désagréable. Loin de là. En plus, il lui avait volé son premier baiser. En y repensant, il s'était plus laissé faire qu'autre chose. Il était trop subjugué par son regard pour réaliser ce qu'il ce passait. Et quand il reprit contact avec la réalité une bouche était collée contre la sienne et quelque chose d'humide caressait sa lèvre inférieure. A ce moment là, il n'avait pu que fuir. Il se sentait mal vis-à-vis de lui-même mais encore et surtout vis-à-vis de Fuji-senpai.

- Bon sang !

Il commençait sérieusement à avoir mal à la tête et le carrelage froid de la douche ne l'aidait pas du tout à le calmer. Il coupa l'arrivée d'eau et sortit de la douche. Après s'être essuyé, il chercha après ses vêtements qu'il ne trouva pas.

- Décidément, ce n'est pas ma journée, dit-il en sortant de la salle de bain une serviette nouée autour des hanches.

Il était en train de monter les escaliers menant à l'étage quand son père sortit de sa chambre. Il le regarda bizarrement.

- Pourquoi es-tu dans cette tenue ? Lui demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

Surpris par l'intonation, Hikaru mit quelque temps à répondre.

- J'ai oublié de prendre mes vêtements.

Son père le dévisagea avec une lueur indescriptible dans le regard avant de le dépasser et descendre les escaliers. Hikaru avait trop de chose en tête pour en plus s'interroger sur le comportement suspect de son père. Il mit donc cela sur le coup de son imagination. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que son père était directement descendu en direction de la salle de bain.

* * *

Son amant l'attendait devant les vestiaires lorsqu'il arriva en sautillant presque.

- Tu m'as l'air bien guilleret, dit-il les bras croisés.

- Nya Syu-chan. Tu m'as attendu ! S'écria Kikumaru en se pendant à son cou.

- Tu comptes aussi me donner un surnom ? Très bien, dit le tensai ne s'affranchissant pas de son sourire. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu faisais pour arriver si tard.

- J'étais avec Ka-chan. A cause de l'imbécile orange je n'ai pas pu lui parler depuis longtemps. Nya, il me manquait !

Fuji se sépara de lui et entra dans les vestiaires, invitant son ami à faire de même. Ils pourraient continuer leur discussion tranquillement à l'intérieur puisqu'il n'y avait plus personne.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant contre les casiers, ses mains servant d'amortisseur pour son bas dos.

- Hé hé rien. Pourquoi je lui aurais fait quelque chose, répondit l'autre visiblement sur la défensive.

- Eiji. Hikaru est passé en coup de vent récupérer ses affaires sans même se changer. Et il est repartit en courant.

- Euh… ben tu vois… j'ai voulu lui faire peur tout à l'heure quand il rangeait, et on est tombés et…

Kikumaru faisait se toucher les extrémités de ses index d'un air coupable, les épaules affaissées et le regard fuyant.

- … et je l'ai embrassé…

- Tu l'as embrassé ! Répéta Fuji dont les yeux s'ouvrirent sous la surprise.

- Hai. Mais c'était pas volontaire ! Tu sais, au début je voulais juste le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer très fort. Et puis, je sais pas comment, sa tête s'est trouvée juste au dessus de la mienne. Et sans que je m'en rende compte ma main appuyait sue sa nuque pour que je l'embrasse… Gomen Syu-chan.

Fuji leva une main vers Eiji et lui saisit le bras pour le tirer à lui ne laissant entre eux qu'un infime espace.

- Je t'en veux Eiji, dit-il en passant une de ses mains sur le torse de son petit ami.

- Je m'en doutais. Mais j'ai pas pu résister à son regard. Il m'a submergé. Et puis c'est ta faute aussi. Pourquoi tu l'as caressé tout à l'heure, nya ? Je sais que l'autre pot de colle était sur son dos, mais quand même… résultat moi aussi j'ai eu envie de le toucher.

- Je suppose que j'étais jaloux. J'ai contracté ta maladie on dirait.

Tout en parlant Syuusuke avait passé ses bras autour du cou du brun, rapprochant significativement leur deux corps.

- Mais si je t'en veux, c'est pour avoir touché à ses lèvres avant que je ne puisse le faire.

Il frôla les lèvres de son vis-à-vis en disant cela.

- Si tu savais le mal que j'ai eu à ne pas le faire. La seule chose qui m'ai retenu c'est la présence des autres.

- Nya, c'est pour ça que tu es parti si vite après ! Mais tu sais ce que tu as fait n'est pas non plus passé inaperçu. Hé hé.

- Je vois. Tu sais sa peau est vraiment très douce. Ses joues ressemblent à une peau de pêche. Je me demande ce qu'il en est de ses lèvres ?

Ses doigts qui avaient quittés les lèvres d'Eiji pour sa joue revinrent dessus et les caressèrent du bout de l'index.

- On a l'impression de toucher de la soie.

Il saisit la main pâle qui se promenait sur sa bouche pour la lié à la sienne et entrelacer leurs doigts.

- Tu veux goûter ? Lui susurra-t-il à quelques millimètres du visage.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Le corps de Fuji agit avant la parole. Une bouche fine se colla à la sienne pour partager un tendre baiser d'abord innocent. Puis le tensai incita à l'approfondissement, qu'il obtient après un sourire de Kikumaru sur ses lèvres. Les langues s'emmêlèrent dans un lent baiser, profitant chacune l'une de l'autre. La jambe gauche de Kikumaru se fraya un chemin entre celles de Fuji, le faisant hoqueter de plaisir quand celle-ci effleura son intimité. Syuusuke s'agrippa tant bien que mal au tee-shirt d'Eiji alors que le baiser était approfondi, le faisant presque tomber à la renverse. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, un filet de salive les reliant toujours. Kikumaru se laissa aller sur les casiers les joues rougies, tentant de reprendre peu à peu une respiration normale.

- Il n'a pas seulement la texture d'une pêche, il en a aussi la saveur, murmura Fuji. J'aurais aimé y goûter par moi-même.

Le jeune homme châtain se rapprocha de nouveau de son petit ami et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Eiji, je l'aime.

L'autre sursauta. C'était la première fois que Syuusuke lui disait clairement ses sentiments pour le blond. Il l'avait toujours laissé entendre mais ne l'avait jamais dit de vive voix. L'entendre le dire lui fit donc extrêmement plaisir.

- Moi aussi.

Une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Fuji se collèrent aux siennes pour un baiser des plus passionné. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt du brun pour caresser son torse. Kikumaru laissa errer ses mains dans le dos de son petit ami et l'une d'elles trouva sa place sur son postérieur qu'il caressa lascivement arrachant des gémissements appréciateurs du châtain. Les mains de Syuusuke migrèrent elles aussi vers le sud et vinrent lui saisir l'entrejambe. Eiji sursauta, la prise était assez dure. Ce qui l'excita d'autant plus.

- J'ai envie, lui dit Syuusuke, la voix rauque.

Tout ce que pu répondre Eiji fut un hochement de tête pour signifier son accord. Le brun se retrouva alors très vite le short et le boxer aux chevilles. Syuusuke saisit d'abord dans sa main le sexe légèrement dressé et y appliqua de légers mouvements. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à prendre de la vigueur sous les gémissements de Kikumaru. Bientôt une langue vint titiller le bout de son gland le faisant s'arquer inconsciemment. Fuji fit glisser sa langue le long de la verge dressée à plusieurs reprises. Puis, il finit par l'engloutir provoquant un hoquet de surprise chez le brun. Il appliqua un mouvement de va et vient d'abord lent puis de plus en plus soutenu faisant par la même haleter son amant. Après quelque minute de ce traitement Fuji se saisi de la verge à la base et ne garda que le gland en bouche, puis il pompa alors que sa bouche suçotait le bout du membre. Alternant entre coups de langues et petits mordillements.

Tout le corps de Kikumaru était traversé de frissons de par les sensations qui naissaient en lui. Il s'arqua alors qu'il s'épancha dans la bouche du châtain qui engloutit le tout non sans un certain plaisir. Pantelant, Eiji se laissa glisser le long des casiers pour se réceptionner sur les fesses au sol. Il grimaça à la froideur du carrelage sur sa peau chaude. Syuusuke vint cueillir ses lèvres lui faisant goûter sa semence. Il réprima une grimace. Ce goût n'était vraiment pas fameux pour le lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant l'aimait tant. Eiji fut sorti de ses pensées par une désagréable sensation. Quelque chose le gênait au niveau de son intimité. Devinant de quoi il s'agissait il émit une objection.

- Syu-chan, qu'est-ce que…

- Je veux être en toi cette fois.

- Mais… nya Syu-chan je ne crois pas…

Son amant le coupa en l'embrassant en même temps qu'il enfonçait son premier doigt en lui, faisant ainsi taire toutes plaintes. L'acrobate ne voulait pas être le dominé mais il ne pouvait résister aux sensations qui le parcouraient. Le deuxième doigts s'introduit en lui alors que Fuji saisissait sa verge délaissée. Cela n'empêcha quand même pas la douleur de parcourir le corps du brun, qui laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et de surprise mêlées. Syuusuke s'appliquait à masser la verge pour diminuer la sensation de douleur et d'inconfort. Les halètements ayant finis par s'espacer, il introduit le troisième doigt, arrachant cette fois-ci un crie à Eiji. Celui-ci ne s'attendait pas une telle douleur. Sachant ce que son amant ressentait quand il le faisait, il y repenserait à deux fois maintenant.

Le prodige le prépara consciencieusement ne quittant pas du regard les yeux de son amant. Il put voir la douleur passer dans les orbes bleu nuit. Un début de larmes commençait à poindre aux coins de ses yeux. Puis, le plaisir vint remplacer la douleur quand il atteint la partie de l'anatomie qu'il cherchait. Il le toucha plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son amant à bout. Lui-même n'arrivant plus à se retenir, il retira ses doigts pour venir libérer sa propre érection, toujours prisonnière de son rempart de tissu.

Sentant son amant se retirer de lui, Eiji fixa de ses yeux embués ce qu'il faisait. Il le vit ouvrir son pantalon d'uniforme pour en délivrer son sexe. Son regard s'agrandit. Jamais ça ne rentrerait. C'était beaucoup trop gros !

- Tu es prêt Eiji ?

Ce dernier déglutit. Il ne pensait pas être prêt mais ça, il ne lui dirait pas.

Syuusuke lui saisit les jambes, le laissant s'appuyer sur les casiers. Il passa chaque jambe de part et d'autre de ses hanches révélant un peu plus l'intimité. Il commença ensuite à la pénétrer. Eiji ne pu retenir le crie déchirant qui le brûlait. Jamais ! Il ne laisserait plus jamais Syuusuke le prendre. Sa gosseur n'était pas qu'un effet d'optique. Bon sang ce que ça pouvait lui faire mal ! Cette verge brûlante qui s'immisçait en lui n'était que souffrance et douleur pour lui. Cette fois-ci les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il n'avait aucun courage de les bloquer. Ses mains se cambrèrent sur le sol. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans la rainure du carrelage avec force. S'il continuait il allait finir par se les arracher.

- Eiji… ça va ? S'inquiéta le châtain en récoltant les larmes sur le bout de ses doigts.

- Nya… Syu-chan… ça fait trop mal…

Visiblement, il était trop imposant pour Eiji. Il se savait au dessus de la moyenne dans ce domaine. Mais depuis la première fois qu'il avait fait l'amour il n'avait qu'une envie, faire profiter à son amant de l'extase que cela faisait d'accueillir en soit l'être aimé. Sentir cet antre chaud autour de lui était si excitant qu'il en durcit encore plus.

- Tu… veux que… j'arrête… ?

- Je… n-non… continus…

Pourtant la douleur transperçait dans ses paroles.

Fuji continua donc sur sa lancée. Tout en douceur, il entama son premier mouvement qui fut un véritable supplice, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Mais évidemment pas pour les mêmes raisons. Bien qu'il sente Eiji se braquer, Fuji continua. Même s'il l'aurait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter. Il caressa amoureusement son amant et vint prendre ses lèvres entre les siennes pour détourner son attention et le détendre. Ce qui n'arriva que bien plus tard. Après le sixième aller-retour, il trouva la prostate de l'acrobate qu'il frappa allégrement faisant naître les premiers cries de plaisir chez le brun. Agrippant d'une de ses mains le postérieur d'Eiji, et d'appuyant sur les casiers de l'autre, il le positionna un peu mieux. Ce dernier se retrouva dons assis sur ses fesses, le haut de son dos reposant sur les casiers.

Le tensai alterna coups de butoir et mouvements lascifs pour satisfaire le brun. Celui-ci s'agrippait à ses épaules la tête renversée en arrière, l'expression de pure extase peint sur ses traits. Admirant cette expression tellement sexy, le châtain n'en gagna que plus de vigueur. Il ne tarda pas à sentir Eiji se tendre et de resserrer autour de lui dans sa jouissance, l'emmenant lui aussi dans un plaisir infinie en se déversant au plus profond de lui. Il se laissa ensuite aller contre son amant, la tête dans son cou, asseyant de reprendre une respiration plus normale. De ses mains, il cessa les jambes du brun comme pour ce faire pardonner de l'avoir fait souffrir pendant l'acte. Il se retira et s'assit à côté de lui, écoutant Eiji reprendre sa respiration.

- Eiji, excuse-moi. Pardon de t'avoir pris…

- Syu-chan… nya, même si c'était dur… c'était vraiment bon…, articula se dernier en posant sa tête sur le torse fin du prodige. Il ne retenterait pas tout de suite l'expérience mais à ne pas y manquer, il laisserait Syuusuke lui refaire l'amour. La douleur était inimaginable mais le plaisir en était, par la suite, décuplé.

* * *

Et voilà.

A la prochaine.


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou !!

Je sais, je suis très en retard ! Désolée, désolée. Comme je suis en ce moment en période de partiel, il m'est très difficile de trouver du temps pour taper mes histoires et les poster. Bref pour quelque temps le rythme de parution sera assez bouleversé.

Sans plus attendre je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre !

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 14 : Un départ larmoyant

Le mois de juillet touchait à sa fin. Nico n'allait pas tarder à rentrer chez lui. Ce qui expliquait l'état presque dépressif d'Hikaru. L'avoir à la maison obligeait son père à se comporter normalement. Et puis sa présence lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Nico était venu à plusieurs reprises assister aux entraînements sans la troupe cette fois. Il se contentait d'observer le petit blond évoluer sur le court. Le concours pour lequel lui et les autres était venu s'était bien déroulé. Ils avaient obtenu la deuxième place, au grand désarroi de Seb qui avait clamé que c'était fausser son statut de meneur que de récolter la seconde place.

En ce moment Hikaru aidait son ami à plier bagage. Son départ était prévu pour bientôt. Il était en train d'enfourner des vêtements dans un sac quand Nico s'adressa à lui.

- Dis Hikaru. Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te demande quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il en continuant son ouvrage.

- Bon… tu les aimes n'est-ce pas ?

Hikaru fut tellement surpris par la question qu'il en laissa tomber la pille de vêtements qui s'écrasa au sol dans un amas hétérogène.

- De… quoi tu parles ?

- Ne le cache pas. Je l'ai bien remarqué va. Tu aimes ce garçon bizarre qui sourit tout le temps. Et puis y'a aussi cet espèce de singe qui saute dans tous les sens.

Le blond resta silencieux ses bas s'étant arrêtés de plier les vêtement tombés au sol. Il lui fallut du temps pour préparer une réponse.

- Tu dois te faire des idées. Je les aime beaucoup mais c'est normal, ce sont des amis, dit-il dans un sourire éclatant cachant par la même à la perfection son stress.

- Ne mens pas !

Nico lança à travers de la chambre les deux bouquins qu'il tenait en main, faisant sursauter Hikaru. Il n'avait que rarement vu le roux en Colère.

- Bon sang Hikaru, ais au moins le décence de le reconnaître ! J'ai vu tes crises de rougissement quand ils te parlaient. J'ai vu ton regard pétillant quand tu les regardais jouer. Et crois-moi c'était bien plus que de l'admiration. Et puis il y a toutes les petites attentions que tu as envers eux. Même si tu es d'un naturel gentil, là c'est clairement plus que de la simple gentillesse.

Le roux s'agenouilla en face de son ami et pausa ses mains sur ses épaules frêles

- Je… tu… je ne peux pas dire ce que tu attend…

- Ça me suffit.

Nico prit dans sa main le menton du blond pour faire se rencontrer leurs yeux. Ses pupilles soleil brillaient de la lumière du jour. Il avait tout compris. Hikaru en était sûr. Il le connaissait depuis qu'il avait trois ans. Nico était certainement la personne qui le connaissait le mieux en ce monde.

- Je… ne suis pas normal… n'est-ce pas ?

Un trémolo passa dans sa voix.

- Qui de censé irait tomber amoureux de deux personnes ?

- Tu es tout à fait normal ! Bien que ça me coûte de la dire, ton cœur a du reconnaître en chacun de ces deux gars les qualités que tu attends de la personne idéale.

Les doigts du roux récoltèrent les quelques perles salées qui s'écoulaient des yeux émeraude.

- Quand bien même… Nico… j'aime ses deux garçons comme jamais je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.

En prononçant ses paroles il se jeta dans les bras de son ami qui le laissa épancher sa tristesse. S'il avait abordé le sujet, ce n'état pas pour lui faire de la peine mais simplement pour lui parler de ses propres sentiments. Avant de ce lancer, il voulait connaître ce qu'il y avait dans son cœur. Il n'y avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et bien que son propre cœur soit enfermé dans un étau, il ne ferait pas l'erreur de lui parler de ses sentiments pour lui maintenant. Son ami était déjà bien assez embrouillé comme ça. Autant ne pas rajouté à ses tourments. Depuis le temps qu'il l'aimait en silence, il avait apprit à taire ses douleurs pour le bonheur de son ami.

Écoutant Hikaru pleurer, il passa une main réconfortante dans sa chevelure blonde. Il était certes jaloux de ses deux garçons qu avaient ravis le cœur de son ami, mais il ne pouvait changer ses sentiments, même si cela lui était insupportable.

* * *

Ils étaient tous sur le chemin de l'aéroport pour le départ de la troupe. Les semaines avaient défilées très vites et c'était l'heure de la séparation. Hikaru avait les larmes aux yeux. Il aurait voulu que ses amis restent plus longtemps. C'est le visage baissé qu'il leur fit leurs adieux. Il voulait sourire mais ses lèvres restaient hermétiquement collées en une expression triste.

Non loin derrière, quelques un de ses senpai attendaient qu'il ait terminé. D'ailleurs Hikaru sentait certains regards lui brûler le dos, mais il n'y fit pas très attention trop absorbé par sa peine.

Un bras vint se glisser autour de sa taille et un corps chaud se colla contre lui. Il n'eut pas à lever la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. Il dégageait une odeur qui vous prenait les sens. Ses mains blanches et fines vinrent s'accrocher au tee-shirt du roux, s'attirant des regards furieux. L'aura menaçante qui se répandit autour de lui n'échappa à Nico qui sourit d'avance de son plan. Il allait partir, il pouvait bien s'offrir un cadeau d'adieu.

Il défia presque du regard Kikumaru et Fuji avec un rictus menaçant. Puis, il plongea dans le cou gracile pour y déposer des baisers papillons sur toute la longueur jusqu'à l'épaule. Voyant les deux autre se retenir avec peine de l'étriper, il se décolla d'Hikaru pour mieux venir l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres.

De là où ils étaient, le groupe de senpai n'avait pu que mal interpréter le geste puisque de leur angle de vue cela ressemblait à un baiser. N'y tenant plus, Kikumaru se précipita vers le couple enlacé.

- Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais tu vas rater ton vol si tu continus, dit-il les bras croisés sur son torse et les sourcils froncés.

- Je vais y aller, répondit Nico dans un sourire chaleureux pour Hikaru. Il fixa ensuite son regard sur le senpai et lui lança un rictus qui piqua Kikumaru à vif. Le roux prit le visage du blond en coupe qui lui révéla un visage mouillé.

- Je te promets que je reviendrais.

- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu.

Ils se regardèrent encore de longues minutes, faisant d'autant plus bouillir de rage l'acrobate. Ayant atteint sa limite, il saisit Hikaru par le bras et le ramena sur son torse. Hikaru le regarda par-dessus son épaule surpri. Son senpai ne semblait pas de bonne humeur avec ses yeux laçant des éclairs, il faisait peur. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'entendre avec son meilleur ami ? Depuis que la troupe était arrivée, lui et Fuji-senpai avaient un drôle de comportement.

- Ton avion va décoller sans toi.

Alors que le roux allait une nouvelle fois s'approcher d'Hikaru, Kikumaru passa un bras en travers de son torse, le dissuadant de faire un pas de plus. Cet arriviste devait une bonne fois pour toute comprendre que le blond ne lui appartenait pas personnellement. Le regard mauvais qu'il lui lançait persuada Nico d'en rester là pour cette fois. Il ne voulait pas mourir si jeune. Il sourit une dernière fois avant de se retourner vers l'embarcadère.

Alors que l'avion décollait, emmenant ses amis au loin, Hikaru constata que Kikumaru ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Sa main était encore posée sur son torse au niveau du cœur alors qu'il regardait avec satisfaction l'avion disparaître dans le ciel, ne devenant bientôt plus qu'un point noir dans l'horizon. De cette manière son senpai pouvait vraisemblablement sentir les battements de son cœur qui jouait une mélodie effrénée moins par le fait qu'il ait dit adieux à ses amis mais plus à cause de la promiscuité dans laquelle il se trouvait avec Kikumaru.

- Eiji, il faudrait songer à y aller.

Fuji venait de ce glisser à leurs côtés, un main posée dans le dos de son petit ami. Avec Hikaru étreint par le brun, l'ajout du châtain venait rendre la situation gênante. Il fut cependant étonné de constater qu'aucune colère ne venait animer le regard du tensai. Au contraire, il avait plutôt l'air soulagé et content. C'était définitif il n'aimait pas Nico puisqu'il était soulagé de son départ, tout comme son autre senpai.

- Euh… Kikumaru-senpai… tu… enfin ça serait bien si tu pouvais me lâcher, articula difficilement Hikaru, le rouge aux joues. Seulement le jeune homme ne fit rien de ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Non seulement il ne lâchait pas mais en plus l'étreinte se resserra sur lui.

- Ne Ka-chan, ne sois pas trop triste d'accord ? Je ne sais pas quelle genre de relation vous avez, mais tu l'aime beaucoup, non ?

- C'est vrai. C'est mon meilleur ami et ça me déchire de ne pouvoir être à ses côtés. Mais tous les bon moment on une fin. Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de partir quand même !

- Je suis sûr que si tu l'avais fais il l'aurait fait avec plaisir…, marmonna le brun en lâchant Hikaru.

- Pardon, tu as dit quelque chose.

- Non, non, répondit le concerné avant de commencer à rebrousser chemin suivit de Fuji.

Hikaru semblait ne rien remarquer du comportement plus qu'osé de son prétendu meilleur ami. Les deux senpai avaient parfaitement remarqué ce comportement ambigu et en venaient à se demander si leur petit kohai n'était pas un peu idiot sur les bords. Être aveugle à ce point n'était as donné à tout le monde. Hikaru était vraiment trop naïf pour son propre bien. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que maintenant Nico parti, la vie allait reprendre son cour normal.

* * *

Tout aurait été merveilleux, si cela avait été le cas. Malheureusement ça ne l'avait pas été. Bien que l'ambiance au club avec ses senpai n'était pas mauvaise, il y avait une ombre au tableau. Depuis quelques temps le père d'Hikaru se comportait de manière bizarre. Il pouvait le fixer pendant des heures ou soudainement s'enfermer dans sa chambre pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Ce comportement préoccupait pas mal le jeune homme, si bien qu'il finit par en parler à ses senpai. Plusieurs hypothèses furent soulevées mais aucune ne paraissaient fondée. Hikaru n'était pas d'un naturel à trop s'en faire, mais là il s'inquiéter. Ce qui ce ressentit dans son jeu et lui valut des avertissements du coach et de Tezuka. D'ailleurs en ce moment même le capitaine de l'équipe se dirigeait vers lui, sûrement pour le réprimander.

- Tenjo. Je pensais que tu allais t'en rendre compte par toi-même mais ce n'est finalement pas le cas.

- Hikaru haussa légèrement les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi lui parlait son bucho.

- Tu me déçois. Ici, il y a de bons joueurs mais tu t'entêtes à jouer en dessous de ton niveau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sache que tu ne progresseras pas dans cet état d'esprit là !

Tezuka planta Hikaru là, qui les bras ballant ne savait pas comment réagir. Pourquoi voulait-il le pousser à jouer son jeu au plus haut niveau alors qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'avait fait cela avait posé de nombreux problèmes ?

Les autres membres du club avaient assistés stupéfait à l'échange. Personne n'osait rien dire jusqu'à ce Kikumaru s'avance vers le blondinet.

- Ne Ka-chan, tu veux ben échanger quelques balles avec moi ? Lui proposa-t-il en s'appuyant sur ses épaules.

- Désolé, mais là…

- Il n'y a pas de désolé qui tienne, le coupa le brun en le tirant par le poignet. On va aller s'amuser rien que tous les deux. Disant cela, il se mit à courir entraînant dans son sillage le blond.

Ce ne fut qu'après une dizaine de minutes qu'ils s'arrêtèrent tout deux. Le troisième année était encore en plaine forme alors qu'Hikaru du s'appuyer à la barrière derrière lui pour reprendre un peu son souffle brisé par la course impromptue.

- Je te présente mon endroit secret; dit Kikumaru en levant les bras au ciel. Personne d'autre ne connaît cet endroit. Même pas Syu-chan.

Le première année observa un peu les alentours. L'endroit en lui-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Par contre, il y avait un magnifique panorama donnant sur la ville. On avait l'impression de ce sentir comme seul au monde perché si haut au dessus des habitations. C'était vraiment un endroit relaxant où l'on pouvait sentir le vent vous fouetter le visage, une invitation à la détente loin des bruits de la ville.

- Viens Ka-chan. Nya, rejoins-moi.

Son senpai était monté sur un gros container et lui faisait de grands signes du haut de son perchoir. D'ailleurs que pouvait bien faire un container dans un endroit pareil ? Hikaru, après avoir hésité, le rejoignit. En quelques prises bien placées il eut tôt fait d'escalader la montagne fer.

- Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- C'est mon oasis de détente. Je viens ici quand je dois réfléchir. Eh oui nya ! Ça m'arrive de devoir prendre du recul.

Le blond resta silencieux, le regard braqué sur le paysage.

- Je me suis dit qu'en ce moment tu devais en avoir besoin toi aussi. Ne Ka-chan, c'est ton ami qui te manque ou c'est cette histoire avec ton père qui te turlupine ?

Imperceptiblement, Hikaru eut un hoquet de surprise. Il faisait de son mieux pour cacher sa tristesse et son incompréhension mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le percer à jour.

- Nya, c'est vrai ! Il y a aussi Tezuka ! Même si je trouve qu'il a raison, il aurait pu y aller avec le dos de la cuillère. Tu ne crois pas Ka-chan ?

- Hum.

Ce fut tout ce qu'Hikaru trouva à répondre.

Kikumaru avait pensé à amener le plus jeune à cet endroit pour faciliter ses confessions. Il était certain que jamais il ne parlerait au lycée entouré d'autant de monde. Ce qu'avait dit Tezuka l'avait choqué et déboussolé. C'est vrai que lui aussi c'était demandé pourquoi leur nouvelle recrue ne jouait pas au véritable niveau de ses capacités. C'était subtil mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il pouvait encore faire mieux qu'actuellement.

- Je n'ose pas, murmura Hikaru, les yeux baissés.

- Nani nani ? Ka-chan, répète un peu, je n'ai pas entendu.

- Je n'ose pas.

- Tu n'oses pas ? Pourquoi ?

Les épaules d'Hikaru frissonnèrent alors qu'un coup de vent venait lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Je… j'ai toujours eu des problèmes lorsque je l'ai fait…

- Quel genre de problème ?

- Disons que tout le monde n'était pas d'accord ni convaincu de mon intégrité. Il releva la tête laissant apparaître un pauvre sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Nya, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, dit Kikumaru en se frottant énergiquement la tête.

Le blond sourit devant le réaction de son senpai puis tourna son attention vers le paysage qui commençait à ce teinter de lumières orangées alors qui le soleil entamait sa lente progression vers le coucher.

- Tromperie et tricherie voilà les mots que tous avaient en bouche… Bon je dois y aller ! Dit-il en se levant. Je dois rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. Il sauta en bas du container, se réceptionnant parfaitement au sol.

- Merci Kikumaru-senpai ! Lança-t-il avant de partir en courant.

Kikumaru resta un moment songeur face à ces paroles. Son jeu devait être quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour qu'on l'accuse de tricherie. Quel type de jeu cela pouvait-il bien être ? Cependant, ce qui le tourmentait le plus pour le moment c'était de savoir comment on pouvait accuser ce garçon si gentil et naïf de tricherie. Il suffisait de le connaître un peu pour savoir que c'était impossible.

Voili voilou.

A la prochaine !


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou !

Eh oui je suis déjà de retour ! Comme je viens de terminer ce chapitre, je me suis dit que j'allais le poster tout de suite. C'est un peu pour me faire pardonner mon irrégularité dans le postage des chapitres précédents ^^. Par contre le prochain prendra sans doute plus de temps, j'en suis désolée.

**WARNING : **ce chapitre contient une scène de viol. Donc si vous êtes révulsé je vous conseille de sauter cette partie. Je ne suis pas du genre sadique mais j'ai été obligé d'en passer par là pour le bon déroulement de la suite de l'histoire.

Voilà, donc je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre !

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 15 : Tu m'appartiens !

La situation n'évolua guère plus dans les jours qui suivirent. Les relations d'Hikaru avec son père devenaient de plus en plus étranges. Il entrait de plus en plus dans sa chambre, prétextant un quelconque besoin de son aide. D'ailleurs ce matin, il l'avait surpris dans la salle de bain alors qu'il était sous la douche. Il était entré en silence et était resté jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il n'avait pas répondu et était ressorti aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré.

Ayant déjà les nerfs à fleur de peau, il du jouer de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas hurler quand Tezuka leur amena, pendant l'entraînement, l'équipe de tennis de Hyotei.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons faire face à de nouveaux adversaires. Nous avons élaborés une série de rencontre en collaboration avec Hyotei.

Tezuka les fit se rendre devant le tableau des rencontres. En face de son nom, parce qu'évidemment il faisait parti de l'équipe en tant que remplaçant, ce trouvait celui de Keigo Atobe. Il savait que c'était le capitaine de l'équipe adverse, mais il ne connaissait rien à son style de jeu. De ce qu'il avait pu entendre c'était un des rivaux de Tezuka et un joueur de son envergure. Il était plutôt mal tombé.

Hikaru regardait avec attention le match de ses senpai. L'équipe de Hyotei était loin d'être mauvaise, elle était même très bonne. Même la Golden pair avait eu du mal à remporter son match avec pour adversaire un acrobate encore plus leste de Kikumaru-senpai et un tensai lunetteux aux cheveux bleu. Ryoma, lui, avait joué avec un gars qui prônait le renversement hiérarchique et qui jouait au tennis avec des positions d'art martial. Son propre match ne tarda pas à venir. Alors qu'il attachait ses cheveux en une demie queue, Atobe vint le voir.

- Alors c'est toi le poulain dont Tezuka m'a parlé. Eh bien voyant ce que ce petit corps de gamin peut donner sur le terrain.

Son air hautain ne plus pas du tout à Hikaru qui répondit tout de même poliment.

- J'espère que nous allons faire un beau match, dit-il dans un sourire.

Il saisit sa raquette sous les yeux scrutateurs du plus vieux puis se dirigea vers l'un des côtés du court. Les autres membres des deux clubs se regroupèrent pour assister à ce match. Ceux de Hyotei plaignant ce gamin qui allait affronter leur capitaine et ceux de Seigaku qui étaient impatient de voir comment leur kohai allait se débrouiller.

- Dis-moi Tezuka. Tu as fait exprès de faire se rencontrer Tenjo et Atobe, demanda Oishi.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et fixa son attention sur le match qui commençait.

- Tu espères qu'il va dévoiler les véritables capacités qu'il cache. Tu sais que c'est risqué. Il peut très bien se bloquer sous la pression.

- S'il ne surmonte pas cette épreuve, il ne pourra pas évoluer.

Oishi soupira. Son petit ami n'était pas loquace d'ordinaire mais là qu'il était énervé il savait qu'il n'en tirerait plus rien de tout le match durant, voire même de la semaine si Tenjo venait à le décevoir.

Au départ le match semblait équilibré, mais maintenant Hikaru était clairement en difficulté. Rien de ce qu'il tentait n'avait l'effet escompté. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle pression lors d'un match. Cet adversaire était vraiment coriace. Il le poussait toujours plus loin dans ses retranchements. Atobe semblait se moquer éperdument de la partie. C'est vrai que de ce qu'il avait entendu, ils s'étaient déjà affrontés avec Ryoma et il avait perdu. Il aurait sûrement préféré l'affronter pour une revanche. Une pause de quelques minutes lui permis de faire le point sur ce match bien mal parti. Derrière lui il pouvait entendre des railleries.

- C'est quoi ce gamin. D'accord, il est pas mauvais mais c'est pas avec un jeu pareil qu'il gagnera.

- Atobe est bien meilleur que lui. C'est flagrant.

Ses remarques lui percèrent le cœur. Alors voila ce que les gens pensaient de son jeu actuel. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à jouer à ce niveau c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un adversaire si difficile à battre. Le bruit des conversations fit remonter de vieux et douloureux souvenirs. Il en avait assez de ses chuchotements dans son dos. Si les gens pensaient cela de son niveau actuel, alors il leur montrerait ce qu'il savait faire. Un dernier regard vers son adversaire qui ne lui accordait aucun intérêt le persuada. Il se leva, une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux. Il ôta ses serres poignets en éponge et retira les poids qui y étaient placés, les laissant tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd et lourd. Le nuage de poussière qui s'éleva tout à coup, attira l'attention du groupe qui le fixait maintenant avec intérêt. Il en fit de même avec les poids qu'il avait aux chevilles. Puis, il fit quelques étirements pour habituer ses jambes ainsi que ses bras. Il repartit ensuite de son côté du terrain, une nouvelle détermination brillant dans son regard.

- Ka-chan portait des poids ! S'écriant Kikumaru, fixant les bracelets qui gisaient au sol.

- C'est étonnant, renchérit Fuji. Son corps parait si frêle. Et ses poids n'ont pas l'air léger. Inui, tu es au courant.

- Ils sont plus lourds que ce que je m'imaginais, affirma le lunetteux. Penser qu'il suit notre entraînement avec ses poids à chaque extrémité de son corps… il doit avoir des muscles en béton armé. Il va falloir que je revoie me notes.

Inui marmonna pendant tout le reste du match, son stylo filant à toute allure sur les pages blanches de son cahier.

Le service d'Hikaru avait pris considérablement de vitesse et ses mouvements étaient encore plus fluides. Mais ce qui étonna tout le monde, Tezuka le premier, fut la grâce avec laquelle chaque mouvement était effectué. Aucun pas inutile, comme s'il exécutait une chorégraphie. Puis, sous les yeux médusés de l'assemblée, il renversa la situation et prit l'avantage, rattrapant toutes les balles et les renvoyant avec force et précision. Même les balles spéciales d'Atobe visant ses points faibles lui étaient renvoyées. Celui-ci avait beau déceler chacun des points faibles de son adversaire, il arrivait avec un temps d'avance et lui renvoyait son tir. On aurait dit qu'il était omniscient. L'issue du match ne tarda pas à tomber au grand dam du capitaine qui n'avait pas réussi à remonter au score. Le gamin pouvait s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation avec son jeu si varié, rappelant d'autres sports. Et il y avait ses yeux. Ces yeux qui semblaient à l'avance savoir ce que l'adversaire voulait faire. Il possédait un bon œil qui ne s'acquiert qu'au prix de longs entraînements assidus. Même les plus grands professionnels ne pouvaient pas set arguer de posséder une telle faculté d'anticipation et d'adaptation.

Ce fut un Hikaru très essoufflé qui rejoignit le banc de touche. Il n'avait pas sortit son véritable jeu depuis fort longtemps et tout ces mouvements acrobatiques ainsi que sa vitesse de déplacement irréelle l'avait épuisé physiquement et mentalement. Il n'avait même plus le courage de faire quelques assouplissements pour lui éviter des courbatures du lendemain. Il ferma es yeux laissant la brise de la soirée rafraîchir son visage trempé de sueur. Une serviette se posa sur sa tête le faisant revenir à la réalité.

- Bien joué.

Hikaru enleva la serviette découvrant une tête châtaigne à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Merci Fuji-senpai.

- C'est qu'elle a du répondant notre petite blondinette, dit Momo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Ka-chan, nya t'étais génial !

Kikumaru s'était assis à côté de lui sur le banc et le secouait par les épaules énergiquement n'ayant apparemment pas cure de sa fatigue.

Pendant qu'il se faisait psalmodier, de l'autre côté du terrain, Tezuka rejoignit Atobe qui reprenait lui aussi son souffle. Il se planta face à lui et attendit les bras croisés.

- Il n'est pas mauvais. Le début n'était pas digne de ma magnifique personne mais la fin soutenait la comparaison.

- Hum. Il fait parti de la nouvelle vague qui va déferler sur le tennis.

- Son regard me plaît. C'est un véritable regard de professionnel, concentré sur sa cible, faisant abstraction du reste. Il a une dextérité qui ne s'acquiert qu'avec un entraînement quotidien de longue date.

- Atobe merci. Tenjo a enfin passé ses craintes et va pouvoir évoluer.

- Tu t'es déniché un autre poulain de plus prometteurs Tezuka. J'attends avec impatience notre prochaine rencontre avec le petit maître. Mais ce ne sera pas lui qui gagnera la prochaine fois !

Ce fut un échange plutôt bref qui convenait parfaitement au caractère des deux capitaines. En passant à proximité du blond Tezuka fit seulement un signe de tête et continua son chemin.

Au moins le capitaine semblait avoir eu ce qu'il désirait. Avec beaucoup de mal, Hikaru prit sa douche. Il resta un bon moment sous le jet chaud, savourant le liquide bienfaiteur dénouer ses muscles momentanément. Et dire qu'il devait rentrer à pied. Il allait le sentir passer. Ses jambes le portaient à peine. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il butta contre quelqu'un en sortant des vestiaires.

- Oh pardon…

- Ah là là Ka-chan. Nya ! T'es totalement raplapla mon pauvre ! Allez zou, donne moi ça.

Emportant le sac d'Hikaru, il le confia à Syuusuke ainsi que son propre sac. Le pauvre se retrouva donc avec trois sacs encombrant dans les bras.

- Eh hop. Voilà ça ira plus vite comme ça. Nya mais t'es tout léger ! Tu pèses combien Ka-chan ?

Kikumaru venait de le hisser sur son dos sans qu'il ne puisse réagir.

- Mais à quoi tu joues Kikumaru-senpai ! S'écria le blond en s'accrochant à son cou pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

- Je te porte, dit-il comme une évidence. Quand tu t'y mets, tu peux être bête Ka-chan. Allez pas de discussion, on y va.

Bien que gêné, il ne dit rien et profita de ce moyen de locomotion agréable et chaud. Être sur le dos d'une des personnes qu'il aimait et marcher côte à côte avec l'autre qui en plus le regardait tendrement, c'était magique. Il s'endormait quand il sentit la main de Fuji lui caresser le dos et lui dire qu'il était arrivé. Il fut précautionneusement remis sur ses pieds et un sac atterrit dans ses mains alors qu'il se réveillait complètement. Il fit signe à ses senpai, les remerciant puis s'avança dans l'allée. À l'une des fenêtres, une ombre furieuse avait assistée à la scène depuis le bureau. Les rideaux furent tirés brutalement, presque arrachés de leurs gons sous la force que la personne y avait mis.

* * *

Il n'avait qu'un envie, aller dormir au plus vite. Ses muscles étaient fatigués et ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. Il se secoua néanmoins, il devait encore préparer le dîner.

- Mais avant tout, je vais me changer.

Fermant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, Hikaru déposa son sac dans un coin puis entreprit de se déshabiller. Il venait d'enfiler son sweet-shirt quand la porte claqua et qu'il se retrouva plaqué au mur sans même pouvoir se retourner. A son parfum et la carrure de la personne, il reconnu aisément son père.

- To… To-san ?

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un corps qui se colla au sien.

- Qu'es-ce qu…

- Je t'interdis de fréquenter d'autres hommes que moi. Je t'ai vu avec ces deux garçons. Tu étais sur le dos de ce singe !

La voix qui lui parvenait était déformée par la colère.

- Ils m'ont juste raccompagnés…

Ce qu'il sentit dans son dos le fit taire immédiatement. Une bosse ronde et dure se pressait sur son dos. Il… il était excité ? Hikaru essaya de se dégager mais c'est à peine s'il réussit à se décoller du mur de quelques millimètres. L'homme derrière lui était trop imposant.

- Tu m'appartiens ! S'écria-t-il en ondulant ses hanches provoquant un gémissent chez lui et un frisson d'horreur chez Hikaru.

- L…Laisse-moi… to-san…

Une langue vint lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille pour ensuite descendre dans son cou. Affolé, Hikaru se débattu avec force mais son père le saisit par le poignet d'une poigne de fer et le balança sur le lit. Il se plaça au dessus de lui et Hikaru put voir son regard sombre briller d'un éclat de désir pervers. Son souffle était haletant alors qu'il regardait le fin corps sous lui parcouru de frissons. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur le torse du blond qu'il les éjecta bien vite, répugné par la chaleur moite qui s'en dégageait. Ce geste lui valu une claque retentissante qui lui brûla la joue. A moitié sonné, Hikaru ne remarqua qu'à peine qu'on lui enlevait son sweet. C'est quand il fut retourné sur le ventre qu'il protesta et essaya une fois de plus de se dégager y mettant ses dernières forces. Il s'extirpa difficilement de ses mains mais n'eut pas le temps de se relever que sa tête était enfoncée dans l'oreiller, lui coupant la respiration.

- Arrête de gesticuler ! Cria l'homme.

De la main qui ne maintenait pas la tête, il saisit sa ceinture, la défit et attrapa les deux poignets gesticulant sous l'effet du manque d'air, pour les attacher ensembles au montant du lit. Ainsi entravé, Hikaru ne plus pu bouger que ses jambes.

- Non ! Arrête !

D'un geste rapide il défit le pantalon emmenant le boxer avec. Puis il souleva le bassin de façon a ce son intimité soit en évidence. Hikaru était totalement paniqué. Pourquoi son père faisait-il cela ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il se comporte ainsi ? La suite ne laissait aucun doute dans son esprit. Il allait se faire violer par son propre père, dans sa propre maison. Il tira autant qu'il le pu sur ses liens mais il n'obtint rien à part faire apparaître de fines plaies sur ses poignets.

Un doigt passa entre ses fesses et sans plus de cérémonie ses jambes furent écartées et un pantalon fut baissé à la hâte. Une main large et moite vint surélever un peu plus son bassin d'une pression. Un cri de douleur déchira le silence malsain de la pièce alors que Yoru s'enfonçait d'une seule poussée en son fils. Des spasmes articulaient le corps de l'adolescent. Sans plus tarder, un déhanchement commença meurtrissant l'intimité du blond. Une douleur inimaginable lui transperçait le bas ventre. Il pouvait sentir ses chaires se déchirer et un liquide poisseux couler sur ses jambes en de longues traînées brûlantes. Ses hanches sur lesquelles s'étaient agrippées les grandes mains de son père devenaient douloureuses. A chaque nouveau déhanchement c'était un supplice pour son corps qu'il sentait se briser. Les halètements de plaisir de l'homme dans son dos le répugnaient tout comme ce souffle qu'il sentait sur sa peau. Ses bras l'élançaient alors que tout son poids reposait dessus il pouvait voir et surtout sentir le cuir percer sa peau et s'insinuer dans sa chair. Des larmes coulaient librement sur son visage. Peur, douleur, tristesse, humiliation, incompréhension, impuissance… voilà ce qui animait ses pensées en cet instant.

Ses hanches furent encore remontées plus haut faisant peser un peu plus son corps sur les lien qui ne tardèrent pas à ce maculer de sang. La pénétration fut plus douloureuse encore quand le balancement accéléra considérablement au rythme des râles de plaisir de l'adulte. Le bruit des chairs claquant l'une sur l'autre dans un rythme effréné rempli la pièce accompagné par les cries de douleur d'Hikaru. Une peau humide se colla à son dos et les mains quittèrent ses hanches meurtries pour se plaquer sur son torse et le haut de ses épaules. Dans cette position les mouvements étaient moins larges mais plus pénibles pour le plus jeune qui subissait ses poussées bestiales. Le souffle acre de l'homme vint lui chatouiller l'oreille et les gémissements de plaisir qu'il entendait plus distinctement lui devinrent insoutenables jusqu'à ce que l'explosion ait lieu. L'adulte se déversa en longs jets maculant l'intimité désormais violée de son fils. Le sperme glissa lentement en dehors pour serpenter sur ses jambes et tomber sur les draps du lit. Le liquide laiteux se mélangea avec le sang qui s'écoulait encore de l'intimité.

L'homme, une fois sa pulsion assouvie, se rhabilla sans un regard pour le corps meurtri de son fils. Il consentit tout de même à le détacher avant de sortir de la chambre.

La calme revint alors que des sanglots s'élevaient du corps recroquevillé qui c'était laissé retombé lourdement sur le matelas. Il fallait qu'il quitte ce lit, cette chambre, cette maison. L'odeur du sexe qui inondait la pièce lui donnait envie de vomir. Tant bien que mal, ses membres le faisant souffrir, il se releva. Par automatisme il remonta boxer et pantalon laissant une désagréable sensation au contact du liquide poisseux puis enfila son sweet-shirt avant de sortir sous la pluie de cette soirée. Il ne sentait pas la douleur pourtant insupportable lui vriller le bas dos, ni même celle lancinante de ses poignets lacérés qui avaient tachés de sang son maillot. La fatigue s'était envolée bien loin ne laissant place qu'au profond désarroi qui l'animait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'éloigner de cet endroit.

* * *

Elle se dépêchait de rentrer. Cette pluie l'avait surprise alors qu'elle revenait de la superette située au bout de la rue. Une masse informe attira son regard alors qu'elle arrivait vers chez elle. Elle croisa un beau jeune homme trempé par la pluie mais qui ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Celui-ci n'était en plus vêtu que d'un simple maillot et d'un jean. Ce fut intriguée qu'elle pénétra dans sa demeure.

- Je suis rentrée, dit-elle alors qu'un brouhaha sans nom lui parvenait de la pièce voisine.

- Bienvenue oka-san. Alors tu as réussis à trouver ? Nya, tu sais j'aurais pu y aller.

- Oui tiens, répondit-elle en lui tendant le sachet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

- Oka-san ? Tu as l'air soucieux.

- Eh bien, vois-tu Eiji en rentrant j'ai croisé un jeune homme, pas bien grand, un collégien je dirais. Il marchait hébété sous la pluie. Si c'est pas triste ! Un si beau jeune homme, un blond aux yeux émeraude, le laisser traîner le soir tout seul. On ce demande ce que font ses parents.

Un mauvais pressentiment décida Eiji à prendre un parapluie et sortir dans la rue à la recherche de ce jeune homme. Il n'eut pas à courir bien longtemps puisque la silhouette ce distinguait à quelques mètres de là en contrebas. Il eut tôt fait de la rattraper et de lui barrer le chemin. Il reconnu sans trop de difficulté Hikaru mais quelque chose avait changé. Son visage était crispé dans une grimace de douleur et ses yeux étaient éteints. Ses beaux yeux verts n'exprimaient rien, ils étaient vides de toute vie.

- Ka-chan… murmura-t-il.

Celui-ci releva à peine le regard sur lui avant que des larmes ne viennent se mêler à l'eau de pluie qui coulait déjà le long de son visage. Il voulu s'approcher mais un pas en arrière et des tremblements plus prononcé du blond l'en dissuadèrent. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Son regard fut attiré par des traînées brunâtres délavées qu'il pouvait voir sur le sweet blanc. Au niveau des bras les taches étaient plus prononcées. Jusqu'à-ce qu'il arrive aux emmanchures couvertes de sang qui perlait en goutte quasi-pourpre sur le sol.

- Ka-chan ! S'affola-t-il.

Eiji lui saisit le bras en l'entraîna en direction de chez lui, ne tenant pas compte de la résistance du jeune homme.

- Oka-san ! Cria-t-il en entrant. Appel le médecin !

Sa mère fit irruption dans l'entrée apeurée par les cries de son fils.

- Mais… qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle en reconnaissant le jeune homme qu'elle avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Appel vite le médecin ! Cria-t-il depuis l'escalier.

Il redescendit deux minutes plus tard avec une grande serviette qu'il déposa autour des épaules tremblantes, séchant très partiellement le corps gelé. Il emmena ensuite Hikaru dans sa chambre, endroit plus intime. Avec une famille nombreuse comme la sienne, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir être tranquille.

- Ka-chan, retire tes habits. Tu vas être malade.

Mais contrairement à ce que lui disait Kikumaru, Hikaru s'agrippa encore plus étroitement à la serviette et alla se poster dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air rassuré. Kikumaru en profita pour appeler Syuusuke. Peut-être que lui saurait-il quoi faire ?

- Syu-chan ? Oui. Ka-chan est chez moi mais il n'a pas l'air bien. Il est blessé et refuse qu'on le touche. Nya Syu-chan je fais quoi !

Le brun raccrocha alors qu'un « attend, j'arrive » était prononcé. Syuusuke n'habitait pas loin et sa sœur l'avait amené en voiture, donc il arriva à peine trois minutes plus tard. En entrant il comprit pourquoi Eiji était paniqué. Le petit blond était prostré dans un coin, tremblant de froid mais aussi sûrement de peur. Peu après, le médecin arriva mais il ne pu l'approcher tellement l'adolescent paraissait terrifié.

- Il est en état de choc, affirma le médecin. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai trouvé à errer sous la pluie.

- Quoiqu'il en soit si je ne l'examine pas, je ne pourrais pas le soigner.

- Ka-chan, il faut que tu laisse le médecin t'examiner, dit Kikumaru en s'approchant.

- Hikaru, tu nous reconnais ? C'est Syuusuke et Eiji. Tu sais qu'on ne te ferait rien ?

Au prononcé de ses nom, les beaux yeux verts semblèrent s'animer de nouveaux et des larmes perlèrent puis coulèrent à flot sur ses joues blanches. Il se jeta dans les bras de Kikumaru juste en face de lui, s'agrippant de ses doigts tremblant à son pull. Le brun lui rendit son étreinte et ne pu que remarquer la froideur du petit corps pressé contre le sien. Il le dirigea ensuite vers le lit où il tenta de le faire asseoir. Mais à peine le blond commença-t-il sa descente qu'il eut un gémissement de douleur et se releva aussitôt les traits marqués d'une grimace. Remarquant cela le médecin fit sortir les deux jeunes hommes pour ausculter le patient en toute intimité. Cela dura de longues minutes avant qu'il ne ressorte l'air grave.

- Alors docteur !

- Votre ami à des plaies assez profondes aux deux poignets. Il à du être attaché avec des liens assez rigides. Et… il a subit des rapport sexuels non consentis.

Les deux amants en restèrent bouche bée. Quelqu'un avait violé Hikaru ! Voilà pourquoi il se méfiait de tout le monde.

- Vous en êtes certains ? Demanda Fuji dont les yeux étaient animés d'un sérieux et d'une dureté peu commune.

- Oui. Il présente des traces de sperme et de pénétration forcée.

Une colère sans nom anima Fuji qui, ne pouvant contenir sa fureur, écrasa son poing sur le mur.

- Alors ce salaud a fini par agir !

- Nya Syu-chan, tu veux parler de son père ? Mais c'est…

- Tu as bien vu comment il est ! Le coupa Fuji. Hikaru nous a dit qu'il trouvait son comportement bizarre ses derniers temps. C'est forcement lui !

- Quand même…

- Pour ce soir, il faut qu'il se repose. Qu'il se nettoie correctement sans savon pour éviter d'irriter les plaies. Voilà la lite des médicaments nécessaires.

Le médecin tendit l'ordonnance avant de tourner les talons. Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que Syuusuke se saisisse de la liste et parte.

- Je vais jusqu'à la pharmacie. Occupe-toi de lui pendant ce temps.

* * *

Il retrouva le jeune homme grelottant au milieu de sa chambre, la serviette maintenant trempée, toujours sur les épaules.

- Ka-chan, dit-il doucement, va prendre une douche pour te réchauffer et te… nettoyer.

Il pu voir la tristesse passer dans le regard vert avant que le jeune homme approuve l'idée. Il fut mené à la salle de bain puis Kikumaru quitta la pièce. Pressé de ce débarrasser des souillures que son père lui avait laissées, il se déshabilla aussi vite qu'il le pu et entra dans la cabine de douche. Il laissa l'eau chaude lui nettoyer les idées et le corps pendant de longues minutes. Il resta à penser à sa soirée. Si seulement son père ne l'avait pas vu en compagnie de ses deux senpai, peut-être que ceci ne serait pas arrivé. Peut-être serait-il chez lui en train de préparer le repas. Et il ne se retrouverait as sous cette douche étrangère, le corps et le cœur en morceau. On frappa à la porte, le sortant de ses idées noires.

- Ce sont des serviettes et un pyjama. Syu-chan à été chercher tes médicaments. Je les pose sur la table à côté de l'évier. Prend ton temps surtout.

La porte se referma bien vite ne laissant que le bruit de la douche trahir la présence de quelqu'un dans la pièce. Hikaru remercia intérieurement ses senpai qui prenaient soin de lui sans la moindre question. Ils avaient appelé un médecin, lui avait acheté des médicaments et le dérangeaient le moins possible. Bien que ses intentions soient honorables il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne s'agissait que de pitié envers lui et la condition dans laquelle il était.

Ce fut dans un pyjama bleu ciel au motif de nounours trop grand pour lui qu'il ressortit de la salle de bain. Il ne fut pas surpris en voyant que ses aînés l'attendaient.

- Euh… désolé, j'ai pris du temps, dit-il en baissant le tête.

- Pas de problème, répondit Kikumaru dans un sourire.

- Je vais mettre tes bandes, dit Fuji en lui prenant le sachet des mains.

Lui aussi avait son habituel sourire accroché au visage. Il avait eu le temps de se calmer sur le chemin de la pharmacie. Il en avait profité pour appeler chez lui et prévenir qu'il passerait la nuit chez son ami.

Marchant comme un canard, Hikaru rejoint la chambre du brun qu'il pu détaillé pour la première fois. Étonnement elle était bien rangée. Sur le lit une grosse peluche était appuyée contre le mur. Kikumaru avait encore des peluches à son âge ? Quoique un pyjama avec des nounours ne paraissait pas non plus approprié à un jeune homme de dix huit ans.

Les médicaments faisant leur effet Hikaru bailla avant de ce frotter les yeux. Avec tout ce qu'il venait de ce passer, son corps ne réclamait qu'un peu de calme et beaucoup de repos.

- Au dodo Ka-chan.

Le brun ouvrit son lit pour que le plus jeune s'y installe. Ne se faisant pas prier deux fois, il plongea dans les draps frais. Au passage il fit une grimace quand son arrière train frôla la surface moelleuse. Il s'allongea sur le côté. Il avait encore mal mais les anti-douleurs les rendaient supportable. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et il plongea dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

A la prochaine !


	16. Chapter 16

Salut la compagnie !

Tout d'abord un gros mea culpa pour le retard. Je suis désolée que la suite n'arrive que maintenant (plus d'un mois quand même !). Enfin la suite est enfin là et je vais donc faire court pour que vous puissiez savourer ce nouveau chapitre !

Comme toujours un grand merci pour les review ça motive beaucoup ^^.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 16 : Convalescence

Ce furent des plaintes étouffées qui eurent raison du sommeil de Fuji. Il n'avait pas un sommeil lourd d'ordinaire mais avec les récents événements son repos en était encore plus perturbé. Il faisait nuit noire dans la chambre. Il sentait à côté de lui Eiji dormir profondément. Il avait tout comme lui eut du mal à s'endormir mais une fois son sommeil trouvé, il n'avait pas rouvert l'œil. Un sanglot étouffé brisa une nouvelle fois la quiétude de la pièce. Levant quelques peu la tête en direction du lit, il fixa son regard sur ma forme enfouie sous les couvertures. Rien n'aurait pu dire que l'individu ainsi alité était éveillé à part le léger tressautement des draps par moment. Fuji se leva lentement quand il entendit une troisième fois ce petit couinement. S'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, il souleva quelque peu la couverture et ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur. Hikaru se tenait en position quasi fœtale, ses deux bras encadrant sa tête comme pour le protéger d'une agression extérieure. De fins sillons se distinguaient, luisant dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Le jeune homme ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué qu'il n'était plus couvert, trop occupé qu'il était à trembler de tous ses membres. Doucement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui sursauta violement s'écartant promptement du touché. Au bout d'un certain temps, le petit blond osa un regard timide derrière lui et reconnu son senpai qui le regardait tendrement un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Que ce passe-t-il Hikaru ?

- Je… Je… c'est rien…, répondit-il en essuyant ses larmes.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Le bond hocha la tête dans un mouvement approbatif, se repositionnant sur le côté, dos à Fuji. Il n'avait vraiment plus envie de dormir maintenant avec ses rêves qui le hantait, lui faisant revivre inlassablement les mêmes événements. Encore une fois il sentit la main du châtain sur son épaule. Il se tendit un instant mais ne la dégagea pas, finissant par s'habituer au touché.

- Tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu le souhaites.

- C'est que…

Sa voix trembla alors qu'un sanglot sortait de ses lèvres. Il se sentait tellement misérable qu'il n'arrivait plus à en rester calme. La pression sur son épaule se raffermie lui signifiant que son senpai était là pour lui, qu'il pouvait parler sans aucune crainte. Hikaru se retourna lentement et fixa le jeune homme assit près de lui.

- Tu… tu veux bien me serrer dans tes bras ? Demanda-t-il entre deux pleurs.

Pour toute réponse celui-ci ouvrit ses bras signifiant sin assentiment. Hikaru se releva sur ses avant-bras et le temps d'une grimace, il posa sa tête sur 'épaule du plus vieux. Ce dernier referma ses bras sur le frêle corps torturé, l'enfermant dans une étreinte protectrice et rassurante. Il tremblait toujours, de peur ou de froid ou peut être des deux, et des sanglots lui parvenaient toujours aux oreilles.

- Vas-y. Pleure autant que tu veux, chuchota-t-il en caressant les mèches blondes.

A ces paroles il sentit des mains s'accrocher à son tee-shirt le froissant entre leurs doigts. Fuji continua ainsi à cajoler le plus jeune jusqu'à ce que les sanglots cessent et que le corps soit totalement détendu. Quand Hikaru sortit de son étreinte, il lui essuya le visage puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Hum. Désolé. C'est passé maintenant.

- Bien, répondit le châtain en se séparant de lui. Il s'apprêtait à ce lever quand il fut retint par le bras.

- S'il te plaît… je… reste.

Hikaru avait baissé la tête. Il avait honte de sa propre faiblesse, mais il se sentait incapable de trouver la force de refermer les yeux pour revivre cette torture. Être dans les bras de Fuji le calmait. Son odeur le rassurait et sa chaleur réchauffait son corps blessé. Sentir sa présence l'aidait à supporter les événements de la soirée. Il recherchait délibérément le contact avec lui, ce qui pouvait paraître paradoxal aux vues de la situation.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. S'il te plaît.

Le ton était un brin suppliant et poussa Fuji à pénétrer dans la chaleur des couvertures. Immédiatement, il sentit le corps chaud de son kohai se rapprocher. Une main s'accrocha à son haut alors que le blond hésitait à poser sa tête sur son torse. Le tensai l'incita à le faire et c'est ainsi qu'il eut le bonheur de serrer une fois de plus dans ses bras le corps malmené. Il sentit bientôt le plus jeune se calmer et sa respiration devenir régulière signifiant qu'il venait de s'endormir. Passant une nouvelle fois ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse, il sombra lui aussi dans le sommeil.

* * *

Il aurait du sortir du lit tout de suite à son réveil. Il le savait. Seulement ouvrir les yeux pour admirer ce magnifique spectacle, il n'avait pas pu ce résigner à quitter cette chaleur. Cette magnifique tête blonde qui reposait sur son torse, ses traits fins et cette main qui s'accrochait à son tee-shirt. Main qui était actuellement emprisonnée dans la sienne, qu'il avait du prendre pendant la nuit. Il ne manquait plus que son amant fasse parti du tableau pour que ce soit parfait. D'ailleurs l'amant en question venait de se réveiller à sa manière c'est-à-dire en sautant du lit se réceptionnant les pieds joints et les bras en l'air. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu faire, il en avait ri. Ce lever n'était quand même pas une compétition de gymnastique. Fuji regarda avec envie ce corps qu'il trouvait si attirant dans ce boxer et ce tee-shirt sans manche mettant agréablement bien en valeur ses formes. Celui-ci ce retourna pour croiser le regard de son petit ami qu'il eu la surprise de trouver dans son lit avec en prime le blondinet dans ses bras. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fonça les sourcils.

- Syu-chan que fais-tu dans mon lit tout collé serré à Ka-chan ?

Et voilà ce qu'il appréhendait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

- Eh bien nous avons dormi.

- Dans cette position. Nya Syu-chan est méchant avec moi ! Sérieusement pourquoi tu le sers dans tes bras, dit-il en se rapprochant l'air assez mécontent.

- Eiji, il a pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit et quand je l'ai consolé il s'est accroché à moi.

- Moi je voulais te garder pour loi tout seul, bouda le brun.

- Eiji.

Le tensai tendit sa main libre vers son petit ami et l'incita à ce rapprocher. Ce que le concerné fit en se saisissant de la man offerte. Elle était toute chaude presque moite. L'acrobate s'assit sur le rebord du lit et fixa regard dans celui de son amant.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, dit Fuji dans un sourire.

- Ben justement. Si tu m'aimais, tu aurais du rester avec moi ou alors m'inviter à dormir avec vous.

- Techniquement s'aurait été impossible. Ton lit est trop petit.

Devant la moue boudeuse mais tellement adorable d'Eiji, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser une main posée sur sa nuque. Celui-ci se laissa faire et gémit même lorsque la langue de Fuji se faufila dans sa bouche. Eiji avait posé ses deux mains sur le torse de son petit ami. L'une frôlait la main chaude s'Hikaru et il la déplaça pour la recouvrir. Une fois le baiser rompu il fixa le visage de son petit kohai, sa tête posée à quelques millimètres de la tête blonde sur le torse de Syuusuke. Ne pouvant pas se contenter de le regarder avec les yeux, il posa sa main sur la douce joue du jeune endormi.

- Syu-chan, tu crois qu'il s'en remettra ? Demanda-t-il pensivement, sa main se perdant dans les boucles blondes.

- Qui sait. Je l'espère. Mais c'est une dure épreuve qu'il a à traverser.

- Et on serra là pour l'aider. Je pourrais rester des heures à le contempler comme ça.

- Oui mais les cours et surtout l'entraînement ne vont pas t'attendre. Et surtout, tu m'empêches de respirer Eiji.

* * *

Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à réveiller Hikaru qui voulu lui aussi se préparer pour aller en cours. Seulement les deux autres l'en empêchèrent, le repoussant gentiment dans les draps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire Ka-chan ? Tu n'es pas en état pour aller en cours.

- Mais l'entraînement…

- Pourra très bien se dérouler sans toi, finit Fuji. Nous parlerons à Tezuka.

Une lueur de peur passa dans les yeux émeraude.

- Sois sans crainte nous ne dévoilerons que le stricte minimum, le rassura-t-il.

Hikaru baissa la tête mais accepta d'un léger mouvement

- Mais je… je ne peux pas rester ici, s'écria-t-il n se levant précipitamment mais ka douleur qui lui vrilla l'arrière train lui fit lâcher un gémissement de douleur.

- Ra la la sois pas si pressé Ka-chan. Je t'ai dit que tu devais rester tranquille pendant quelques jours. Et ne t'inquiète pas mes parents ont insistés pour que tu restes le temps de te remettre.

- Je ne pas abuser comme ça.

- Et où comptes-tu aller ? Demanda Fuji. Dans ton état même en supposant que tu es les moyens tu ne pourrais pas rester seul dans un chambre d'hôtel.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Il n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller. L'hôtel était bien au dessus de ses moyens et honnêtement il n'arriverait même pas à faire plus de quelques pas hors du lit.

- Tu vois tu n'as pas le choix ! Je t'ai préparé tes médicaments sur le bureau. N'oubli pas de les prendre. Et surtout Ka-chan, tu te reposes ! Oka-san reste à la maison alors si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu l'appel.

Ses deux senpai ne tardèrent pas à sortir le laissant seul et complètement perdu. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il se retrouverait dans cette situation, il en aurait rit. Mais là tout était vrai. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible que son père puisse agir ainsi. Cependant il l'avait fait et hilare se demandait ce qui allait ce passer maintenant. Il se sentait vraiment mal en plus d'être humilier. Un sentiment vraiment désagréable. Soupirant, il se dirigea vers le bureau pour prendre ses médicaments. Il eut vraiment du mal à ce déplacer jusque là. Chaque pas n'était que douleur lancinante. Arrivant au bureau il fut étonné de voir qu'un petit déjeuné l'attendait. Il allait saisir l'un des boites de médicament quand trois petits coups furent frappés à la porte. Une tête brune apparue tout d'abord puis une femme devant avoir la quarantaine pénétra dans la chambre. Elle avait un sourire chaleureux et de grands yeux marron.

- Hikaru, désolée de te déranger mais je me demandais si tu avais besoin de quelque chose. Ah je suis la mère d'Eiji. Tu peux m'appeler Miko.

- Ah… euh non merci madame.

- Miko ! Rectifia-t-elle faussement en colère.

- Euh… Miko…san.

La femme lui sourit puis le regarda tendrement comme une mère veillant sur ses enfants. Ce qui gêna Hikaru. De un, il s'incrustait comme ça sans vergogne chez son senpai. De deux, on lui offrait l'hospitalité le temps de se remettre sans rien demander. De trois, il fallait que la mère de Kikumaru senpai le voie dans ce pyjama à nounours.

- Hikaru, tu sais ce pyjama te vas très bien.

Cette remarque finit d'achever le jeune blond qui rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

- Tu sais Eiji y tien beaucoup. C'est son pyjama préféré, il ne le prêtait jamais et personne n'a le droit d'y toucher. Mon fils doit beaucoup tenir à toi pour te le prêter.

Après un dernier sourire et un « je serais en bas si tu as besoin de quelque chose », elle sortit. Hikaru ne savait que penser de ce que venait de lui révéler la mère de Kikumaru. Se pourrait-il que son senpai s'intéresse à lui ? Cette pensée fut bien vite balayée. Kikumaru senpai aimait Fuji-senpai, il n'y avait aucune place pour lui dans cette équation. Hikaru fixa son déjeuné. Il n'avait pas faim, mais il devait se remplir un peu l'estomac avant de prendre ses médicaments. Il s'attabla donc au bureau et entreprit de picorer de ci de là.

* * *

Les médicaments aidant, Hikaru passa son temps à somnoler. C'est d'ailleurs endormit à plat ventre sur le lit que Kikumaru le retrouva dans la soirée. Il ne put que rire devant cette posture qui découvrait tout le dos du blond. Il le recouvra donc correctement, il ne fallait pas qu'il attrape un rhume en plus. Il apprit de sa mère que le convalescent n'avait fait que ce reposer dans la chambre sans vraiment en sortir et qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup p mangé. Il observa quelques instant le plus jeune avant de s'installer au bureau pour s'atteler à ses devoirs.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi dans cette ambiance assez tendue. Hikaru semblait se renfermer da plus en plus. Jusqu'au jour où il eut une visite des services sociaux qui avaient été contacté par le médecin. Le père d'Hikaru avait été arrêté et ils recherchaient de la famille pour l'accueillir. Pour le moment ils n'avaient trouvé personne. La mère d'Hikaru était orpheline depuis la naissance et du côté de son père aucune famille n'était recensée. Ils se concentraient maintenant sur la famille de son père biologique. Cette information l'avait plutôt chamboulé. C'est à peine s'il parlait, restant la plupart du temps prostré dans la chambre. Sans compter que son corps s'était remis et qu'il allait reprendre les cours sous peu.

Un soir alors qu'il allait se changer pour aller se coucher, Eiji entra dans la chambre sans frapper et surpris le plus jeune torse nu, le pantalon descendu à la moitié de ses fesses. Hikaru, ne s'y attendant pas du tout, trébucha et de retrouva à terre après s'être emmêlé les jambes en voulant remonter son pantalon. Cette scène aussi anodine soit-elle émerveilla l'acrobate. Cette peau tellement laiteuse qui invitait aux caresses, cette chute de reins à en faire damné les saints… Son cops entier était une invitation à la possession. Bien qu'il se sentait terriblement excite, Kikumaru n'en laissa rien paraître, à part une légère rougeur sur ses joues.

- Eh ben Ka-chan. T'es plutôt maladroit, dit-il à l'adolescent étalé sur le sol qui était plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûres. Je venais juste récupérer mon pyjama.

Sans attendre il se dirigea en vitesse vers la salle de bain où il s'enferma, ne laissant pas le temps au blond de réagir. Il était vraiment honteux de ce qu'il allait faire. Comment pouvait-il être autant excité juste en ayant vu son corps ? Voilà qu'il se retrouvait à ce toucher sous la douche pensant à ce corps chétif qui n'appelait qu'à la luxure et sa peau q'il imaginait si douce. Mon dieu, c'était vraiment déplacé dans cette situation de vouloir le posséder. C'est essoufflé qu'il cogna ses points fortement sur le mur.

- T'es pathétique Eiji ! S'écria-t-il.

Ce crie se répercuta dans tout le premier étage et parvint aux oreille d'Hikaru qui se demanda un moment de quoi il s'agissait. Quand le brun pénétra de nouveau dans la chambre il le questionna.

- Ah c'est rien Ka-chan. C'est juste que j'ai repensé au test de math que j'ai complètement loupé. Nya je ne suis vraiment pas doué, dit-il en se grattant la tête.

- Eh bien… euh je ne sais pas si je pourrais être d'une quelconque aide… mais si tu veux je pourrais t'aider.

Hikaru avait les yeux baissés et serrait les draps du lit dans lequel il était assis.

- Enfin si c'est pas trop compliqué. Et puis je crois qu Fuji-senpai te serait d'une plus grande aide que moi, dit-il en relevant soudainement la tête un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui n'empêchait pas ses joues d'être toujours rosées.

« Nya Ka-chan tu es si craquant, pensa-t-il, arrêtes de toujours avoir ce genre d'expression si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus. J'ai déjà beaucoup trop de mal à me retenir. »

- C'est trop gentil Ka-chan. La prochaine fois j'y penserai promis. Maintenant au dodo.

Sur ce il se faufila sur le matelas installé à terre. Il n'avait pas voulu reprendre son lit le temps qu'Hikaru resterait.

- Bonne nuit Kikumaru-senpai.

- Bonne nuit.

* * *

Voili voilou !

A la prochaine.


	17. Chapter 17

kikou tout le monde !

Je vous envois ce nouveau chapitre que je viens tout juste de finir de taper. Vous en avez de la chance ^^. Autant en profiter pendant que j'ai le temps de le faire. Et vu que je ne pars pas en vaccances, des chapitres il y en aura environ toutes les deux semaines. Enfin normalement...

Bon sur ce je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre.

Oh et comme toujours merci infiniment pour les review. C'est un véritable carburant pour nous autres les auteurs !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 17 : Un nouveau chez soi

Un étrange sentiment le parcourait depuis qu'il était entré sur le court. Hikaru s'attendait à être bombardé de questions suite à son absence qui avait durée une semaine, mais rien. Personne ne semblait vouloir en savoir la cause. D'un côté, il était plutôt soulagé mais d'un autre il était assez triste. Il n'avait donc aucune espèce d'importance aux yeux des autres ? Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que des ordres avaient été donnés par Tezuka interdisant les interrogatoires sur les circonstances de l'absence d'Hikaru. Et ils avaient été, comme à l'accoutumé, très stricts. Voilà justement ce cher capitaine qui arrivait suivi des titulaires.

- Très bien. Vingt tours de terrain pour l'échauffement.

Le capitaine eut un regard pour le blond qu'il ne su déchiffrer avant que tout le monde ne parte au pas de course.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans le même état d'esprit. A part qu'une fois arrivé dans la salle de cours, une véritable cohue l'accueillie. Les questions fusaient si bien qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il regrettait l'ambiance du club. Après que tout le monde se soit calmé, il pu enfin rejoindre sa place où il s'affala presque, épuisé. Du mouvement sur sa gauche lui fit relever la tête et il croisa le regard de Ryoma qui n'exprimait rien de particulier.

- Tu pourrais compatir un peu !

- Tu as été absent une semaine des cours ennuyeux à mourir, tu devrais être content.

Hikaru se força à rire malgré la situation.

- Tiens.

- Ne me dis pas…

- Bucho m'a obligé.

- Merci beaucoup.

Alors là, Ryoma, le dormeur professionnel en cours, avait pris des notes pour lui. C'était le monde à l'envers quant on savait que c'était toujours lui qui lui prêtait ses notes.

* * *

La cloche sonnant la fin des cours clos cette journée au grand bonheur d'Hikaru qui n'avait pas réussi à suivre grand-chose suite à son absence. L'entraînement de l'après-midi fut aussi difficile que celui du matin. Il fut ravis de constater que sa convalescence ne l'avait pas trop pénalisé. Inui-senpai n'avait pas du être de son avis ayant fait les frais de la nouvelle détermination blond redécouverte il y a peu. Il était parti en ruminant quelque chose sur le fait qu'il avait tout un tas de données à mettre à jour.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans les vestiaires il ne restait plus que Momoshiro, Kawamura, Kikumaru et Fuji qui discutait bruyamment.

- Yo Hikaru. Tu as vraiment mis sa raclée à Inui-senpai, dit Momo dans un grand sourire.

- Tu as été étonnant, enchaîna Kawamura.

- Merci.

- Ka-chan a vraiment la classe sur le terrain. Un peu dans le style Ochibi en moins arrogant, ou Tezuka en moins coincé.

- Eiji !

- Mais non. Je ne suis pas si classe que ça, dit-il en rougissant.

La conversation dura encore quelques instants jusqu'à-ce que Kawamura et Momoshiro s'en aillent main dans la main sous le regard étonné d'Hikaru. Ils savait bien ses deux là ensemble mais ils n'étaient jamais très démonstratifs. Hikaru finit par se reprendre et ôter son tee-shirt sale ainsi que son short inconscient des regards posés sur lui, puis alla directement sous la douche.

De l'autre côté des vestiaires, c'est un Kikumaru rouge qui se laissa tomber sur un banc une main dans ses cheveux et l'air inquiet.

- Eiji. Tu te comportes bizarrement depuis ce matin.

- C'est Ka-chan.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Syu-chan, je suis un monstre !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Depuis hier je pense à des choses que… je suis dégoûtant de penser à ça… !

- Oh, dit-il en comprenant de quoi parlait son amant sans qu'il n'est plus besoin de développer. Mais tu sais tu n'es pas le seul.

- Toi aussi tu y penses ? Demanda Eiji les yeux en soucoupe.

- Oui. Après tout c'est naturel. Vouloir toucher la personne que tu aimes n'a rien de monstrueux.

- Mais dans la situation actuelle c'est tellement déplacé.

- Je t'accorde que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment mais…

Fuji se stoppa quand il entendit la douche se stopper et des pas se diriger dans leur direction. C'est un Hikaru avec une serviette autour des hanches qui fit irruption dans la pièce finissant d'achever Kikumaru qui eut du mal a contenir ses bouffées de chaleurs. Tout cela amusa grandement Fuji qui regardait la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux. Lui, il avait déjà pu admirer son corps luisant et il devait l'avouer, il l'avait trouvé des plus appétissants.

* * *

Les jours s'égrainèrent calmement dans la même routine : lycée, entraînement et retour chez Kikumaru où il commençait à prendre ses marques. Il participait aux corvées et insistait pour préparer le dîner. Ce qui lui valut à plusieurs reprises des félicitations de la part de toute la maisonnée sur ses talents. Mais cette routine allait être brisée par le procès du père d'Hikaru. A partir de là le malaise revint de plus bel surtout au lycée. L'affaire d'un pédophile ayant violé son propre fils avait vite fait le tour de toute l'école et de la ville. Bien sûr les journalistes n'avaient pas cités son nom mais la photo publiée avait suffie ainsi que le prénom de l'inculpé pour faire le rapprochement. Depuis ce temps ce n'était que messes basses sur son passage et ses camarades de classe semblaient l'éviter ou au contraire se montraient beaucoup trop compatissant. Il pouvait quand même compter sur quelques personnes notamment Oishi qui l'entourait d'intentions. Tezuka ne semblait trop rien dire. Et bien sûr Kikumaru-senpai et Fuji-senpai qui étaient au courant de toute l'histoire soutenaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ryoma avait semblé distant au début puis était redevenu comme d'habitude. L'ambiance au club s'était progressivement améliorée mais pas celle en cours. Même les professeurs semblaient des plus attentionnés ce qui lui attira des petits problèmes avec ses camarades qui l'accusaient d'abuser de sa situation.

Actuellement Hikaru était sur le toit laissant le vent de novembre lui ébouriffer la chevelure. Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme et c'était le meilleur endroit. Mais comme tout bon moment a une fin, il fut dérangé par un groupe d'élèves arrivant bruyamment. Ils stoppèrent tout mouvement en l'apercevant.

- Tiens donc mais ce ne serait pas le petit garçon qui se serait fait abuser par on papa, dit l'un d'eux.

- Dis voir, c'était bien de ce faire prendre par un autre homme ? Demanda un autre.

- En tout cas, on peut die que tu as un bon prétexte pour te la péter maintenant non, dit le dernier.

Hikaru n'avait pas le courage de leur répondre préférant baisser la tête. Les mots le blessaient profondément. Cependant il ne dit rien le souffle coupé par tant de méchanceté. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre la douleur qu'il avait ressenti ni même l'impuissance qu'il l'avait traversée à ce moment tout comme la honte d'avoir un corps à jamais souillé et brisé. Jamais ses trois imbéciles ne comprendraient ses sentiments.

- T'as réussi à t'accaparer la pitié des profs. Oh mais je comprends, t'as du leur ouvrir aussi tes jolies petites cuisses.

Le groupe s'approcha de lui et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Et si tu nous faisais profiter de ton expérience ?

- Q… Quoi, balbutia Hikaru ne comprenant que trop tard ce que cela signifiait.

Ses deux bras furent saisit fermement de chaque côté par deux des garçons, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

Le dernier qui lui faisait face s'approcha.

- Après tout mettre sa queue dans le trou d'un mec ça dois pas être beaucoup plus différent que de le mettre dans celui d'une fille.

Sa main saisit l'entrejambe du blond la serrant fort, laissant un crie retentir dans l'air.

- Alors tu bandes pas encore ? Je pensais que t'aimais te faire prendre.

Il déboutonna le pantalon et le baissa lentement à mi cuisse. Quand vint le tour de son boxer, Hikaru s'agita. Des tas de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Souvenirs sombres d'un jour qu'il voulait par dessus tout oublier. Mais là, aucun moyen d'échapper à ce qu'il se passait. La prise sur ses bras était trop forte. Son sous vêtement était maintenant lui aussi baissé en dessous de ses fesses laissant à la vue de tous son intimité. De son côté l'autre garçon allait lui-même déboutonner son pantalon quand le bruit de la porte le fit sursauter et arrêter net ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- Hikaru c'est l'heure de l'entraînement tu…

C'était la voix de Momo-senpai.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse ici. C'est pas bien de ce mettre à trois sur un plus petit que soi, non c'est pas bien.

Les trois garçons la lâchèrent puis partirent sans demander leur reste. Ils savaient très bien que Momoshiro pouvait être violent quand il le voulait. Mais ce qui les avait fait fuir la queue entre les jambes c'est le regard de Kaidoh qui l'accompagnait. Un regard de tueur. Hikaru les regarda un instant hébété avant de retourner pour se rhabiller.

- Tout va bien Hikaru ? Demanda Momo en posant sa main sur l'épaule tremblante.

- Oui. Parfaitement, répondit-il d'un ton froid qui surprit ses aînés.

- Tu es sûr ? Insista quand même Momoshiro.

- Puisque je te dis que ça va. Bon il faut y aller dit-il en se retournant et partant d'un pas rapide vers l'escalier où il disparut.

- Ne mamushi.

- Nani ?

- Tu crois qu'on devrait le dire ?

- Fais ce que tu veux. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'accord. Tu joueras à l'imbécile tout seul.

- Eh ! On dirait que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il se passait.

- Bien sûr que si. Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que toi !

- Oï je ne suis pas idiot mamushi !

Et c'était reparti pour une dispute. Ils avaient même tous les deux oublié jusqu'à la raison de celle-ci. Ce fut une sonnerie de portable qui les sortit de leur emportement leur rappelant par la même qu'ils avaient entraînement.

* * *

Hikaru venait de sortir de la salle de bain lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Kikumaru annoncer son retour. Des pas précipités grimpaient l'escalier et bientôt la tête brune de son senpai arriva dans son champ de vision. Il y eut un instant de flottement avant qu'il ne s'avance vers lui visiblement en colère. Quitter le club précipitamment quasiment avant la fin n'avait pas été une bonne idée.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es parti aussi vite.

Hikaru haussa les épaules avant de se détourner pour pénétrer dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Kikumaru était sous le choc, il l'avait ignoré. Hikaru l'avait purement et simplement ignoré. Son mignon petit kohai toujours si gentil et attentionné avait délibérément éludé sa question en l'ignorant. Sa colère atteignant des paroxysmes très inhabituellement atteint, Eiji fit une entrée fracassante dans la chambre.

- Ka-chan ! Tu pourrais au moins répondre !

- Je n'ai rien à dire sur le sujet.

- Ka-chan.

La voix du plus vieux était étrangement menaçante et fit naître des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Hikaru. Mais il ne flancha pas.

- Mais enfin tu vas répondre ! S'écria-t-il en le saisissant par les épaules.

A ce contact, Hikaru tressaillit il avait fait de son mieux pour éviter tout contact au club. Il avait même refusé de prendre sa douche dans les vestiaires. Son corps était encore traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vécu. Il se dégagea fermement de l'emprise de son senpai et resta de dos refusant tout contact visuel.

Kikumaru allait amorcer une autre tentative quand sa mère les appela leur signifiant que le dîner était prêt. Sautant sur l'occasion d'échapper à cet interrogatoire, le blond se rua presque vers la sortie. Passablement énervé d'avoir été coupé dans son élan, Kikumaru se saisit de son téléphone pour appeler la seule personne qui devait savoir ce qu'il s'était précisément passé. Après tout son kohai était étrange à l'entraînement et il voulait tout savoir sur les circonstances de ce comportement.

Durant tout le repas Eiji dévisagea Hikaru de manière intensive. Lorsqu'il les avait rejoint cinq minutes plus tard son expression avait changée. Il ne semblait plus en colère mais attristé. Une profonde tristesse. Un sentiment étrange traversa Hikaru. On aurait dit, à la façon dont le regardait son aîné, qu'il était au courant. Mais comment l'aurait-il pu ? Personne n'était au courant… enfin pas vraiment, pensa-t-il en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas demander à ses deux senpai de ne rien ébruiter.

- Eiji, que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Miko à son fils. Tu ne touches presque pas à ton assiette.

- Je n'ai pas très faim oka-san, dit-il dans un sourire. D'ailleurs j'ai pas mal de travail à finir, alors je vais monter.

Il quitta la table sous les regards étonnés des attablés.

Hikaru donna un coup de main pour la vaisselle puis retourna dans la chambre une boule à l'estomac. Il frappa à la porte mais aucun son ne lui parvint alors il entra. Kikumaru était plongé dans ses devoirs comme il l'avait annoncé. Hikaru referma lentement la porte puis s'installa sur la table, les fesses sur le matelas qui servait de lit à Kikumaru. Il se mit lui aussi à faire les quelques exercices qu'il devait rendre pour le lendemain. Tout ce déroula dans un silence pesant. Ce qui conforta Hikaru dans l'idée que son senpai devait lui en vouloir pour quelque chose. La plupart du temps, même pendant ses devoirs, il était agité, parlant tout seul lorsqu'il essayait de comprendre un énoncé particulièrement difficile. Là, il était anormalement calme, droit sur sa chaise de bureau. Il bougeait à peine. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il rangea ses affaires et qu'il commença à s'agitait cherchant son agenda, que Kikumaru se tourna vers lui, le regard dur. Un regard qui cloua le plus jeune sur place.

- Tu es vraiment bête Ka-chan, lui dit-il de but en blanc.

- Pa…pardon ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- De quoi parles-tu Kikumaru-senpai ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si Momo et Kaidoh n'étaient pas arrivés, hein ? Tu te serais encore une fois fait violer !

Alors il était au courant. Malgré le fait qu'il l'ait caché à tout le monde, il avait réussi à être au courant. Il aurait du demandait à Momo-senpai et Kaidoh-senpai de tenir leur langue. Kikumaru fit quelques pas dans sa direction jusqu'à-ce qu'il soit à sa hauteur. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune qui se mit à trembler.

- Tu vois, tu as de nouveau peur d'être touché, reprit plus doucement Kikumaru. Tu aurais pu m'en parler au moins à moi.

Hikaru se défit des mains de son senpai et détourna un regard embué par les larmes.

- Je… je ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le dire, dit-il la voix cassée. Après tout ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste des… caresses…

- Mais tu étais terrifié. Regard comme tu trembles. Tes larmes coulent sur tes joues. Ka-chan…

Lentement pour qu'il voit ce qu'il était en train de faire Eiji remonta ses mains jusqu'au visage d'Hikaru. Il posa chacune d'elles sur une joue du garçon le sentant trembler plus fortement.

- Chut Ka-chan. C'est moi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu sais que je ne te ferais rien. Ne ? Calme-toi.

Le plus jeune fixa son senpai dans ses prunelles bleues qui le regardaient tendrement avec une pointe de tristesse. Sentant les tremblements se calmer Kikumaru essuya les sillons salés, qui coulaient toujours sur la peau blanche, jusqu'à-ce qu'ils se tarissent. Enfin, il laissa ses mains descendre sur le cou gracile caressant doucement la peau, puis elles continuèrent sur les épaules, pour effleurer légèrement, telles des douces ailes de papillons, les bras blancs. Progressivement Hikaru se détendit et se laissa entraîner jusqu'au lit où Kikumaru l'allongea avant de le recouvrir des épaisses couvertures. Il s'assit ensuite sur le matelas à la tête du lit, regardant la petite tête blonde dont les cheveux étaient éparpillés éparses sur l'oreiller. Tout à sa contemplation il sursauta quand une main vint saisir son pantalon.

- Ne Kikumaru-senpai… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que ça m'arrive tout ça ?

- Rien Ka-chan. Strictement rien.

Il entendit une fois de plus les pleurs étouffés par la couverture. Il passa une main apaisante dans les mèches blondes. La tête se relava pour venir se poser délicatement sur les jambes d'un Kikumaru pris au dépourvu. Une fois la stupeur passée il reprit ses caresses tout en recouvrant le corps mince. Il ne su combien temps il resta dans cette position à le réconforter. Le sommeil vint le cueillir alors qu'il était toujours mi-assis mi-allonger dans le lit. Et bien sûr le lendemain Eiji regretta de ne pas s'être allonger entièrement quand il se retrouva courbaturé. Enfin ce mal en valait le coup, il avait pu avoir son petit kohai pour lui seul pendant toute la nuit.

* * *

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir faire quelques courses avec Miko-san le samedi suivant, un représentant des services sociaux se présenta chez eux. Il leur annonça que de la famille avait finalement été retrouvée du côté du père biologique d'Hikaru. Heureusement il n'aurait pas à quitter le pays ni même son lycée puisqu'il allait habiter chez de la famille qui justement vivait au Japon et de surcroît dans la même ville. D'après ce qu'il avait compris ce parent chez qui il allait habiter était son parrain. Les services sociaux avaient retrouvé sa trace après avoir retrouvé le livret de famille et réussis à retrouver la trace de ce parrain qui avait semble-t-il pas mal voyagé entre la France, l'Amérique du nord et le Japon. Bref avoir sa dernière adresse n'avait pas été chose aisée. Hikaru ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas avoir vu un jour son parrain. D'ailleurs il avait complètement oublié son existence jusqu'à ce que l'employé des services sociaux lui rafraîchisse la mémoire. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que sa mère disait que son père biologique avait eut une drôle d'idée de nommer ce coureur de jupon excentrique parrain de son fils. De ce fait il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Tout cela amenait Hikaru à ce demander ce qui avait poussé ce parrain qui ne le connaissait apparemment pas à le recueillir.

- Ne Ka-chan, j'espère qu'il sera bien ton parrain, dit Kikumaru alors qu'ils étaient tout deux en train de rassembler ses affaires.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut que je vienne vivre chez lui. Je ne le connais pas. Il parait même qu'il à un enfant de mon âge. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui le pousse à me recueillir.

- Et tu t'en vas loin ?

- C'est à dix minutes de train d'ici.

- Génial ! On pourra ce voir toujours aussi souvent !

- Euh… oui, répondit Hikaru en baissant la tête, le rouge aux joues.

Il s'était finalement bien habitué à vivre chez son senpai. Et maintenant il devait partir au bout d'un long mois.

- Bon et bien voilà. Je crois que j'ai tout, dit-il en fermant son sac.

- Ka-chan. T'es vraiment obligé d'y aller ? Demanda Kikumaru boudeur.

- Je ne peux continuer à squatter chez vous éternellement.

- Mais tu ne déranges pas ! S'exclama le brun en se tournant vers le plus jeune qui lui souriait sereinement. Ce qui le calma instantanément.

- Ah tu as oublié quelque chose.

Kikumaru partit dans son armoire et revint avec le pyjama bleu ciel au motif de nounours qu'il avait porter durant sa semaine de convalescence.

- Tiens, il est à toi.

- Mais c'est ton pyjama senpai !

- Je te le donne. Il est trop petit pour moi. Et puis tu es trop mignon dedans

La température dans la chambre grimpa d'un coup alors qu'Hikaru ne savait plus où se mettre. Son senpai était trop franc par moment. Il finit par accepter le cadeau après moult insistances et le fourra dans son sac sous le sourire ravis du plus vieux.

Il descendit dans le hall pour constater que toute la maisonnée s'était rassemblée. Miko lui avait préparé un panier repas et le serra fort dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu. Quand elle le lâcha enfin il pu dire un dernier au revoir à cette famille si chaleureuse qui l'avait accueilli avant de sortir. Il avait fait quelques pas au dehors dans la froideur de ce début de mois de novembre quand il sentit deux bras le saisir et s'enrouler autour de ses épaules.

- Pars pas Ka-chan.

Kikumaru avait enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Hikaru qui frissonna quand il sentit le souffle chaud effleurer sa peau.

- Senpai…

- Je veux que tu restes ici avec moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda le blond en se retournant dans l'étreinte du jeune homme.

- Tu vas être malade ! S'exclama-t-il en constatant qu'il était sortit sans rien e chaud sur les épaules.

Son senpai sourit avant de resserrer sa prise. Il plongea son regard dans celui émeraude. Hilare se sentit hypnotisé. Il était proche, et il s'approchait encore davantage. Sans qu'il ne puisse le repousser les lèvres de Kikumaru se posèrent furtivement sur les siennes avant de s'éloigner comme elles étaient venues. L'aîné offrit encore une étreinte à son vis-à-vis profitant du fait qu'il était stupéfait. Il retourna ensuite vers la maison d' un pas rapide après lui avoir murmuré quelques mots qu'il n'entendit pas.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

A la prochaine !


	18. Chapter 18

Salut à tous !

J'espère que vous allez depuis la dernière fois !

Comme promis pile poile deux semaines depuis le dernier chapitre. Pour une fois que je suis dans les temps ^^.

Je remercie encore une fois pour les review que j'ai reçue et je vous laisse apprécier ce nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 18 : Appel-moi tonton Nanjiro !

Dans la voiture, le calme régnait en maître. Un silence s'était installé depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le domicile des Kikumaru. L'employé des services sociaux n'avait pas osé dire quoique ce soit mais à la vue de la tension qui transperçait dans l'air, il comprenait qu'il ne devait pas ouvrir sa bouche sur l'incident. De son côté, Hikaru était dans une sorte d'état second. Il ne s'inquiétait même plus de savoir chez qui il allait débarquer, son esprit tentait de se remettre du choc qu'il venait de subir. Pourquoi Kikumaru-senpai avait-il agit ainsi ? Il l'avait embrassé non ? Alors… il l'aimait ? Ce qu'avait dit Miko-san quelques semaines plus tôt lui revint en mémoire. Bon d'accord il tenait à lui, ça il l'avait compris. Mais il ne pouvait l'aimer. Il avait Fuji-senpai comme petit ami et ils étaient très amoureux. Par conséquent que signifiait ce simple effleurement de lèvres ? Et puis toute cette comédie sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas partir… ils n'allaient pas se perdre de vue si facilement, surtout en fréquentant le même club de tennis. Que ressentait donc son senpai pour lui ? Hikaru sentait poindre la migraine avec toutes ses questions qui voltigeaient dans son crâne.

* * *

Il venait de rentrer dans sa chambre quand il entendit la voiture se mettre en route. Il la regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. Mine de rien, il s'était habitué à avoir son petit kohai avec lui à presque toute heure de la journée. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à le regretter. Sa mère avait été dans tous ses états en apprenant qu'Hikaru allait partir. Dormir avec lui, dans la même chambre que lui avait été une expérience tellement agréable qu'il se demandait s'il arriverait maintenant à se passer de cette respiration non loin de lui. Eiji posa son front sur la vitre froide de sa fenêtre. Il avait osé embrasser Hikaru. Cette envie le taraudait depuis longtemps déjà. Il n'avait jamais sauté le pas de peur de le froisser après les événements qui s'étaient déroulés. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur ni même le gêner. Il fallait dire qu'il était déjà en couple avec Syuusuke, alors aller en embrasser un autre, il y avait de quoi être mal vu. Hikaru devait lui en vouloir à l'heure qu'il est. Syuusuke allait lui aussi très certainement lui en vouloir à mort s'il l'apprenait. Et il allait l'apprendre c'était certain. Il avait une sorte de sixième sens pour ce genre de chose. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche et il le saisit pour répondre.

- Syu-chan ! S'écria-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

« Hikaru est parti ? »

- A l'instant. Mais ça a été dur. Je m'étais habitué à lui moi !

« Te connaissant tu as du lui faire une scène. »

- Nya Syu-chan tu sais toujours tout. C'est pas marrant !

Devait-il lui dire ce qu'il avait fait ou non ?

« Tu m'as l'air bizarre. Tu n'aurais pas fait quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas du par hasard ? »

Perdu. Syuusuke savait toujours tout. Même une conversation téléphonique il savait l'analyser sans voir l'expression de son visage.

- Ben… je crois que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise Syu-chan.

Un silence lui répondit lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il devait continuer.

- Disons que sur l'instant je n'ai pas réfléchi et je me suis laissé emporté par mes sentiments…

« Eiji ! »

- J'ai embrassé Ka-chan, répondit très vite Kikumaru tout le corps traversé par un frisson devant la voix menaçante de son petit ami.

« Ah… tu as profité de sa fragilité au moment de partir pour lui voler un baiser ? »

- En gros.

« Et tu n'as bien sûr pas pensé aux conséquences de cet acte. »

- Sur le coup, non.

« Eiji… tu sais qu'il est extrêmement sensible en ce moment. »

- Je sais ! S'énerva Kikumaru. Je le sais très bien mais j'en ai marre d'attendre. Je veux qu'on lui dise. Je veux pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser autant que je le veux. Et je sais que toi aussi. On attend depuis plus de cinq mois. Je pense sincèrement qu'on pourrait lui dire qu'on l'aime non ?

« Peut-être… tu es conscient qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien nous rejeter. »

- Je veux prendre ce risque ! Syu-chan, promet-moi qu'on lui en parlera dès lundi.

« Très bien. Si tu insistes. Mais je pence pour ma part que c'est trop top… On se voit lundi donc. Je t'aime. »

- Merci. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Fuji raccrocha ensuite après avoir discrètement soupiré. Il savait que son ami était contre dévoiler ses sentiments au plus jeune, mais lui il lui devenait insupportable de ce tenir aux côtés d'Hikaru sans que celui-ci sache les véritables sentiments qui l'animait. Il n'était pas reconnu pour sa patience et avoir attendu plus de cinq mois relevait pour lui d'un exploit. Surtout qu'il savait qu'il ne laissait pas indifférent le jeune blond. Le tout était de savoir s'il accepterait si facilement de ce lancer dans l'aventure avec et Fuji. Reposant sans hâte son téléphone sur son bureau, Eiji se permit tout de même de sourire. Lundi. Enfin lundi sa vie prendrait un tout autre tournant que ce soit positif ou non.

* * *

Ce n'est que quand la portière s'ouvrit qu'Hikaru reprit pied dans la réalité. Son chauffeur l'avait emmené à destination et ils étaient maintenant stationnés devant une maison spacieuse située dans un quartier chic de la ville. Avant de passer l'entrée, il remarqua que la maison possédait un petit temple que l'on pouvait apercevoir au fond. Pendant que le représentant des services sociaux sonnait, Hikaru laissa son regard promener sur le petit jardin de l'entrée décoré tout en simplicité. C'est lorsqu'on l'interpella qu'il s'approcha. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'entrée de la maison où un homme habillé traditionnellement les attendait. Il n'avait pas l'air très frais avec son début de barbe et ses cheveux en bataille.

- Bonjour bonjour. Alors voila le rejeton de François de la Marquise. Ne Hikaru, appel-moi tonton Nanjiro, ne ?

- Ton… tonton Nanjiro ? Mais je… je préférerais m'en tenir à Nanjiro-san.

- Rah ce qu'il est formel. Enfin, qu'attendre d'autre du fils de ce français issu de la vieille bourgeoisie.

- Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois vous laisser, dit l'employé.

- Faites. Je vais prendre soin de mon cher filleul.

Puis sans attendre un quelconque mot de l'employé il lui ferma la porte au nez. On ne peut pas dire que la première impression était très réussie. D'où on fermait la porte au nez de quelqu'un sans même dire au revoir ? Son parrain lui fit alors une visite très épurée de la maison.

- J'ai appris des services sociaux que tu joues au tennis comme ton père.

- Euh oui.

- Et tu aimes ?

- Beaucoup. C'est amusant.

Nanjiro se tourna vers lui, une lueur joueuse dans les yeux.

- Dans ce cas, suis moi. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Son parrain avait plutôt l'air de quelqu'un d'espiègle au final. Avec ce que ça mère lui avait racontée sur lui, il s'attendait à bien pire.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le spacieux jardin derrière la maison. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand il vit un court de tennis juste à côté du temple.

- Une petite partie ?

- Maintenant ?

- Mon imbécile de fils s'est enfuit aujourd'hui. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, dit-il les yeux larmoyant.

- Si… Si vous voulez, répondit Hikaru incertain.

Il posa ses affaires dans un coin et sortit sa raquette. Comme d'habitude il en profita pour attacher ses cheveux en une demi-queue. Nanjiro, qui s'étirait sans vraiment le faire le regardait faire à la dérobée. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Il était bien le fils de son père. Il avait exactement les mêmes mimiques que lui. Il possédait ses incroyables yeux verts et cette chevelure dorée. Par contre, il n'avait pas un dixième de la carrure d'athlète de son père. Lorsqu'il rencontra le regard sérieux et tranchant du jeune homme, Nanjiro ne put que se dire en rigolant qu'il allait s'amuser. Cela promettait d'être intéressant. Ce qui ce confirma dès les premiers échanges. Ce petit avait hérité du talent de son père qui avait été son plus redoutable adversaire mais aussi meilleur ami. Ce petit blond était sur la bonne voie pour le surpasser. Mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

- Ah te voilà toi ! Dit Nanjiro alors qu'Hikaru s'apprêtait à servir.

Ce retournant pour voir le nouvel arrivant, il en laissa tomber la balle qu'il allait lancer en l'air.

- Hikaru ? Pourquoi tu joues avec mon père ?

- Quoi ? Ton père ! Alors ça veut dire que je suis chez Ryoma !

Bon c'était un rêve hein ? Son regard faisait un l'aller-retour entre Ryoma qui avait l'air perplexe et son père qui était amusé de la situation. Son rejeton connaissait donc son filleul. Tout cela devenait bien intéressant.

- Tu m'expliques ? Ordonna presque Ryoma à son père.

- Tiens ? Je t'avais pourtant dit que nous allions accueillir mon filleul. Il t'arrive parfois d'écouter ce que je dis.

- Nani ! Je n'étais pas au courant ! Une minute… alors c'est Hikaru ?

- Bingo. Tu devrais être heureux. Tu ne te plaindras plus que je t'oblige toujours à jouer contre moi. J'ai trouvé un nouvel adversaire particulièrement intéressant.

- D'une pierre deux coup. C'est ça ?

- Puisque tu es là, fils indigne, montre-lui a chambre d'ami qui sera dorénavant la sienne.

L'homme partit en chantonnant quelque chose à propos de belles jeunes filles qui l'attendaient. Finalement, son parrain semblait assez particulier.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, ses bras servant de support à sa tête, il fixait le plafond blanc de sa nouvelle chambre. Après avoir fait la connaissance avec le reste de la famille dans la soirée, il s'était retiré après le dîner. Et maintenant, il tentait de remettre en place ses idées. Il y avait beaucoup trop de changements d'un coup. Hikaru aurait mentit s'il avait dit qu'il n'était pas effrayé. Il venait de débarquer dans son nouveau chez lui. Il avait découvert que son parrain était aussi le père de Ryoma et pour couronner le tout son senpai qu'il aimait déjà depuis un bout de temps l'embrassait comme ça sans crier gare. Autant d'événements dans une seule journée, ça l'avait épuisé. Et c'est en tentant de démêler les fils de ses pensées qu'il s'endormit. Pas pour bien longtemps puisqu'il se réveilla en pleine nuit. Il s'assit dans son lit en soupirant. Il passa une main dans ses boucles blondes avant de ce lever. Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. N'ayant pas allumé, il se cogna plusieurs fois, fit tomber plusieurs objets, avant d'enfin pénétrer dans le lieu désiré. Après avoir mis à chauffer du lait, il s'attabla. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour retomber dans ses pensées. Depuis qu'il était chez Kikumaru, il ne faisait plus de cauchemars. Mais là, il venait de les revivre une énième fois. Quand est-ce que cela allait cesser ? Si physiquement plus aucune blessure n'était visible, à l'intérieur c'était bien différent. Il était brisé, blessé, sali. En plus des cauchemars venaient troubler ses nuits.

Il resta un moment ainsi le menton sur ses mains et les coudes appuyés sur la table, jusqu'à ce que Ryoma fasse irruption dans la pièce en courant et se précipita vers la casserole d'où débordait abondamment le lait bouilli, ne laissant que très peu de liquide dans le contenant et des peaux s'accrochant aux bords.

- Surveille quand tu mets quelque chose sur le feu, dit-il en venant vers lui avec son aire torve, à peine réveillé. Il mit entre temps la casserole à tremper dans l'évier et s'installa en face de lui à moitié endormie.

- Désolé. Je vais nettoyer.

- Laisse tomber. Ma mère le fera plus tard.

- Ah.

Un silence s'installa. Hikaru était tendu ne sachant comment réagir. Ryoma pour son compte était plutôt comateux. Il avait été réveillé en plein sommeil par le bruit sourd d'un objet tombant sur le plancher. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'envie de bouger, mais la curiosité l'emporta sur la paresse et il sortit lentement de son s'étirant et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il avait trouvé la cuisine allumée avec un Hikaru assit à table un air absent au visage et surtout, une casserole débordant depuis déjà un moment à la vue du tapis blanc maculant la gazinière et recouvrant la casserole.

- Donc, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Tu sais, je ne suis pas habitué, c'est nouveau.

- Hum.

- Euh dis Ryoma… est-ce que… ça te gêne que je sois ici ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Je m'incruste un peu quand même. Je comprendrais que tu ne sois pas à l'aise. Et puis ton père ne t'avait pas prévenu…

- C'est sa façon d'être. C'est un idiot pervers mais c'est un excellent joueur de tennis, ça compense.

- J'aime plutôt bien sa personnalité, ria-t-il. Il est plein d'entrain. Rien à voir avec mon père…

Tout à coup une froideur s'immisça dans la pièce. Un air sombre s'invita sur le visage d'Hikaru faisant imperceptiblement frissonner Ryoma. Une discussion sur le sujet paternel était de toute évidence encore à proscrire. Son ami n'avait pas oublié. C'était compréhensible. Lui-même ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi dans sa situation. Certainement pire que lui. D'ailleurs, il avait tendance à penser qu'il le prenait mieux qu'il ne le devrait. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas être touché par la situation.

Ce que le jeune prince du tennis ignorait ce que son vis-à-vis vivait la situation bien plus mal qu'il n'y paraissait. Son père avait voulu remplacer la présence de sa mère par la sienne, avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Il avait subi un choc mais avait tout enfermé à double tour dans une partie de son cœur bien enfouie, et il n'avait aucune envie de la rouvrir de si tôt. Les seules personnes qui avait ne serait-ce qu'effleuré ses vraies émotions étaient Kikumaru et Fuji.

- Ne, ça te dirait une partie ? Demanda Ryoma pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Maintenant ? Mais il fait nuit noire, répondit Hikaru passablement étonné.

- Il y a des projecteurs qui éclairent très bien. Ah moins que tu n'ais peur que t'écrase une nouvelle fois.

- C'est de la folie… mais très bien j'accepte.

Hikaru se surpris de sa réponse. Voila qu'il répondait à la provocation de son ami. Il ne savait pas si c'était une si bonne idée. Le bon point c'est qu'il pourrait se défouler pour se fatiguer et enfin pouvoir s'écrouler de sommeil.

Ryoma n'avait pas menti le terrain possédait un impressionnant système d'éclairage qui permettait une très bonne vision nocturne. Il faisait froid à tel point que le seul fait de respirer formait une buée blanche. Il ne su pas pendant combien de temps ils échangèrent ainsi des balles mais ils étaient tout deux transportés par cet échange. Ils jouaient à un niveau élevé. Depuis que le blond jouait enfin avec ses réelles capacités, il pouvait être un adversaire de taille face à Ryoma. Et cela les poussa à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, même s'il faisait froid et noir. Comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, ils furent interrompus par la mère de Ryoma plus qu'en colère suivie par son mari qui avançait dans leur direction d'un pas endormi. Après les avoir sermonnés un bon moment sur l'imbécillité de faire un match à une heure pareille par ce froid hivernal, elle partit en bougonnant d'un pas rapide leur intimant l'ordre de rentrer illico presto.

- Eh ben les jeunes, vous vous en êtes pris une belle ! Rigola Nanjiro. J'ai vu votre match, c'était pas mal du tout. Même si vous en êtes encore loin. Maintenant rentrez. Je ne serais pas un bon père si je vous laissez continuer.

- T'es tout sauf un bon père. T'as juste peur de maman.

- Fils indigne ! Après que je vous ai complimentés tu ne me montres aucun respect. Viens un peu sur le terrain que je te montre ce que je sais faire !

- Je passe. Maman a dit de rentrer.

Ryoma commença à rebrousser chemin vers la maison tenant Hikaru par le bras. Ils s'éloignèrent d'un Nanjiro qui les regardaient en souriant, satisfait.

Une fois à l'intérieur Ryoma regarda à droite et à gauche nerveusement. Hikaru se demandait ce qui pouvait le rendre dans cet état alors qu'il était toujours calme ou du moins détaché de tout. C'était une première de le voir dans cet état.

- Euh qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il.

- Chut ! Moins fort ! Si ma mère est encore dans les parages ce sera notre fête.

- On dirait que tu as peur.

- On voit que tu ne la connais pas. Elle est d'incroyable mauvaise humeur si elle n'a pas son quota d'heure de sommeil et en plus elle nous à découvert dehors en pleine nuit à jouer au tennis au lieu de dormir. Si tu veux rester en vie ici, ne contrarie pas ma mère quand elle vient de se réveiller ou pire quand mon père est dans les parages.

Il regarda encore un moment autour de lui. Semblant satisfait il soupira avant de reprendre son air hautain habituel.

- Elle n'est plus là. Bonne nuit, dit-il simplement avant de remonter l'escalier les mains dans les poches.

Hikaru remonta lui aussi quelques instants plus tard. Ryoma venait de complètement casser l'image qu'il se faisait de lui. Il lui avait montré un visage que personne ne devait contre au lycée. Au moins, il ressemblait un peu plus à un jeune homme normal ayant aussi des faiblesses et non plus seulement au prince du tennis si généreusement désigné. C'est en riant de bon cœur qu'il se coucha, constatant qu'il était soudainement fatigué.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

A la prochaine !


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou !

Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! D'ailleurs, je m'excuse pour le petit retard, ça m'a pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais pour finir de l'écrire, de le relire et de le corriger pour éviter qu'il y ait trop de fautes.

Donc, je ne vais pas trop blablater de tout et de rien et vous laisser le découvir ^^.

Bonne lecture.

Oh j'allais oublier, encore et toujours merci pour les encouragements que vous me laissez !

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 19 : Veux-tu de nous ?

Le week-end s'était bien passé après l'incident du samedi soir. Il s'était avéré que la mère de Ryoma était une charmante femme quand elle n'était pas réveillée en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. L'ambiance générale n'était pas la même que chez Kikumaru. Bien que ce soit parfois plus animé que chez lui, avec les parents de Ryoma se chamaillant pour un oui ou pour un non. Au milieu de tout ça Ryoma restait imperturbable. Il évitait de trop rester en présence de sa famille. Lorsqu'il lui en avait demandé la raison celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'ils lui donnaient tous les deux mal à la tête. Il préférait rester dans sa chambre à jouer à des jeux vidéos ou à s'amuser avec son chat dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom, ou alors il sortait on ne sais où avec son équipement de tennis et ne revenait que tard dans la journée.

Enfin tout ça pour dire que c'était une famille bizarre. Mais il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, même le chat de la maison, et ce bien qu'il ne supportait pas la vue de ses petites bêtes.

Se réveillant au bruit de son réveil qui devait sonner depuis un moment déjà, il s'habilla promptement sans avoir préalablement oublié de faire sa petite gymnastique du matin. Lorsqu'il descendit dans la cuisine, il constata que tout était déjà prêt sur la table. Son parrain était attablé, le journal à la main et un air béat sur le visage. Le journal contenait-il des nouvelles qui le rendaient euphorique ?

- Bonjour, dit-il en s'attablant lui aussi.

- Alors mon filleul a-t-il bien dormi ? Demanda Nanjiro en levant son regard des feuilles de papier imprimées.

- Oui.

- Bonjour, Hikaru-san.

C'était la cuisine de Ryoma qui vivait aussi dans cette maison. À ce qu'il avait compris, elle allait à l'université. C'était une fille très gentille, et aussi très belle soit dit en passant. Elle s'occupait principalement des taches ménagères pour aider la mère de Ryoma. Celui-ci apparu justement à moitié endormi et portant son uniforme de titulaire.

- Ah Ryoma-san. Tu t'es réveillé tout seul aujourd'hui.

- Hum, répondit-il avachi sur sa chaise.

Il n'avait pas été difficile de découvrir que Ryoma n'était pas du matin. Après tout la plupart du temps, il fallait que son père vienne claironner haut et fort dans sa chambre pour que celui-ci daigne se lever.

Alors qu'ils sortaient tout deux de la propriété, Hikaru se retrouva soudainement nez à nez avec un torse. D'ailleurs ce torse en question et l'odeur d'eau de Cologne qui lui prenait la tête en ce moment lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici microbe ? Entendit-il.

Oh oh, cette voix, il la connaissait. Levant nerveusement les yeux, il rencontra le visage tendu par une grimace d'Akutsu Jin. Ses yeux étaient encore plus meurtrier que la dernière fois et lançaient clairement des éclairs.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'attendre devant la maison. Tu fais peur à ma mère.

- Rien à battre. Qu'est-ce que lui il fiche ici ? Demanda hargneusement le grand gris.

- Il vit ici.

Non, non Ryoma, grave erreur. Tu aurais du dire autre chose. Là, il va penser qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Correction, il veut me massacrer, ce dit Hikaru en sentant une aura noire entourer Akutsu. Rien que de sentir cette aura l'aurait normalement fait fuir, sauf qu'il était figé par ses yeux mauvais qui le transcendaient de part en part.

- Mon imbécile de père l'a recueilli, continua-t-il en s'engageant dans la rue.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ! Tu vis avec un autre mec sous le même toit ! Cria Akutsu en le suivant laissant éclater sa colère. T'aurais pu m'en parler gamin !

- J'étais pas au courant. Le vieux n'avait rien dit.

Quand il recouvrit l'usage de ses jambes, Hikaru se mit à les suivre à une distance cependant respectable du grand costaud. Il n'avait aucune intention de mourir dans les minutes qui suivaient. Il aurait volontiers laissé le couple derrière lui, mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne connaissait pas le chemin pour aller au lycée depuis chez Ryoma. Il était donc forcé de les suivre.

- Je te préviens microbe : touche pas à ce qui t'appartient pas ! Pigé ?

- O…oui !

Rah ce qu'il était flippant. Et puis pourquoi il toucherait à Ryoma. C'était son ami, rien de plus. Même s'ils vivaient ensembles, il n'y avait strictement rien entre eux.

Le chemin sembla interminable et Hikaru était trop effrayé pour ne serait-ce que lever le regard vers la brute de petit ami du prince du tennis. Il vit comme une délivrance l'entrée du lycée se rapprocher. Enfin, il pourrait respirer normalement sans risquer de se prendre en pleine figure une remarque acerbe. Après que les deux amants se soient dit bonne journée de manière convenable, ce qui signifiait grosses papouilles bien baveuses en plein public, et une remarque accompagnée d'un regard hautain pour lui, ils purent entrer dans le lycée.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur le court où il n'y avait encore personne. Il était trop tôt. Il faut dire que la mère de Ryoma les avait quasiment mit dehors une demi-heure à l'avance. Pourquoi ? Allez le savoir… Elle devait avoir eu peur de la brute qui, semble-t-il, campait devant la porte depuis un bon moment. Ils montèrent donc un filet avant de saisir leurs raquettes et sans aucune parole commencèrent un échange. Celui-ci était des plus basiques au départ mais muta progressivement en un furieux combat. Chacun y prenait du plaisir mais n'acceptait que difficilement de concéder un point.

Tandis que d'un côté Ryoma usait de tout le savoir faire qu'il avait acquis, de l'autre côté Hikaru ne lâchait le morceau avec son tennis si particulier. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur on aurait dit du tennis de fou avec l'un usant de techniques irréelles et l'autre semblant danser sur le court de part les nombreux mouvements fluides et précis qu'il exécutait. Il s'agissait d'un match palpitant comme à chaque fois que ses deux là jouaient ensembles. Aucun ne voulait lâcher l'affaire, si bien que dès que l'un prenait l'avantage, l'autre revenait au score le tour d'après. Une saine rivalité s'était installée entre eux depuis une certain temps déjà et cela c'était accrus au moment où ils avaient commencés à vivre ensembles sous le même toit.

Peu à peu des spectateurs s'amoncelèrent autour du court. Autant des membres du club que de simples élèves passant pas là se regroupèrent devant le grillage. Si bien que lorsque les titulaires firent leur entrée, il y avait un tel attroupement devant les courts qu'ils ne purent rien voir. Ils pouvaient juste entendre le bruit de l'impact d'une balle à intervalle régulier.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Oishi en essayant d'avancer.

- Il doit se passer quelque chose de bien intéressant sur le court, dit Fuji se contentant de sourire.

Plus que curieux de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien ce passer, Momoshiro et Kikumaru ouvrirent un passage sans trop de difficulté. Tout le monde s'écartait lorsqu'ils voyaient arriver les titulaires. Une fois devant l'entrée du court, ils purent constater le match qui avait lieu. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec un match d'entraînement. Les deux titulaires ne purent rien faire à part fixer l'échange sans rien dire. Les autres arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard se demandant pourquoi les fouineurs de service n'étaient pas revenus faire leur rapport.

- Que… mais c'est quoi ce match ! S'exclama Kaidoh éberlué.

Il n'en revenait pas. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul. Tous les spectateurs présents ne savaient que penser. Le match qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux était digne d'une finale de championnat.

- Ils sont à fond. Ça c'est sûr, ils le sont, marmonna Momoshiro entre deux échanges.

Seul Inui semblait ne pas être scotché sur place. Il avait sortit l'un de ses fameux cahiers et griffonnait frénétiquement un sourire de dix kilomètres de long étirant ses lèvres. Il avait la chance d'assister à un match d'exception. Il n'allait donc pas laisser passer cette chance unique de récolter un maximum de donnée sur les deux espoirs du club.

Le match dura un long moment sans que personne ne trouve rien à en redire jusqu'à ce que le capitaine apparaisse au milieu de la foule. Son air froid laissait transparaître sa colère. Les bras croisés, il pénétra sur le court en contournant les titulaires qui étaient en première ligne.

- Arrêtez immédiatement ! S'exclama-t-il fortement.

Les deux joueurs, qui jusqu'ici semblaient ne pas avoir conscience de ce qu'il se passait, se réveillèrent et laissèrent leur mouvement en suspend, la balle retombant au milieu du terrain mollement.

Non sans une certaine appréhension, Hikaru, qui faisait dos à l'entrée, se retourna d'un mouvement lent pour être accueilli par le regard acéré de son capitane. Ce qui lui fila, pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, des sueurs froides. Face à lui, Ryoma n'avait pas l'air non plus serein. Tous deux s'étaient laissés prendre au jeu sans penser qu'ils étaient au club et que le règlement interdisait tout match en dehors des entraînements.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? Vous savez pourtant qu'il est interdit de faire de match en dehors des heures de club.

Devant le silence des deux jeunes, le capitaine soupira imperceptiblement avant de rependre son air froid et détaché.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, 50 tours de terrain.

Suite à ça, le troupeau se désagrégea. Il semblait que la fin du match n'aurait pas lieu. Les membres du club préparèrent très vite le terrain, vu le retard qu'ils avaient pris. Pendant ce temps, Ryoma et Hikaru avaient commencés leur punition. Ils étaient déjà bien fatigués pour avoir couru d'un bout à l'autre du court, mais ils n'allaient pas se plaindre non plus. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Hikaru. À côté de lui, Ryoma bougonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. C'était tellement inhabituelle de le voir bouder que le blond du se forcer pour ne pas rire aux éclats. Si le capitaine les voyait en ce moment, il leur donnerait certainement des tours de terrain en plus, pensant qu'ils se moquaient de lui.

- Tch. Ça te fait rire en plus, dit Ryoma sombrement.

- Désolé, répondit Hikaru dans un petit rire.

- C'est frustrant. Au moment où j'allais gagner…

- Là tu rêves. C'est moi qui allais gagner.

- Tu es encore loin de pouvoir l'emporter sur moi.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Moi si. D'ailleurs tu te lambines, dit Ryoma en accélérant le pas et dépassant Hikaru.

- Parle pour toi, répliqua le blond en le rattrapant puis le dépassant à son tour.

- Tch, laissa échapper le brun avant d'accélérer et dépasser son ami. Je ne me laisserais pas distancer si facilement.

- Et moi non plus.

Ce fut au tour d'Hikaru de prendre la tête de la course par la suite rejoint et dépassé par Ryoma et ainsi de suite. Dans leur dispute, ils avaient tellement accélérés le pas qu'ils couraient à une vitesse bien supérieure aux petites foulée qui étaient généralement de mise dans les course d'endurance. Comme ils étaient partis, il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour faire leurs 50 tours de terrain.

Ils furent bientôt suivit des yeux par l'ensemble des membres du club qui les regardaient effarés.

- Et voilà qu'ils nous font la course, dit tout joyeusement Momoshiro en attrapant Kawamura par le cou. Allez les jeunes ! Que le meilleur gagne.

- Rien qu'en les regardant je suis épuisé, dit Kawamura en se libérant de l'étreinte de son petit ami.

- Et dire qu'ils viennent à peine de faire un match épuisant, soupira Oishi. Les jeunes de nos jours.

- Tu parles comme un vieux Oishi. Oï Ka-chan, Ochibi, mettez la pâtée !

Oishi soupira une nouvelle fois, il était entouré de personnes inépuisables. N'empêche que ses deux première année étaient de plus en plus étonnants. Ils avaient une énergie débordante.

- Vous croyez qu'ils ont peur de devoir boire un Inui juice ? Demanda Fuji le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Parle pas de malheur, dit Kikumaru en faisant la grimace.

- Pourtant ils ont vraiment bon goût.

Tous les titulaires présents firent la grimace. Il n'y avait vraiment que Fuji pour pouvoir boire les abominations d'Inui et en apprécier la saveur.

* * *

Finalement, ils arrivèrent tous les deux épuisés au bout de leurs tours de terrain. Et bien sûr ils furent au coude à coude. Autrement dit, même là c'était un match nul. Ils leur fallu un bon moment pour reprendre leur souffle. Dieu seul sait comment ils faisaient, mais ils arrivaient encore à ce disputer sur qui était arrivé le premier, entre deux longues goulées d'air. Ce n'est que quand ils remarquèrent que tout le monde les regardait qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient l'air de deux idiots à se disputer ainsi pour des queues de poire. D'un coup, Hikaru devint encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà à cause de la course, puis se mit à rire aux éclats devant le ridicule de la situation. Ryoma, même s'il ne le montrait pas, était gêné par son comportement. Quand son ami se mit à rire, il se permit de sourire sous couvert de sa casquette qu'il avait abaissé pour cacher son visage.

La fin de l'entraînement se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant grâce à la bonne humeur d'Hikaru qui semblait rayonner sur le terrain. D'ailleurs depuis le match contre Hyotei ce dernier avait acquis une nouvelle force qui impressionnait tout le monde, mais qui faisait un peu peur, il fallait l'avouer.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre les deux jeunes hommes étaient totalement épuisés, pour ne pas dire inertes sur leur chaise de cours. Une fois l'entraînement terminé, le plus dure avait été de ce traîner jusqu'à la salle de classe où il s'étaient littéralement avachis sur leur bureau. Ils reçurent des réprimandes du professeur d'anglais qui ne pouvait pas supporter Ryoma qui s'en prit d'ailleurs plein la tête. Mais bon, vu qu'il était balèze en anglais, le plus vieux ne pouvait que s'incliner. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas d'Hikaru qui peinait à prononcer ne serait-ce que quelques mots. Inutile de dire qu'il se défoulait sur lui pour ne pas perdre la face. Le blond en était venu à détester cette langue, déjà qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Le seul fait de prononcer le mot « anglais » suffisait à lui provoquer un frisson.

La pause de midi sonna comme une délivrance. Hikaru était épuisé et il comptait bien profiter du déjeuné pour se requinquer. Du moins autant que possible. A peine avait-il pensé cela que Momo débarquait dans leur classe, les bras plein de nourriture. Sans leur demander leur avis, il les embarqua dans son sillon. Il avait unilatéralement décidé qu'aujourd'hui ils mangeraient tous les trois ensembles. Le grand jeune homme trouva une table de libre à la cafétéria et y entraîna les plus jeunes. Comme il était seul aujourd'hui, il avait réquisitionné ses mignons petits kohai pour se goinfrer.

* * *

Au moment où la cloche avait sonnée, dans l'une des classes de troisième année, un jeune homme d'ordinaire plaisantin et de bonne humeur agissait de manière saccadée. Eiji était très stressé et ce depuis ce matin alors qu'il avait aperçu Hikaru. Après tout, ils avaient décidés, avec Syuusuke, de parler à leur kohai des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient à son égard. Et ils avaient convenu de le faire le soir même après l'entraînement. Ils ne voulaient pas choquer le garçon dès le midi, déjà qu'il s'était fait enguirlandé par Tezuka tôt du matin.

- Eiji, allons manger, dit Syuusuke dans un sourire rassurant.

Il voyait bien que son ami était stressé et voulait le détendre au mieux pour la suite de la journée.

- Tu n'es pas anxieux toi Syu-chan ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils étaient dans la cour.

Avec le froid qu'il faisait, il y avait beaucoup de chance pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés.

- Si bien sûr. Mais tu sais, je me dis que tout ce que je veux c'est qu'Hikaru soit heureux. Et si c'est sans nous, alors tant pis.

- Tu es trop fort Syu-chan. Tu vois, moi je ne suis pas sûr que je supporterais un refus.

- Mais tu veux quand même lui dire.

- Oui. J'étouffe de devoir cacher mes sentiments. Si je ne lui dis pas rapidement je pourrais faire quelque chose que je regretterais plus tard à coup sûr. Et je ne veux en aucun cas lui faire du mal.

- En un sens, tu es fort aussi Eiji. Contrairement à moi, tu as la force et le courage de déclarer tes sentiments. Moi, je me complais à regarder de loin la personne que j'aime sans jamais rien tenter.

- Nya mais c'est toi qui m'as fais ta déclaration !

- Cette fois là je ne sais pas ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit. Quelque chose me disait de tout t'avouer. Mais j'étais tétanisé, crois moi.

- Ça ne se voyait pas, répondit Kikumaru avec perplexité.

- Pourtant je l'étais. Cette fois-ci, c'est à Hikaru que nous allons nous déclarer, alors faisons de notre mieux.

* * *

L'entraînement du soir ne se passa pas sans une certaine hégémonie. D'un côté, il y avait les éternels metteurs de bonne ambiance, comme Momoshiro, qui riaient à tout va. De l'autre, les calmes, les posés. Mais il y avait aussi les autres, les déconcentrés qui n'étaient pas dans le jeu. C'était le cas de Kikumaru qui ne jouait pas correctement et que Tezuka chambra à plusieurs reprises. Même si Syuusuke avait fait son maximum pour le détendre, l'acrobate restait tendu comme un arc et son jeu s'en ressentait. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? L'heure qu'ils s'étaient fixés pour parler à Hikaru approchait à grand pas. Encore une fois, comme il le faisait maintenant depuis plus d'une heure, son regard passa de Kikumaru qui s'excusait auprès d'Oishi, à Hikaru qui riait de bon cœur avec Kawamura suite à une pitrerie de Momo. Il semblait plus heureux ses derniers temps, heureusement.

- Espérons juste que cela dure, dit-il avant de reprendre son match contre Inui.

Finalement, l'heure fatidique arriva. Eiji et Syuusuke attendirent à la sortie des vestiaires qu'Hikaru ait terminé de se changer. Celui-ci n'avait pas perdu son habitude d'être le dernier. Le tensai sentait qu'à côté de lui son amant ne tenait plus en place, se balançant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Ce manège dura jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Hikaru les regardaient, étonné de leur présence.

- Vous m'attendiez ? Demanda-t-il en évitant toutefois leur regard.

Il se sentait encore mal à l'aise avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kikumaru. Contrairement à la première fois, le baiser avait été clairement voulu et amorcé par le brun. Il se sentait aussi gêné vis-à-vis de Fuji.

- Oui, nous voudrions te parler Hikaru.

- A quel propos ?

- Ne Ka-chan… qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu penses de nous ?

- Quoi ?

Face à cette question surprise Hikaru du forcément fixer son regard surpris vers ses deux interlocuteurs qui s'étaient rapprochés.

- Je… je ne comprends pas…

- Ce qu'Eiji veut dire c'est : qu'est-ce qu'on représente pour toi ?

- Vous êtes mes senpai du club… et mes amis.

- C'est tout ?

- Euh… qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te dise d'autre Kikumaru-senpai ?

- Tu sais je… nous ressentons quelque chose de plus fort à ton égard.

- De plus… fort ?

Hikaru avait peur de comprendre ce qu'il se cachait derrière ce sous-entendu. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir comprendre. Si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, cela changerait sa vie irrémédiablement.

Face à l'incompréhension qui se lisait dans les yeux écarquillés du blond, Fuji crut bon de mettre un terme à ses doutes ainsi qu'à la nervosité d'Eiji qui n'en finissait plus de trembler.

- Hikaru, veux-tu de nous ?

* * *

Et voilà !

A la prochaine pour la suite !


	20. Chapter 20

Coucou !

Je passe en vitesse pour mettre ce nouveau chapitre en ligne. J'aurais pu le faire hier mais j'avoue avoir eut un peu la flemme pour me connecter.

Donc savourez bien ce petit chapitre car je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite. J'essayerai de poster dans deux semaines, mais bon je ne promets rien.

Sur ce, je remercie pour les reviews du chapitre précédent (j'y répondrai dès que possible) et bonne lecture.

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 20 : Une nuit de réflexion

La nuit venait de tomber depuis quelques minutes lorsque cette phrase vint claquer comme un fouet dans le silence environnant. Regardant Fuji dans les yeux, il put comprendre qu'il était sérieux et ne plaisantait pas. Déviant sur Kikumaru, il remarqua que celui-ci semblait nerveux et choqué par ce que venait de dire son voisin. Hikaru, était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Q… Qu'est -ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-il en reculant d'un pas. C'est quand même pas…

- Hum. Tu as raison c'est une déclaration, confirma Fuji.

- On ne plaisante pas, tu sais Ka-chan.

- Mais… vous sortez déjà tous les deux ensembles… c'est pas possible.

Hikaru recula encore se retrouvant collé au mur, soutenant ainsi son corps prêt à tomber à la renverse après cette révélation. Il n'avait même jamais imaginé en rêve que ses deux senpai pourraient l'aimer. Après ce court silence il fixa un regard larmoyant, du à l'émotion, sur ses deux interlocuteurs.

- Depuis quand ?

- Pendant les vacances. Enfin moi j'ai pris conscience que je t'aimais pendant les vacances grâce à Syu-chan. Autrement j'aurais continué à être jaloux sans jamais savoir pourquoi.

- Je sais que c'est soudain. Et pour être franc ça n'a rien de conventionnel. Comme tu l'as dit, Eiji et moi formons un couple. Si nous te voulons auprès nous ce n'est pas par jeu ou par caprice ni même pour satisfaire une curiosité. Nous ressentons pour toi les mêmes sentiments qui nous lient tous les deux. Étant donné que nous sommes tous trois des hommes cela peut te paraître étrange…

Hikaru n'écoutait déjà plus. Si dans un premier temps il avait été étonné puis heureux de cette déclaration, maintenant il avait peur. Ses senpai l'aimaient depuis cinq mois maintenant. Lui les aimait aussi il en été sûr mais n'avait jamais rien espéré de ce côté-là. Kikumaru et Fuji étaient ensembles quand il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments, il avait donc abandonné l'idée d'une quelconque histoire. Maintenant que cela pourrait être possible, il avait peur. Même si Fuji lui avait dit qu'ils ne jouaient pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'état une farce. Et puis il y avait le regard des autres, de la société. Même si les relations homosexuelles commençaient à ne plus faire l'objet de calomnies, les relations à trois sont un tabou. Personne ne se montre au grand jour avec un petit ami accroché à chaque bras.

- Je… pourrais y réfléchir ? Demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

- Ka-chan, si tu n'en as pas envie, dit le tout de suite.

- Ne te torture pas les méninges plus que de nécessaire. Un refus est possible, nous y sommes préparés.

- Je veux juste y réfléchir. S'il vous plais je… ce soir je n'ai pas les idées claires…

- Si c'est-ce que tu veux…, souffla Fuji en fixant son regard dans celui du blond.

Hikaru béni le fait qu'il faisait nuit et qu'ainsi les marques rouges qui s'étalaient maintenant sur l'ensemble de son visage ne puissent se voir. Le fait d'être fixé de cette manière avec temps de tendresse et d'adoration était déstabilisant. Son senpai avait beau lui dire qu'un refus était envisageable, lui savait ce qu'il ressentait, mais il voulait d'abord faire le point avant de donner sa réponse à la va vite.

- Merci. Je vous promets de vous rendre une réponse demain.

Il allait partir quand Kikumaru le retint par le bras. Il se retourna donc et croisa son regard soucieux.

- Ka-chan, avant de partir je voudrais savoir : tu n'es pas dégoûté au moins ?

- Non ! S'empressa de déclarer le garçon. Je suis juste surpris. C'est soudain. Je t'assure que rien ne me dégoûte.

Ensuite il s'en alla après un petit sourire pour rentrer chez lui l'esprit en ébullition et les jambes en coton.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, soupira Fuji.

- Ne Syu-chan, ça c'est pas trop mal passé, hein ?

- Il l'a même pris trop bien si tu veux mon avis.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir jusque demain. Il aurait du nous rejeter une bonne fois pour toute, ça aurait été claire. Nya, j'ai peur !

Fuji prit le corps tremblant de son amant dans ses bras. Il comprenait parfaitement le besoin d'Hikaru de prendre du recul. Lui aussi aurait fait pareil dans son cas. Mais être la personne qui attend la réponse est infernal, et il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas beaucoup cette nuit.

* * *

Lorsque Hikaru pénétra chez son parrain une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard, il était toujours sous le choc. Il n'avait fait que penser à la déclaration tout le trajet durant, et pendant tout ce temps, la joie était tour à tour remplacée par la peur et vice versa.

Il monta rapidement dans sa chambre saluant sa tante qui s'affairait dans la cuisine et se laissa choir sur son lit épuisé. Il avait demandé une nuit de réflexion mais honnêtement il ne savait pas s'il pourrait leur donner une réponse tellement tout été embrouiller dans sa tête. Dès qu'il parvenait à trouver une solution à un problème un autre venait lui accaparer l'esprit. Il savait objectivement qu'il aimait Fuji et Kikumaru mais avoir une relation avec eux, ça devenait tout de suite compliqué. Nonobstant les regards extérieurs, la relation en elle-même lui paraissait problématique. N'ayant jamais eut lui-même de petit ami, il ne savait de cette relation que ce qu'il avait vu, lu et surtout imaginé. Alors comment se comporter avec deux personnes ? Comment faire lorsqu'ils seront en rendez-vous ? Il aurait bien trop peur de s'immiscer entre les deux ou alors d'être trop près de l'un et pas assez de l'autre. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur c'était les moments intimes. A ce qu'il connaissait de ce genre de relation, c'est-à-dire rien du tout, il lui paraissait inconcevable ne serait-ce que de s'embrasser à trois. Et ne parlons pas de la consommation de l'amour, il ne voulait même pas y penser, des frissons lui parcourant le corps rien qu'à cette idée.

Il résultait de ses diverses réflexions une bouillie inintelligible de sensations qui l'enfonçait un peu plus dans l'angoisse.

Embourbé dans ses songes, il ne vit pas l'heure passer et sursauta quand Ryoma fit irruption dans sa chambre.

- Tu as les oreilles bouchées, on mange.

- Ah pardon. Je n'avais pas entendu.

- Après que mon vieux ait hurlé à en réveiller les voisins, tu n'as rien entendu ?

- Oui. Comme je réfléchissais...

- En tout cas magne toi si tu ne veux pas mettre en colère ma mère.

Après avoir opiné de chef, Hikaru suivit Ryoma jusqu'à la cuisine où il s'installa à ses côtés pour partager le repas qui demeura très silencieux et tendu. Hikaru quitta ensuite la pièce, n'ayant qu'à peine picoré, rejoignant sa chambre sous les regards intrigués du reste de la famille.

Il avait beau essayer de dormir, il n'y parvenait pas. Trop de chose tourbillonnaient dans son esprit au point de lui en donner mal à la tête. Il finit par se lever après s'être une énième fois retourner dans son lit. Passant devant la chambre de Ryoma, il se demanda s'il était couché. Hésitant un instant, il tapa trois petits coups au panneau de bois et attendit l'approbation pour entrer. Maladroitement il entra se demanda tout à coup ce qui lui été passé par la tête de déranger de son ami.

- Euh.. Tu ne dors pas encore ?

Ryoma le regarda comme s'il était un idiot. Bien sûr qu'il était encore réveillé, il n'était que vingt heures trente. Pas grand monde se couche à cette là. C'est plutôt lui qui paraissait à côté de ses pompes depuis qu'il était renté. Toujours dans ses pensées, l'air absent, préoccupé… bref, il n'était pas dans son assiette. Le blond pénétra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit, Ryoma étant par terre devant sa console. Cependant après cinq minute de silence, celui-ci arrêta son jeu et se retourna sur le nouveau venu. Il n'était pas connu pour être des plus patients et cinq minutes de la présence de son ami sans que celui-ci n'ouvre la bouche, ça faisait long.

Sentant probablement le regard qui pesait sur lui, Hikaru releva la tête pour croiser les yeux scrutateurs qui lui faisaient face. Ryoma avait les bras croisés et le regard perçant de celui qui veut des explications. Le blondin n'eut d'autre choix que de capituler et lui faire savoir l'objet de sa visite. Mais par où commencer ?

- En fait… j'ai… une question à te poser…

Le regard peu engageant de son vis-à-vis le découragea avant qu'il ne puisse continuer et il tenta une esquive de dernière minute qui se révéla malheureuse puisque Ryoma le rattrapa au moment où il se levait.

- Tu as bien une question à me poser non ? Demanda-t-il en le forçant à se rasseoir.

Lui-même se mit aussi sur le matelas pour prévenir tout risque de nouvelle fuite. Le comportement anormal de son ami avait éveillé sa curiosité et il n'allait pas le laissait s'en tirer à si bon compte.

- C'est rien. Je me rends compte que c'est totalement débile.

- Tu es venu me voir, c'est moi qui décide si c'est débile ou pas.

- Je t'assure que ça va te gêner plus qu'autre chose.

Un nouveau regard à Ryoma le dissuada de toute nouvelle excuse. Maintenant qu'il était là, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de sortir sans avoir craché le morceau. Et dire qu'il allait parler de ça avec lui. Pourquoi son corps avait été plus vite que son esprit ? D'un autre côté il se voyait mal parler de ses problèmes de cœur avec son oncle, qui lui aurait certainement dit quelque chose dans le style « Fonce et ne pense à rien, quand on est jeune tout est permis ! ». La belle affaire, il aurait encore plus de mal à agir de manière aussi irréfléchie. Même s'il n'aurait au fond pas forcement tore. Non, la meilleure solution était encore de se confier à Ryoma. Alors autant tout lui raconter.

- Euh… bon est-ce que… est-ce qu'on t'a déjà fait une déclaration ?

Étonnamment Ryoma lui répondit assez vite sans faire de chichi.

- Hum, opina-t-il, une fille aux cheveux beaucoup trop long. Mais elle ne m'intéressait pas, toujours dans mes pattes à couiner pour un oui ou pour un non.

- Ah. Et avec Akutsu comment ça c'est passé ?

D'un seul coup le jeune prince qu tennis s'empourpra et il cacha son regard sous ses mèches sombres.

- Excuse moi ! Je ne voulais pas être indiscret mais… enfin tu vois on m'a fait une déclaration et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Ryoma fit un peu la grimace. Il n'était pas conseillé matrimonial et il se foutait vraiment de ce que les autres pouvaient bien ressentir. Il avait pour principe de ne pas se préoccuper d'autrui et ça lui réussissait bien. Mais là son ami avait vraiment l'air mal. Il le savait naïf et influençable, aussi il était plutôt curieux de savoir qui avait tirer le gros lot.

- C'est qui ?

Bon niveau tact il avait encore des progrès à faire. Après tout, il n'était pas considéré comme asociale et renfermé pour rien. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas non plus un modèle de discrétion.

En évoquant la possibilité de décliner l'identité de ses soupirants, Hikaru devint écarlate et tritura nerveusement ses mains. Serait-il choqué s'il apprenait la vérité ?

- C'est un… enfin plutôt… deux…

Ryoma ne comprenait rien aux bouts de phrases baragouinées. Un ? Deux ? Un ou deux quoi ? Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était l'identité du soupirant pas autre chose. C'était pas gagné…

- Bon. Si je comprend bien c'est un gars. Je vois pas le problème. Si tu l'aimes, tu ne devrais pas hésiter. Je suis bien avec cette brute de porc-épic.

- C'est pas ça le problème. Ce n'est pas le sexe de la personne qui ne gêne.

- Alors c'est quoi ? Il est moche ? Il put du bec ? Il est petit ? Grand ? Gros ? Je sais pas moi, si tu veux que je t'aide, faut m'en dire plus.

- Ben, il est déjà avec quelqu'un.

- Laisse tomber. Les infidèles, c'est trop prise de tête.

- C'est pas vraiment le problème non plus.

- Quoi ? Si t'es prêt à accepter… c'est vrai que c'est pas mon problème.

- Son copain est au courant.

- Dans quoi t'as été de fourrer ? C'est trop galère les couples libertins.

- C'est que… je ne sais pas trop comment le dire mais en fait, ils m'ont tous les deux fait une déclaration… En d'autres termes…

Comme il l'avait imaginé Ryoma le regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Il était figé, sans bouger. Il devait avoir du mal à concevoir la chose.

Dans l'esprit du prince du tennis tourner en boucle ce que venait de dire son ami. Deux garçons ? Alors le blond avait été convié dans une relation à trois. Ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait imaginé et de loin. Il voyait à côté de lui Hikaru se dandiner d'inconfort sur le matelas en attendant sa réaction. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait eut tant de mal à le sortir. Un garçon pur, naïf à souhait, gentil et très doué en tennis, c'était comme toucher le jackpot au loto pour quiconque d'intéressé.

- Je suppose que tant qu'il y de l'amour, ça doit pouvoir marcher, soupira-t-il après avoir réfléchi au sujet.

- Tu crois ?

- Quoique tu en dises tu as déjà prit ta décision non ?

Un fin sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres du blond. Il avait bien fait de venir parler avec Ryoma. Ses doutes étaient toujours présents mais il avait besoin d'entendre d'une personne extérieure des encouragements ou du moins des mots qui le réconforteraient un peu. C'est que lui avait donné son ami, à sa façon. Il avait réussi à mettre le doigt sur le nœud du problème et peu à peu il y voyait un peu plus claire. Après tout il avait toujours su ce qu'il ressentait. C'est lui qui s'était compliqué la tache avec tous ses doutes.

- Merci beaucoup Ryoma, dit-il en se relevant.

Après qu'il soit sortit, Ryoma se permis un sourire en coin. Les choses devenaient bien intéressantes et c'était à coup sûr une bonne histoire qui pourrait le divertir pendant un moment.

* * *

Il avait pris sa décision, mais étrangement, alors qu'il se rendait en cours, toutes ses certitudes étaient ébranlées. Et si ce n'était pas la bonne décision ? Avait-il vraiment pesé le pour et le contre ? Et puis il y avait le phrase que Ryoma lui avait dit la veille : « Tant qu'il y a de l'amour, ça peut marcher ».

Il était tellement préoccupé qu'il ne releva pas les diverses piques qu'Akutsu lui envoyait. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait même pas vu. Lui qui adorait mettre la pression au blond, se régalant de ses réactions, était déçu à tel point qu'il en bouda presque. Oui presque car un Akutsu Jin boudant ne serait même pas envisageable en rêve. Bref tout ça pour dire que Hikaru ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait.

D'ailleurs une fois arrivé au club, il se dépêcha de se changer pour aller frapper quelques balles dans un coin tranquille, histoire de décompresser. Une fois sa raquette en main il pouvait oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Ce qui lui serait bénéfique et pas un luxe vu de sa nervosité.

Lors du rassemblement, il évita de croise le regard de ses senpai. S'il ne voulait pas rougir c'était le meilleur moyen surtout que le seul fait d'entendre leur voix suffisait à accélérer les battements de son cœur.

Cette fois là la sonnerie signalant le début des cours arriva comme une délivrance. Il aurait encore quelques heures pour se mettre en condition. Il ne savait pas quand ni comment aborder le sujet. A la pause de midi ? Après l'entraînement ? Quelle était la meilleure solution ? La pause de midi, ils la passaient tous en faisant des matchs amicaux au gymnase, ils ne seraient donc pas tranquilles. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la fin de l'entraînement du soir. C'était un peu tard et il avait conscience que ses senpai devaient être dans un état similaire au sien, mais bon il voulait impérativement être en tête à tête avec eux pour leur expliquer.

C'est dans cette optique qu'il passa une matinée rasséréné. Il ne se rendit pas au gymnase durant la pause de midi avec ses amis du club, préférant profiter de la froideur du toit.

Dans une autre salle de classe ses senpai commençaient à s'impatienter. Il voulaient leur réponse et se doutaient qu'ils ne l'auraient pas avant le soir. Seulement plus le temps passait, plus l'incertitude les gagnait. Et principalement Eiji qui se demandait s'il n'aurait jamais sa réponse. Il fut donc rassuré quand Hikaru vint vers eux lors de l'entraînement

- Euh… vous pourriez attendre un peu après l'entraînement, s'il vous plaît ?

- Pas de problème Ka-chan, répondit Kikumaru dans un sourire avant de retournait vers Oishi avec qui il subissait un entraînement spécial de précision.

Pas très loin de là, Ryoma qui prenait une pause avait tout suivit d'un œil curieux. Alors il s'agissait de Kikumaru-senpai et de Fuji-senpai. Cela serait des plus intéressant avec ses deux là et connaissant un temps soit peu le caractère joueur et énergique de l'un et celui manipulateur et sulfureux de l'autre, à n'en pas douter Hikaru avait touché le gros lot. Il aurait certainement du mal à s'y habituer.

Il lui fallu un certain courage pour ne pas se carapater lorsqu'il vit ses senpai arriver. A mesure qu'il les voyait approcher son cœur lui faisait mal, de plus en plus mal. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait ce passer mais c'était le moment. Tout les autres membres du club étaient partis, il ne restait plus qu'eux trois dans les vestiaires.

Le calme s'installa vite, Hikaru ne sachant comment commencer et les deux autres attendant plus ou moins patiemment leur réponse.

- Je… je suis désolé ! Dit-il précipitamment.

Seulement sa réponse ne pouvait être que mal interprété par ses aînés qui le regardèrent, figés, un semblant de grimace au visage.

- Je vois, répondit amèrement Fuji, ayant repris contenance. Nous t'avions dis qu'un refus était possible. Dans ce cas nous allons y aller.

Saisissant la main de Kikumaru qui était aux abonnés absents, il s'apprêtait à partir quand le blond l'interpella.

- Tu te trompes Fuji-senpai. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Si je suis désolé c'est pour vous avoir fait attendre toute la journée pour venir vous parler. Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de le faire plus tôt. En ce qui concerne ma réponse… euh… je… c'est d'accord, murmura Hikaru en agrippant le bas de son tee-shirt dans ses mains moites pour les empêcher de trembler.

Il était tout rouge et même ses oreilles, seules parties de son corps visible, se colorèrent peu à peu d'une délicieuse couleur carmine. Il sentit tout à coup deux bras le serrer fort par les épaules après qu'un « Ka-chan ! » très sonore fut lancé à ses oreilles. Il fut compressait contre la poitrine de Kikumaru jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le brun soulever son menton. Tout doucement la plus grand posa ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Puis il se releva assez vite pour fixer son regard dans celui d'Hikaru. Voyant qu'il n'était pas repoussé, il revint à la charge appréciant d'autant plus de sentir les mains du blond s'agripper dans son dos. Lui passa ses bras autour du cou de son vis-à-vis, l'un d'elle venant se perdre dans la chevelure blonde. Eiji approfondit l'échange, faisant pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche offerte. Il joua énergiquement avec sa consoeur dirigeant le baiser qui se fit plus passionné au fur et à mesure. Le ballet prit bientôt fin, les laissant essoufflés. Mais Hikaru n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre entièrement qu'il était déjà attiré dans d'autres bras, plus fins mais tout aussi fermes. L'un des bras de Fuji s'enroula autour de sa taille, le collant à son corps chaud tout en muscles, tandis que l'autre remonta vers son visage dont sa main se posa sur la joue rougie pour la caresser affectueusement. Lui aussi se pencha lentement pour savourer de quelques mouvements butineurs la saveur de ses deux bouts de chaires rosies. Après ce petit jeu il prit pleinement possession de ses lèvres et sensuellement amorça un baiser langoureux. La langue de Fuji lui fit effectuer une danse lente, diablement lente mais tellement délicieuse. Tout le contraire du baiser de Kikumaru. Ils étaient tous les deux comme les deux pôles opposé d'un même aimant. Mais c'était indéniablement l'avantage du type de relation qu'il allait maintenant vivre avec ses deux-là. Quand ils se séparèrent c'était avec un sourire satisfait.

* * *

A la rochaine !


	21. Chapter 21

Coucou !

Me voici de retour avec un chapitre tout chaud sorti du four ! Je viens à peine de le terminer et vous avait de la chance que j'ai le temps de le poster en fin de matinée, autrement ça n'aurait pas été avant demain !

Je vous laisse donc l'apprécier et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 21 : Crise d'angoisse.

Il était présentement devant son miroir. En rentrant la veille, après ce qu'il s'était passé et avoir passé une nuit blanche, il s'était bien vite endormi une fois dans son lit. Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à cause de la fatigue, c'est que Ryoma avait vu Kikumaru et Fuji le raccompagner, il savait donc que tout s'était bien terminer pour son ami même si rien ne le laissait transparaitre dans leurs gestes. Il tenait là une bonne occasion de le faire tourner en bourrique. Les trois épiés s'étaient juste salués avant de se séparer. Mais il savait rien qu'en voyant leurs expression qu'ils étaient enfin en couple, enfin si on pouvait le dire ainsi.

Hikaru sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine et prendre son petit déjeuné. Alors qu'il était assis depuis quelques minutes, écoutant les élucubrations de son parrain, Ryoma arriva encore à moitié endormi. Quand il aperçut son ami un étrange micro-sourire ourla ses lèvres. Quelque chose faisait penser au blond qu'il y avait un problème, Ryoma ne souriait qu'en de rares occasions. Ce qui se confirma quand il sortit en sa compagnie et qu'ils furent rejoint par Akutsu qui comme d'habitude le chambra, et qu'ils échangèrent en regard lourd de sens. C'est là que Ryoma fit savoir que le grand gris n'avait plus aucun souci à se faire puisqu'il avait trouvé chaussure à son pied. Après avoir relevé un sourcil en signe d'étonnement, celui-ci le jaugea de haut en bas.

- Quoi, y'a quelqu'un qui voudrait de ce mioche ! Vociféra-t-il d'un air hautain.

Hikaru rougit fortement sous son regard. Il se mit à fixer ses pieds jusqu'à ce que les mots de Ryoma lui reviennent en tête.

- C…Comment tu sais ?

- Tu es rentré plutôt tard hier et en bonne compagnie, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- T'es vraiment sérieux gamin ! Le bon point c'est que tu ne marcheras plus sur mes plates-bandes.

Joignant l'acte à la parole il enserra farouchement Ryoma dans ses puissants bras. Celui-ci rougit légèrement.

Hikaru se sentait un peu rassuré. Dans ce cas Akutsu allait certainement le laisser tranquille. Du moins, c'est-ce qu'il espérait puisque connaissant un temps soit peu la personnalité de l'énergumène, il en doutait fortement.

Lorsqu'il posa le pied dans la cours du lycée un sentiment de nervosité l'envahit. Il allait revoir ses deux senpai après ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Comment devait-il réagir ? Ils étaient bien ensembles, mais comment les saluer ? Kikumaru-senpai et Fuji-senpai, comment se disaient-ils bonjour en temps normal ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

Le voyant aussi nerveux alors qu'ils se changeaient dans les vestiaires, Ryoma ria intérieurement, bien que rien ne le laissa paraitre extérieurement sur les traits de son visage.

- Oï Hikaru, les senpai vont s'inquiéter s'ils te voient si nerveux.

- Mais… je en sais pas ce que je dois faire.

- A propos de Kikumaru-senpai et de Fuji-senpai ? Reste juste toi-même.

Hikaru se tendit encore plus, raide comme la justice. Il voulait demander à Ryoma comment il savait mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Sa relation avec ses deux senpai venait à peine d'éclore depuis une poignée d'heures qu'ils étaient déjà découverts. Il se retourna lentement vers Ryoma de manière mécanique à la façon d'un robot. Le voyant faire Ryoma ne pu cette fois-ci retenir son rire. Le blond était vraiment trop honnête dans sa façon d'être. Rien qu'à son comportement on pouvait deviner qu'il était totalement sous le choc.

- C'est toi qui est venu m'en parler. Et je t'ai vu rentrer hier soir en leur compagnie. Donc c'est logique.

- Ah…ne…ne le dis à personne ! Je ne sais même pas comment me comporter en leur présence, alors si tout le monde était au courant…

- Au courant de quoi ? Demanda une voix derrière eux.

- Ka-chan !

Hikaru reçut Kikumaru sur le dos par surprise alors qu'il s'était une fois de plus figé à l'entente de la voix douce de Fuji. Tout son corps se mit à trembler et il rougit furieusement avant d'éjecter le brun de ses épaules et de sortir en courant du vestiaire.

Le silence s'installa entre les trois jeunes hommes restant. Les deux plus vieux étaient éberlués, Fuji les yeux grands ouverts et Kikumaru sur les fesses qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé. Quant à Ryoma, il était secoué de soubresauts du à son hilarité. Franchement quelle réaction ! Ses trois là étaient à peine ensembles qu'il y avait déjà de l'eau dans le gaz. De n'importe quelle manière on prenait l'affaire, la situation était risible, en tout cas pour l'esprit tordu du petit prince du tennis.

- Vous avez du pain sur la planche, finit-il par dire en reprenant contenance.

Il termina de s'habiller sous le regard surpris et soutenu de ses senpai.

- Ochibi. Tu sais ce qu'il a Ka-chan ?

- Si tu veux le savoir Kikumaru-senpai, tu n'as qu'à lui demander directement.

- Echizen, tu es au courant n'est-ce pas ?

Ryoma fit un rictus pour toute réponse avant de sortir.

* * *

Hikaru s'était enfui en courant. Il laissa ses jambes le conduire où elles le voulaient. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'éloigner des vestiaires et de ses deux senpai. Dès qu'il les avaient entendu il avait pris peur. Il l'avait surpris à apparaitre tout à coup dans son dos alors même qu'il était en pleine conversation à leur sujet avec son ami. Parlons-en de son ami qui ne l'avait même pas prévenu qu'ils arrivaient ! En plus il avait balancé Kikumaru-senpai par terre comme une vielle chaussette trouée. Ah là là juste parce qu'il était nerveux de les voir, il avait fallu qu'il fiche tout en l'air.

Il fit les cents pas avant que l'heure de l'entrainement arrive. Et là, il ne fit pas mieux. Bien qu'il voulait aller s'excuser, il n'y arriva pas. Dès qu'ils s'approchaient de lui, il baissait la tête pour ne pas croiser leur regard. La honte l'empêchait de faire un pas faire eux. Ce comportement bizarre lui valut d'attirer peu à peu le regard sur sa personne.

C'est donc avec empressement qu'il quitta les courts. Il se changea en quatrième vitesse et sortit vers la cours du lycée au moment où le plus gros du club entrait et avec les deux personnes qu'il évitait. Inconsciemment, il accéléra le pas. Si des doutes subsistaient encore dans l'esprit des deux plus vieux, ils venaient de disparaitre. Leur kohai les évitait délibérément.

- Ne Syu-chan, qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Ka-chan ? Demanda tristement Kikumaru.

- Qui sait, soupira le tensai.

- Pourtant hier… il a changé d'avis tu crois ?

- Je ne peut pas te répondre Eiji. S'il n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments il aurait le dire tout de suite, au lieu d'agir ainsi.

Qu'importe le nombre de fois où par la suite ils essayèrent d'aller lui parler, soit Hikaru était absent soit il était occupé. En bref, il n'avait aucune minute à leur consacrer. Au fur et à mesure que la journée passait, le moral de Kikumaru baissait quand il essuyait un nouvel échec et ne pouvait donc parler avec son petit Ka-chan.

De son côté, même s'il ne le montrait pas, Syuusuke était blessé. Il avait comme une aiguille qui venait lui transpercer le cœur à chaque fois qu'il voyait Hikaru leur lancer furtivement un regard avant de baisser la tête pour ne plus la relever. Comment faire pour ne pas le remarquer et ne rien ressentir ? En plus de ça, il devait consoler Eiji qui perdait foi en ce que Hikaru avait dit la veille. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait trouver le moyen d'approcher le blond le plus tôt possible s'il voulait mettre au clair cette situation douloureuse.

Pour aujourd'hui ça semblait cependant mal parti, l'entrainement du soir se terminait déjà sans qu'il n'ait pu l'approcher à moins de trois mètres. Il s'enfuyait à chaque fois en le voyant arriver. Le tensai en aurait presque crié de rage, si ça avait été dans sa personnalité, mais il n'était pas comme Momoshiro ou encore Kaidoh à faire ouvertement place à ses sentiments et les laisser éclater au grand jour. Non, lui était plus subtil et cachait au fond de lui les sentiments qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on découvre. Mais là après seulement une journée d'ignorance de la part du blond, il se sentait frustré. Personne ne réagirait bien en étant évité par l'être que l'on chéri, à plus forte raison sans aucunes raison apparente.

C'est la tête pleine de questions et d'interrogations qu'il rentra chez lui. Il avait laissé Eiji totalement démoralisé sur le seuil de sa porte. Il avait proposé de rester mais le brun n'avait pas souhaité sa présence à ses côtés. Il devrait sans doute le consolé du lendemain après qu'il ait passé la nuit à déprimer. Soupirant fortement, Syuusuke pénétra dans son habitation où sa sœur vint l'accueillir avec le sourire. Au moins aujourd'hui, il ne serait pas seul chez lui.

* * *

Lui non plus n'avait pas passé la meilleure des nuits. Il avait passé son temps à revoir dans sa tête toutes les bêtises qu'il avait faites la veille. Et il y en avait mine de rien. Aujourd'hui, il devait réparer les pots cassés. Ses senpai devaient fortement s'interroger sur son comportement qu'il qualifiait lui-même de puéril. C'est fort de cette idée qu'il partit d'un pas serein vers le lycée. Étrangement, alors qu'il faisait la route avec Ryoma, son petit ami ne vint pas à leur rencontre, et cela n'avait pas l'air de l'ennuyer. Il marchait d'un pas nonchalant comme toujours.

- Nani ? Demanda-t-il alors que Hikaru le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Ben… je me demandais pourquoi il n'était pas là aujourd'hui, répondit Hikaru en se grattant le menton.

Pas qu'il aimait s'ingérer dans les affaires privées des autres mais il était tout de même curieux.

- Il ne pouvait pas venir, répliqua le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Tu devrais d'abord régler tes affaires avant de t'inquiéter pour les autres.

- C'est-ce que je vais faire. J'ai agit comme un idiot hier. Alors je vais devoir tout régler aujourd'hui.

- Oh alors la crise d'angoisse a finit par fiche le camp. Pas mal. Reste plus qu'à voir la réaction de Fuji-senpai et de Kikumaru-senpai.

- Hum, approuva le blond qui appréhendait cette rencontre.

Le reste du chemin fut ensuite silencieux, chacun étant perdu dans ses propres pensées. Une fois le lycée en vue, la nervosité refis surface, mais il ne se laissa pas submerger. Il parlerait à ses senpai dès qu'il les verrait. Il attendit donc les minutes passer, les longues minutes qui le séparaient d'eux. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que l'entrainement approche et qu'il ne reste plus que cinq minutes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher se s'inquiéter. Lui qui avait décidé de leur parler, voilà qu'ils étaient absents. L'évitaient-il ? C'était en fait un juste retour des choses en y pensant. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un Fuji essoufflé pénétra dans la pièce. En l'apercevant, Hikaru n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur lui et lui vider son sac. Seulement, il ne restait au châtain que deux minutes en tout et pour tout pour se changer et rejoindre le terrain. Autant le laisser tranquille. Il ne manquerait plus que le tensai se fasse incendier par Tezuka et ce serait la fin de son apparente bonne humeur. S'il voulait que ses excuses passent mieux, autant que son interlocuteur soit dans un bon état d'esprit. Hikaru sortit donc, ne remettant qu'à plus tard cette discussion.

L'entrainement se déroula sans que Kikumaru se montre, ce qui était étonnant en soit. Depuis qu'il avait intégrer le club, il savait que son senpai n'avait jamais manqué aucun entrainement. Il n'aurait plus qu'à demander à Fuji-senpai la cause de cette absence. Raison de plus pour lui parler rapidement. Mais pour le moment il devait se concentrer sur le moyen de renvoyer les balles surpuissantes de Kawamura-senpai. A grand coup de « Burning ! » et de « Baby ! », les boulets de canon pourraient facilement lui arracher les bras. Depuis quelques temps déjà le troisième année avait amélioré ses coups de manière fulgurante aussi bien au niveau de la maitrise qu'au niveau de la puissance. Lui qui n'avait que de petits bras devait donner le maximum de sa force à chaque frappe. Le match ne devait donc pas s'éterniser.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Fuji de disparaitre juste après l'entrainement. Hikaru le regardait s'éloigner vers la partie du lycée réservé à l'enseignement au trot. D'une certaine manière, il savait qu'il l'évitait. Autrement que pouvait-il avoir de si important à faire qui nécessite qu'il parte en courant vers les bâtiments scolaires alors qu'il restait encore du temps avant le début des cours ? Sans empressement il se changea, déçu que tout ne se passe pas comme il l'avait imaginé.

- Alors, les problème sont résolus ? Demanda ironiquement Ryoma quand il s'installa à ses côtés.

D'un regard Hikaru lui fit comprendre que pas du tout. Il était déjà bien assez dépité pour que son ami vienne se moquer. Il était en plus parfaitement au courant qu'il n'avait pas pu parler au châtain puisqu'il était derrière lui en souriant de ses devoirs quand celui-ci était partit en courant. Un de ses jours il trouverait aussi le moyen de se moquer de sa relation avec cet Akutsu. Bon, il fallait d'abord qu'il trouve le remède contre la maladie de la statue qu'il avait développé en le voyant, mais c'était un autre paire de manches. Il chassa au loin le regard hargneux de ce jeune homme asocial et se concentra sur le problème présent qui était beaucoup plus important.

Il n'écouta que vaguement le cours, se faisant incendier par le professeur d'anglais pour ne pas avoir réussi à répondre à sa question puis finalement l'heure du déjeuné arriva. Il mangea sommairement et sur le pouce, ayant un incroyable nœud à l'estomac, puis machinalement, il sortit de la classe. C'est le cœur battant à tout rompre qu'il entama sa route vers la classe de Fuji-senpai. Il ne pouvait qu'être là puisque sa sœur lui préparait toujours son déjeuné et qu'il faisait trop froid pour manger dehors.

Après avoir hésité devant la porte, il finit par entrer et ne chercha pas longtemps avant de trouver le tensai à sa place au fond de la salle. Il regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent. A côté de lui le bureau de Kikumaru était vide. Il n'était donc pas arrivé entre temps. Il aurait aimé parler aux deux, mais bon, tant pis, il s'expliquerait d'abord avec Fuji-senpai. Avançant d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'à sa table, il se planta devant lui réfléchissant à comment aborder le sujet. Il avait, certes, le courage de venir lui parler mais il n'avait aucunement réfléchi à la manière de dire les choses. Quand le châtain se tourna vers lui, il se mit à trembler.

- Euh… senpai… je… enfin j'aimerai te parler…

Avant même qu'il n'aille au bout de ses pensées, le tensai se leva sous son regard stupéfait. Il ne voulait même pas lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer et préférait à son tour l'ignorer alors qu'il faisait un gros travail sur lui-même pour ne pas succomber à sa timidité et partir en courant ? Là, ce n'était pas juste, vraiment pas juste. Il en attrapait même les larmes aux yeux.

- Nous serrons mieux sur le toit, dit-il soudainement coupant court à ses lamentations muettes.

- B… Bien sûr.

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'allait pas déblatérer sa vie privée devant toute la classe. C'était trop gênant. Et ce devait l'être tout autant pour son senpai.

Le froid mordant lui piquait les joues et traversait son pull, déposant sur sa peau une fine chaire de poule. L'idée du toit pouvait être sans conteste très bonne, mais il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'avec cette température proche de zéro, sortir seulement vêtu de l'uniforme scolaire sans même avoir son manteau devenait un challenge. Pourquoi Fuji-senpai l'avait-il amené sur le toit alors que lui non plus n'avait pas pris son manteau ? En plus de ça, il ne semblait pas incommodé par le froid où alors il le cachait très bien. Au fond de lui Hikaru se disait que Fuji faisait exprès pour se venger. Mais bon, s'il voulait parler dans cet endroit eh bien soit, il le ferait quitte à choper une pneumonie. Au moins, ce serait un gage de sa bonne volonté.

Sentant qu'il attendait qu'il commence, Hikaru mit un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

- Alors voilà… j'aimerais m'excuser. Pour hier. Je ne voulais pas vous éviter comme je l'ai fait, mais je ne savais pas comment réagir. J'était terrifié à l'idée de faire un geste déplacé ou de prononcer une mauvaise parole. Je ne savais pas comment je devait me comporter en votre présence. C'est justement de ça que l'on parlait avec Ryoma quand vous êtes arrivés et que Kikumaru-senpai m'a sauté au cou. Ça m'a tellement surpris que je me suis dégagé rapidement et que j'ai fuit. Ça ne voulait pas dire que je regrettais ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours. Je… j'ai trouvé ça bien !

Une fois qu'il eut fini son long monologue, il refixa son attention sur son senpai, les joues en feu. A cause du stress il avait parlé tellement vite et de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête qu'il en avait résulté un bouillie d'informations qui avait du semer la compréhension du tensai. Ce fut le regard bleu du jeune homme qui l'accueillit preuve il en était qu'il avait écouté sérieusement. Le sourire dont il ne se dépatissait jamais avait disparu et il le regardait sérieusement. Encore plus nerveux face à cette expression, le blond se mit à regarder ses chaussures dans l'attente de sa réaction qui ne tarda pas à venir.

- Dis-moi Hikaru. Si j'ai bien compris, tu as juste du mal à savoir quel comportement adopter quand tu es avec nous.

N'osant pas relever les yeux il se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de la tête.

- Donc, tu ne regrettes pas les paroles que tu as dites ce soir-là ? Tu veux bien que l'on soit ensembles ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est-ce que je veux plus que tout ! S'écria-t-il en relevant soudainement le visage, accrochant son regard aux orbes bleu rois.

Orbes qui maintenant le regardaient une lueur amusé animant leurs prunelles. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il fut plaqué contre le mur sans aucune délicatesse tandis que son senpai se plaçait bien face à lui, l'empêchant par là-même de fuir.

- Idiot, dit-il, son sourire revenu. Tout ce que l'on te demande c'est que tu restes toi-même. Ne pense pas à ce qu'il serait bien de dire, dis ce qu'il te passe par la tête. Ne pensa pas à ce qu'il serait bien de faire, fais ce qu'il te plait. Ne te soucie pas des regards extérieurs. C'est en étant toi-même que je suis tombé amoureux de toi alors n'essais pas de changer ta façon de te comporter.

S'étant rapproché de son interlocuteur durant son explication, son corps était collé à celui du plus jeune et bientôt sa bouche se pressa contre la sienne tandis que deux mains venaient prendre en coupe son visage pour le mener à la bonne hauteur. Ce ne fut qu'un innocent baiser, lèvres contre lèvres avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Cette ébauche de baiser ne leur suffit pas et c'est naturellement que leurs bouches se rencontrèrent une seconde fois dans un échange plus passionnel. En même temps que la langue de Fuji pénétra dans l'antre du blond ses mains vinrent flatter les reins d'Hikaru à même la peau, faisant frissonner ce dernier à la sensation des mains froides posées sur sa peau.

Hikaru passa ses bras autour du cou du châtain, se plaçant sur la pointe des pieds pour profiter au maximum de l'échange. La langue de Syuusuke pénétra alors plus profondément dans sa bouche le rendant fou de plaisir. Il était coincé entre le corps chaud qui lui prodiguait des caresses et cette langue qui pénétrait si profondément en lui qu'il avait l'impression que Fuji voulait le fouiller et découvrir tout les secrets de son âme. Ce muscle chaud explorait sa bouche entière passant sur le palais et les dents sensuellement. Hikaru s'accrocha comme un damné à l'encolure du pull du tensai, arquant son corps au maximum pour profitait le plus possible de la chaleur de son corps.

Le baiser finit par se clore, laissant le plus jeune essoufflé et le rouge aux joues. Il n'avait encore jamais partagé un baiser si intense. Il se demandait si son senpai y avait lui aussi pris du plaisir. Il avait plus d'expérience que lui dans ce domaine alors ce genre de chose ne devait pas être grand-chose pour lui. Fuji sourit à la vision du jeune homme reprenant son souffle. Il manquait encore de maitrise, mais nul doute qu'il deviendrait un maitre en matière de baiser d'ici peu, surtout s'il avait un professeur tel que lui.

Une fois la passion passée, la rudesse du temps se rappela à leur bon souvenir par une soudaine bourrasque qui fit grelotter Hikaru. Ce dernier se reprocha de son senpai, se collant à son torse qui paraissait tellement chaud pour se procurer un peu de chaleur. Le sentant frissonner contre lui Fuji passa ses mains dans son dos restant quelques secondes dans cette position. Puis il les déplaça sur les épaules de son kohai animées de soubresauts avant de lentement les faire glisser le long de ses bras pour finalement saisir ses mains dans les siennes, les étreignant vigoureusement.

- Rentrons, dit-il simplement.

* * *

Le voyant revenir en cours gai comme un pinson Ryoma su que ça s'était bien passé. Franchement, faillir perdre les personnes qu'il aime pour un simple problème de communication, il n'y avait que le blond pour avoir ce genre de problème. Tout cela à cause de sa naïveté et de sa gentillesse sans oublier sa timidité. Une chose était sûre, ses deux senpai avaient de la chance d'être aimés par lui, a contrario, ils devront veiller sur lui et surtout faire attention à ce que ses qualités ne se transforment pas en défauts. Ce qui, connaissant le caractère du jeune homme, risquait fort d'arriver.

Suite à sa petite discussion sur le toit de l'école, Hikaru se sentait mieux, presque libéré du poids qui lui pesait sur les épaules. Presque oui, il ne s'était expliqué qu'avec un de ses senpai, donc tout n'était pas encore rentré dans l'ordre. A cette pensé un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit : où était Kikumaru-senpai ? Il n'était pas en classe et il avait complètement oublié de demander à Fuji-senpai s'il en connaissait la raison. Bon c'est vrai qu'après un tel baiser, il était resté comme deux ronds de flan avachi sur sa chaise, son esprit dans une brume agréable. Mais maintenant qu'il avait dégrisé, la réalité le rattrapait et avec toutes les questions qu'il se posait.

La fin des cours tarda à arriver. Il était vraiment pressé de revoir Fuji-senpai pour déverser sur lui son flot de question mais cette fichue horloge s'amusait à égrainer les minutes à une lenteur infernale le mettant presque au supplice. S'il ne tenait qu'à lui, cela ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait flanqué par la fenêtre pour ne plus entendre son tic-tac monotone et se serait précipité hors de la salle de classe pour ne plus avoir à subir se stupide cours dont il ne voyait aucunement l'intérêt d'ailleurs.

La délivrance arriva enfin. Hikaru soupira de reconnaissance, ses neurones ayant été mises à rude épreuve pour comprendre des brides de ce cours alors qu'il avait la tête occupées à autre chose. Il pu enfin accrocher Fuji-senpai qui semblait pressé de quitter l'établissement.

- Tu sais ce qu'il a Kikumaru-senpai ? C'est quand même bizarre qu'il ne soit pas apparu de la journée.

- Il ne pouvait pas venir. Il est cloué au lit à cause d'un coup de froid du notamment au fait que quelqu'un l'ai rejeté toute une journée et qu'il ait passé la soirée dehors à réfléchir sans rien de chaud sur le dos.

- Tu veux dire que c'est de ma faute ! S'exclama Hikaru les yeux rond. Je ne voulais pas ça moi…

Fuji rit sous cape, le blond était vraiment crédule. Le coup de froid d'Eiji n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Il avait simplement dormi en petite tenue sur le canapé du salon. Résultat le lendemain il avait contracté un gros rhume assorti d'une fièvre de cheval. Heureusement qu'il était passé par chez lui en voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas. Il aurait pu attendre longtemps puisque cet idiot ne l'avait pas appelé pour le prévenir. Mais voir le visage scandalisé et fautif d'Hikaru l'amusait. Il était vraiment naïf. En lui parlant ainsi il s'assurait sa coopération dans un petit plan qui venait de germer dans son esprit.

- Je comptais justement passer le voir maintenant.

- Je t'accompagne ! S'exclama-t-il précipitamment.

Bingo ! Exactement la réaction qu'il attendait. Il était tellement prévisible ce garçon.

- Très bien, alors allons-y, répliqua Fuji en se dirigeant vers la sortie, un sourire énigmatique étirant ses lèvres.

* * *

Voili voilou.

Je vous dis à la prochaine !


	22. Chapter 22

Salut à tous !

Bon je sais, encore une fois je publie avec un jour de retard, mais bon l'important c'est que le chapitre soit là. Je crois que vous aurez compris depuis le temps qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à un delais régulier avec moi. J'écris dès que je le peux mais quand l'inspiration de vient pas, je ne peux pas faire de miracles. Surtout que je tiens à tout faire moi-même de l'écriture de l'histoire jusqu'à la correction (ce qui ne m'évite pas de parfois zapper de grosses fautes d'ailleurs) et la mise en page. Tout ceci prend malheureusement du temps.

J'en reste là de mon blabla habituel et vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre.

Merci pour les reviews !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 22 : Visite chez Kikumaru

Il avait comme l'étrange impression d'être tombé dans un piège. Hikaru se trouvait en ce moment devant la porte du domicile de Kikumaru, attendant que l'on vienne ouvrir. Un regard vers Fuji le conforta dans l'idée que, quelque part, il s'était fait avoir. Rien ne le laissait penser quand on regardait son visage souriant mais il sentait que celui-ci manigançait quelque chose. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrait laissant apparaitre une femme d'une bonne quarantaine d'année.

- Syuusuke-kun ! Tu es… mais c'est notre petit Hikaru ! S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ça faisait si longtemps !

- Bonjour madame… parvint-il à articuler, à moitié étouffé par l'étreinte de la femme.

- Miko, le gronda-t-elle gentiment. Même après tout ce temps tu n'es pas obligé d'oublier les bonnes vielles habitudes.

Elle le lâcha puis le regarda de la tête au pied. Semblant satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait, elle fit un signe appréciatif de la tête et les laissa enfin entrer.

- On a l'air de bien s'occuper de toi chez ton parrain, ça me rassure. Mais tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici.

- Merci. Je me suis intégré comme j'ai pu à la famille. Avec mon parrain ça a tout de suite collé, il est très ouvert.

Peut-être même un peu trop pensa le blond avec amusement. Rien qu'en repensant à leur première rencontre il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Qui irait crier à travers toute la maison alors même que la porte d'entrée était à peine ouverte : « appel-moi tonton Nanjiro ! »Dire qu'il s'était à peine présenté. Et le pire c'est qu'il n'avait prévenu personne chez lui prétendant vouloir faire une bonne surprise. Allez vous intégrer quand tout le monde vous regarde avec de grands yeux, complètement pris au dépourvu. Son parrain avait ensuite disparu, se rappelant n'importe quelle affaire urgente à régler, le laissant seul avec sa nouvelle famille.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux. Vous êtes là pour Eiji ? Vous le trouverez dans sa chambre. Il ne devrait pas être en train de dormir. Je ne sais même pas s'il aura fini par se coucher. Cet enfant est tellement têtu. Si vous êtes là tous les deux peut-être deviendra-t-il plus coopératif.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine après les avoir invités à monter à l'étage.

Alors comme ça Kikumaru-senpai était un mauvais malade ? Peut-être aurait-il du ne pas du venir. Non, il devait toujours s'excuser. Il n'allait pas se défiler sous prétexte que Kikumaru était ronchon. Il suivit machinalement Fuji quand il monta l'escalier. Le châtain avait à peine ouvert la porte et fait un pas dans la chambre qu'une ombre lui tomba dessus. Hikaru en resta bouche-bée, son senpai paraissait plutôt en forme pour quelqu'un de malade.

- Eiji. Ta mère à dit que tu n'étais pas très coopératif.

- Mais je n'ai pas sommeil moi, se plaignit le brun en se nichant un peu plus dans les bras du prodige.

- Si tu veux que ta fièvre tombe, tu dois te reposer.

- Rabat-joie, dit Kikumaru en se décollant de lui et faisant les grosses joues à la manière des enfants pour montrer son mécontentement.

- Et puis je t'amène une surprise, reprit le tensai en faisant un pas de côté dévoilant Hikaru. Il était depuis le début caché derrière son senpai, coincé entre lui et l'entrée.

- Ka-chan… mais c'est Ka-chan ! S'exclama-t-il en se laissant littéralement tomber sur lui. Heureusement pour lui, Hikaru pu se retenir au chambranle de la porte évitant ainsi une douloureuse chute et récupérant précairement son senpai dans ses bras. D'habitude il se serait préparer à cet accueil connaissant la propension de celui-ci à se jeter sur les gens, mais comme ils étaient en froid il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il le fasse.

Dans cette position il put constater que l'acrobate, bien qu'il soit si énergique, était bien malade. Son corps était bouillant et tremblant.

- Mais senpai, tu es brulant ! C'est dans ton lit que tu devrais être !

- Ie, pas si Ka-chan est là, répondit-il en serrant un peu plus le jeune homme dans ses bras.

- Senpai… soit raisonnable. Tu vas être encore plus mal demain.

- Ie ! Ie ! Ie ! Ka-chan m'a trop manqué. Si je me couche, tu vas partir tout de suite.

Hikaru lança un regard exaspéré vers Fuji qui riait silencieusement la main devant la bouche. Il savait que ça allait se passer comme ça, il le savait ! Il avait tout manigancé. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dire non.

La vérité était que Kikumaru était un malade têtu. Il ne supportait pas d'être seul et se collait à toute personne venant le voir. Et comme il ne voulait pas dormir craignant la solitude, il manquait de repos pour se remettre sur pied. C'est là qu'intervenait Hikaru. Fuji savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à Kikumaru d'autant plus qu'il pensait qu'il était malade à cause de lui. Le blond arriverait à le faire se coucher, certes sans une contrepartie, mais il y arriverait. Lui-même aurait très bien put le faire, mais c'était beaucoup plus amusant de cette manière. Voir Hikaru gêné et en prise à un dilemme l'amusait et il savait qu'il allait céder.

- C'est bon, je vais rester un petit moment, concéda-t-il.

Et voilà, pile comme il le voulait. Manipuler le blond était une tache facile pour un esprit retors comme le sien.

- C'est vrai ? Ka-chan va rester ? S'étonna le malade.

- Puisque je te le dis.

Kikumaru fit un magnifique sourire avant de poser son front sur celui d'Hikaru. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait était brulante. Mais cela n'inquiéta pas Hikaru qui en ce moment n'avait qu'une envie : que Kikumaru pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce rapprochement entre leurs deux corps avait éveillé la possessivité du blond qui voulait maintenant plus que cette pression de front à front et plus que la sensation brulante des mains moites sur ses joues. Il voulait les lèvres du brun contre les siennes qu'il imaginait humides et accueillante. Devinant certainement à quoi il pensait, Kikumaru amorça un rapprochement mais ses lèvres ne firent qu'effleurer celles du plus jeune.

- Ie Ka-chan, murmura-t-il, je suis malade. Si je t'embrasse, je vais te contaminer.

Hikaru le regarda déçu mais comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Tu vas te coucher maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en se séparant de lui.

- Haï !

Kikumaru attrapa le bras de son kohai et l'entraina sur le lit où il le fit asseoir. Hikaru se laissa faire, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Ce qu'il commença à entrapercevoir quand il fut plaqué contre le matelas et que le corps bouillant du brun se colla au sien, sa tête s'enfonçant dans son torse.

- Ka-chan dort avec moi.

- Ki… Kikumaru-senpai ! L… Lâche-moi !

- Ie. Ka-chan à dit qu'il restait, alors il dort avec moi. Nya, tu es si frais Ka-chan et tu sens bon.

Il sentit le plus vieux frotter son nez contre son torse puis inspirer et expirer fortement. Une drôle de sensation traversa le corps d'Hikaru, c'était plutôt agréable même si c'était gênant. Il était pris au piège, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'est soupirer. Après une hésitation il passa une main dans la chevelure en bataille. Tout à coup Kikumaru releva la tête, surprenant le blond qui pensait lui avoir fait mal.

- Syu-chan, appela-t-il en relevant le bras.

Ce dernier qui se disait avoir été complètement oublié se saisit de la main tendue et se retrouva bien vite lui aussi attiré dans le lit, s'écrasant sur les deux autres occupants.

- Il me semblait t'avoir dit que ton lit était trop petit pour trois personnes.

- M'en fou. Je veux Ka-chan et Syu-chan avec moi. Autrement je dors pas.

Eiji se cramponna au haut d'uniforme de Syuusuke, l'empêchant de partir. Dans tout ça Hikaru était en train de suffoquer. Fuji était appuyé sur lui de tout son long maintenu dans cette position par un Kikumaru inflexible. Aussi, il soupira de soulagement quand finalement le châtain parvint à s'extirper de la prise.

- Syu-chan ne pars pas !

- Mais je ne pars pas, répondit celui-ci en cherchant à se faire une petite place dans ce lit étroit.

Fuji avait raison, ce lit était bien trop petit pour trois personnes. Même si le tensai avait réussi à se coller dos au mur, Hikaru menaçait de tomber à tout moment. D'ailleurs Kikumaru le captura in-extremis alors qu'il glissait du matelas. L'acrobate recula le plus possible jusqu'à poser son dos sur le torse de Fuji, qui referma un bras sur son épaule, l'autre lui servant d'appui-tête. Hikaru eut certes un peu plus de place mais sa position restait quand même précaire, il ne devait son maintient sur le lit qu'à l'étreinte de Kikumaru.

- Et voilà on est tous rentrés ! Dit joyeusement le brun.

Une fois de plus celui-ci coinça sa tête contre le torse du blond riant doucement. Finalement c'est lui qui était arrivé à ses fins indépendamment du plan de Syuusuke et au détriment d'Hikaru. Il profita d'être enfin entres les bras des deux personnes qu'il aimait pour se laisser aller à un sommeil récupérateur.

* * *

Regarder ses deux amants dormir était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire étant donné qu'il était ratatiné contre le mur sans aucune possibilité de mouvement. Cela avait aussi ses avantages, il pouvait profiter du calme ambiant. Son petit ami survolté était assoupi dans les bras d'Hikaru qui avait lui-même succombé au sommeil il y quelques dizaines de minutes. Fuji avait donc tout le loisir d'admirer leurs visages. Il voyait à peine celui d'Eiji qui était enfoui dans la poitrine du blond ne laissant à son regard que sa tignasse brune, mais par contre face à lui le visage d'Hikaru offrait toute sa beauté d'adolescent candide. Ses fins traits détendus invitaient aux caresses.

L'esprit pervers du tensai se mit en marche en pensant aux différentes expressions exquises que pourraient prendre se visage. Il avait hâte que leur relation se développe assez pour en arriver à se point. Bien sûr il savait que ce ne serait pas facile et que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il s'abandonnerait à ses mains expertes mais il pouvait se montrer patient. Il avait attendu Eiji pendant deux ans, la preuve était acquise que la patience faisait partit de son quotidien.

Un doux rire s'échappa de ses lèvres en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour passer le temps et pour qu'il s'amuse un peu. Même si ses deux compagnons dormaient à poings fermés lui n'avait pas du tout sommeil. Il se suréleva, reposant le poids de son corps sur son avant-bras gauche pour se maintenir. De cette manière il avait une meilleure vue sur ses deux amants. De sa main libre, il commença par entremêler ses doigts aux mèches sombres, s'amusant à défaire un par un les nœuds qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin. Etonnement Eiji semblait apprécier à tel point qu'il le sentit bouger la tête, un léger frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Un soupir d'aise se fit entendre à moitié étouffé par le torse d'Hikaru. Son dos vint plus étroitement se coller à lui.

Ainsi légèrement décollé du corps du blond, Syuusuke put faufiler sa main jusqu'au torse qu'il caressa à même la peau, ayant relevé le tee-shirt du dormeur. Il sentit la texture chaude frissonner sous ses doigts. Il trouva bien vite les grains de chair proéminents qu'il cherchait et s'appliqua à en redessiner le contour de l'un d'eux de son pouce avant de le malaxer. Il approcha son visage du cou et renifla l'odeur aigre qui s'en échappait. Eiji sentait la sueur mais ce n'était pas désagréable, plutôt une fragrance subtile. Fuji posa ses lèvres sur la peau chaude et de sa langue, il vint flatter la fine membrane qui avait acquis un léger goût piquant.

Finalement Kikumaru avait eut raison de le faire lui aussi entrer dans le lit, sans ça il n'aurait pas trouvé cette idée sublime pour passer le temps. Certes, il était moins amusant de toucher un corps endormi puisque dénué d'expression mais il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait, ce qui était un bon point pour son esprit pervers.

Alors qu'il s'amusait à laisser une marque bien visible dans son cou, sa main migra vers le sud jouant avec l'élastique du pantalon de pyjama. Il fit passer un doigt par-dessous les remparts de tissu caressant le duvet qui s'y trouvait. Puis sa main s'engouffra totalement sous la barrière de tissu pour d'abord caresser de deux doigts le sexe sur toute sa longueur, le sentant réagir. Confiant, il saisit le sexe pleinement dans sa main pour y imprimer un léger mouvement. Au bout d'un moment Eiji haleta dans son sommeil, sa tête venant se coller contre son torse, et par moment un gémissement sortait de sa gorge. Le tensai se demandait comment il pouvait encore dormir avec ce qu'il lui faisait subir. N'importe qui aurait finit par se réveiller mais non monsieur semblait beaucoup apprécier le rêve qu'il faisait si on en croyait l'extrême rougeur de ses joue et la fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant son front. Alors qu'il masturbait maintenant énergiquement son amant, le regard du châtain se posa sur le plus jeune qui dormait sereinement, inconscient de ce qu'il se passer à deux centimètres de lui. Sa main gauche reposait près de son visage alors que l'autre était perdue sous les couvertures.

Il sortit de sa contemplation quand le corps de l'acrobate se tendit soudainement et brutalement alors qu'il se libérait dans sa main maculant par la même occasion son sous-vêtement. Il refixa son attention sur son amant qui respirait bruyamment, un sourire appréciateur aux lèvres. Syuusuke retira sa main de l'endroit où elle se trouvait il la porta à sa bouche lapant la substance blanchâtre. Après l'effort, place au réconfort se dit-il joyeusement.

Maintenant comment allait-il s'occuper de son mignon petit kohai ? Il s'essuya la main comme il le put avant de la poser sur la joue du blond et de redessiner le contour de ses lèvres. Il fit pénétrer un doigt dans l'espace entrouvert à la découverte de cet antre chaud. En sentant la langue moite et râpeuse sur sa peau il en eut des frissons remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le muscle bougea autour de son membre le tétant doucement, obligeant Fuji à se retirer avant qu'il ne perde totalement de contrôle sous l'afflux de sensation que lui provoquait ce simple contact. Et puis Hikaru n'avait certainement pas le même sommeil de plomb que le brun.

Il commença par caresser le cou mince à la texture soyeuse. Dommage qu'Eiji soit entre eux autrement il aurait avec plaisir croqué ce fruit savoureux. Son uniforme scolaire ne lui permettant malheureusement pas de faire grand-chose, sa main erra de ci de là sur le corps alanguit passant sur l'épaule gauche, frôlant les côtes, puis venant se poser sur sa fesse qu'il pinça légèrement et qu'il malaxa quelques instants. Voyant qu'il bougeait dans son sommeil il continua son chemin le long des jambes puis il remonta ne pouvant descendre plus bas. Il repartit de l'épaule pour glisser sa main le long de son bras cherchant la main qu'il retrouva comme il le soupçonnait sur le fessier d'Eiji.

Syuusuke rit doucement. Décidemment le petit n'était pas si naïf et innocent qu'il y paraissait. Il se saisit de la main qu'il sortit des couvertures faisant attention à ne pas réveiller le dormeur. Il observa un peu les doigts fins avant de se saisir du premier qu'il caressa du bout de sa langue. Il passa sur toute la longueur avant de l'engloutir dans sa bouche. Pour une raison étrange ce simple geste l'excita. Se n'était pourtant qu'une succion sur un doigt mais cela lui procurait une sensation jouissive. Il s'attaqua ensuite au deuxième quand le premier fut totalement mouillé. Fuji gardait son regard bien ancré sur le visage de l'endormi, ne voulant pas rater le moment où il se réveillerait. Il savait que le petit aurait une réaction gênée au possible qui magnifierait ses traits Il était d'ailleurs arrivé à l'annulaire quand Hikaru montra des signes de réveil. Souriant autour du doigt qu'il avait en bouche, il imprima un mouvement plus dur mais en même temps plus lascif.

Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'à travers les brumes de son sommeil, Hikaru sentait une merveilleuse sensation. D'abord cette douceur sur sa peau, cette pression qui avait étreint son postérieur et maintenant voila qu'une sensation nouvelle arrivait. Humide et râpeuse mais paradoxalement bonne. Cette douceur le força à ouvrir les yeux. S'habituant à la vue, la première chose qu'il capta de son regard fut des yeux bleus. Ça, il avait déjà vu quelque part. Son regard finit par s'ajuster et il reconnu son senpai. Que s'était-il passé ? Ah oui, il était venu chez Kikumaru-senpai avec Fuji-senpai. Il les avait entrainés dans le lit et il avait du s'endormir sans crier gare. Un frisson le parcouru quand il sentit une sensation étrange, la même qu'il avait sentit dans son rêve. Quelque chose de doux s'enroulait et se déroulait autour de son doigt dans un mouvement sensuel. Refixant son regard sur Fuji il constata enfin que ce qui lui procurait ce plaisir n'était autre que le châtain ou plutôt la bouche ainsi que la langue de celui-ci.

- F… F… Fuji-senpai ! Q… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura-t-il en devenant tout à coup bien rouge.

Le tensai ne lui répondit pas, continuant son œuvre. Il poussa le vice jusqu'à, de manière suggestive, retirer le doigt de sa bouche et s'amuser du bout de la langue sur toute la longueur de la colonne de chair allant jusqu'à la jointure où il mima un va et viens avant de remonter. Tout cela sans oublier de lui lancer un regard lubrique. Hikaru ne savait plus où se mettre entre les sensations qui naissaient en lui et la honte qu'il ressentait. Avec le brun entre leur deux corps il était déplacé de s'adonner à ce genre de jeu qui avait clairement des connotations sensuelles, d'autant plus en étant dans la maison de ce brun, dans sa chambre et dans son lit en plus.

- S… Senpai… arrête…

Il lui obéit après un petit baiser sur chacun de ses doigts et consentit à arrêter sa douce torture mais ne lâcha pas pour autant la main tentatrice qui était maintenant dégoulinante de salive. A cette sensation Hikaru grimaça faisant sourire le châtain.

- Pourquoi tu faisais ça ? Demanda-t-il une fois remis de ses émotions.

- Je m'ennuyais.

- Ce n'est pas une raison !

- Chut, moins fort. Tu ne voudrais pas réveiller Eiji.

Hikaru jeta un regard au brun avant de reprendre plus doucement.

- Alors, pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai dis. Eiji et toi vous êtes vite endormis et je cherchais un moyen de me distraire. Vous étiez tellement mignons tous les deux que je n'ai pas pu résister. C'est un moyen intéressant de passer le temps à mon avis. Je déplore juste de ne pas avoir eut accès à une autre partie de ton corps, mais maintenant que tu es réveillé…

Fuji se suréleva autant qu'il le put puis sa main agrippa la nuque d'Hikaru pour la déplacer et la mener à sa hauteur.

- … je vais pouvoir gouter l'antre de ma charmante consœur.

Cette fois sa bouche captura celle de son vis-à-vis faisant bien attention à ce qu'Eiji, dormant comme un bienheureux, ne soit pas trop compressé. S'en suivi un fougueux baiser au gout assez acre et piquant inhabituel pour Hikaru. La langue adverse s'imposa dans sa bouche de manière conquérante et imposa un rythme endiablé qu'il eut tout d'abord du mal à suivre. Après un tel échange il en oublia ses questions et ses remontrances. Tout avait été avalé par ce baiser. C'est le vibreur de son portable qui le ramena à la réalité. Sortant difficilement l'objet de sa poche, il le porta à son oreille.

- Allo ?… Hum… Bien sûr que je rentre… il est déjà si tard !… Oui… j'arrive…

Raccrochant vite fait, il s'extirpa de l'étreinte de Kikumaru avec l'aide de Fuji. Apparemment, il était temps de partir.

- J'ai dormi trop longtemps, dit-il en remettant ses vêtements en place. Il va falloir y aller si on ne veut pas rentrer trop tardivement.

- Très bien, répondit le tensai en sortant du lit. Tu as merveilleusement bien joué ton rôle.

- Je savais que tu manigançais quelque chose !

- Tu m'as pourtant suivi.

- Ben, je voulais voir Kikumaru-senpai alors…

Il sourire éclatant lui répondit avant qu'il ne disparaisse quand Fuji se retourna pour recouvrir correctement le brun. Une fois cela fait, ils redescendirent, saluèrent la famille du malade et sortirent dans la pénombre qui tombait sur la ville.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard Eiji était de retour en cours, plus en forme que jamais. Il sautait dans tout les sens en braillant comme un enfant. Alors qu'il arrivait en compagnie de Ryoma, il avait sauté dessus pour lui dire bonjour devant tout le club. Le bonjour plus personnel vint seulement à la pause du midi quant il les rejoignit dans un coin tranquille du lycée. Pour lui prouver qu'il était complètement remis, il s'était jeté sur lui, les faisant tomber à la renverse et rouler sur le carrelage froid avant de capturer avec avidité sa bouche. Il l'embrassa avec empressement y rajoutant quelques caresses bien placées.

- Ka-chan… ça m'a manqué de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser pendant trois jours, articula-t-il difficilement entre deux baisers.

Il continua son manège un moment avant que son estomac lui rappelle qu'il n'avait pas eut sa pitance. Il se releva donc en riant et aida son kohai à en faire de même. Ils s'installèrent ensuite à côté de Fuji qui avait suivi l'échange avec intérêt, gardant en même temps un œil sur son entourage pour prévenir tout regard curieux. Il avait un petit côté voyeur mais pas question que quelqu'un d'autre reluque ce qui lui appartenait.

- Dites, on pourrait se faire une sortie ce week-end, ça vous tente ? Demanda Kikumaru entre deux bouchées de riz.

- Euh, moi je n'ai rien de prévu.

- Je suis libre. Que voudrais-tu faire Eiji ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas trop. Il fait trop froid pour le parc d'attraction. Peut-être un ciné et après on va se pendre un petit café, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Alors c'est… un rendez-vous ? Demanda timidement le blond.

- Evidemment ! Mon premier rendez-vous avec Ka-chan, dit joyeusement Kikumaru en l'attrapant par le cou pour l'approcher de lui. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser tous les trois. Ne, Syu-chan ?

- Hai.

- C'est que ce sera… mon premier rendez-vous, avoua le plus jeune en baissant la tête.

Les deux autres purent voir les joues du blond s'empourprer malgré que son visage soit partiellement caché par ses mèches mi-longues.

- C'est vrai ? S'écria Kikumaru. C'est génial ! Tu te rends compte Syu-chan, on a le premier rendez-vous de Ka-chan !

Le dit Syu-chan attrapa le brun pour le ramener à son niveau pouvant ainsi lui murmurer convenablement à l'oreille.

- Eiji. Fais attention à ce que tu racontes. Hikaru est très gêné, regarde.

L'acrobate posa son regard curieux sur le troisième garçon qu'il trouva nerveux et rougissant avant que son teint ne passe au blanc cadavérique. On pouvait aisément dire qu'il anticipait mal son premier rendez-vous et qu'il avait peur ne pas pouvoir être à la hauteur, du moins c'était l'interprétation qu'en avait Kikumaru.

* * *

A la prochaine !


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour tout le monde !

Heureusement que c'est les vaccances, j'ai enfin eu le temps de terminer ce chapitre ! Je sais que je vous ai encore fait attendre, mes plus plates excuses. J'ai eu pas mal de travail pour la fac et en plus ce fichu syndrome de la page blanche n'a rien arrangé. Mais bon j'ai quand même réussi à finir ce chapitre que je vous laisse de ce pas découvrir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 23 : Premier rendez-vous

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il serait planté devant sa garde-robe hésitant pour trouver une tenue, il en aurait rit. Pourtant c'était bien ce qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment même. Ce n'était que la veille du jour prévu pour le rendez-vous mais Hikaru voulait que tout soit prêt. Il fallait que se soit parfait. Les débuts de leur relation n'avaient déjà pas bien commencés, alors il fallait que le premier rendez-vous soit un succès. Il ferait tout son possible pour que ce le soit, à commercer par une tenue irréprochable. C'est pourquoi préparer ses vêtements maintenant était important, demain il ne saurait certainement pas se décider à temps. Que devait-il mettre ? Un pull ? Un gilet ? Et la couleur ? Blanc ? Bleu peut-être ? Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé porter pendant un rendez-vous ?

Ryoma était en train de monter à l'étage quand il vit voler à travers le couloir un morceau de tissu qu'il rattrapa au vol. Il savait qu'Hikaru était dans sa chambre depuis le début de l'après-midi, et se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'il pouvait bien encore lui passer par la tête pour s'enfermer ainsi sans aucune raison préalable. Depuis le salon on pouvait entendre ses pas marteler le plancher et ce depuis de bonnes heures. Sans vraiment savoir comment il fut happé par une tornade blonde qui l'envoya directement sur le lit au milieu d'une montagne de vêtements de toute sorte.

- Aides-moi, dit le blond larmoyant.

Ryoma le dévisagea les yeux grands ouverts. La chambre était sans dessus-dessous. Des tonnes de vêtements étaient éparpillées un peu partout. Nul doute que la totalité de la garde robe devait être répandue éparse sur le sol ou sur le lit.

- Désolé je ne suis pas doué pour le ménage.

- Non. Aides-moi à trouver une tenue ! J'y arrive pas. Demain j'ai un rendez-vous avec Kikumaru-senpai et Fuji-senpai. Tu comprends, il ne faudrait pas que j'ai l'air d'une cloche.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais t'aider. La mode n'est pas l'un de mes dons.

- Allez. Aides-moi, s'il te plaît.

Devant le regard de chien battu aux aboies qu'il lui envoya il ne put que capituler et accepter. De toute manière même s'il avait refusé, il était sûr qu'il serait venu le réveiller le lendemain aux aurores pour qu'il le conseille. Alors autant le faire maintenant qu'il avait du temps à perdre pout qu'il puisse profiter de sa grasse matinée demain.

Pendant des heures le blond défila sous ses yeux. A chaque fois qu'il approuvait une tenue Hikaru trouvait toujours quelque chose à y redire. Intérieurement Ryoma ne cessait de soupirer de lassitude. Quoiqu'il dise le jeune homme n'était jamais satisfait. Ce n'était pourtant que des vêtements, si les deux autres l'aimaient qu'importe qu'il porte un costume trois pièces ou un jogging cela ne ferait aucunement une différence, ils le trouveraient sublime.

- Au fait vous allez où, demanda-t-il pour faire passer le temps plus vite.

Hikaru sortit sa tête du monticule de vêtements sous lequel il s'était presque enseveli.

- Normalement on va au cinéma et après on va boire un verre.

- Hum. Faits attention, ils pourraient profiter de la salle obscure pour te tripoter.

- Kikumaru-senpai et Fuji-senpai ne sont pas comme ça !

- Tu es sûr ? Je les connais depuis plus longtemps que toi.

C'est vrai qu'il ne les connaissait certainement pas depuis aussi longtemps que Ryoma, alors il pouvait très bien avoir raison. Kikumaru était du genre impulsif et spontané. Quand il voulait quelque chose il n'allait pas quatre chemins. Fuji était calme et réfléchi mais avait aussi un côté voyeur et quelque peu pervers. Il en avait eut la confirmation quelques jours plus tôt dans la chambre de Kikumaru. Tout cela l'un dans l'autre on pouvait fortement arriver à la conclusion qu'ils tenteraient certainement quelque chose l'un comme l'autre. Hikaru secoua vivement la tête pour faire sortir ses pensées de sa tête.

- Non. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne feront rien.

- Tu verras demain, répondit son ami en haussant les épaules.

- Mais au fait si tu me parles de ça c'est que toi et… vous avez…

Des rougeurs se propagèrent sur les joues de Ryoma confirmant les soupçons du blond. Lui aussi commençait à avoir chaud c'est pour cette raison qu'il en resta là pour ne pas rendre l'ambiance encore plus tendue. Néanmoins il ne pu que constater son retard sur certaine chose. Il était tout stressé à cause de sa tenue et n'avait même pas pensé au fait qu'il allait passer toute une après-midi avec deux canons qui étaient beaucoup plus expérimentés que lui dans le domaine amoureux.

Finalement en début de soirée Ryoma fut libéré, sa tache étant accomplie. Il était épuisé. Hikaru pouvait se montrer énergique pour certaines choses. Il n'aurait pas du soulever la possibilité que ses senpai puissent tenter quelque chose en public, le blond s'était montré très bavard sur le sujet lui rappelant toutes les deux minutes qu'ils n'étaient pas comme ça ou voulant se rassurer en rappelant les qualités et défauts de chacun d'eux. Après, ça avait dévié sur son propre petit ami qu'il accusait d'avoir ce genre de penchant. Il ne pouvait trop rien dire puisque c'était la stricte vérité. Akutsu était loin d'être un saint et il l'avait bien tripoté lors de leur premier cinéma allant même jusqu'à le placer sur ses genoux pour mieux en profiter. Autant dire qu'il avait été retissant par la suite à aller voir un film avec lui. Mais bon Kikumaru et Fuji étaient différents de cette brute et ce malappris qui lui servait de petit ami.

* * *

Il venait de sortir de la salle de bain quand il entendit son portable retentir de sa chambre où il l'avait laissé. Il se mit à courir pour décrocher à temps manquant de glisser sur le parquet qui venait d'être ciré par les bons soins de la femme de son parrain.

- Allô ? Dit-il légèrement essoufflé.

« Hé Hikaru ! Dis donc t'en mets du temps à répondre ! »

- Nico ? Bonjour à toi aussi mon cher ami ! Répondit le jeune homme vexé par la réflexion.

« Prends pas la mouche va et ramènes tes fesses à la gare. »

- Et pourquoi devrais-je y aller au juste ?

« Pour venir me chercher tiens ! T'en as de bonnes toi. »

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil.

« Hé t'es toujours là ? »

Tout ce qui lui répondit le blond c'est un « quoi ! » qui ressemblait plus à un crie qu'autre chose et qui obligea son interlocuteur à éloigner le portable de son oreille.

« Ben je vois que ça te fait plaisir ! En tout cas je t'attends. »

Nico lui raccrocha au nez avant qu'il ne puisse se ressaisir. Hikaru était tellement surpris qu'il en laissa tomber son téléphone sur le sol dans un bruit sonore. C'était quoi encore ce bazar qui lui tombait sur le coin de la figure ? Il rêvait c'est ça ? Nico ne venait pas de lui dire qu'il l'attendait à la gare, si ?

Après avoir tourné en rond dans sa chambre pendant cinq minutes, il se dépêcha de sortir de la maison. Il passa devant son parrain qui ne fit aucun cas de sa présence trop occupé à reluquer des magazines de filles en maillot de bain caché dans son journal ouvert. Néanmoins si Hikaru avait fait attention, il aurait remarqué que son regard passait au dessus du journal pour venir se poser sur lui.

Le chemin jusque la gare ne fut pas long vu qu'il n'habitait qu'à dix minutes à pied. Ajoutez à cela qu'il s'y était rendu en courant, moins de la moitié du temps nécessaire s'était écoulé.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a pris de venir si soudainement ? Reprocha Hikaru quand il arriva la hauteur de son ami qu'il n'avait eut aucun mal à reconnaitre dans la foule.

- Surprise ! S'écria le roux avant de se jeter sur lui.

Le blond resta stoïque, raide comme un piquet, les bras croisés contre son torse. Il semblait insensible à cette marque d'affection. Il ne fallut qu'un bref instant à son ami pour s'en rendre compte.

- Ah ah ! Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.

- Tu crois ? Répliqua Hikaru qui s'empêchait de taper nerveusement du pied par terre.

- Eh eh, on dirait bien. Aller quoi Hikaru je t'ai pas vu depuis des mois, tu vas pas me faire la gueule.

Hikaru soupira sous le flegme et le sans-gêne de son meilleur ami. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, était sur les nerfs et maintenant un imprévu venait de surgir sous les très de ce jeune homme roux à quelques heures de son rendez-vous si important.

- La moindre des choses aurait était de prévenir avant ta venue. Tu ne crois pas ?

- T'as complètement oublié le concept de surprise ou quoi ? Généralement une surprise est faite pour surprendre et donc c'est logique de ne pas prévenir.

- C'est bon laisse tomber tes explications vaseuses. Le problème c'est que tu ne tombes pas très bien là.

- Tu m'en vois désolé. Alors on y va ?

- Où ?

- Ben chez toi voyons ! Tu vas bien me trouver une petite place dans un coin, dit le roux en frottant sa joue contre celle de son ami.

- Je me disais aussi… dit Hikaru dépité. Tu te rends compte que tu t'incruste sans gêne ?

- Quoi tu vas me laisser dehors dans le froid ! Pleurnicha Nico, de fausses larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

- C'est bien possible. En fait c'est ce que je devrais faire.

- Méchant ! Sans cœur ! Sadique ! S'exclama le roux.

- C'est ta punition. Non mais.

- Hikaruuuuu ! Pourquoi t'es si froid ! Moi qui ai fait toute cette route pour te voir.

- Mais oui, mais oui. Aller suis moi…, soupira le blond.

Le roux s'exécuta avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait profité de ses vacances de noël pour venir faire un petit tour chez son ami. Il voulait surtout savoir où il vivait maintenant et s'il avait un bon entourage, s'il était bien traité et tout et tout… Il aurait vraiment aimé être à ses côtés dans les moments difficiles qu'il avait vécu. Il allait donc le choyé maintenant qu'il avait enfin pu se libérer pour quelques jours.

- Dis donc mon veux, ça serait pas le quartier huppé de la ville ?

- Oui. Et c'est monsieur je me balade en jet privé qui me dit ça.

- C'est plus simple que de se prendre un billet pour un vol standard et de poireauter des heures dans un aéroport. Avec le jet je parts quand je veux.

- Gosse de riche.

- Mon petit Hikaru tu as tellement changé ! Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu sans moi…, se lamenta le roux. Sinon ça se passe bien chez ton parrain ?

Quelle faculté à changer de personnalité étonnante. Hikaru avait toujours été stupéfait par le jeu d'acteur de Nico. C'est du théâtre où de la télé qu'il aurait du faire pas de la danse. Il aurait eut un énorme succès dans un duo comique, il en était certain.

- Très bien. Figures-toi que je me suis retrouvé à habiter chez Ryoma. Tu te souviens de lui ? Le garçon de ma taille aux cheveux sombres ?

- Ah le petit avorton arrogant. Alors tu vis sous le même toit que lui. Bah, du moment qu'on s'occupe bien de toi, ça me va.

Hikaru lui sourit. C'est vrai qu'on faisait attention à lui. Il était bien entouré et était tombé dans une bonne famille. Il pouvait aussi compter sur ses amis aussi bien au lycée, au club et même sur ceux qui étaient au loin en France. Nico avait été le seul à qui il avait parlé de l'histoire avec son père dans son intégralité. Celui-ci l'avait soutenu du mieux qu'il avait pu étant donné la distance qui les séparait. Même s'il était déjà bien entouré, avoir quelqu'un de proche avec qui parler l'avait beaucoup aidé et apaisé. S'il avait pu s'en sortir c'était en partie grâce à lui qui avait toujours été là pour écouter ses états d'âme et la distance n'y avait rien changée. Ils passaient parfois tous les deux des heures au téléphone, ce qui rendait la note salée, mais Nico s'en foutait royalement. La seule chose dont il n'avait pas eut le temps de lui parler c'était sa récente mise en couple avec ses deux senpai. Cela datait de quelques jours et à vrai dire il ne savait pas vraiment comment y mettre les formes.

- On y est, dit-il tout à coup en s'arrêtant devant une grande maison traditionnelle.

- Hé, mais c'est pas mal du tout. Quoique peut-être petit.

- Tout parait plus petit que chez toi Nico. Tu vis dans un château ! Ce n'est pas comparable à une maison, certes située dans le quartier chic, mais qui reste une habitation assez modeste. D'ailleurs j'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que toi tu sois l'héritier d'une prestigieuse famille avec ton look et tes manières.

- J'en ais rien à faire de l'étiquette. Je veux être danseur point. À quoi ça me servirait de porter des costumes hors de prix et d'apprendre les bonnes manières de la haute aristocratie, c'est tellement pompeux !

Nico n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle sa condition. Il était une véritable tête de mule à ce sujet. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses parents loin de là, ceux-ci étaient même extrêmement compréhensifs et l'autorisaient à poursuivre son rêve. La seule chose qu'ils auraient aimés c'est qu'il abandonne ses tee-shirts à tête de mort et ses colliers à pics. Mais Nico étant ce qu'il était il avait refusé obstinément et avait même finit par se faire percer les oreilles à cinq reprises. Son arcade sourcilière aussi y était passée il y a quelques mois. Ce style vestimentaire lui avait par ailleurs causé quelques problèmes au collège avec le corps professoral qui l'avait pris en grippe, le fichant comme individu nuisible. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux puisque Nico n'était pas du genre à avoir la langue dans sa poche. Mais par contre il aboyait plus fort qu'il ne mordait, il ne savait pas se battre et passait son temps à fuir comme un poltron.

En entrant dans la maison Nico fit une forte impression sur son parrain qui l'avait sans grande surprise vite adopté. Et cela après seulement quelques mots échangés. En à peine cinq minutes ils étaient devenus copain comme cochon s'extasiant tous les deux sur les magazines de Nanjiro qui avait bien voulu les lui montrer. Au final le roux fut invité à rester aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait.

- Tu vas devoir dormir dans le même lit que moi, lui dit Hikaru en l'emmenant à l'étage. Il n'y a qu'une seule chambre d'ami et je l'occupe actuellement, mais c'est un lit de deux personnes.

- Cool ! Depuis le temps que je n'ai pas dormi dans le même lit que toi. Que de vieux souvenirs ça me rappelle. Tu te souviens quand tu passais la nuit à la maison ? Tu étais toujours collé à moi le matin quand je me réveillais.

- Tu insistais toujours pour que je dorme avec toi ! S'écria Hikaru en sentant ses joues chauffer à ce souvenir. Alors qu'il y avait plus d'une dizaine de chambres inutilisées.

- C'est normal que je veille te garder près de moi. Tu étais trop mignon pour que je te laisse seul. Je ne voulais pas qu'une des femmes de ménage te saute dessus, autant que se soit moi qui occupe ce rôle.

Hikaru rit de bonne foi à l'évocation de se souvenir avant de porter son regard sur le réveil qui indiquait onze heure passé.

- Il faut que je me prépare ! J'ai rendez-vous à onze heure trente !

- Quoi ! Tu ne seras pas là aujourd'hui ? Alors que je suis venu exprès pour te voir.

- C'est pour ça que tu aurais du prévenir !

- Maieuh ! Allez, restes avec moi, je veux pas être tout seul, dit Nico en faisant sa moue d'enfant capricieux.

- Non. Cette sortie est prévue depuis plusieurs jours. Et je ne peux pas l'annuler, elle est trop importante.

Nico regarda son ami s'affairer d'un œil morne. C'était quoi ce rendez-vous si important qui le mettait dans cet état ? Il ne serait pas aussi stressé par une simple balade entre amis. Cela voulait donc dire que c'était un rendez-vous galant ? Un éclair de lucidité passa dans son esprit. Il n'avait quand même pas… avec ses deux là ?

- C'est quand même pas avec ses deux zigotos. Ton rendez-vous.

- Justement si, répondit Hikaru en arrêtant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te l'annoncer mais je sors avec Kikumaru-senpai et Fuji-senpai. Excuses-moi Nico, mais on en reparle ce soir si tu veux, là je dois absolument y aller ! S'affola Hikaru déjà sorti de la chambre.

Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, il passa devant son parrain qui avait regagné sa place favorite devant son journal et s'arrêta pour lui dire qu'il sortait et qu'il serrait de retour dans la soirée. Étant au courant il le laissa partir en lui disant qu'il s'occuperait bien de son invité.

Dans la chambre le roux était toujours assis sur le lit, figé dans la position où Hikaru l'avait laissé. Alors là il n'en revenait pas. Hikaru avait finalement osé faire le premier pas. Non. Cela paraissait peu probable. A tous les coups c'était ces deux… ces deux… enfin c'était eux qui avaient du prendre les devants. Le blond était trop timide pour l'avoir fait de lui-même. Nico se défigea et tomba à la renverse sur le lit. Il avait abandonné l'idée d'être plus qu'un ami pour Hikaru mais il avait quand même mal…. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de toute la journée ?

* * *

Il était arrivé tout juste à l'heure. Ni en retard ni en avance. Ses deux senpai l'attendaient déjà, semblant discuter comme deux amis. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Hikaru s'avança vers eux. Ce fut Fuji le premier qui remarqua sa présence et lui sourit. Quand Kikumaru tourna la tête dans sa direction, il agita vivement les bras au dessus en signe de salut.

- Ka-chan ! Pile poil à l'heure !

- J'ai eu un imprévu de dernière minute et je me demandais si j'allais pouvoir arriver dans les temps.

- Quel genre d'imprévu ? Demanda Fuji.

- Rien d'important. Un chien égaré.

- Waouh tellement gentille Ka-chan !

Hikaru se contenta de sourire, une main venant gratter son cou nerveusement. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il révèle que l'imprévu en question était son meilleur ami fraichement débarqué et qui s'incrustait pour plusieurs jours. Il savait ses trois là en hostilité pour une raison qui lui échappait toujours.

- J'espère qu'il à retrouvé sa famille.

- Ben…

Pourquoi Fuji-senpai tapait-il toujours où ça faisait mal ? Il fallait à chaque fois qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il disait sinon cela pouvait se retourner contre lui. Ce qui ne rendait pas les choses aisées pour lui cacher un secret. Et lui qui ne savait pas mentir… Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il sorte cette histoire de chien égaré bon sang ! Il ne pouvait pas se taire et les saluer tout simplement ? Mais non il avait fallu qu'il se justifie.

- Pour le moment on l'a gardé à la maison… dit-il en sentant sa voix trembler.

Il ne mentait pas vraiment. Bon il ne s'agissait pas d'un chien mais d'un être humain. Mais ça Fuji-senpai ne pouvait pas le savoir.

- Quelle âme charitable.

Hikaru soupira fortement intérieurement. Il avait réussi à passer l'épreuve du feu sans se bruler les ailes.

- Alors Eiji que nous-a tu réservé pour aujourd'hui ?

- Tout un programme. D'abord on se trouve un petit resto sympa dans le coin. Après direction le ciné pour un bon petit film. Je crois qu'il y en a des pas mal en ce moment à l'affiche. Et ensuite, petite balade main dans la main avec mes amoureux dans un endroit tranquille que j'ai repéré hier.

Hikaru sua à grosses gouttes en entendant « balade main dans la main »sous le sourire compatissant de Fuji. L'acrobate ne pensait vraiment pas aux conséquences qu'un tel acte pouvait avoir en pleine ville et sur Hikaru, il allait être choqué à vie pour son ton premier rendez-vous. Le tensai voyait bien que le blond ne savait comment réagir. Le mieux pour lui serait de veiller à ce qu'Eiji n'en fasse pas trop.

L'après-midi avait bien avancé et ils étaient présentement en chemin pour le cinéma. A ce qu'il paraissait ce qu'ils avaient choisi était un film d'action un peu comique sans être complètement stupide. Avant d'entrer dans la salle Hikaru s'excusa pour s'éclipser aux toilettes.

Il passait ses mains sous le jet d'eau quand deux bras l'encerclèrent par la taille. Ne s'y attendant pas du tout il sursauta et se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait mais il n'eut le temps de rien voir. A peine avait-il tourné la tête que ses lèvres étaient avidement happées. Il se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit l'odeur familière de Kikumaru. Dès lors, il savoura l'échange quelques secondes avant de revenir à la réalité et de repousser le brun.

- Senpai… on est dans un lieu public ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Maieuuh ! Je ne t'ai pas encore embrassé de la journée, bouda le plus vieux. J'ai besoin de ma dose moi.

- T… Ta dose ? Tu imagines si quelqu'un était entré ?

- T'es vraiment trop stressé Ka-chan. Y'a rien de mal à s'embrasser.

- C… C'est gênant de faire ça en public…

- Dans ce cas…

Hikaru eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Fuji qu'il était entrainé dans une des cabines puis collé à la porte qui venait d'être refermée. Les mains du châtain desserrèrent l'encolure du manteau ainsi que du pull que le blond portait pour venir goûter de sa langue la fine peau de nacre. L'étrange sensation qu'il ressentit à ce moment là le fit trembler. Fuji venait de la lécher tel un chien depuis son épaule jusqu'à sa mâchoire empruntant le fil de sa jugulaire. Ce comportement d'animal en rut lui faisait quand même un peu peur, surtout que le tensai avait agit sur un coup de tête tout à coup sans prévenir se faisant un peu violent.

- Oï Syu-chan ! Laisses-moi entrer ! S'écriait Eiji de l'autre côté de la porte tambourinant de son poing sur la paroi de bois. T'as pas le droit de garder Ka-chan pour toit tout seul !

Devant le vacarme qu'il faisait Syuusuke ouvrit la porte pour furtivement le tirer dans la cabine et refermer aussi vite derrière lui. A deux ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'espace mais maintenant à trois il était clairement impossible de bouger librement sans se toucher.

- Calmes-toi Eiji. Je n'allais pas te laisser de côté, dit le jeune homme dans un étrange sourire.

Il fit passer ses doigts dans la chevelure brune puis continua sur la joue de l'acrobate. Arrivant à l'épaule, il poussa avec force dessus pour faire coller son corps à la paroi. Kikumaru reçut sur lui le blond puis le tensai vient se placer en face de son kohai. Cette fois, il ne se gêna pas pour l'embrasser, profitant de sa torpeur. Il pénétra l'antre de sa jumelle pour une danse surprise mais sensuelle. A croire qu'il attendait de pouvoir embrasser Hikaru depuis des jours à la manière dont il dévorait ses lèvres. Ajoutez à cela Kikumaru qui s'était réveillé et en profitait maintenant pour s'amuser dans son cou, le pauvre blondinet ne savait où donner de la tête. Il était complètement pris entre deux feux. Quand enfin, on daigna lui libérer la bouche, il allait en profiter pour faire savoir son mécontentement mais fut aussitôt bâillonné par la main de Fuji qui se plaqua sur sa bouche.

- Il me semblait que tu ne voulais pas te faire remarquer en public, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Et il se moquait de lui en plus ! Maintenant qu'il tendait l'oreille c'est vrai qu'il pouvait entendre une conversation non loin. Quelqu'un avait du entrer pendant qu'eux s'amusaient dans une des petites cabines. Heureusement que le châtain l'avait empêché de parler, ou de crier plutôt puisque c'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à attendre que ses personnes débarrassent le plancher pour pouvoir enfin sortir.

Tout aurait pu se dérouler ainsi si on lui en avait laissé l'occasion. Seulement une fois les pas s'étant éloignés, Fuji avait accentué la pression sur son corps. Il avait posé sa main gauche sur sa poitrine et exerçait une pression qui le collait d'autant plus au torse de Kikumaru. Puis le corps du tensai se rapprocha encore plus si possible et il le sentit se hausser légèrement sur ses jambes. Dans son dos, le brun s'abaissa quelques peu. Ils n'allaient quand même pas… Eh si ! Voilà qu'ils se mettaient à s'embrasser. Il pouvait entendre les bruits de succions caractérisant les échanges buccaux.

Ils n'avaient vraiment aucune pitié pour lui infliger se genre de traitement. Et ce n'était pas les deux mains qui se déplaçaient sur son corps qui allaient l'en dissuader. Alors que Fuji avait déplacé sa main dans le creux du cou d'Hikaru et que deux de ses doigts venaient flatter les contours de sa bouche, la main droite de Kikumaru lui caressait lascivement la hanche descendant jusqu'à sa cuisse droite.

Ils essayaient de l'exciter pour le reste de la journée ou quoi ? L'ambiance venait de se réchauffer d'une dizaine de degrés d'un seul coup et Hikaru éprouvait quelques difficultés à respirer. Il sentait son corps entrer en ébullition rien qu'avec ces quelques caresses. Ce qui favorisait surtout ses bouffées de chaleur était sans nul doute son imagination qu'il maudissait en ce moment d'être trop fertile et qui tournait à plein gaz lui donnant un aperçu de ce que devait être ce baiser qu'il savait déjà très sensuel.

Hikaru avait une forte envie de regarder cet échange mais il ne pouvait pas faire le moindre geste. Il était bloqué par les deux corps l'entourant. Et pour être franc il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se soustraire aux caresses qu'ils lui procuraient. La main posée sur le bas de son corps se faisait plus pressente à mesure que l'échange progressait et migrait dangereusement vers son entrejambe. Justement il lui tardait qu'elle l'atteigne. Il était aussi exciter que si c'était lui qui partageait ce baiser. Et ne parlons pas de la main de Fuji dont les doigts étaient entrés dans sa bouche dans l'espoir de bloquer les gémissements que le plus jeune laissait échapper. Cette situation lui rappelait beaucoup celle qu'il avait vécu il y a quelques jours dans la chambre de Kikumaru à une chose près, l'ambiance était carrément intense dans cette petite cabine de toilette.

Fuji finit par se décoller de lui de longues minutes plus tard. Il avait les joues rougies et ses yeux étaient semi-ouverts découvrant à moitié ses pupilles luisantes. Il n'avait jamais vu encore pareille expression sur ce visage toujours fermé. Un regard de sa part et il se sentait défaillir.

- Hikaru pourrais-tu me lâcher ?

Le jeune homme blond regarda sans comprendre le tensai puis ses mains qu'il eut la surprise de trouver accrochées au bas du mentaux de son senpai. Quand est-ce qu'il les y avait mises ? D'un mouvement brusque il les enleva permettant ainsi à son ami de se redresser complètement. Celui-ci défroissa sa veste avant d'ouvrir la porte, jeter un regard circulaire sur les toilettes et sortir en disant que la voie était libre. Avec un large sourire Kikumaru acquiesça et le suivit. Lui aussi leur emboita le pas, les membres chancelants. Son cœur battait la chamade. Toute idée de s'insurger avait disparue au profit d'un besoin de les sentir près de lui. Quelle pouvait bien être cette sensation nouvelle ? Une convoitise grandissait en lui, un besoin irrépressible d'être à leur côté et de partager ces tendres moments parfois bestiaux qui éveillait ses sens ainsi que ceux de ses deux amants. Il avait clairement senti leur excitation à tout les deux prit dans son étaux de chair et de sang. Il était impatient de pouvoir ressentir encore plus de plaisir entre leurs bras mais aussi terrifié de l'ampleur que cela pourrait prendre. Ce qui était sûr c'est que ce jour ne tarderait pas à arriver.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un autre chapitre de bouclé.

A la prochaine !


	24. Chapter 24

Yo mina !

Alors vous avez passés une bonne semaine jusqu'à ce petit jour de congé ? Je profite d'avoir un peu de temps libre pour vous envoyer mon nouveau chapitre. Comme toujours, j'espère qu'il plaira !

Il ne me reste qu'à vous dire bonne lecture !

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 24 : Combattons la brute épaisse !

Il était rentré complètement épuisé de son rendez-vous. Kikumaru les avait emmenés dans un parc désert en raison du froid et avait insisté pour faire le tour du lac gelé, ce qui avait été très long puisque ce fameux lac était loin d'être petit. Il était transit de froid et fila tout de suite dans la salle de bain pour prendre un bon bain chaud. Alors qu'il se prélassait dans l'eau, repensant à son après-midi, la porte s'ouvrit vivement sur un Ryoma étrangement furieux.

- Tu diras à ton imbécile d'ami de s'occuper de ses affaires ! Cria-t-il.

- Nico ? Il a fait quelque chose ? S'étonna Hikaru.

- Tu peux le dire ! Et pourquoi il est ici d'ailleurs ?

- Il est venu à l'improviste pour passer les vacances de noël, répondit le blond sur la défensive. Il a vraiment fait quelque chose ?

- Je ne veux plus le voir ! S'écria Ryoma, n'écoutant pas sa réponse et partant, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Hikaru resta un moment abasourdi devant l'intensité des paroles et le comportement de son ami. Il n'avait jamais vu Ryoma aussi en colère ni même si prompt à laisser paraitre ses sentiments. Il le sentait mal, Nico avait du faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. A cette idée Hikaru se résigna à s'arracher à ce bain salvateur dont il avait à peine eut le temps de profiter. Il se sécha en vitesse et enfila des vêtements propres pour aller ensuite demander quelques explications au principal concerné.

Il trouva le responsable de la colère de Ryoma là où il l'avait laissé dans la matinée, c'est-à-dire dans sa chambre, le casque vissé sur les oreilles en train de feuilleter un magazine. Il était allongé sur le flan dans son lit. Il lui fallut un moment pour qu'il remarque sa présence.

- Hikaru, dit-il dans un large sourire.

Il s'apprêtait à venir le serrer dans ses bras quand il remarqua l'expression de son ami et qu'il se ravisa.

- Il est déjà venu se plaindre, dit-il plutôt sereinement étant donné les circonstances.

- Tu peux le dire ! Il est venu jusque dans la salle de bain, où je me délassais dans la baignoire, pour venir me crier dessus qu'il ne voulait plus te voir. Bon sang de bois Nico, qu'est-ce que tu as encore été faire !

Le roux eut un rire nerveux sachant pertinemment que son ami allait lui en vouloir. En plus de ça il était déjà bien énervé, devait-il vraiment lui dire ce qu'il avait fait ? Définitivement oui, s'il ne voulait pas rester fâché avec lui.

- J'ai comme qui dirait un peu joué avec le petit brun.

- Et je peux savoir ce qu'est ce « jouer » au juste ?

- Je lui ai peut être fait du gringue… Mais juste un peu !

- Tu as… Ah Nico… Tu n'aurais pas du t'amuser à ce jeu là avec lui. Il est susceptible.

- Si ce n'était que ça…

- Quoi, tu ne t'es pas contenté de lui faire du rentre dedans ? Je sens que je vais regretter ta venue.

- Disons que par le plus grand des hasards son copain se trouvait dans la même pièce.

- C'est pas possible. Tu n'as pas fait cette bourde. S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu rigoles.

Le ton d'Hikaru était passé de furieux à craintif. Si Nico avait vraiment fait une telle bêtise, il serait mort dans les jours qui viennent et lui aussi par la même occasion. Son ami n'eut pas besoin de répondre, son comportement parlait pour lui. Il souriait piteusement semblant conscient qu'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose d'intelligent.

- On est fichus, souffla fatalement le blond. Akutsu est une vraie brute. Pourquoi tu es toujours vivant d'abord ?

- Je me suis quand même pris un coup dans l'estomac qui m'a cloué en deux ! Merci pour ta sollicitude !

- Bien fait ! Franchement, tu aurais pu te comporter normalement entant donné que tu as été gracieusement invité à rester ici. Bon sang, le copain de Ryoma est un dingue, un sadique et un psychopathe.

- Mais j'étais pas au courant moi ! Ton copain, il m'a juste présenté ce gars comme un ami. D'ailleurs il m'a pas fait un bon accueil. Toujours une œillade menaçante.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es amusé avec Ryoma ! Sachant que ça énerverait Akutsu ?

- T'as tout compris, dit-il triomphalement.

- Y'a pas de quoi en être fier, crétin ! S'exclama Hikaru en lui donnant un coup sur le crane.

Et dire qu'il avait passé une si bonne journée. Là une tuile venait de lui tomber dessus. Il aurait du se douter que le retour de Nico allait lui causer des problèmes. Il était arrivé sans prévenir le jour de son premier rendez-vous, si c'était pas la preuve d'un coup stupide du destin. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que son parrain avait accepté joyeusement de l'accueillir sans aucune condition. Qui irait faire ça ? Héberger un inconnu qui n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance ? S'il y avait bien quelqu'un d'assez idiot pour le faire, ce ne pouvait être que cet homme. Hikaru se sentait soudainement très fatigué. La tension de cette conversation avait finit par avoir raison de lui et il se serait volontiers allongé dans son lit.

- Dis Hikaru, c'était bien au moins cette sortie ?

- Génial, soupira-t-il.

Changer de sujet en sautant ainsi du coq à l'âne était l'une des spécialités du roux outre sa prédisposition à ne faire que des bêtises. Bien que normalement il n'aime pas vraiment ce trait de caractère, cette fois-ci il tombait à point nommé. Il ne voulait pas penser plus à Akutsu et à ce qu'il allait leur faire. Car il en était sûr celui-ci n'allait pas laisser passer un tel affront. Le plus ennuyeux serrait qu'il reste fâché avec Ryoma. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait devoir réparer les pots cassés.

* * *

Depuis lors l'atmosphère entre les deux amis n'était pas au beau fixe. Ryoma en voulait en Nico et par extension à Hikaru pour avoir mis la pagaille dans son couple. Le blond avait fini par apprendre qu'Akutsu ne voulait plus voir Ryoma pendant un temps. Autant dire que l'humeur de ce dernier était exécrable. Il se dégageait de lui une espèce d'aura noire continuelle repoussant quiconque. Akutsu avait beau être une personne violente dans ses gestes et ses propos, Ryoma tenait beaucoup à lui, autrement pourquoi se sentirait-il si mal ?

La froideur avec laquelle il parlait à Hikaru, dont il était de notoriété publique maintenant qu'il était le meilleur ami, n'avait échappé à personne.

En ce moment même Hikaru était en train de réfléchir, sur le toit, dans le froid mordant, quand une ombre se dessina devant lui. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, trop plongé dans ses pensées.

- Ben alors Ka-chan, je croyais qu'on devait se retrouver devant la salle de musique, dit Kikumaru en s'accroupissant devant lui.

Hikaru sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu que quelqu'un approchait alors voir soudainement le visage de Kikumaru entrer dans son champ de vision, lui fit peur.

- Ah c'est vrai. J'étais venu ici pour réfléchir et me rafraichir les idées. Je crois bien que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, dit-il lointainement.

Voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas sa totale attention, les deux plus vieux se placèrent de part et d'autre de son corps et s'assirent.

- Tu as un problème avec Echizen, n'est-ce pas ?

Sortant de la bouche de Fuji c'était davantage une affirmation qu'une question.

- Ce serait un euphémisme d'affirmer le contraire.

- Tu as fait quelque chose pour qu'il t'en veuille ? Demanda Kikumaru inquiet.

Lui aussi avait remarqué l'attitude étrange du petit prince du tennis vis-à-vis de son jeune amant. Ce comportement affectait d'autre part Hikaru qui, depuis quelques jours semblait dépérir.

- C'est un peu de ma faute. D'un sens j'ai ma part de responsabilité s'il s'est disputé avec son copain, même si ce n'est pas totalement de ma faute.

Hikaru frissonna soudainement, son corps se réveillant de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé. Voyant cela Kikumaru le força à se déplacer entre ses jambes. Le blond se retrouva le dos contre le torse du brun et les bras de celui-ci se refermèrent sur ses épaules, l'enfermant dans un carcan de chaleur. Ce genre de gestes s'était multiplié depuis quelques temps. Ses deux amants, et en particulier Kikumaru qui appréciait les contacts physiques, n'hésitaient pas à le toucher. Le froid de décembre favorisait par ailleurs ces intimités. Quant à Fuji il restait égal à lui-même. Moins extraverti, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être intime même et surtout au lycée, ce qui était paradoxal en soi, au grand dam d'Hikaru qui ne cessait de craindre qu'on les surprennent dans l'un de leur long échange buccal enflammé qu'adorait particulièrement le châtain.

Hikaru reposa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun qui frotta la joue contre sa chevelure. Il devait l'avouer, il aimait beaucoup ces étreintes simples mais attendrissantes; qui le faisaient passer pour une peluche humaine.

- Vous savez où se trouve le lycée d'Akutsu ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Ka-chan tu veux aller voir ce fou furieux ? S'étonna Kikumaru.

- Je crois.

Le ton employé était amère marquant par là la fatalité de la situation. Il ne voulait pas à tout prix se faire massacrer mais il se sentait responsable de la peine de son ami. Il devait faire quelque chose pour réparer la situation et Nico allait de gré ou de force l'aider.

- Nous allons t'y accompagner, ce sera plus sûr.

- Comme ça on pourra aussi te protéger, finit Kikumaru en resserrant son étreinte sur son corps.

- D'accord… merci… Euh non finalement, il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul, se contredit-il en se souvenant que Nico allait l'accompagner.

Il ne leur avait pas dit qu'il était de retour. Ça ne passerait sans aucun doute mal s'il débarquait avec Nico. Jamais ils n'arriveraient à s'entendre tous les trois, et Hikaru ne voulait pas que ça finisse dans un bain de sang.

- Comment ça ? Il est impensable que tu y ailles seul, dit Syuusuke.

- C'est vrai ! Penses à ce qu'Akutsu pourrait te faire ! En plus il est en colère. C'est définitivement trop dangereux !

- Je ne peux pas vous demander ça. J'irais seul.

- Pas question s'entêta le brun serrant plus étroitement son corps. Je ne veux pas !

- Dis-moi Hikaru, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que nous t'accompagnions ? Je sais qu'Akutsu te fait perdre tous tes moyens à chaque fois que tu le vois. Tu es figé, incapable de prononcer une phrase intelligible. Tu comptes sérieusement me faire croire que tu seras capable de lui parler librement ?

Durant sa tirade, Fuji s'était placé devant lui et avait posé ses mains de chaque côté de son visage fixant son regard dur dans ses prunelles émeraudes.

- Tu n'irais jamais seul. Alors qui t'accompagnera ?

Hikaru mourrait d'envie de lui dire, ne serait-ce que pour avoir leur présence réconfortante à ses côtés mais il y avait Nico. Il ne serait pas seul puisque Nico serait là. Il ne voulait pas leur mentir… Pouvait-il leur parler de la présence de son ami chez lui ou devait-il simplement omettre ce détail qui n'en était pas vraiment un ? La première solution serait la plus simple et la plus sécurisante pour lui mais elle instaurerait un climat tendu et nuirait à tout le monde. La seconde était, elle, plus dangereuse. Nico devait rester jusqu'à la fin des vacances d'hiver soit encore une bonne dizaine de jours. Cacher sa présence alors qu'il était très mauvais menteur s'avérerait risqué. Que faire ? Avant qu'il en puisse arriver à la fin de son raisonnement, Fuji reprit la parole.

- Très bien. Alors je te ferais un plan, dit-il au grand étonnement des deux autres.

- T'es sérieux là Syu-chan ?

- Il ne veut pas nous le dire. Nous n'allons pas le torturer pour qu'il avoue.

- Mais…

- Je te donnerais le plan après l'entrainement, reprit-il ne laissant pas le soin à Eiji de s'exprimer.

Malgré le sourire qu'affichait le tensai Hikaru sentait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il venait de le décevoir en ne lui faisant pas confiance. Et ça faisait mal. Il faisait toujours le maximum pour avoir la reconnaissance de son senpai et il était sûr et certain qu'il venait d'en perdre une partie. Il ne put plus prononcer un seul mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils le laissent seul.

* * *

Comme promis Syuusuke lui avait remis le fameux plan et il ne lui restait plus qu'à ramener Nico avec lui. En parlant du roux, celui-ci avait catégoriquement refusé d'aller présenter ses excuses à cette brute estimant qu'il n'avait rien fait de bien méchant. Il avait fallut au blond des trésors de patience pour convaincre ou plutôt obliger son ami à l'accompagner. Un peu d'autorité pouvait parfois faire des miracles. Il avait donc finit par arriver à ses fins et c'est dans un grognement que Nico lui avait donné son accord.

Le blond avait prévu de sauter les cours de l'après midi pour pouvoir être sûr de trouver Akutsu à son lycée. Il devait ensuite être revenu pour l'entrainement. Il ne disposait donc que de quelques heures. Quand il fut temps, il rejoignit Nico au point de rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient fixés et partirent pour l'échafaud.

C'était la pause de midi et Syuusuke regardait pensivement par la fenêtre quand son regard fut attiré par quelque chose. Il fit signe à Eiji de le rejoindre et quand il le fit celui-ci écarquilla les yeux fixant un point dans la cour qui se déplaçait rapidement.

- Syu-chan on fait quoi ? Il est tout seul.

- Pour le moment. Allons-y, dit-il en se levant.

Ils sortirent aussi vite que possible ne voulant pas perdre de vue Hikaru. Dans l'absolu, il savait où il se rendait mais le suivre serait plus simple pour être sûr de ne pas perdre sa trace.

- Tu crois que c'est bien de le suivre comme ça ? Je veux dire, s'il ne veut pas nous dire avec qui il y va, il à ses raisons.

- Justement. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment dans toute cette histoire. Je préfère être là.

- Syu-chan aime beaucoup Ka-chan. Je suis jaloux.

- Toi aussi.

- Hai !

Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent donc à distance respectable le blond et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand, au détour d'un parc, un grand roux le rejoignit. Kikumaru serra les poings en reconnaissant l'irritable ami français d'Hikaru.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là ! Je croyais qu'il ne mettrait plus jamais les pieds ici.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Quoi tu savais qu'il était revenu ?

- Pas vraiment. Rappelles-toi, Hikaru était très nerveux lors de notre sortie la dernière fois et j'ai remarqué qu'il s'était tendu lorsque je lui ai demandé quel genre d'imprévu il y avait eu pour qu'il soit arrivé en courant.

- Ah oui le chien.

- Oui. Ça paraissait louche mais tout c'est expliqué quand j'ai remarqué une silhouette nous observer depuis une fenêtre du premier étage quand nous avons raccompagnés Hikaru.

- Tu veux dire que c'était ce gars ?

- Très certainement. Ce qui explique pourquoi il n'a pas voulu que nous l'accompagnions. Il voulait y aller avec lui.

- C'est pas gentil Ka-chan. Préférer y aller avec lui qu'avec tes petits amis…

Syuusuke ne répondit rien mais il soupçonna qu'il y avait autre chose là-dessous. Il connaissait la façon de penser d'Hikaru et se doutait qu'il n'avait pas voulu les mettre au courant pour ne pas les blesser. Mais il devait bien se l'avouer, voir ses ceux-là ensembles, sachant les sentiments qu'avait le roux pour son petit ami, ne le ravissait pas du tout. Au contraire, il serait bien allé les rejoindre pour les séparer et se débarrasser définitivement du gêneur.

* * *

Ce n'est pas sans une certaine tension qu'Hikaru pénétra dans l'établissement scolaire dans lequel il trouverait Akutsu. Il devait en plus retenir Nico qui était pris d'une soudaine envie de partir en courant. Le tirant derrière lui, il pénétra dans un des bâtiments. Il demanda à une personne à quel étage se trouvaient les salles de troisième année et la réponse lui vint assez vite accompagnée d'un regard curieux. Une fois arrivé à destination, il posa la question à plusieurs personnes pour savoir où se trouvait Akutsu Jin, mais à chaque fois son interlocuteur lui répondait en tremblant, à la limite de la syncope, qu'il ne savait pas. L'hirsute devait véritablement être une brute sanguinaire pour effrayer tout le monde à ce point. Alors qu'ils erraient un peu au hasard, ils furent accostés par un garçon aussi grand qu'Hikaru aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux noisette. Étrangement il avait un air de Ryoma mais en plus amical.

- C'est bien vous qui cherchez Akutsu-senpai ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Tu sais où il se trouve ?

- Comme tous les jeudis, il doit sécher sa première heure de cours dans le gymnase. Je vous préviens il est de mauvaise humeur depuis quelques temps.

Ça il le savait déjà. Hikaru savait ce que ça faisait d'être en froid avec la personne que l'on aime, alors il pouvait aisément imaginer l'état d'esprit du gris. D'autant que noël était pour dans deux jours, une fête pour les amoureux dans ce pays s'il se souvenait bien.

Les deux amis entrèrent rapidement dans le bâtiment réservé aux sports et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Hikaru pour reconnaitre, allongé dans les gradins, la silhouette longiligne d'Akutsu. Il hésita un instant sur la manière dont il allait s'expliquer. Il était venu ici avec aucun plan en tête, ce qui maintenant l'handicapait pour la suite.

Il fut sorti de ses songes par la main de Nico qui lui secouait énergiquement l'épaule. Il lui montra, affolé, Akutsu qui se dirigeait vers eux, le regard meurtrier. Il les prenait de court en arrivant à leur rencontre à la manière d'un prédateur fondant sur sa proie.

Hikaru se tendit comme toujours lorsqu'il voyait le grand hirsute. Il avait pensé que pour une fois, peut-être, il arriverait à tenir un bref échange avec lui, mais visiblement non. Il se dégageait une telle animosité de ses gestes et de son comportement qu'il était complètement écrasé par sa prestance. Aucune parole, aucun mot ne fut prononcé seul le bruit de quelque chose fendant l'air et un choc sur sa joue, qui le fit tomber lourdement par terre. Sans trop comprendre comment, Hikaru se retrouvait par terre, la joue brulante et douloureuse.

- Hikaru ! S'écria Nico en se précipitant sur lui. T'es complètement malade ! C'est moi qui ai fait une connerie, alors pourquoi tu le frappe !

- C'est de sa faute. Il devait te surveiller. Mais si tu insistes, j'en ai un réserve pour toi aussi microbe.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Mais Hikaru n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire. Je n'aurais pas du m'amuser avec ton copain.

- Tu crois sérieusement que je vais me contenter de ça ! T'as mis la main aux fesses de ce qui m'appartient ! Tu as marché sur mes plates bandes ! Cria Akutsu. Tu sais ce que ça fait de voir celui que tu aimes toucher par quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Oui, répondit sérieusement Nico. Je sais exactement ce que ça fait. C'est pour ça que je m'excuse.

Hikaru fut surprit par la sincérité et la tristesse qui transparaissaient dans ses mot. Nico était donc amoureux de quelqu'un, un amour douloureux et non partagé, semblait-il. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre. En effet Nico se prosterna. Lui, héritier d'une grande famille aristocratique, élevé dans les principes de la haute société se prosternait devant Akutsu, simple étudiant japonais.

- T'es trop pathétique pour que je te tabasse. Ta vue me donne envie de gerber.

Sans aucun autre commentaire, Akutsu tourna les talons vers l'entrée. Hikaru se réveilla au moment où il passa à proximité de lui.

- Ne laisses pas Ryoma, il n'a rien fait de mal. Il a besoin de toi, dit-il doucement en plantant son regard sur le dos du jeune homme qui s'était arrêté pour l'écouter.

- Tss… T'as du cran gamin.

Puis il partit définitivement. Nico l'aida ensuite à se relever dans un silence tendu et examina sa joue minutieusement. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et un filet de sang s'en échappait qu'il entreprit de lécher du bout de sa langue. Puis il le prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant un désolé déchirant.

* * *

Ils l'avaient perdu au moment où Hikaru était entré dans le bâtiment scolaire. Sachant l'étage des troisièmes années puisqu'ils étaient déjà venus plusieurs fois disputer des matchs amicaux, ils partirent donc pour le quatrième étage. Seulement ça aurait été trop beau de retrouver la trace d'Hikaru si facilement, ils ne l'avaient vu nulle part. A un moment alors que Fuji réfléchissait, Kikumaru le saisit soudainement par le bras et l'entraina à toute allure vers les escaliers.

- Eiji que…

- Ils vont vers le gymnase ! Le coupa-t-il.

Ils hâtèrent donc le pas inquiet pour le blond s'il se retrouvait face à un Akutsu enragé. En parlant du loup, voilà qu'ils le croisaient dans l'entrée de la salle de sport. Il se contenta de leur porter un regard blasé en passant près d'eux pour sortir. Encore plus inquiets ils entrèrent dans la salle et trouvèrent Nico ses lèvres au niveau de celle d'Hikaru mais ne pouvaient pas voir plus en détail. Ils se figèrent un instant sur le pas de la porte jusqu'à ce que Kikumaru réagisse en voyant le roux prendre Hikaru dans ses bras. Vivement, il sépara les deux amis et d'un coup de poing, envoya valser le roux plus loin.

Fuji s'approcha d'Hikaru, qui regardait sans comprendre Nico atterrir deux mètres plus loin sur les fesses, et à son tour examina la joue qui prenait déjà une couleur violacée. Il partit un moment et revint avec une serviette imbibée d'eau fraiche qu'il plaça délicatement sur sa joue. Ce contact froid ramena le blond à la réalité.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites là, senpai ? Demanda-t-il, perdu.

- Plus tard, lui intima Fuji en posant doucement sa main sur la joue d'Hikaru qui n'était pas blessée.

- C'est pas possible nya, t'es toujours dans nos pattes ! Cria Kikumaru à l'adresse du roux. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas le laisser un peu tranquille ? Il est avec nous maintenant tu comprends ? Alors ne le touches plus !

Kikumaru allait se saisir de l'individu étalé par terre sous la force de l'impact quand il fut interrompu.

- Eiji, dit Fuji en saisissant Hikaru par la main, rentrons.

A contre cœur, le brun les rejoignit et sans laisser à Hikaru la possibilité de parler, ils partirent.

* * *

Et voilà.

A la prochaine !


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour tout le monde !

La première chose que je vais dire c'est : mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard d'une semaine ! J'ai eu une crise de glandouillage aiguë et, pour ne pas arranger les choses, j'ai du réviser pour plusieurs interros. Voilà ce qui explique le retard de publication. Et sérieusement je ne crois pas que que ça va aller en s'améliorant, sachant que mes partiels sont dans à peine deux semaines. Donc attendz-vous à de nouveaux retard. Un grand désolée !

Donc je vais arrêter le blablatage inutile et vous permettre de lire tranquillement ce nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 25 : L'ultimatum

Hikaru ne savait pas trop comment, mais ils étaient tous les trois de retour au lycée. La première chose qu'il aurait aimé faire, maintenant qu'il avait récupérer ses esprits, c'était s'excuser.

- Je vais…

- Pas maintenant, dit sèchement le tensai en le tirant derrière lui.

Le ton employé ne laissait aucune perspective de pourparlers. Ce qui glaça un peu son sang. Il se laissa donc emmener il ne savait où par le châtain. Celui-ci les mena à travers les couloirs vers une petite pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. A première vue il s'agissait d'une salle de rangement où étaient entreposés, livres, cartes, cartons, matériel de bureau… bref, c'était une réserve.

Kikumaru, le dernier à entrer, ferma la porte à clef derrière lui. La pièce était sombre et glaciale mais cela il ne le remarqua que d'un œil distrait. Il était trop inquiet pour la suite des opérations.

Sans aucun mot il sentit la main du châtain lui presser sa joue amochée le faisant se tendre dans un gémissement de douleur. Derrière lui, Kikumaru lui maintenait les épaules. Tout à coup une main se referma sur son entrejambe lui arrachant un crie de surprise. Son pantalon fut déboutonné et descendu sur ses cuisses en même temps que son boxer. Fuji disparut de son champ de vision et s'agenouilla entre ses jambes où il se saisit de son sexe pour y imprimer une pression. Pris de panique, Hikaru voulu le repousser mais ses mains furent saisies par celles de Kikumaru qui entrelaça leurs doigts.

- Laisses-toi faire Ka-chan. On ne te fera pas de mal, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Le châtain imprima un mouvement de pompe très lent pour donner de la vigueur au membre au repos. Il accéléra ensuite la cadence en le sentant régir. Hikaru tremblait entre les bras de Kikumaru. Il avait peur certes, cela lui rappelait son agression d'il a quelques mois, mais en même temps, c'était bon. Il savait inconsciemment que ses senpai ne lui feraient aucun mal puisqu'il était aimé d'eux tout comme lui les aimait. Seulement il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir pareil traitement après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il sursauta quand il sentit une sensation chaude, humide et râpeuse sur le bout de son sexe. Fuji s'amusait du bout de la langue à taquiner son gland en en faisant le tour et passant sur la fente. Avec un certain délice, il sentait le corps du plus jeune se tendre convulsivement. Il passa ensuite sa langue sur toute la longueur de la verge qui se dressait maintenant douloureusement à en croire les gémissements plaintifs du blond.

S'enfonçant plus entre ses jambes, le tensai vint donner quelques coups de langues sur les testicules avant de revenir sur la hampe au garde à vous. Il prit le gland en bouche et le suçota longuement, sa main gauche serrant la base du sexe et la droite malaxant les bourses.

Hikaru n'en finissait plus de gémir. Il sentait cette nouvelle sensation autour de lui et trouvait cela des plus agréables. Il sursauta une fois de plus quand son haut d'uniforme fut ouvert précipitamment et que les mains de Kikumaru saisissent ses tétons. De ses doigts il s'amusa à lui torturer expertement ses deux petits bouts de chairs qui se dressèrent en un rien de temps. Le blond haletait sous la sensation combiné des mains sur son torse et de la bouche autour de son sexe. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce genre de chose.

Fuji prenait maintenant sa verge aussi loin qu'il le pouvait dans sa bouche récoltant au passage, non sans un certain plaisir, les premières gouttes translucides qui en perlaient. Il continua à se démener jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le blond avoir des spasmes, prélude à la jouissance. Il accéléra son mouvement sur le sexe et sentit les doigts du blond se refermer vivement sur sa chevelure en même temps qu'il explosait dans sa bouche dans un petit crie extrêmement érotique. Fuji accueillit avec délice le fruit de ses efforts, avalant tout ce qu'Hikaru voulu bien lui envoyer en longs jets brulants.

La douce torture maintenant terminée et la tension redescendue, les jambes d'Hikaru le lâchèrent. L'acrobate le serra étroitement dans ses bras pour lui éviter de tomber. Syuusuke se releva et remonta vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec empressement.

- Ne refais jamais une chose pareille, lui dit-il une fois l'échange terminé.

Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras et Eiji referma les siens autour de leurs deux corps.

Au dehors on entendait par à-coup le vent souffler. Dans la petite réserve Hikaru reprenait son souffle étroitement enlacé par Fuji. Il sentait dans son cou le souffle régulier de Kikumaru qui les maintenait tous les trois les uns contre les autres. Dans son esprit brumeux post-orgasmique tournaient en boucles les sensations de plaisir intense qu'il venait de ressentir. Cela avait même fait disparaitre temporairement la douleur sur sa joue gauche. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir quand il s'adonnait à ses rares plaisirs solitaires. Qui aurait pu croire que sa « punition » pour leur avoir menti serait une fellation, sa première qui plus est.

En attendant, il se sentait mouillé et collant au niveau de l'entrejambe et tremblant comme jamais. Pas qu'il avait froid mais c'était tout comme. Le plaisir l'avait grisé et des frissons lui parcouraient toujours le corps. De plus, la réserve était mal isolée et par moment un petit courant d'air venait frôler son entrejambes et ses jambes mises à nues provoquant des frissons désagréables sur la totalité de son corps.

Hikaru se tortilla un peu dans l'étreinte faisant comprendre à ses deux senpai qu'il avait froid. Ils le lâchèrent donc et celui-ci put remonter boxer et pantalon et il en profita pour refermer sa chemise cachant ainsi ses tétons rougis.

- Maintenant tu nous expliques, dit Fuji en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Ici ?

- On a encore du temps avant l'entrainement, dit Kikumaru en s'installant sur une table branlante qui trainait non loin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Hikaru savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper, il s'y était préparé mais ne s'attendait pas à devoir s'expliquer tout de suite, juste après une petite gâterie.

- Qu'est-ce que ce rouquin pas net fiche ici ? Gronda Kikumaru.

- Il passe ses vacances de noël ici. Il est arrivé à l'improviste.

- Le chien errant que tu as recueilli n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le tensai.

- Oui. Je n'allais pas le laissait tout seul. Il ne connait pas la ville.

- Tch, il me pique encore mon Ka-chan. Il a pas à toucher aux affaires des autres !

- Kikumaru-senpai ?

- Il est toujours collé à toi ! Lui reprocha le brun.

- C'est mon ami et il ne connait personne d'autre au Japon. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui reproches.

- Il est trop proche ! Il te léchouille le visage à chaque fois que je vous vois ensembles ! C'est pas un comportement normal entre ami.

Hikaru ne sut quoi répondre. Il savait que les gestes de Nico étaient ambigus mais cela n'avait aucune espèce de connotation pour lui. Le voyant perdu dans ses pensées, les deux plus vieux échangèrent un regard entendu avant que Kikumaru ne soupire fortement.

- Ne Ka-chan, tu connais ses sentiments pour toi ?

- Sentiments ? De l'amitié un peu forte je présume, répondit-il sincèrement.

- Tu es beaucoup trop naïf, dit Fuji tout en s'appuyant contre une vielle armoire à proximité.

Le blond lui lança un regard interrogateur qui le fit soupirer intérieurement. À côté de lui Eiji secouait la tête de gauche à droite d'un air désappointé. On pouvait presque entendre ses pensées qui ressemblaient beaucoup à « Ka-chan, Ka-chan, tellement naïf » prononcées sur un air blasé.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a un comportement trop… démonstratif ?

- Ces gestes peuvent paraitre ambigus mais c'est comme ça depuis que nous sommes enfants alors…

- Tu veux dire qu'il t'embrasse depuis que vous êtes gamins ? Sur la bouche ! S'exclama Kikumaru choqué.

- Sur la… non ! Il ne m'a jamais embrassé sur la bouche. C'est trop… intime, pas des choses qu'on fait entre amis, bégaya-t-il en rougissant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire tout à l'heure ? Et la dernière fois à l'aéroport ?

- Mais… il ne m'a jamais embrassé. Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou avant.

Il était confus. Qu'est-ce que Kikumaru voulait dire ? Nico ne l'avait jamais embrassé, en tout cas de cette manière. Pourquoi son senpai pensait-il le contraire ?

- Ne dis pas le contraire. Vous étiez bien bouche contre bouche il y quelques heures.

- Mais non Fuji-senpai. Peut-être que de votre angle de vision ça a pu paraitre un baiser mais il essuyait juste le sang qui coulait de ma lèvre fendue.

- Avec sa bouche ?

Le blond hocha nerveusement de la tête. Rien que d'en parler le gênait. Il était naïf mais pas un cas désespéré. Le comportement de Nico était parfois à la limite de l'acceptable entre deux amis. Il l'avait bien sûr remarqué mais n'avait jamais rien dit, finissant par s'y habituer. Il ne voulait pas gâcher leur longue amitié. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était désagréable de sentir que l'on est choyé et aimé. Mais il ne pensait sincèrement pas que ce soit ce type d'amour que ressentait Nico pour lui.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas remarqué la façon dont il te couve du regard, son attitude énamourée ou ne serait-ce que son envie de toujours être avec toi, de te prendre dans ses bras ?

- Tu… penses qu'il m'aime ?

- C'est clair ! S'exclama Eiji. C'est-ce qu'il y a de plus évident !

Hikaru resta interdit un instant avant de tourner son regard vers Fuji dans l'attente de son approbation. Il espérait voir une lueur d'amusement dans son regard montrant qu'ils plaisantaient tous les deux. Mais rien de tel ne s'y lisait. Le châtain avait son regard sérieux avec un il ne savait quoi de… colère ? Alors ils pensaient vraiment tous les deux que Nico avait de tels sentiments à son égard ? Il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter cette idée. C'était trop… Enfin c'était impossible dans son esprit.

- Pourtant c'est bien le cas, assura Fuji comme réponse à ses interrogations muettes. Je pourrais en mettre ma main à couper.

Le tensai était tellement sûr de lui qu'Hikaru reconsidéra la chose. C'est vrai que l'embrasser dans le cou, déposer des baisers aux coins de ses lèvres ou encore lécher du bout de la langue le sang qui avait coulé de son écorchure, c'était très osé. Pour des amis évidemment. Bon sang ! Voilà qu'il doutait de ces certitudes maintenant !

- Bon admettons que vous ayez raison. Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire s'il m'aime ?

- Fous-le dehors et ne le revois plus !

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Il est invité chez nous, je ne peux pas le jeter dehors, répondit le blond mécontent.

- Tu ne peux pas rester avec lui ! Il pourrait te sauter dessus à tout moment ! Je ne…

- Eiji, calmes-toi. S'il avait voulu tenter quelque chose, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Cependant je suis moi aussi inquiet de la présence de ton ami Hikaru.

- Mais… il n'a jamais rien fait…

- Je sais…

- Je m'en fou de tout ça ! Je ne veux plus que tu le vois ! Explosa Kikumaru, coupant la parole à Syuusuke.

- Moi je ne veux pas ! S'entêta Hikaru sentant la colère monter en lui.

- Je t'en prie Eiji…

- Non ! Cette fois je ne me calmerai pas. Je ne supporte pas de voir ce gars coller jour et nuit mon petit ami et lui lécher le visage.

- Kikumaru-senpai, comprends-moi, je parlerais à Nico mais…

- Parler ne servirait à rien. Toi, comprends-moi. Que crois-tu que je ressente en voyant ce gars te serrer dans ses bras ? Et toi qui te laisses faire avec joie ! Je ne le supporte plus. Choisis une bonne fois pour toute. C'est lui ou nous !

Il ne savait quoi répondre à pareille tirade. Kikumaru était furieux, ses paroles avaient fait trembler l'air l'espace d'un instant. En même temps il paraissait si triste. Minute… Qu'avait-il dit ? Il avait parlé de choix ?

- Si tu ne veux pas le faire, autant arrêter là, continua Eiji au bout d'une minute de silence.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il sortit de la pièce, laissant un silence choqué s'installer entre les deux autres occupants.

Hikaru sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et il tomba à genoux par terre. Il n'y croyait pas Kikumaru avait… il avait dit que c'était fini entre eux. Impossible. C'était un mauvais cauchemar et il allait se réveiller. Ça ne pouvait être que ça, pas vrai ? Il y a quelques jours encore il était tellement heureux de partager sa première sortie en amoureux et ça finissait comme ça ? Après une dispute dans la remise ?

Ses larmes venaient couler librement sur ses joues à la pensée qu'il ne partagerait plus des moments aussi privilégiés.

- Tu… plaisantes, ne… Kikumaru-senpai… ?

Syuusuke observait tristement son jeune ami. Il ne partageait pas tout à fait le point de vu de l'acrobate. Même s'il souhaitait qu'en leur présence le roux n'approche pas Hikaru de trop près, il n'irait pas jusqu'à lui demander de choisir entre son amitié pour lui et son amour pour eux. Eiji était allé trop loin en posant cet ultimatum.

Il s'approcha du blond qui pleurait en silence, ne semblant plus s'occuper de ce qui l'entourait, et s'accroupit à côté de son corps prostré.

- Hikaru, n'accordes pas trop d'importance à ce qu'il dit. Eiji était énervé et je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait que tu ailles aussi loin.

- Il était sérieux, je le sais, je le sens. Toi aussi tu es de son avis Fuji-senpai ? Demanda Hikaru en se saisissant de la veste du châtain. Toi aussi tu veux… me quitter ?

Il avait l'ai tellement faible et triste de surcroit. Le voir dans cet état lui serra le cœur. Fuji passa une main rassurante dans sa chevelure d'or. Il pouvait sentir clairement les tremblements de son corps à travers se simple geste. Il aurait aimé lui dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, mais hélas il s'agissait bien de la vérité, aussi douloureuse soit-elle. Une chose était sûr, Hikaru était choqué et il se devait de le rassuré même si ce n'était que très sommairement.

- Bien sûr que non. Je ne te demanderai jamais de choisir entre amitié et amour.

A ces mots, il reçut le plus jeune dans ses bras. Il avait besoin d'être consolé après tout ce qui venait de se passer. Fuji tenta de le faire au mieux étant donné son état d'esprit actuel. Après tout il lui en voulait. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus résister à la détresse de son jeune amant qui semblait si fragile à trembler ainsi dans ses bras. Alors il l'enserra dans une chaude étreinte empreinte d'une douceur qu'il n'avait que très rarement montrée.

- Je t'assure qu'il s'est emporté. Tu sais qu'Eiji t'aime n'est-ce pas ?

Hikaru ne répondit pas. Il savait bien sûr que Kikumaru l'aimait, que ses deux senpai l'aimaient, mais après les dernières paroles de Kikumaru, il doutait. Il ne pouvait que douter. L'acrobate avait été tellement dur dans ses propos qu'il était certain, outre passé la colère, qu'il pensait ce qu'il avait dit. Si seulement, ils ne l'avaient pas suivis tous les deux pendant qu'il se rendait en compagnie de Nico au lycée d'Akutsu tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Non, là il se voilait la face. Kikumaru et Fuji auraient découvert un jour ou l'autre la présence du roux et ça aurait de toutes manières mal tourné. En attendant, il ne savait même plus quoi pensé. Son cœur pesait lourde dans sa poitrine et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer dans les bras du châtain, qui heureusement, était un peu plus compréhensif.

Fuji continua de le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de se rendre à l'entrainement. Il le tira derrière lui. Encore une nouvelle épreuve à surpasser se dit-il en tirant le blond derrière lui qui était complètement apathique. Il en était vraiment désolé. Comme s'il n'en avait déjà pas assez surmonté.

* * *

Ce fut une véritable débâcle. Cette journée avait mal commencée et avait finie pire encore. Il se retrouvait avec une joue enflée, douloureuse et qui prenait une couleur noirâtre peu rassurante. Le pire c'est qu'il avait perdu l'un de ses petits amis. Il se sentait au trente sixième dessous ce n'était pas le regard désolé et compatissant que lui lançait Nico qui allait l'aider.

Dès qu'il était rentré il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre ne voulant voir personne. Seulement, il avait oublié que son ami logeait dans la même pièce et qu'il devait lui aussi se reposer après cette journée. Mais Hikaru refusa obstinément de lui parler toute la soirée durant à tel point que Nico pensait qu'il allait le mettre dehors avant la nuit. Heureusement il n'en fit rien et le convia dans le lit une fois le moment de se coucher arrivé.

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés d'un côté du lit sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond. Un silence c'était installé depuis des heures et des heures qui commençait à peser au roux. Il fallait qu'il lui parle autrement il allait devenir fou.

- Il faut…

- C'est vrai que tu m'aimes ? Le coupa le blond au moment où il se décidait à prendre la parole.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Le cœur de Nico se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. S'il avait bien entendu ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont il avait envie de parler. Il voulait d'ailleurs ne jamais aborder ce sujet avec lui. Il avait décidé de tout oublier sans rien lui dire. Pourquoi instituait-il pour aborder le seul point qui lui était tellement douloureux ?

- Nico, réponds.

Hikaru entendit son ami soupirer puis il le sentit se retourner pour lui faire dos.

- Qui t'a dit ça ? Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que ça peut faire maintenant ?

- Alors ils avaient raison. Tu as ce genre de sentiments pour moi, en conclut Hikaru.

Mince, alors voilà ce que signifiait son comportement possessif et familier. Ses senpai avaient tout remarqués. Encore une fois il était de dernier au courant. Il était vraiment aveugle pour tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à l'amour.

De son côté Nico sentait ses joues lui bruler et ses yeux lui piquer. Il avait une soudaine envie de pleurer alors que jusqu'ici il avait tenu le coup. Pourquoi parlait-il de se sujet précisément maintenant ? Il avait décidé d'oublier, de refermer son cœur à toute possibilité. Il n'avait pas le droit de rouvrir sa plaie béante qui avait à peine commencée à cautériser. Pas maintenant.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

Là s'en était trop. Il voulait oublier. Oublier ! Alors qu'il arrête de parler !

- Rah c'est bon arrêtes ! S'écria-t-il. C'est vrai, je t'aime alors arrêtes de poser des questions inutiles. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait si je disais que je t'aime depuis qu'on est gosses ? Tu quitterais tes deux compagnons ? Certainement pas, alors permets-moi d'oublier en paix ! C'est tout ce que je demande.

- Tu aurais du le dire quand même. Ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde, continua Hikaru nullement apeuré par son éclat de voix.

- Vas pas me dire que t'y aurait répondu favorablement.

- Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien. Et comme tu le dis c'est du passé.

Nico sentit une pointe acérée lui transpercer le cœur. Il pourrait en parler avec un peu plus de délicatesse pour au moins le ménager un peu.

- Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de ça, tu fous le bordel dans mon couple ?

Hikaru sentit les draps glisser et vit Nico s'asseoir sur le matelas. Celui-ci fixa ses orbes miels dans son regard émeraude. Il avait des questions plein les yeux.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Kikumaru-senpai veut qu'on se sépare.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de demander la confirmation qu'il avait bien compris, les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du blond suffisaient à le conforter dans l'idée que oui, il avait bien entendu. Il ne voulait surtout pas le blessé et voilà qu'avec ses conneries son ami se retrouvait en difficulté dans sa relation amoureuse. Il avait des problèmes avec les deux seules personnes qu'il aimait du fond du cœur.

- Il veut que je choisisse entre toi et lui.

- Et… qu'est-ce que tu va faire ?

Alors c'était ça le deal ? Soit il foutait le camp et laissait Hikaru tranquille mais sans plus aucun espoir de le revoir, soit c'est son couple qui coulait ? Qui pouvait faire ce genre de proposition totalement insensible ? Une certaine peur l'envahit à la pensée qu'il pourrait perdre l'amitié du blond. Il avait perdu la chance qu'un amour puisse se développer entre eux, mais pour rien au monde il ne voudrait perdre l'amitié du blond. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier son bonheur, il ne souhaiter que cela pour lui. Que devait-il faire ?

- Si je le savais, je ne me sentirais pas aussi mal.

Le roux sentit le poids sur son cœur s'alléger légèrement. Hikaru pensait sérieusement à la chose. Il en aurait pleuré tellement il était content qu'il pense à lui au détriment de son couple. Il ne prononça pas un mot d'excuse ni même ne montra son indignation face à la situation. Rien. Il savait que quoi qu'il dise cela ne le réconforterait pas pour autant. Il préféra se taire et se rallonger, le cœur gros et l'esprit en ébullition.

Saleté de journée ! Se dit-il en tentant tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil. Pendant plusieurs heures il ne put rien faire à part se lamenter sur sa propre bêtise. Il avait entendu Hikaru sombrer difficilement dans le sommeil, épuisé d'avoir trempé son oreiller. Lui, il n'allait certainement pas dormir de la nuit. Vraiment quelle cochonnerie de journée.

* * *

Et voilà !

A la prochaine !


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour, bonjour !

Eh oui, je suis enfin de retour après presque deux mois d'absence. Je suis vraiment désolé du retard que j'ai pris sur cette fic. Que de péripéties pour pouvoir enfin envoyer ce chapitre d' seulement j'ai du préparer mes exam, mais figurez-vous que j'ai fait une très, très grosse bourde au début de la semaine : j'ai effacé toutes les fics que j'avais écrites jusqu'ici. Et comme je ne suis pas des plus douée, je n'ai pas réussi à les retrouver. Tout a tout bonnement disparu sans laisser de trace. Envolés les 25 premiers chapitre de cette fic et le 26ème qui était prêt à être envoyé. J'ai donc du le réécrire entièrement. Sans ça j'aurais pu poster bien plus tôt... Que voulez-vous quand on est pas douée...

Enfin bon tout est arrangé, donc bonne lecture !

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille

Chapitre 26 : L'enquête d'Oishi

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Kikumaru évita Hikaru autant qu'il le pouvait et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de lui parler. Depuis la veille, à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'instaurer un dialogue son ainé le rejetait en l'ignorant. Ce qui était assez paradoxal quand on savait qu'il respirait la joie de vivre et qu'il était un véritable moulin à parole. Si seulement il voulait bien l'écouter, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, il pourrait éclaircir certains points qui posaient problème, mais il ne le regardait même pas, l'esquivant à chaque fois et blessant un peu plus son cœur déjà bien mis à mal.

Spectateur impuissant, Fuji assistait à la décrépitude de son couple. Si seulement Eiji n'était pas aussi têtu et fermé comme une huitre. Mais le problème actuel restait Nico qui était revenu ici pour les fêtes. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple si justement il n'était pas revenu. Il savait aussi combien il avait aidé Hikaru dans les moments difficiles qu'il avait vécu. Que devait-il faire ? Sans doute trouver un moyen de les réconcilier. Mais la question était de savoir comment. Discuter n'était pas la bonne solution il en avait eu la preuve. Depuis l'histoire de la veille il avait bien essayé mais Eiji ne voulait pas entendre raison. Ça l'avait même étonné, à la seconde où il avait prononcé « Hikaru » son visage s'était fermé à toute expression et une atmosphère lourde s'était installée. Pourtant sur tout autre sujet il restait intarissable et un véritable boute-en-train. De son point de vue, l'acrobate était arrivé au seuil de rupture, il avait accumulé trop de colère et voir Nico tellement proche qu'il pourrait être en train d'embrasser Hikaru avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder la vase.

Le pauvre tensai était au milieu de se tumulte, obligé de supporter les crises de larme du plus jeune et la mauvaise humeur du brun qui était aussi passagère que fracassante. Heureusement qu'il avait les nerfs solides du à la tension des matchs. Il pouvait compter sur son sang froid mémorable.

Assis sur un des bancs du vestiaire, Hikaru laçait sans entrain ses baskets. Il n'était pas pressé de se retrouver sur le court. Paradoxalement, une fois sa raquette en main il ne pensait plus à rien, il avait l'esprit libre. Mais une fois l'entraînement terminé, le charme était rompu, la réalité le rattrapait et la douleur de la séparation lui pesait. Être avec ses amis ne l'aidait pas et il pensait toujours à une façon de tout arranger.

Alors qu'il ressassait de mauvais songes et que ses lacets pendouillaient mollement dans chacune de ses mains, une voix le sortit de sa torpeur.

- Ils ne vont pas se lacer tout seul.

- K… Kaidoh-senpai, dit Hikaru en se tendant. Ah oui tu as raison.

Le plus âgé partit dans un coin pour arranger le cordage de sa raquette. Pourquoi était-il rentré dans les vestiaires pour le faire alors qu'il venait d'en sortir à peine dix minutes plus tôt ? Le seul fait de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui lui donnait des sueurs froides. Avec son comportement, il n'était pas facile d'approche. Toujours le dos courbé, le regard acéré et cette allure de prédateur. Il n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Seul avec lui, autant lacer vite fait bien fait ses baskets. A peine pensé qu'il avait terminé et qu'il se relevait.

- Oï, change de tête. Celle que tu fais depuis hier ne te convient pas.

- Euh… oui !

L'échange, si on pouvait le qualifier ainsi, avait été bref. Mais… venait-il de l'encourager d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bien que le ton ait été rude, Hikaru sentait que derrière il y avait de l'inquiétude. Sa situation était si visible que cela ? Il savait qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher ses sentiments et il était mauvais pour le mensonge. Et il y avait le comportement de Kikumaru. Alors qu'habituellement il se collait contre lui, là il se tenait à l'écart et l'ignorait tout bonnement. Difficile de ne pas le remarquer. Mais quand même que Kaidoh l'encourage… Il devait vraiment faire une sale tête.

Justement l'objet de son problème se dirigeait vers les courts tout comme lui. Mais quand il prit conscience de la présence du plus jeune, le brun se hâta pour ne pas qu'ils se rencontrent. Puis il alla directement parler avec Kawamura. Il l'avait esquivé de manière grossière, tout le monde devait l'avoir remarqué. Ce faire rejeter de la sorte était douloureux. Il ne devait pas laisser les larmes lui monter aux yeux, surtout pas.

- Tenjo, il est temps de commencer.

- Ah oui Inui-senpai.

Mince, avec tout ça, il n'avait rien écouté des indications. Et maintenant il avait un Inui sur les bras qui le regardait suspicieusement à travers ses grosses lunettes. D'un geste expert il les fit glisser sur son nez les remettants en place, un éclat faisant briller les verres. Comment était-ce possible alors qu'il n'y avait aucune once de soleil depuis des jours ? Mais bon ce n'était pas la question dans l'immédiat. Pour le moment il était dans de sales draps et bien sûr Inui savait de quoi il retournait.

- Il y a 96 % de chance que tu n'ais pas écouté les indications, dit-il alors dans un étrange sourire.

Hikaru se tendit. Son senpai avait toujours explication à tout avec ses recherches poussées. Rougissant honteusement il ne put qu'assentir d'un mouvement de la tête. Inui entreprit alors de lui faire un exposé complet sur le travail à fournir et finit par le menacer de son nouveau Inui juice spécial concentration si d'aventure il se perdait à ne pas écouter le coach. Formule nouvellement breveté pour pousser les neurones, même les plus récalcitrants, à se connecter, qu'il avait dit. Ayant eut connaissance des effets désastreux que pouvaient provoquer les boissons de son senpai, Hikaru se promis de ne plus jamais louper un seul mot qui sortait de la bouche de l'entraîneur. Il en allait de sa santé physique.

A quelques pas de là deux yeux perçants observaient la scène. Le sourcil surplombant l'un des yeux bleu sombre se fronça en voyant le plus jeune rougir. Kikumaru ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux d'Inui qui faisait naitre une telle expression sur le visage du blond. Il avait perdu le droit de s'accaparer Hikaru pour lui tout seul. Et il enrageait. Ses yeux ne cessaient de le suivre à la dérobée dès qu'il était dans le coin. Après sa crise puérile - comme la qualifiait Fuji - il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le regarder directement. Son autre amant pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

Mais, il devait bien avouer que la situation actuelle ne l'enchantait guères. Avec tout le bon sens dont le tensai était capable, il avait catégoriquement refusé de faire un choix entre le blond et lui. D'ailleurs il ne le lui avait pas demandé. Il savait que le châtain veillerait sur le plus jeune. Mais du coup, il se retrouvait avec un simulacre de couple bancale dont deux des protagonistes se partageait le troisième chacun leur tour. C'était complètement ridicule et ne servait qu'à faire souffrir tout le monde. Devait-il rompre aussi avec Fuji pour que les deux autres restent ensembles ? Non, il aimait bien trop Fuji pour ça. L'obliger à laisser tomber Hikaru ? Encore moins, il s'inquiéterait lui-même trop pour lui et ne parlons pas de Syuusuke. La situation semblait sans issue…

Depuis un certain temps maintenant Oishi attendait patiemment que son partenaire lui accorde son attention. Mais celui-ci semblait trop pris dans sa contemplation à l'autre bout du court. Il ne comprenait du reste pas pourquoi il pouvait lire une telle animosité dans le regard d'Eiji qui fixait Inui. Où alors était-ce Hikaru ? Lui avait-on dit quelque chose qui l'avait mis en colère ? Il devait s'informer auprès d'Eiji le plus tôt possible puisque depuis hier, il jetait un froid au sein du club. Et une mauvaise entente entre les joueurs nuisait à leur jeu.

- Eiji, tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-il en se préparant à servir.

Ce dernier sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers lui avec son sourire habituel.

- Hai Oishi, vas-y nya.

* * *

C'était la pause de midi et donc le moment de mettre son plan en place. Oishi se rendit dans la classe d'Eiji pour avoir les réponses à ses questions. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez son ami et voulait l'aider au possible. Cela se voyait par son dispersement lors des entraînements, il était plus distrait et se concentrait avec difficulté.

Oishi n'avait cependant pas prévu que le principal concerné soit absent. Au lieu de ça il se retrouva entouré de filles qui piaillaient et voulaient un autographe. Le pauvre vice-capitaine ne savait plus quoi faire face à cette horde de filles. Grace au ciel, Fuji vint à son secours.

- Oishi, que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Ah Fuji, s'exclama-t-il content de pouvoir se débarrasser de ses groupies. J'aurais aimé parler avec Eiji.

- Comme tu le vois il n'est pas là. D'ailleurs si tu veux bien m'excuser, moi aussi je dois y aller, dit-il en depuis le couloir.

- Attends, dit Oishi en le rattrapant. Peut-être que tu pourrais m'éclairer.

- Eh bien si cela ne te dérange pas de parler en marchant.

- Merci. Sais-tu ce qu'il se passe avec Eiji ? Il se comporte vraiment étrangement depuis hier.

- Qui sait ?

- Il y a un problème dans votre couple ?

- Pas vraiment.

Fuji ne lui donnait que des réponses vagues, ce qui signifiait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il agissait toujours ainsi lorsqu'il ne voulait pas répondre à une question ou que celle-ci l'ennuyait. Ou alors il esquivait avec un des sourires dont il avait le secret. Oishi fut bientôt distancé par son ami allant rejoindre Hikaru qui l'attendait devant sa classe. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir au première année ? Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Eiji et préférait passer du temps avec Hikaru ? Tout cela méritait une enquête plus poussée.

C'est avec un certain a priori qu'il se mit à suivre ses deux camarades qui semblaient discuter d'un sujet bien peu réjouissant à en croire l'expression du plus jeune. Ils finirent par s'arrêter dans un coin isolé des regards indiscrets qui ne permettait pas à Oishi de les épier convenablement. Finalement c'était peut-être mieux, il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un voyeur. Il s'apprêtait à faire volte face quand quelque chose attira son attention. Des larmes venaient de faire leur apparition dans les yeux du blond. Qu'avait donc bien pu dire Fuji ? Il pensait qu'il en avait déjà vu pas mal quand il du écarquiller les yeux en grand. Fuji venait de se pencher sur le plus jeune pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et ce n'était pas un petit baiser bon enfant, non, mais un vrai et langoureux baiser du genre que seuls les amoureux partage. L'intensité de l'échange lui fit monter le rouge eu joues. Même Tezuka et lui n'avaient que rarement échangé un tel baiser.

De peur de se montrer, Oishi fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, réfléchissant en marchant. Ce devait être ça qui était à l'origine du comportement d'Eiji. Il était certainement au courant de ce que faisait Fuji dans son dos. Et c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle il regardait Hikaru avec cette colère dans les yeux. Lui aussi serait de bien méchante humeur s'il découvrait Tezuka bouche contre bouche avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et Hikaru dans tout ça était-il au courant que Fuji était le petit ami du brun ? Si oui, il était bien différent de l'image qu'il se faisait de lui. Si non, eh bien Fuji allait en voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Il était immanquablement le pion central de la colère d'Eiji et par extension de la mauvaise ambiance dans le club. A quoi jouait-il à quelques mois du tournoi national ? Maintenant qu'il tenait un des bout de la ficelle autant essayer de démêler la pelote. Prochaine étape : Eiji.

* * *

Le même manège qu'Oishi avait surpris du matin se déroula du soir à la différence près que ce n'était plus Hikaru qu'il fixait avec rage mais Echizen. Ce dernier venait de finir de parler et de rire avec le blond et était maintenant seul à ranger ses raquettes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fixait de la sorte le titulaire de première année. Ce n'était donc pas après Hikaru qu'il en avait ? Lui qui pensait avoir trouvé la solution à l'histoire voilà qu'elle s'embrouillait à nouveau. Bon, parler avec Eiji devrait pourvoir éclairer sa lanterne, c'est ainsi qu'il l'intercepta à la sortie du vestiaire.

- Eiji, tu aurais un moment ?

- Qu'y a-t-il Oishi ?

- J'aimerai te parler. Allons à notre endroit habituel.

Kikumaru n'objecta pas et lui emboita le pas ne se doutant pas le moins du monde du sujet que voulait aborder son camarade. En peu de temps ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit de leur container fétiche où ils se retrouvaient toujours pour parler de tout et de rien quand quelque chose n'allaient pas. Il lui semblait que la dernière fois qu'il était venu remontait à une éternité et c'était quand il avait voulu remonter la moral d'Hikaru. Kikumaru fronça les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à cesser de penser au blond et ça en devenait pesant. A chaque heure du jour et de la nuit il le voyait dans son esprit, lui et son expression choquée. Se retrouver dans son endroit favori ne l'apaisait pas pour la première fois.

- Alors Oishi ?

- Hum oui. Dis-moi Eiji, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse depuis hier ?

- Mais rien nya. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Oishi, ah ah !

- Depuis combien de temps penses-tu que nous formons un double ?

- Combien ? Presque trois ans, répondit Kikumaru désarçonné par cette question.

- Exact. Et en trois ans, ne crois-tu pas que j'ai appris à te connaitre ? Dis-moi donc ce qui te tracasse autant. Tu ne retrouveras pas ta fluidité de jeu si ton esprit est embrouillé.

- C'est… personnel…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est Fuji c'est ça ? Je m'en doutais, mais ne t'en fait pas il y a toujours des disputes dans les couples. Bon c'est vrai qu'avec Hikaru…. Avoir une infidélité…

- Alors tu as vu ? Tu as vu Ka-chan avec quelqu'un d'autre ! S'écria Eiji en s'accrochant au bras de son ami.

- Tenjo ?

Oishi était perdu. On parlait bien de Fuji et de son infidélité non ? Alors pourquoi parler d'Hikaru qui avait certes un rôle dans cette histoire mais qui n'était pas vraiment le problème principal ou tout du moins Eiji ne devrait pas s'inquiété de ses infidélités.

- Bon sang, j'en peux plus de le voir avec d'autres gars ! Dit Kikumaru en se frappant le front de la paume de sa main.

- Le problème n'est pas avec Fuji ? Insista Oishi éberlué. Pourtant je l'ai vu avec Tenjo… Mais c'est quoi le problème alors ?

- C'est Ka-chan ! Suis un peu Oishi ! Ka-chan et son imbécile de rouquin !

- Et Fuji alors ? Tu n'es plus avec ?

- Hein ? Si je suis toujours avec Syu-chan. C'est avec Ka-chan que je ne suis plus. A cause de ce gros imbécile. D'où il revient ici d'abord ! Il était pas bien en France ?

- Attends, attends Eiji. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ?

Kikumaru hésitait un peu à lui raconter toute l'histoire. Il avait commencé à en parler et Oishi semblait vouloir connaitre la suite. Il le savait discret mais allait-il seulement pouvoir commencer à l'accepter ? En même temps il avait besoin de parler pour vider son sac. Il s'embourbait dans la colère et la jalousie et s'il continuait sur ce chemin, il allait exploser telle une cocotte minute trop mise sous pression. Oishi était quelqu'un de confiance, il n'allait pas se moquer, il en était sûr et certain, ni faire des remarques désobligeantes sur ses préférences. Comme il l'avait lui-même dit, ils se connaissaient très bien. Alors il lui raconta tout de sa prise de conscience de ses sentiment pour Hikaru jusqu'à-ce qu'ils sortent ensemble Fuji, Hikaru et lui, puis moment où ils s'étaient séparé le blond et lui. Son partenaire garda le silence, le temps sans doute d'assimiler toutes ses informations, semblant réfléchir intensément.

- Et… qui est-ce ce roux que tu n'aimes pas ?

- Tu te souviens des amis d'Hikaru qui étaient venus pendant les vacances d'été ? Eh bien le roux en question c'est celui qui collait toujours Ka-chan, qui lui léchait le cou et l'embrassait à la commissure des lèvres. Il m'énerve nya ! S'écria-t-il en se levant et brandissant les poings au ciel.

- Mais d'après ce que tu dis, tu aimes Tenjo, n'est-ce pas ?

Kikumaru se laissa retomber sur les fesses avant de s'allonger, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il soupira en constatant qu'effectivement, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il aimait encore si ce n'est même plus son jeune kohai. Et c'était bien là que résidait le nœud du problème. C'était parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir avec d'autres hommes. Il avait bel et bien développé une jalousie possessive envers lui, principalement à cause de sa naïveté. Il voulait tordre le cou à tout ceux qui avaient l'audace de le coller de trop prêt. dans son esprit seul Fuji et lui en avaient le droit.

Oishi sourit en comprenant que son silence valait approbation.

- Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux tout arrêter.

- Mais il y a ce mec…

- Qui n'est rien de plus qu'un ami pour Tenjo. C'est-ce qu'il t'a dit. Pourquoi ne le crois-tu pas Eiji ?

- Mais Oishi… ce gars, il aime mon Ka-chan…

- Peut-être mais Tenjo le considère comme un ami. Ce roux n'a rien à voir dans ton histoire, tout du moins pas directement.

Kikumaru voulu répliquer mais le sourire d'Oishi l'en empêcha et il baissa la tête.

- A mon avis, le point essentiel est de savoir si tu as confiance en Tenjo. Parce que tu sais, Tenjo ne donne pas l'impression d'être une personne frivole qui batifole à tout va, et je suis sûr qu'il ne l'ait pas. Il est digne de confiance même s'il est beaucoup trop gentil pour son propre bien. D'ailleurs s'il ne t'aime pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi Fuji devrait le consoler et sécher ses larmes.

L'acrobate garda obstinément le silence. Une douleur lui tenaillait la poitrine. Ainsi Hikaru était malheureux et par sa faute. Kikumaru soupira. Il s'était fait la promesse que plus jamais il ne verrait le jeune homme en pleur et voilà qu'il en était la cause. Et puis il inquiétait tout le monde avec son comportement.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est de bien réfléchir, dit Oishi en descendant du container. Si tu as besoin de parler de nouveau, je suis là. Et n'oublis pas, ce qui compte le plus, c'est ton bonheur, celui de Tenjo et celui de Fuji.

Le vice-capitaine s'éloigna en lui faisant signe de la main. Kikumaru se retrouva seul avec ses pensées. Comme il l'avait imaginé, Oishi avait été de bons conseils. Il avait su trouver les mots appropriés. Ramenant ses jambes contre son torse et les entourant de ses bras, il posa son menton sur ses genoux. Tout en réfléchissant, il regarda l'horizon disparaitre plongeant la ville dans une pénombre certaine.

* * *

Le lendemain un entraînement spécial était prévu durant toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi. De ce fait Oishi était présent dès les premières heures au club pour procéder à l'ouverture des vestiaires et des courts. Il se dirigeait d'ailleurs vers eux d'un pas lent quand il remarqua la présence de quelqu'un aux alentours du dernier court, le plus éloigné.

- Oh c'est toi Fuji, dit-il, s'étant approché. Tu es en avance ce matin.

- Oui, le sommeil m'a fuit cette nuit.

- C'est vrai que tu es pale. Ne force pas trop.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Je ne laisserais pas mes problèmes personnels interférer avec mon jeu.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre, répondit nerveusement le brun.

Maintenant qu'il était au courant pour l'étrange relation qu'entretenaient Fuji, Eiji et Hikaru, Oishi ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait réagir. Les problèmes personnels dont lui parlait son ami, ne pouvaient être que cette querelle récente entre ses deux amants. Mais devait-il lui avouer qu'il était au courant ou devait-il laisser ce point secret ?

- Ne Oishi. Merci.

- De quoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Tu sembles n'avoir rien dit sur ce que tu as vu.

- Ce que…

- Hier midi. Dans le coin isolé.

- Tu… tu m'avais remarqué alors… souffla le vice-capitaine dépité.

Lui qui pensait avoir été assez discret.

- Tu n'es pas très doué. Autant pour la filature que pour le cache-cache.

- Désolé Fuji ! Je ne voulais pas… s'exclama-t-il en devenant tout à coup rouge et s'évertuant à abaisser son torse nerveusement en signe de pardon.

- Ce n'est rien, dit le tensai dans un sourire. D'autant que je suis le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

- Ne Fuji… euh… eh bien… est-ce bien vrai ce que m'a dit Eiji? Tu entretiens bien une relation amoureuse avec Tenjo et lui ?

- Oh je vois qu'il t'en a parler.

Un curieux sourire, quelque peu inquiétant, ourla les lèvres du châtain. Il aurait finalement du taire ce fait. Dans quels problèmes s'était-il encore embarqué ?

- Euh… oui. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Pour tout te dire, initialement je pensais qu'il y avait un problème entre Eiji et toi, je l'ai donc incité à me parler. Mais la conversation à tout à coup déviée sur Tenjo et j'avoue que je ne comprenais plus grand-chose. Eiji m'a donc raconté toute l'histoire. J'espère que cela ne te gêne pas. Tu voulais peut-être que cette relation reste secrète ?

- Pas spécialement. Je savais que si je te laissais voir notre entrevue avec Hikaru tu irais parler à Eiji. Je te mentirais en disant que je ne l'espérais pas.

Oishi était interloqué. Alors come ça Fuji l'avait manipulé depuis le début. Comme toujours il avait le contrôle total de tous les éléments. Il y avait parfois quelque chose de terrifiant en ce garçon. Dire qu'il avait prédit qu'il allait aller parler avec Eiji seulement avec un baiser. C'était risqué mais une entreprise réussie.

- Mais je tiens à protéger Hikaru. Pour lui, je ne veux pas que cette relation soit révélée au grand jour. Il est trop fragile pour supporter les regards réprobateurs et dégoutés du reste de la population si d'aventure notre relation serait publique. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait à subir un autre choc émotionnel.

- Tu peux compter sur ma discrétion.

- Merci. Tu as donc parlé à Eiji ?

- Oui. Je l'ai conseillé du mieux que j'ai pu, ne connaissant pas tous les détails.

- C'est déjà plus que suffisant. Je sais qu'il prendra en compte ce que tu lui as dit. De tous ses amis, tu celui qu'il écoute le plus. J'ai bien tenté de lui parler à plusieurs reprise mais sans succès. Il est vraiment tête de mule.

- C'est sûr. Je ne peux cependant garantir ce qu'il fera de mes conseils.

Du remue ménage leur parvient aux oreilles. Les autres membres du club arrivaient un peu à la fois. Les deux amis stoppèrent donc leur conversation et se séparèrent. Oishi prit la direction de la salle qui leur servait de lieux de réunion pour retrouver Tezuka qui devait l'attendre. En ce jour spécial, il avait quelque chose à lui donner en toute intimité.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus !

A la prochaine !


	27. Chapter 27

Salut, salut !

Bon je sais j'ai pas encore repris mon rythme habituel et je m'en excuse. Alors je vous passe le bla bla qui ne sert pas à grand chose sinon vous retarder dans la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous laisse donc tranquille pour aujourd'hui ^^.

Sur ce donc, bonne lecture !

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 27 : Chez Fuji-senpai

Toute la matinée il avait hésité, mais maintenant il était décidé. C'était noël, et qui dit noël dit présent pour les proches. Et parmi ses proches une place particulière pour le petit ami. N'ayant pas de grosses économies, le cadeau n'avait rien d'exceptionnel mais il avait flashé dessus dès qu'il l'avait vu. Hikaru prit tout son temps pour se changer, espérant secrètement que tout le monde quitte le vestiaire avant que Fuji ne se décide à partir. Manque de chance, personne ne semblait spécialement pressé, même en ce jour. Ce n'était quand pas possible que personne n'ait une moitié à aller rejoindre, si ?

Et puis… il y avait Kikumaru. Qu'importe l'heure qu'il était, il le voyait toujours en compagnie de Fuji, l'empêchant d'approcher. Il avait compris qu'inconsciemment, ou peut être bien consciemment dans le fond, celui-ci s'accaparait le châtain pour l'empêcher qu'il lui parler. C'était assez mesquin comme comportement. Hikaru avait l'impression d'être une amante esseulée qui regardait de loin l'homme qu'elle aimait en compagnie de sa femme, condamnée à rester à l'écart. En y réfléchissant bien, ça résumait parfaitement la situation actuelle. Le couple formé par Kikumaru et Fuji était connu et ils sortaient tous les deux ensembles depuis assez longtemps pour que cela reste dans les esprits. Alors lui, il était relégué au second rang, aussi blessant que cela puisse être.

Tout en soupirant pour la millième fois de la semaine, il chercha du regard le tensai qu'il trouva bien entendu avec Kikumaru. Il lui souriait, mais bon c'était à relativiser puisqu'il souriait toujours quelques soient les circonstances. Que devait-il faire ? Il voulait vraiment offrir son présent à Fuji, mais avec le brun dans les parages… ça allait sûrement mal tourner. Son regard s'accrocha pensivement aux deux petits paquets qu'il avait déposés dans son casier. L'un était celui de Fuji et l'autre… l'autre il devrait tout simplement le jeter maintenant.

Pourquoi noël tombait-il un samedi ? Pourquoi bucho avait-il imposé un entrainement spécial durant toute la mâtiné et aussi une partie de l'après-midi ? Dire que normalement il pourrait être chez lui à se lamenter sur sa malchance en amour. D'un coup il se sentait un peu mieux en pensant qu'il ne broyait pas du noir seul chez lui. C'était plutôt ceux qui avaient un ou une cher et tendre qui les attendait pour fêter noël comme il se doit qui devait maudire Tezuka. Certains avaient râlés mais c'étaient vite tu face au regard aiguisé de leur capitaine.

Hikaru se saisit du paquet destiné à Fuji et rangea l'autre dans son sac. La mort dans l'âme, il glissa furtivement son présent dans le sac du châtain espérant que celui-ci devine que c'était de sa part et sortit ensuite sans plus se retourner. Dehors il faisait un temps gris. Gris comme la couleur de ses pensées, la couleur de son cœur. Quel triste temps pour une journée comme celle-ci.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer directement. Ryoma avait rendez-vous avec Akutsu et il n'y aurait personne à la maison puisque son parrain et sa femme étaient de sortie et que Nanako était chez son copain. Il avait bien fait d'arranger les choses entre ses deux là. Il avait gagné son pari mais le prix en était un peu trop élevé malheureusement. Passer noël seul alors qu'il était censé avoir deux petit amis, enfin plus qu'un maintenant. Ça ne faisait que deux jours mais lui avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée.

Hikaru secoua la tête pour disperser ces pensées mélancoliques. Il ne lui restait qu'une seul chose à faire pour se changer les idées : du tennis. Il venait à peine de sortir d'un entrainement spartiate mais aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour il devait se vider l'esprit. Puisqu'il n'avait encore trouvé rien de meilleur pour se défouler, il ferait du tennis jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Il avait déjà réglé la machine pour qu'elle envoie les balles ni trop vite ni trop lentement pour les premiers tires. Il n'était venu que quelques fois et n'était de ce fait pas très coutumier de ce type d'équipement. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il régla l'intervalle entre les balles plus strictement et se défoulait de son mieux en enchainant les coups droits et les revers. Ça ne valait pas un vrai match mais c'était mieux que de s'entrainer contre un mur.

S'accordant une pause, son attention fut attirée par la cage voisine de la sienne dont la machine venait de se mettre en route. Les balles en sortaient à grande vitesse et l'homme qui se tenait en face les renvoyait toutes sans exception et avec précision qui plus est. Hikaru ne put qu'observer ce corps longiligne et finement travaillé caractéristique de quelqu'un pratiquant un sport quotidien. Ne le voyant que de profil, il ne pouvait apercevoir qu'une partie de son visage et ses cheveux ébène ondulaient en mèches retombant légèrement sur ses yeux. Son nez était droit et ses lèvres fines étirées dans un sourire un brin troublant. De ce qu'il voyait en plus d'être fort au tennis il était aussi beau. Non, non, à quoi il pensait encore ! Il se sentait seul mais quand même. Mais peut-être voudrait-il bien jouer avec lui ?

Les heures passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par arrêter, il n'avait plus assez de monnaie de toute manière. Il enfila son uniforme et balança son sac sur son épaule. Au moment où il allait ouvrit la porte de la cage, son téléphone sonna. Il le chercha un moment dans les différentes poches de ses vêtements avant de décrocher précipitamment de peur que la messagerie ne se mette en route.

- Fuji-senpai ! S'étonna-t-il en sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

Dans la cage d'à côté, son voisin qui rechargeait la machine releva la tête en entendant ce nom. Ses yeux verts foret s'accrochèrent alors au jeune homme blond. Celui-ci semblait gêné par la conversation avec son interlocuteur, ses doigts serrant convulsivement le grillage de la porte. La conversation ne dura pas très longtemps et le jeune homme raccrocha dans un petit sourire. Il se retourna vers lui et, surpris de le voir le regarder, il rougit encore plus. Il lui adressa un franc sourire avant de sortir et s'éloigner.

- Seigaku hein, dit-il en regardant la silhouette disparaitre, se passant la langue sur la lèvre supérieure.

Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il se mettait en position pour réceptionner la balle. Maintenant il était plus motivé que jamais à s'entrainer.

* * *

Nerveusement Hikaru enfilait son manteau. Il vérifia ses cheveux dans le miroir ce qui provoqua des esclaffements derrière lui. Il se retourna la mine sombre et fusilla les auteurs de ses rires intempestifs et bruyants.

- Oh là, calme, dit Nico en percevant la tension qui émanait du corps du blond.

- Je le serais si je ne vous entendez pas ricaner dès que j'ai le dos tourné !

- Il y a un miroir dans l'entrée si tu veux vérifier une dernière fois ta coiffure, ricana Ryoma dans un sourire en coin.

Hikaru se retourna rageusement et descendit en trombe les escaliers menant au vestibule. Il enfila prestement ses chaussures et se releva tout aussi vite. Il fit face au miroir et ne put s'empêcher de se fixer dedans. Du haut de l'escalier il entendait ses deux amis s'esclaffer achevant de l'énerver.

- J'y vais, cria-t-il presque en ouvrant la porte.

- Fais bonne route, lui répondit Nico entre deux ricanements.

- Ne fixe pas trop ton reflet dans les vitrines des magasins sur la route, conseilla Ryoma.

Seul un claquement de porte leur répondit. Dehors, Hikaru martelait le sol de ses pas rageurs. Il était nerveux et alors ? Dès qu'il croisait un miroir il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y regarder son reflet pour voir si tout était en ordre, et alors ? Alors pourquoi ces deux imbéciles ricanaient-ils dans son dos ? Déjà qu'il était assez étrange voir même anormal de les voir ensembles s'entendant si bien alors que la semaine dernière ils se seraient entretués s'ils avaient eu le malheur de se croiser. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il les avait trouvé ce matin, discutant tranquillement devant leur petit-déjeuner ? Il avait fini par comprendre quand il avait entendu quelques brides de la conversation. Les jeux vidéo. Nico pouvait passer des heures à y jouer et il savait que Ryoma en avait une belle collection dans sa chambre. Ce seul point avait réussi à rompre la glace ? Plutôt étrange, mais bon l'ambiance était nettement meilleur à la maison grâce à ça et Nico ne s'ennuyait pas trop quand il était en cours, il pouvait profiter librement de la console de Ryoma.

Hier soir il avait reçu un coup de fil de Fuji. Ce qui était très surprenant puisqu'il était avec Kikumaru. Mais il avait réussi à l'appeler quand il était parti aux toilettes de ce qu'il avait dit. Ce qui ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait. Il lui avait seulement demandé de passer chez lui du lendemain. C'est donc ce qu'il était en train de faire présentement. Il allait voir pour la première fois la maison de Fuji, c'est-ce qui le rendait nerveux. Ferait-il bonne impression ? Enfin, si sa famille était là. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il lui voulait soudainement.

Il arriva bientôt devant une maison assez grande et loin d'être modeste. La famille Fuji n'avait pas l'air d'être dans le besoin. Hikaru s'apprêtait à sonner quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement le faisant stopper net son geste, les yeux ébahis et le doigt toujours tendu vers la sonnette.

- Je t'ai vu arriver. La fenêtre de ma chambre donne sur l'entrée, dit Fuji dans un sourire amical.

Il lui avait fait une de ses peurs à apparaitre comme ça. Il s'était cru dans un remake de film d'horreur quand la porte d'une maison délabrée s'ouvre seule dans un grincement sinistre. A une seule chose près, il ne s'agissait pas d'une maison délabrée et les gonds n'avaient pas grincés.

- Entre.

- Merci.

Une fois dans le hall et ses chaussures retirées au profit de chaussons d'intérieur, il fut débarrassé de son manteau et son ami le mena dans le salon. On pouvait entendre des sons provenir de la cuisine. Il y avait donc bien quelqu'un d'autre. Hikaru fut prit de légers tremblements du à la nervosité mais se calma bien vite quand il sentit la main de Fuji sur son épaule.

- Assieds-toi, lui proposa-t-il en lui montrant le canapé assez grand pour contenir cinq personnes.

- Syuusuke, dit une voix féminine depuis la cuisine, tu veux que j'apporte du thé et quelque chose à grignoter ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Fuji le rejoignit sur le canapé et quelques instants plus tard, une jeune femme de taille moyenne à la même chevelure que son senpai et très jolie arriva avec un plateau en main contenant trois tasses, une théière et une coupelle remplie de biscuites secs.

- Voici ma sœur. Nee-san je te présente Hikaru Tenjo, un kohai du club de tennis et aussi mon petit ami.

- F… Fuji-senpai ! S'exclama Hikaru en devenant écarlate. Tu… Tu ne devrais pas dire ça…

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

Il lui demandait pourquoi ? C'était pourtant évident. Sa sœur devait être au courant que son petit ami était Kikumaru. Lui était venu se greffer bien après ! Cela ne dérangeait-il pas Fuji de se dévoiler ainsi ? Il mettait en quelque sorte en danger leur histoire déjà bien fragile. De la sueur dégoulina le long de son dos dans l'attente de la réaction de la grande sœur. Celle-ci restait extrêmement calme, un sourire serein étirant ses lèvres carmines.

- Je m'appelle Yumiko. Je suis heureuse d'enfin faire ta connaissance.

- En… Enchanté, murmura Hikaru incertain.

- Syuusuke parle beaucoup de toi, j'avais hâte de te rencontrer. Tu as vraiment bon gout Syuusuke, il est très mignon. Un européen un plus, tu as de la chance !

- Nee-san…

- Oh mais Eiji-kun est très aussi ! D'un certain sens il est mignon lui aussi. Tu as bien choisi Syuusuke, ses deux personnes sont parfaites pour toi. Je vous soutiens. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre des ménages à trois. D'autant plus composé de personnes aussi mignonnes !

La jeune femme continua de parler de tout et de rien tout en sirotant son thé et croquant dans les biscuits. L'atmosphère se détendit progressivement et Hikaru se sentit plus à l'aise, même s'il restait toujours droit comme un piquet.

- Oh c'est vrai, je dois faire les courses pour le diner. Tu reste manger avec nous Hikaru ?

- Euh… si je ne dérange pas.

- Mais non voyons, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle débarrassa les tasses qui étaient vides et emporta la théière et la coupelle dans la cuisine puis elle repassa dans le salon pour prendre son sac et ses clefs de voiture et disparut dans le hall. Quelques secondes plus tars la porte d'entrée claquait.

Hikaru se laissa aller contre les coussins, évacuant son stress. Il avait été tendu tout le temps que la jeune femme avait été là. Elle était très gentille mais son comportement trop amical et ouvert le gênait sensiblement. Et elle parlait trop, un vrai moulin à parole. Il resta un moment dans ce silence appréciatif, savourant enfin, les yeux fermés, le calme de n'être plus qu'avec son senpai.

- Tu m'en veux de lui avoir dit ? Demanda soudainement Fuji en se tournant vers lui.

- Non… enfin, tu es sûr que ça va de lui dire ? Je veux dire tu n'as pas peur de sa réaction ?

- Nous avons l'esprit ouvert dans la famille.

- Et… ça fait longtemps qu'elle le sait ?

- Depuis le début je pense. Nee-san est encore plus observatrice que moi. Elle a une sorte de sixième sens. On ne peut pas lui cacher grand-chose et il en a toujours été ainsi. Alors elle a vite compris.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- De quoi ?

- Des autres. De leur regard. Moi je suis terrorisé à l'idée que l'on découvre que j'aime et sort avec deux personnes. Même si ce n'est plus vraiment le cas à présent, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

Fuji se leva et lui présenta une main.

- Viens. Je vais te faire visiter.

Comme la main restait tendue devant lui, Hikaru s'en saisie pour se relever et elles restèrent collées l'une à l'autre pendant toute la visite. C'était une maison spacieuse, plus encore que celle de Kikumaru qui renfermait tout de même une famille nombreuse. De style occidental elle lui rappelait un peu la maison où il vivait avec son père. C'était un style complètement différent de celui de la maison de son parrain qui était plus traditionnelle et typiquement japonaise, même si le mobilier était occidental dans les pièces fonctionnelles. Ils finirent la visite par la chambre de Syuusuke, son espace intime. Hikaru fut agréable étonner de constater que l'espace était grand et lumineux. Chose qui ne l'étonna pas, la chambre était propre et rangée. Il ne s'attendait de toute manière pas à pénétrer dans un capharnaüm mais c'était quand même un peu trop propre. Il avait peut-être fait le ménage peut avant sa venue ?

En fait cette propreté et cette clarté correspondait tout à fait à Fuji. Dès qu'il était entré il s'y était tout de suite senti bien. Une aura apaisante l'entourait et le protégeait. Exactement ce qu'il ressentait quand il était avec son senpai. En bref la chambre était à l'image même du tensai. Celle de Kikumaru aussi était à son image, divers objets trainait par terre, des piles de cahiers, des livres s'entassaient sur son bureau. On voyait que quelqu'un d'énergique qui passait peu de temps dans sa chambre vivait là.

La fenêtre donnait sur la rue comme le lui avait dit Fuji. Il s'était donc posté là pour guetter son arrivée. Il se l'imaginait très bien appuyé contre le rebord à regarder dans le vague sans aucun but précis. Un air un peu rêveur sur les traits, c'était tout à fait lui, comme on ne savait jamais vraiment à quoi il pensait. Un cactus nain trônait sur la sellette à côté d'une photo. Hikaru se saisit du cadre pour mieux en examiner le visage souriant des deux petits garçons. Il reconnu tout de suite Fuji en version miniature.

- Cette photo remonte à dix ans. Yuuta et moi venions de recevoir nos nouvelles raquettes pour noël.

- Yuuta c'est…

- Mon frère, il a un an de moins que moi.

- Tu es chanceux, tu as donc un frère et une sœur.

Étant enfant unique Hikaru s'était bien souvent senti seul malgré le fait qu'il ait beaucoup d'ami dont Nico, son voisin, qui avait joué le rôle du grand frère toujours présent pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment pareil. Il aurait aimé pouvoir jouer au tennis avec un petit frère ou une petite sœur, pour lui apprendre des techniques et s'amuser.

- Mais il n'est pas au club, constata Hikaru. Je l'aurais reconnu depuis le temps.

- Non, il est en internat à Saint Rudolph. Il a aussi un bon niveau au tennis et progresse bien dans son club. Je suis sûr que tu t'entendrais très bien avec lui. Il a un caractère assez difficile par moment mais il est très mignon.

- J'aimerais bien le rencontrer, répondit Hikaru en reposant la photo.

Fuji avait l'air de beaucoup aimer son frère, même s'il n'était pas sûr que l'adjectif mignon soit approprié pour un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Quoi de plus normal, en plus ils n'avaient pas une grande différence d'âge. Il était un peu jaloux de cette relation qu'il aurait lui aussi bien aimé partager.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Fuji bouger dans son dos et quand il se retourna, son senpai avait la tête dans son sac, farfouillant à l'intérieur. Il se releva ensuite et lui tendit un paquet. Ce papier cadeau, il le reconnaissait. C'était le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert !

- C'est de ta part, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en le lui fourrant dans les mains.

- Oui… mais pourquoi…

- Alors donne-le-moi.

Fuji tendit la main vers lui dans l'attente qu'il lui donne son présent. Pourquoi lui rendait-il son cadeau si c'était pour qu'il le lui remette de nouveau ? Ne comprenant pas grand-chose, Hikaru posa le petit sachet au creux de la main du tensai. Pourquoi tout ce manège si au bout du compte il le reprenait ? Quand il lui avait rendu le paquet, il avait cru qu'il n'en voulait pas. Il s'était soudainement senti mal comme si l'air lui manquait. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait le magnifique sourire du châtain il sentit son pou s'accélérer et son cœur battre follement. Comme une simple expression pouvait lui procurer une telle sensation de félicité.

- Je ne comprends pas. Si tu savais que c'était le mien, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas ouvert ?

- Je voulais que tu me le donnes en main propre. C'est un cadeau pour noël, il devait donc se donner de main en main et pas laissé dans un sac. C'est la règle.

- Je… désolé. C'est-ce que je voulais faire mais Kikumaru-senpai était toujours avec toi… comme il ne veut plus me parler…

- Je l'ais bien vu, dit Fuji en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Avant de continuer, il l'invita à l'y rejoindre.

- J'aurais aimé que tout rentre dans l'ordre et que l'on puisse passer noël ensembles tous les trois. Au lieu de ça tu t'es retrouvé tout seul hier pendant qu'Eiji et moi nous amusions.

Hikaru sentit son corps se comprimer comme s'il était prit dans un étau, C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas passé le meilleur noël qui soit. Il n'avait fait que jouer au tennis pour oublier sa peine et s'occuper les idées.

- Ne Fuji-senpai, est-ce que Kikumaru-senpai va bien ?

- Je pense. Il est plutôt facile de lire ses sentiments.

- Tant mieux.

- Je peux l'ouvrir ? Demanda soudainement le tensai en montrant le paquet.

- Bien sûr… mais… ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, répondit Hikaru en se détournant de lui.

Il avait toujours été très gêné d'offrir des cadeaux, au même titre que d'en recevoir d'ailleurs. Il avait trop peur de voir la réaction du châtain. Avec le peu d'argent qu'il avait en poche ce n'était qu'une babiole. Il ne s'agissait que d'une attache pour portable composée de trois pendentifs, l'un en forme de balle de tennis, l'autre en forme de raquette et le dernier représentait une petite figurine aux formes humaines portant une minuscule raquette. Avec ça il lui avait trouvé un porte-clefs assorti.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Hikaru refusait de se retourner, il sentait son visage chauffer jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ne voulait surtout pas se retourner dans cet état. Cependant son senpai ne le voyait pas cet œil et se pencha pour lui embrasser le cou, le surprenant par ce soudain geste. D'ailleurs son épiderme lui picota sous la caresse fortuite.

- Hikaru.

Le jeune homme relava un peu la tête et le regarda par-dessus son épaule. Aussitôt le tensai en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un simple effleurement et se retira. Hikaru était légèrement sous le choc, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte. Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres du tensai. Son expression était digne d'une pucelle et non pas d'un jeune homme qui avait déjà partagé des dizaines de baisers dont certains bien plus intenses.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…

Ce que ce garçon pouvait être mignon quand il était gêné, se dit Fuji en le voyant se gratter le haut du front de son index, un sourire crispé plaqué aux lèvres. Il s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres et le baiser lui fut cette fois retourné. S'enhardissant, il les fit basculer sur le lit sans pour autant casser l'échange. Dans un bruit feutré leurs deux corps s'écroulèrent sur le matelas.

- Ton cadeau me plait vraiment, lui dit-il en caressant son cou.

Son regard était tellement doux que ça en bouleversa Hikaru. Fuji était vraiment tendre aujourd'hui et pour une fois il ne ressentait aucune tension à se retrouver dans cette position avec lui. Peut-être était-ce le fait de se retrouver autre part qu'au lycée ou dans n'importe quel autre lieu public ? Son sourire aussi était chaleureux et non énigmatique. Bon sang, voilà qu'il retombait encore plus amoureux de lui !

De ses mains, Hikaru agrippa la nuque du châtain et l'embrassa de sa propre initiative. Agréablement surpris Fuji fit pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire pour un échange doux et sensuel. Pour garder un certain équilibre, il s'appuya d'une main sur le matelas, gardant son corps au dessus de celui d'Hikaru sans pour autant l'écraser de son poids. De son autre main il caressait sa joue échaudée et brulante. Une telle passion ressortait de l'échange que quand il fut brisé, il les laissa pantois et haletants. Le tensai se décala et s'écroula à côté du blond l'admirant reprendre son souffle. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

Même s'il ne le laissait pas paraitre Fuji était heureux. Hikaru commençait enfin à prendre des initiatives ce qui signifiait qu'il s'habituait à leur relation. Il était toujours aussi gêné mais avait acquis de l'assurance. Il se saisit de la main du blond qui était posé sur son torse pour la serrer légèrement. A ce contact les prunelles émeraude se découvrirent.

- Dis-moi ce que tu voudrais.

Hikaru lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- En échange du cadeau. Et ne me dit pas que tu ne veux rien, dit-il en voyant qu'il allait répondre tout de suite.

- Bon, alors ton bras.

- Pardon ? Mon bras ? Répéta Fuji ne comprenant visiblement pas.

- Je voudrais juste poser ma tête sur ton bras et dormir un peu en te sachant tout contre moi.

Il s'agissait là d'une requête très simple à exaucer. Hikaru se tourna à demi sur le côté et colla son dos au torse du tensai. Il posa sa tête sur le bras tendu et plaça son autre main sur son torse pour pourvoir entremêler leurs doigts. Son corps se détendit instantanément protégé dans ce cocon de chaleur.

- Je suis tellement fatigué ses derniers jours, murmura-t-il.

Hikaru sentit vaguement le souffle chaud de Fuji sur sa nuque et la douce sensation d'un baiser volage sur sa peau avant de tomber dans le sommeil. Il n'entendit pas les quelques mots d'amour que lui murmura le tensai au creux de l'oreille alors qu'il le couvait abondamment de son regard adorateur, veillant sur son sommeil.

* * *

Voilà voilà.

N'est-elle pas mimi la fin de ce chapitre ?

A la prochaine.


	28. Chapter 28

Hoy hoy !

Alors tout le monde va bien ? Après une semaine de vacances me voilà prête à vous offrir ce nouveau chapitre ! Au menu : la rencontre entre le démon du court et le tensai, ça va faire des étincelles !

Si vous voulez tout savoir, il vous suffit de lire ce qui suit.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 28 : Le démon du court

La salle de classe était déjà bien remplie quand il y pénétra, Ryoma et Horio le suivant de près. Il fut d'ailleurs content que celui-ci aille rejoindre sa place sans plus tarder. Ses jacassements incessants lui donnaient toujours un incroyable mal de tête. Et sa manière de ses vanter sur ses deux ans de tennis et ses connaissances aléatoires dans ce domaine alors qu'il le dépassait largement niveau connaissance et pratique l'ennuyait quelque peu. A part ça Horio était un chouette type plus casse pied que n'importe qui mais tout de même sympathique.

Hikaru lança un regard à son voisin de table qui portait sur ses lèvres un des rictus dont il avait le secret. Ce dernier était de trop bonne humeur depuis deux jours. Il le préférait quand il était un tantinet taciturne plutôt qu'ironique. Depuis dimanche il n'avait cessé de le taquiner le mettant de mauvais poil. Et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer quand il avait remarqué une marque rouge carmine s'étalant sur son cou quand il était revenu de chez Fuji. Nico s'était insurgé sur le fait que ce distributeur de sourire avait souillé la peau d'albâtre de son cou alors que Ryoma s'était mis à ricaner qu'il n'allait pas passer inaperçu au lycée.

Pestant contre les idées saugrenues de Fuji, il avait du cacher la tache avec un pansement dont tout le monde lui demandait sans cesse ce qu'il cachait. Et dire que son senpai ne lui avait rien dit ni même sa sœur durant le diner. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir remarqué. En même temps il n'était pas étonné puisqu'elle avait le même tempérament que son frère. C'était bien lui le plus à plaindre puisqu'il n'avait rien remarqué ni même sentit, jusqu'à ce que ces amis lui en fassent la réflexion. Malgré le fait que le suçon soit caché il avait toujours l'impression qu'on pouvait le voir et paraissait donc encore plus suspect en cachant de sa main l'endroit marqué.

Du reste, certains se doutaient bien de ce qu'il cachait. Se fut d'autant plus facile à deviner que le pansement tomba quand il prit sa douche. Bien entendu, il se demandait tout à coup pourquoi tous le regardaient de cette manière quand il revint dans le vestiaire pour enfiler son uniforme. Machinalement il porta la main à son cou et soupira. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas de pansement de rechange. D'un mouvement circulaire, il regarda la pièce, chacun était reparti à son occupation mails il avait l'impression qu'ils le regardaient du coin de l'œil en ricanant. Il psychotait, il le savait, ce n'était pas comme si tout le monde s'intéressait à lui. Il avait prit cette mauvaise habitude de penser que tout le monde l'observait à cause de ses deux amis.

Ryoma, ce fourbe, avait rigolé dès le lendemain avec Akutsu en lui racontant d'où il tenait cette magnifique marque qui nécessitait un pansement. Soit dit en passant ces deux là s'entendaient à merveille depuis qu'ils s'étaient rabibochés. Ils étaient même plus proches qu'avant. Comme quoi une petite crise pouvait être bénéfique pour souder un couple. Il espérait que la thèse soit universelle. En attendant Akutsu lui faisait moins peur même s'il se préparait toujours pour un hypothétique coup de poing. Mais il avait arrêté de le menacer et ne disait plus rien sur le fait qu'il était souvent avec Ryoma. Il fallait bien qu'il s'y habitue, ils vivaient ensembles, étaient dans la même classe et partageait la même activité au club de tennis.

Hikaru eut le bonheur de voir disparaitre la marque rouge au bout de quelques jours, lui enlevant une épine du pied. Il avait récupéré son cou à la peau blanche. Fuji avait eut entre temps le plaisir de connaitre son point de vue sur son cadeau surprise. Pout toute réponse il avait rit pour ensuite lui avouer suavement qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à l'appel de sa nuque attrayante. Il ne voyait pas en quoi sa nuque pouvait bien être attrayante. Elle était des plus quelconques.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine jour pour jour que noël était passé. Bientôt allait avoir lieu le tournois de classement pour désigner les prochains titulaires. Bien qu'il ne brigue pas spécialement une de ses places, il voulait donner le meilleur de lui-même pour ne pas regretter. Car oui, Tezuka l'avait informé qu'il y participerait à ce tournoi qui devait en plus désigner les titulaires pour les nationales. La dernière chance pour les troisièmes années de participer à ce tournoi important.

Il avait donc décidé de s'entrainer plus durement. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait comme la semaine précédente dans ce club pour enchainer balle sur balle dans sa cage. Avec le froid et qui plus est un week-end, il n'y avait pas foule. Tant mieux il aurait plus de temps pour lui. Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, alors qu'il rechargeait sa machine, la porte de la cage voisine grinça. Le même jeune homme que la dernière fois. Ce brun aux yeux vert qui renvoyait les balles si vite. Quoique lui aussi maintenant rivalisait en terme de vitesse et de précision. En une semaine il avait gagné en vitesse et surtout en puissance ce qui lui manquait jusque là. Ça n'avait pas été simple mais avec une pratique régulière et des poids aux extrémités de ses membres, il s'était amélioré. Il avait bien fait de demander conseil à Inui qui lui avait concocté un programme adapté et équilibré. Il avait même tendance à faire un peu plus que ce qui était convenu. De ce point de vue, il se faisait parfois l'effet d'être comme Kaidoh, un forcené de l'entrainement.

- Oï, ça te dirait d'échanger quelques balles avec moi ? Lui demanda son voisin. Je commence à m'ennuyer à jouer contre ses machines.

- Euh…

- Allez, tu ne m'as pas l'air nul du tout et tu ne perdrais rien à essayer? C'est plus distrayant de cette manière.

- Bon c'est d'accord. Moi aussi je commence à me lasser de ces balles mobiles. C'est vrai que jouer contre quelqu'un sera plus engageant que de jouer contre une machine, répondit Hikaru en rassemblant ses affaires.

Il suivit ensuite le brun qui disait connaitre un court pas loin.

* * *

Fuji Yuuta attendait devant le court de tennis de rue. Son senpai lui avait demandé de l'y attendre pour un certain entrainement spécial dont il doutait de la nécessité. Il commençait à avoir froid au point de sautiller sur place. Deux bras l'encadrèrent soudainement par derrière, le collant contre un torse ferme.

- Yuuta-kun… murmura une voix suave qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre.

Et cette langue qui venait lui titiller l'oreille. Il n'y avait guère que son petit ami pour avoir une telle idée dans un lieu public à la vue de tous, dehors et en plein hiver

- Mais c'est que tu es gelé. Veux-tu que je te réchauffe ?

- Mizuki-san ! S'exclama Yuuta en se retournant dans l'étreinte. C'est toi qui m'as demandé d'attendre devant les courts de rue !

Sans répondre Yuuta se fit capturer la bouche par celle de Mizuki pour un baiser suave dont lui seul avait le secret. Yuuta s'y abandonna en s'agrippant à son manteau.

Mizuki Hajime était un lycéen de Saint Rudolph de troisième année à la chevelure sombre. Il s'agissait du manager du club de tennis qui avait recruté Yuuta l'année précédente. Depuis le début de l'année, il était aussi devenu son petit ami attitré au grand dam de son frère qui ne l'acceptait pas. Il prenait Mizuki pour un joueur narcissique, calculateur et prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Sauf à tricher délibérément. Mais Syuusuke ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir appris à Yuuta des techniques dangereuses pour sa santé physique et l'avait de ce fait écrasé en match officiel. Yuuta savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir et ne lui obéissait plus aussi facilement à part au lit où il lui était totalement soumis. Mais là il s'agissait d'une autre histoire.

- Que fait-on Mizuki-san ?

Le troisième année avait un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Il le savait, Mizuki complotait quelque chose de pas net et ça n'augurait rien de bon pour lui. Alors qu'une fois de plus il allait poser sa bouche sur la sienne le bruit caractéristique de pas s'approchant se fit entendre. Yuuta se dégagea rapidement sous le regard courroucé de son petit ami.

- Il y a quelqu'un Mizuki-san.

En effet, à peine cinq secondes plus tard deux individus pénétrèrent sur le court portant tout deux un sac à raquette à l'épaule.

- Tiens donc, dit Mizuki soudainement intéressé. Kirihara Akaya ici. Nous avons de la chance Yuuta-kun.

- Kirihara Akaya ? Tu veux dire le démon de Rikkaidai ?

- Lui-même. Que vient-il faire sur un court de rue ?

- Qui est l'autre ? S'enquit Yuuta.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est un membre du club de tennis de Seigaku. Tenjo Hikaru, un première année de la même trempe qu'Echizen Ryoma.

Hikaru ? Le Hikaru dont sa sœur lui avait parlé et tant fait l'éloge ? Que faisait le petit ami de son frère avec Kirihara ?

- Tu crois qu'ils vont faire un match Mizuki-san ?

- Évidement. Pourquoi seraient-ils ici autrement ? Réfléchis un peu Yuuta-kun. Par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi Kirihara veut jouer contre ce petit Tenjo. Rapprochons-nous, cela risque d'être intéressant pour nous.

- Mais nous avons été sortis du tournoi régional. A qui cela servirait ?

- La base Yuuta-kun, la base. Les notes et l'observation de l'adversaire sont la base du tennis. Il faut récolter le plus d'informations possibles sur tous les joueurs que nous rencontrons.

Ayant un mauvais pressentiment Yuuta sortit son portable et composa le numéro de son frère. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas laissé son petit ami affronter un adversaire si dangereux. Les rumeurs le concernant étaient préoccupantes.

- Aniki ? Dit-il quand on décrocha à l'autre bout du fil.

« Oh Yuuta ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu appelles. Tu vas bien ? »

- Hum oui. J'ai une question à te poser qui me parait importante. Ton petit copain Tenjo, est-ce qu'il connait Kirihara Akaya ?

« Il ne le connait pas, enfin à ma connaissance. Mais pourquoi me poses-tu cette question maintenant ? »

- Je m'en doutais. Pourtant ils sont tous les deux prêts à disputer un match en ce moment même.

Il y eut un blanc jusqu'à-ce que la voix anormalement tendue de son frère retentissent de nouveaux.

« Où sont-ils ? »

Après lui avoir décrit brièvement et sans même pouvoir finir, Syuusuke raccrocha et instantanément il apparut à ses côtés, le faisant sursauter. Il venait à peine de finir la conversation qu'il était déjà là ?

- J'étais sur le terrain derrière, dit-il pour justifier son arrivée si rapide.

Son frère était vraiment incroyable dans le genre. On le trouvait toujours dans des endroits inattendus et il apparaissait souvent, comme il venait de le faire, sortant de nulle part. Cette fois-ci le hasard faisait bien les choses.

Fuji ne fit aucun cas de Mizuki qui lui parlait d'un quelconque match contre lui son prétendu rival, et s'avança vers les deux joueurs en plein échange de balle. Il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Kirihara lors des quarts de final du tournoi régional et il ne lui avait pas plus. Comme tout le monde il avait eu vent de sa fâcheuse tendance à blesser ces adversaires durant le match. Il ne pouvait donc pas laisser Hikaru l'affronter dans ses conditions, c'était trop dangereux. S'approchant jusqu'au bord du terrain derrière le blond, Kirihara ne put que le remarquer. D'ailleurs il fit en sorte que la balle se dirige vers lui. D'un geste expert, la tensai la rattrapa et avec un regard réprobateur il s'avança jusqu'au filet.

- Fuji-senpai ?

Hikaru était étonné et c'était peu dire. Pour une surprise. Que faisait son senpai ici ? Il connaissait donc son adversaire puisqu'il s'avançait vers lui et s'était planté devant lui de l'autre côté du filet. Il suivit avec intérêt l'échange entre les deux jeunes hommes. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé à demander son nom à son adversaire ni même à se présenter lui-même. Mince, il avait été malpoli sur ce coup.

- Fuji Syuusuke. Tu aurais du me dire que tu étais dans le coin, je t'aurais proposé un match. Mais bon, ton petit kohai est pas mal doué, pour le moment.

- Tu savais donc qu'Hikaru était de Seigaku. Ce n'était pas un hasard. Que cherches-tu à faire Kirihara ?

- Hou quel regard meurtrier ! Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu. Et… bien sûr c'est un avant-gout. Profite un peu du spectacle, tensai. Je vais laminer ton petit kohai.

- Il est plus fort que tu ne semble le penser. Mais le match est terminé, dit-il en se retournant.

Comme il le pensait cette rencontre entre Hikaru et Kirihara était belle et bien un avertissement pour lui. Cela n'avait rien d'un hasard, il le provoquait délibérément. Une question restait cependant en suspend : comment Kirihara connaissait-il Hikaru ? Il ne pouvait pas être au courant de leur relation, puisqu'ils étaient restés relativement discrets. D'une manière un d'une autre, il devait avoir deviné qu'il tenait à Hikaru et c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait choisi entre tous les membres du club. Il voulait le faire enrager et il n'en était pas loin. Il ressentait une certaine colère monter en lui. Pas une colère contre Hikaru qui n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire mais une colère contre Kirihara qui ne se gênait pas pour le provoquer et aussi une colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir assez surveillé son petit ami. Arrivé à hauteur d'Hikaru, il l'examina et constata qu'il n'avait aucune blessure apparente. Il lui saisit le poigné et l'emmena derrière lui.

- Mais, qu'y a-t-il Fuji-senpai ?

- Ton match est terminé.

- On en était qu'au premier jeu !

Fuji ne répondit pas se contentant de l'emmener vers les deux autres personnes qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquées. Un châtain dont les traits lui rappelaient son senpai et qu'il reconnu comme étant son petit frère, et un brun à l'air fourbe et au sourire intrigant.

- Je te conseillerai de ne plus t'approcher de trop près de lui.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le blond.

- Tu ne connais pas Kirihara Akaya ! S'exclama Yuuta éberlué.

Hikaru en resta sans voix. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait Kirihara Akaya mais il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il savait que certains de ses senpai avaient eu le loisir de le rencontrer mais lui ne l'avait même jamais vu jouer. Tout ce qu'il savait à son propos c'est ce que la rumeur en disait, c'est-à-dire qu'il était un véritable démon qui se complaisait à faire souffrir ses adversaires. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais subit aucune défaites jusqu'ici.

Hikaru se retourna stupéfait. Alors voilà à quoi ressemblait ce démon. Et il avait joué un jeu avec lui. Le jeune homme fixait son regard vert sur Fuji et un sourire inquiétant et quelque peu dément ourlait ses lèvres. Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, Kirihara dégageait une aura bestiale anormale. Le simple fait de le voir passer sa langue sur ses lèvres à la manière d'un fauve affamé se pourléchant les babines le fit frissonner. Quand il capta son regard il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se retourner et partir d'un pas lent.

- Il ne t'a rien fait ? Demanda Fuji un œil critique posé sur lui.

- Non. Il a été très gentil au contraire. On venait à peine de commencer quelques échanges quand tu es arrivé.

- Tu as eu de la chance, on peut le dire. Au fait, je suis Fuji Yuuta, le petit frère de Syuusuke.

- Enchanté. Moi c'est Tenjo Hikaru.

- Pour ma part je suis Mi…

- Nous y allons Hikaru. Je te raccompagne chez toi.

Hikaru regarda, surpris, son senpai qui venait de couper la parole à ce garçon. Ce dernier avait l'air de faire des efforts surhumains pour contrôler sa colère.

- C'est que…

- Attendez ! S'écria Mizuki. Que diriez-vous de faire un match en double ?

- Mais Mizuki-san…

- Hikaru, rentrons.

Ça alors, il l'avait royalement ignoré. C'était une attitude bien étrange de sa part alors qu'il était toujours si gentil avec tout le monde. Il avait du se passer quelque chose entre ses deux là.

- C'est que… j'aimerai bien resté un peu plus longtemps pour m'entrainer, dit timidement Hikaru. On ne m'attend pas avant la soirée à la maison.

- Tout s'arrange alors !

- Très bien, dit Fuji dans un sourire. Yuuta, donne le meilleur de toi contre Hikaru. J'arbitrerai votre match.

- Aniki, on ne fait pas un double ?

- De quoi perles-tu. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer. Alors, tu affrontes Hikaru.

A cet instant Fuji avait quelque chose de flippant. Il ne faisait rien pour parler à Mizuki et l'ignorait. C'est comme s'il n'y avait que Yuuta et lui autour de lui. Sans se poser plus de question Hikaru se mit en position. Il était là pour s'entrainer et pas pour attraper un mal de tête. Ce match allait lui être bénéfique. Et jouer contre un gaucher avait quelque chose d'unique, pas vraiment novateur puisqu'il jouait régulièrement contre Ryoma, mais c'était une expérience non négligeable. Ce fut un réel plaisir de jouer contre Yuuta qui avait des coups intéressants et plutôt puissants.

La finale du tournoi était commencée depuis un bon moment et l'adversair

* * *

e de Seigaku n'était autre que Rikkaidai. La demi-finale avait été une véritable humiliation pour Fudomine dont le capitaine avait été blessé à la cheville par Kirihara. Pour le moment Seigaku était en difficulté en ayant remporté qu'un seul match sur les trois précédents. La rencontre qui allait débuter serait donc le point crucial. Si Fuji perdait se serait la fin. Comme il le savait son adversaire était Kirihara et ce dernier jubilait tellement que son corps était parcouru de soubresauts. Hikaru devait bien avouer qu'il avait peur pour son petit ami. Il avait vu sur vidéo de quoi était capable Kirihara et il tenait à la perfection son rôle de démon du court.

Le match commença et dès le début, les coups étaient intenses. Kirihara ne frappait que des balles difficiles à rattraper mais Fuji tenait le rythme. Jusqu'à-ce que l'une d'elles ne vienne droit s'écraser sur son genou tendu. Hikaru vit horrifié son senpai s'écrouler. A côté de lui, les autres criaient et Kikumaru était choqué. Il voyait bien que comme lui, il se retenait d'aller sur le court pour l'aider.

Fuji se releva comme il le put et reprit le match se fichant pas mal des balles qui venaient le toucher aux bras, aux poignés, au torse. Même celles venant lui frôler la tête, y laissant des marques rouges. Il tenait face à Kirihara et on voyait bien que la colère montait en lui. Une balle était même venue s'écraser contre le grillage là où se tenait Tachibana, le faisant tomber de peur. A partir de là, on pouvait clairement ressentir sa colère. La mâchoire crispée, il envoyait des coups plus puissants et agressifs. Ces coups n'étaient cependant pas encore suffisants pour reprendre l'avantage.

Voulant complètement écraser le tensai, Kirihara cherchait le moyen de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Celui qui était connu pour être d'un sang froid à toute épreuve, il voulait avoir le plaisir de voir son visage se tordre de douleur et de haine. En jetant un coup d'œil aux gradins, il trouva le moyen qui réveillerait à n'en pas douter la combativité du tensai. Riant démentiellement, ses yeux se colorant de rouge, il se mit en position pour servir. La balle frappa durement le sol avant de retomber dans un angle bizarre que Fuji n'arriva pas à rattraper. Elle fit une courbe inattendue et se dirigea droit vers les gradins à grande vitesse, là où se trouvait le reste de l'équipe et se concentrant sur une personne en particulier.

Hikaru voyait bien la balle arriver droit sur lui mais ses pieds refusaient de bouger, la stupéfaction lui figeait les membres. Elle lui aurait frappé la tête si on ne l'avait pas tiré par le bras. Au lieu de sa tête, la balle s'écrasa douloureusement contre son épaule. Son crie fut étouffé par le torse contre lequel on le maintenait appuyé. Cette odeur, il la reconnu tout de suite, c'était celle de Kikumaru. Il l'avait donc attiré dans ses bras ? L'oreille posé sur sa poitrine il pouvait sentir son cœur cogner fortement dans sa cage thoracique. Un grondement sourd s'élevait de sa gorge comme un animal sur ses gardes. La main du brun gardait sa tête appuyée contre son torse à lui en faire mal. Mais Hikaru ne se débattait pas, trop heureux de retrouver la chaleur de ses bras.

- Désolé, désolé, lança Akaya en direction des gradins. Je ne m'attendais pas à un si grand angle de retour.

Kikumaru qui protégeait Hikaru de son corps et donc de dos au court, tourna la tête vers le jeune homme par-dessus son épaule. S'il n'y était pas habitué Kirihara aurait frissonné face au regard meurtrier qu'il lui envoyait. De son côté, Fuji lui aussi frissonnait mais pas de peur. Une colère froide était montée en lui aussi sûrement qu'un volcan s'éveille. Son regard s'était glacé, jetant un froid sidéral sur le terrain.

- Je pensais que si j'endurais, tu allais finir pas arrêter, dit-il calmement mais la menace transparaissait clairement. Non seulement tu continus, mais en plus tu blesses intentionnellement des spectateurs. Tout cela t'amuse ?

- Évidement ! Alors que vas-tu faire ?

- Tu vas ressentir la même peur que tu infliges à tes adversaires.

A partir de ce moment le jeu de Fuji changea. C'était maintenant lui qui attaquait les points faibles de son adversaire, n'hésitant pas à envoyer les balles au plus près de lui sans jamais le toucher. Les coups étaient vifs et précis, déstabilisant Kirihara. Ce dernier commençait à paniquer. Fuji copiait à la perfection son jeu. Il perdit même tout ses moyens quand une balle vint le toucher. Le châtain s'amusait aussi à le blesser ? Il s'agissait de sa vengeance ? Cette balle avait bien sûr été accidentelle car le démon avait bougé au dernier moment, mais celui-ci le prit comme un acte volontaire. Il voyait maintenant le tensai comme un monstre lui mettant une pression exemplaire. La balle qui marqua la victoire le fit tomber à genoux, choqué. Il avait perdu.

- Une raquette et une balle ne sont pas faites pour blesser, dit froidement Fuji en le dominant de toute sa hauteur avant de lui tourner le dos, le laissant à terre tout tremblant.

* * *

Et voilà, ça vous a plu ?

A la prochaine !


	29. Chapter 29

Salut tout le monde !

Je sais, je me suis faite désirée. Désolée ! Mais j'ai un boulot monstre ses derniers temps et j'entre dans la mauvaise période du semestre où j'enchaine les interros. Ce que ne n'aime pas le mois d'avril ! Même si c'est le mois de mois de mon anniversaire ^-^, c'est juste que les exams arrivent à grands pas !

Bon j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes petits problèmes. Il fait beau et il fait chaud, le temps idéal pour sortir un nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 29 : Objectif : le battre.

Avant même de se faire examiner Fuji s'enquit de l'état d'Hikaru. Celui-ci venait à peine d'être libéré de l'étreinte protectrice de Kikumaru. Une fois le match fini, dont il n'avait d'ailleurs pu voir que des brides, le brun l'avait lâché et s'était éloigner après avoir brièvement croisé son regard. Les joues rouges, Hikaru avait la tête dans les nuages. Alors qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, Kikumaru s'était précipité pour le protéger.

- Hikaru !

On le secouait par les épaules. Face à lui Fuji le regardait inquiet. Son front était plissé et ses yeux le fixaient, l'air soucieux.

- Ah… ça va Fuji-senpai ? S'enquit-il précipitamment, sorti de sa rêverie.

- C'est ce que je te demandais.

- Hein ? Ah oui, c'est un peu douloureux. Mais le plus important c'est toi. Tu as reçu tellement de balles !

- Laisse-moi regarder, dit Oishi en faisant s'asseoir le tensai.

- Ausculte Hikaru avant.

- Ryuzaki-sensei s'en occupe.

En effet leur entraineur venait de faire retirer son tee-shirt au blond qui frissonna au contact de l'air froid. Elle regarda son épaule, la palpa. Quelques grimaces plus tard et Hikaru était rassuré. Rien d'alarmant. Il aurait juste un bel hématome. Fuji ne se détendit complètement qu'en entendant le verdict. Apparemment lui non plus n'avait rien de sérieux au genou, les ligaments ne semblaient pas touchés. Mais il devait quand même se faire examiner par un médecin par prudence. Pour les coups sur les autres parties de son corps, notamment au poignet et au torse, ils ne laisseraient que des bleus.

S'étant déplacé à côté de Fuji, Kikumaru soupira de soulagement en entendant le verdict pour chacun d'eux. Quelle peur il avait ressentie en voyant Fuji tomber sous les coups puissants. Il avait aussi fallut que ce monstre s'en prenne à Hikaru. Son petit Ka-chan… Il l'aurait étripé ce Kirihara ! En plus il l'avait visé à la tête ! Il était fou celui-là ! Ça aurait pu mal finir. Dieu sait ce qu'il aurait fait si ça avait été le cas. Son corps avait réagi avant sa tête quand il avait compris qu'il visait Hikaru et il l'avait tiré à lui, malheureusement pas assez rapidement. En définitive le blond n'écopait que de bleus tout comme Fuji.

Subtilement, Kikumaru lança un regard vers le blond qui, lui, regardait le châtain soulagé et rassuré. Ces deux-là s'étaient relativement rapprochés ses dernières semaines, lui faisant mal au cœur. Tout à coup les émeraudes s'accrochèrent sur lui le surprenant par l'intensité de la flamme qui y brillait. Il ne voulait pas détourner le regard. L'aurait-il pu de toute manière ? Il était tellement soulagé. Il avait pu le prendre dans ses bras. Son petit corps était toujours aussi chaud contre son torse. Qu'est-ce que cette sensation lui manquait.

Après la rencontre, ils étaient tous rentrés au club. De là chacun devait rentrer chez lui par ses propres moyens. Hikaru allait prendre la route quand il vit Fuji pénétrer dans l'enceinte du lycée alors que tout le monde avait tourné le dos. Curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête, il s'excusa auprès de Ryoma et couru après son senpai. Celui-ci avait rapidement pris le chemin des courts. Ou plutôt non, il tourna pour aller vers les vestiaires. Bizarre, il devrait rentrer chez lui et ne plus bouger pour soulager ses coups. Que pouvait-il bien avoir à faire dans les vestiaires un dimanche après-midi ?

Alors que la porte claquait Hikaru se trouva à devoir faire un choix. Rester ou partir ? La curiosité était vraiment un vilain défaut, il le savait, mais il était intrigué par ce que pouvait bien faire son petit ami, seul, dans les vestiaires. Il hésita un long moment, se tournant une fois pour faire demi-tour puis la seconde d'après il se retournait de nouveau face à la porte, telle une véritable girouette. Au final un quart d'heure avait passé avant qu'il ne finisse par succomber à la curiosité et n'entre. Personne. Pourtant Fuji n'était pas sorti. Il l'aurait surpris puisqu'il n'y avait pour seul accès que la porte devant laquelle il était resté planté. Le bruit de l'eau coulant lui fit penser à la pièce attenante. Les douches. Bien sûr, il y avait cette possibilité. Mais… allait-il oser ? Il n'avait pas l'âme d'un voyeur mais en même temps, c'était très tentant. Et puis advienne que pourra ! Se dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau.

Il était bien là, lui faisant dos. Nu. Très vite le rouge lui monta aux joues. Son corps était sculpté en toute finesse mais Hikaru savait que ce n'était que du muscle. Sans ses vêtements il paraissait plutôt frêle. Sa peau était blanche presque nacrée sous l'eau dégoulinant le long de son corps. Les épaules détendue, il laissait le liquide chaud lui délier les muscles. Hikaru suivit du regard le tracé des gouttelettes sur son dos, passant au creux des reins, puis glissant entre les fesses rondes. Plus il descendait son regard sur ce corps, plus il avait chaud. L'atmosphère était irrespirable dans cette pièce. Arrivé aux chevilles, il remonta pour croiser le regard bleu du tensai. Il tressaillit de peur et de honte de s'être fait prendre à le reluquer.

Plus il pensait au fait qu'il n'aurait pas du pénétrer dans les douches, plus sa respiration devenait laborieuse et son teint gagnait en couleur. Contre toute attente Fuji lui souriait, amusé de sa réaction sans doute. Ce dernier avait sentit depuis le départ un regard brulant posé sur lui. Sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait puisqu'il l'avait entrevu le suivre, il l'avait laissé savourer quelques minutes la vue de son corps nu. Et voilà le résultat, un Hikaru frétillant et rougissant. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu survivre jusqu'ici en étant si innocent. Enfin pas tant que ça si on considérait la lueur de convoitise qui brillait dans son regard.

- Je… je… c'est enfin…, bégaya-t-il nerveusement.

- Je t'écoute.

Il voulait le faire mariner, le voir si gêné était tellement mignon. Ainsi il se retourna complètement lui exposant sa nudité. Sa réaction était tout à fait charmante, on aurait dit qu'il allait faire une crise d'apoplexie le pauvre. Il respirait difficilement et son visage avait atteint une teinte encore insoupçonné de rouge.

Oh mon dieu ! Il était… Fuji était face à lui dans toute sa splendeur et toute sa… grosseur ! Kikumaru lui avait une fois vaguement parlé de ses attributs avantageux mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Le regard d'Hikaru n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'entrejambe découvert. C'était dire les mensurations de la bête !

- Heu je… pense que… je vais te laisser finir, hein.

Avec difficulté, Hikaru détacha son regard de là où il était pour venir fixer son regard bleu. Ce qui fut passablement une mauvaise idée. Il ne pouvait plus s'en extirpé tellement il s'en dégageait une fièvre intense. Se faisant force, il réussi à faire un pas en arrière mais son senpai fit lui aussi simultanément et avec maladresse, à cause de sa jambe sans doute, un pas en avant. Il devait avoir mal vu sa grimace.

- Ne Hikaru, tu veux prendre une douche avec moi ?

La voix de Fuji s'était faite plus grave et ses yeux le fixaient intensément. Pour une proposition indécente… Et si quelqu'un entrait et les surprenaient, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien penser ? Bien sûr qu'il n'en était pas question ! Du moins c'est-ce qu'il aurait dit d'ordinaire. Alors pourquoi ses mains commençaient-elles à ôter sa veste ? Et elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, elles continuèrent ! Son corps le trahissait comme le lâche qu'il était ! La seule solution c'est qu'il était ensorcelé par les yeux mystérieux de son senpai. C'est ça, il était complètement charmé.

Hikaru procéda donc à son effeuillage sous le regard appréciatif de l'ainé qui en profitait tout son saoul. Le blond se retrouva vite nu, se cachant pudiquement les parties. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de se déshabiller comme ça devant lui. Fuji claudiqua sur le sol mouillé jusqu'à lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le contact de la peau chaude trempée contre la sienne le fit trembler. Tendus au début, ses muscles se relâchèrent sous le passage des mains du châtain dans son dos. Le première année sursauta quand la main du tensai se referma sur les siennes collées sur son sexe. Les agrippant, il le tira derrière lui sous le jet d'eau chaude. Quand il relava son regard vers Fuji celui-ci avait le visage crispé ce qui lui fit penser qu'il devait encore bien souffrir. Le médecin qui l'avait ausculté avait dit qu'il devait reposer sa jambe pendant quelques jours.

Il s'abaissa donc, se mettant à croupi devant lui. Il évita soigneusement de fixer son regard sur le sexe et se concentra sur le genou qui acquérait petit à petit une couleur violacée presque noire. Délicatement, il y apposa ses lèvres sentant tressauter sous elles les muscles tendus. Hikaru déposa ainsi quelques petits baisers sur la chair colorée jusqu'à que visiblement Fuji n'en puisse plus et le force à se relever d'une pression sur les bras.

- Excuse-moi. Je t'ai fait mal ? Demanda-t-il en le fixant curieusement.

Le châtain secoua négativement la tête et plaqua brusquement sa bouche contre la sienne. Sa langue s'insinua entre ses lèvres entrouvertes pour un baiser empressé et ravageur. On aurait dit qu'il avait un besoin irréfragable de ce contact. Ça se ressentait tellement qu'Hikaru du s'accouder au mur pour ne pas succomber à la pression de son corps sur le sien.

- Tu vas me tuer, murmura-t-il en collant leur deux fronts. En faisant des choses aussi mignonnes…

- C'était un baiser guérisseur, dit le blond en insinuant ses mains entre leur deux corps pour palper la peau humide.

- Un baiser aguicheur tu veux dire.

Pour prouver ses dires, Fuji s'accapara d'une de ses mains, la faisant glisser sur son propre corps, de son torse à son ventre plat puis finalement sur son sexe qui avait vraiment pris de la vigueur. D'un regard Hikaru put constater qu'en effets ce baiser avait eu des conséquences inattendues. Il était déjà imposant dans cet état, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait donner en pleine action ?

Alors qu'Hikaru admirait avec appréhension et admiration la formidable tuyauterie de son compagnon, se disant que comparé à lui il avait encore beaucoup à grandir, celui-ci posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Relevant la tête et la penchant légèrement de côté pour lui offrir un meilleur accès, il laissa les gouttelettes d'eau lui marteler agréablement le visage. Sa peau était malmenée par les assauts de la langue et parfois des dents du tensai.

Le blond s'adossa plus confortablement au mur et, fermant les yeux, profita de la caresse buccale qui maintenant glissait sur son torse. L'un de ses tétons fut pincé avant que la langue ne vienne le consoler. Sans trop y penser ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux châtain pour enrouler quelques mèches entre ses doigts et jouer avec.

Des gémissements appréciatifs surgirent de sa bouche et il s'accrocha plus étroitement à la chevelure à lui en faire mal mais Fuji ne dit rien. Il appréciait la caresse à tel point que son envie s'était éveillée et il aspirait à ce qu'elle soit vite assouvie. Dans la passion il exerça une pression sur les épaules de Fuji qui comprit le message et accéda à sa demande muette. Il se fit un devoir d'attiser un peu plus le désir de son partenaire.

Ne touchant pas à la hampe dressée, il commença par embrasser les bourses et les sucer aspirant la peau fine et fragile. Il traça une ligne de feu partant de là pour remonter tout le long de la colonne de chair de sa langue. Arrivé au sommet il titilla la fente appréciant les bruits divers et variés du blond. Bruits qui allèrent croissant quand il engloba le sexe dans sa bouche. Il imprima un lent mouvement de pompe dans le but d'attiser un peu plus le feu qui brulait en lui. Ce qui ne fut pas bien long, la verge durcissait à vue d'œil. Son propre désir augmenta aussi au gré de l'excitation du blond.

Hikaru appréciait la caresse buccale sur sa peau échaudée mais cela cessa tout à coup laissant un sentiment d'inachevé. Il ouvrit les yeux, prêt à faire savoir son mécontentement mais ne put prononcer un seul mot, Fuji venait de capturer sa bouche autoritairement. Ce dernier colla son bassin au sien faisant s'entrechoquer leurs virilités. Son gémissement fut étouffé dans la gorge de son partenaire. Une sensation électrisante les parcouraient tout deux à chaque fois que leur sexes se touchaient.

Des râles rauques accueillirent les lèvres du tensai dans son cou ainsi que les ondulations incessantes de leurs bassins. D'une poussée au creux de ses reins le tensai l'incita à se rapprocher encore plus. Ce qu'il fit, avide de nouveaux contacts tellement plaisants. Les mains de Fuji glissaient sur son corps comme le faisaient les fines gouttelettes d'eau, formant des arabesques jusqu'à ces fesses. Il pressa par à-coups les deux globes de chair finement arrondies. Hikaru s'abandonna complètement à la caresse ne cessant de gémir. Un doigt s'insinua entre ses fesses dans la fente de son intimité, le faisant se raidir entre les bras du tensai. Face à cette réaction Fuji regarda son petit ami et découvrit ses grands yeux craintifs. Plus aucune passion ni aucun désir n'y transparaissait.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Non… pas là… je… pas là !

Un sanglot traversa sa voix alors que d'un mouvement protecteur il croisait les bras autour de son torse, collant aussi son dos au mur. Son regard le fuyait, visiblement mal à l'aise. C'est là qu'enfin il comprit. Mon dieu, dans la passion de l'acte il avait complètement oublié ! Comment avait-il pu… Hikaru n'était pas prêt à aller aussi loin. Pas après sa dernière expérience en la matière, choquante et non consentante ! Quel idiot il faisait en ayant complètement oublié ce fait ! Maintenant le blond était tout tremblant devant lui, osant à peine le regarder.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il en saisissant son visage entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas mon intension. Pardonne-moi.

Fuji posa ses lèvres sur une paupière clause puis sur l'autre d'où le liquide salé ne tarda pas à s'écouler se mêlant à l'eau de la douche. Il effleura ensuite les lèvres tremblantes sans plus approfondir la caresse. A se contact le jeune sembla se détendre et vint se nicher dans ses bras. Le tensai l'y accueillit en refermant ses bras dans son dos qu'il caressa doucement d'un mouvement réconfortant. Même en ayant Hikaru ainsi entre ses bras sanglotant silencieusement, il arrivait encore à être excité. Il était cependant prêt à abandonner toute idée d'aller plus loin. Et il allait s'y tenir, si ce n'est cette étrange grosseur qu'il sentait toujours contre sa jambe droite. Malgré le fait qu'il l'ait complètement choqué, Hikaru était toujours dur. Le moyen le plus simple serait d'y aller avec la main ou la bouche, beaucoup plus agréable au demeurant, mais une idée lui vint subitement en tête qui serait aussi agréable pour lui que pour le blond.

- Hikaru, retourne-toi.

Il sentit le jeune homme se tendre puis s'extirper de son étreinte, l'air surpris et choqué. La peur revenait à grand galop sur ses traits.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Je ne vais pas le faire. Fais-moi confiance et retourne-toi. Serre les jambes aussi. Je vais nous soulager tous les deux.

Incertain quant à ce que voulait faire Fuji, Hikaru sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de finalement s'exécuter. Pour le détendre le châtain parcouru de ses mains ses épaules et ses bras dans de douces caresses. Il remonta ensuite aux omoplates qu'il vint embrasser. Il descendit le long de son dos parsemant la peau de multiples baisers volages. Les mains calées sur le torses humide du blond Fuji ne put résister à l'envie de collé sa peau contre ce dos fin et ferme à la fois. Un téton puis le deuxième vinrent se faire pincés puis dorlotés avant que les doigts agiles ne glissent sur les côtes puis sur le bas ventre. Descendant plus bas, elles s'agrippèrent aux jambes pour venir les coller plus étroitement l'une contre l'autre.

Murmurant quelques mots qu'Hikaru ne comprit pas, il s'insinua entre elles dans un soupir d'aise. Hikaru sentait, surpris, la grosseur de son senpai frotter ses bourses au grès du coulissement qu'il imprimait. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus irrégulier contre son oreille. Lui-même éprouvait un plaisir grandissant en sentant le sexe gorgé de plaisir se frotter ainsi si fortement contre son entrejambe. Il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de comparable. C'était dur, chaud et tellement agréable que toute peur l'avait quitté. L'acte sexuel sans pénétration était bien meilleur que ce qu'il avait connu auparavant. Terrassé par l'excitation, Hikaru du s'appuyer au mur alors que Fuji accélérait la cadence de ses va et viens entre ses cuisses.

Le tensai savait qu'Hikaru apprécierait la caresse et cet acte était aussi très agréable pour lui. Le frottement cadencé de sa verge contre les bourses pleines lui procurait un plaisir équivalant à une pénétration. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la même sensation mais les cuisses du blond certes fines n'en étaient pas moins fermes et il en sentait les muscles rouler contre lui. Sentant qu'il n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps, il saisit la hampe dressé douloureusement et échaudée d'Hikaru et la masturba en cadence de ses mouvements de hanche. Celui-ci hoqueta en sentant la main humide sur lui puis gémit de plus bel.

L'eau qui coulait sur eux paraissait maintenant froide comparé à la chaleur brulante qui émanait de leur deux corps emmêlés. Accélérant la cadence à un rythme saccadé Fuji ne tarda pas à jouir suivit de près par son kohai qui macula le mur face à lui. Ils restèrent un moment dans la même position reprenant une respiration régulière et profitant de la douce mélodie du clapotis de l'eau sur le sol carrelé. Le troisième année fut le premier à s'éloigner, offrant son visage au jet d'eau dans le but d'en ôter la fine pellicule de sueur qui s'y était installée. Hikaru vint se coller à lui, posant la tête sur son épaule et l'entourant de ses bras.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Demanda Fuji en passant ses doigts dans les mèches mouillées.

- Pas du tout. C'était très agréable.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

Un silence agréable prit place entre eux seulement perturbé par le bruit le la douche. Hikaru appréciait la douceur et la chaleur de la peau de son senpai pendant que celui-ci caresser son dos dans de petits cercles.

- Ne, Fuji-senpai.

- Nani ?

- Tu n'as pas eut peur en affrontant Kirihara Akaya ?

- Pas pour moi. S'il n'avait fait qu'envoyer des balles sur moi et me blesser je n'aurais pas eu à utiliser les grands moyens et l'humilier de la sorte.

Fuji éloigna Hikaru de lui pour mieux le regarder. Ses doigts caressèrent délicatement la marque rouge violette qui apparaissait sur son épaule.

- Mais il s'en est prit à toi et il aurait pu te blesser gravement. Et ça c'est impardonnable.

- Heureusement que Kikumaru-senpai m'a tiré à lui, autrement c'est à la tête que j'aurai cet hématome.

- Oui heureusement.

Si cette balle l'avait réellement touchée à la tête les conséquences auraient pu être pire que quelques bleus et qui sait ce que lui aurait fait. Il aurait probablement démoli Kirihara, voire même purement et simplement atomisé.

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, Hikaru passa ses bras autour de la nuque du châtain et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un léger baiser.

- Je t'aime Fuji-senpai, dit-il tout contre sa bouche.

Pour toute réponse le tensai approfondit l'échange ne le laissant reprendre son souffle qu'une fois totalement satisfait.

- Que dirais-tu que je te savonne le dos ? Demanda-t-il en saisissant la bouteille de gel douche. Il serait temps de faire ce qui est sensé être fait sous une douche.

* * *

Hikaru étouffa un bâillement alors qu'il se rendait sur le cours. Il n'était pourtant pas fatigué. Peut-être était-ce l'ennui ? Il s'était habitué à la présence de Nico et celui-ci était rentré en France voila deux jours. Il avait retrouvé le calme de sa vie d'avant, si tant est qu'on puisse la qualifier de calme. Mais plus d'élément perturbateur qui l'empêchait de dormir correctement à cause des divers coups de pied et coups de poings que le roux lui envoyait. On se serait parfois cru au milieu d'un ring en plein match entre deux boxeurs. Il n'avait pas la souvenance que Nico bougeait autant pendant son sommeil. Enfin passons.

Hikaru s'arrêta donc devant le panneau d'affichage qui avait été installé à l'entrée. Aujourd'hui commençait le tournoi de classement. Chacun était donc curieux de savoir ce que donneraient les poules. Comme on le lui avait dit Ryoma et lui serait les seuls première année à y participer puisque ce tournois n'était accessible qu'à partir de la deuxième année. Ryoma était dans le groupe A tandis que lui serait dans le groupe D. donc pas d'affrontement entre eux deux. Parcourant le tableau Hikaru vit avec une certaine tension que Kikumaru était dans le même groupe que lui. Il allait donc devoir l'affronter à un moment ou à un autre. Ça serait certainement difficile… Une idée lui vint en tête qui pourrait bien l'aider à mettre un terme à ses problèmes. S'il y avait une chance pour que son plan fonctionne, il fallait la saisir au vol.

- J'espère que nous ferons un beau match, entendit-il derrière lui.

Hikaru fit volte face, surpris de découvrir Inui planté derrière lui. Celui-ci remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de pénétrer dans le court le plus proche. Il pouvait parfois être flippant, se dit Hikaru en se retournant vers le panneau d'affichage.

- Ah je vois, soupira-t-il en constatant qu'Inui était aussi dans le groupe D

Il avait enchainé les victoires pour le premier jour. La plupart des deuxième années n'étaient pas de taille contre lui. Il avait suivit l'entrainement des titulaires ce qui ne ravissait pas vraiment quelques uns d'entre eux. Jaloux, ils lui avaient causés quelques soucis qui avaient connus une recrudescence ces derniers jours. Enfin des soucis, disons plutôt des railleries. Le seul qui lui avait posé une petite difficulté avait été Arai qui s'était pas mal amélioré. Cela n'avait cependant pas empêché Hikaru de le battre à plates coutures provoquant un des habituels accès de colère chez le jeune homme.

Le second jour était le plus important pour le blond. Il enchainait du matin son match contre Kikumaru et l'après midi c'était celui contre Inui. Dure journée en perspective. Il s'étirait consciencieusement quand le premier concerné arriva. Il avait l'air assez nerveux alors que pour n'importe quel match il était toujours énergique et plutôt détendu. C'était néanmoins le moment pour lui de prendre son courage à deux mains, de dompter sa timidité pour arranger ses problèmes. Cette situation de malaise avait plus qu'assez durée. Une idée avait germée dans sa tête, un peu folle, mais elle permettrait que son senpai et lui discutent. Déjà une bonne chose, il ne fuyait pas devant lui comme il le faisait continuellement ces derniers temps. Plutôt que de l'ignorer, il le regardait avancer à sa rencontre, fixant ses orbes bleu nuit de ses émeraude. Nouvelle tactique pour l'empêcher d'approcher ? Kikumaru savait qu'il soutenait difficilement un regard insistant et avait tendance à fixer ses chaussures dans ces moments là. Pourtant là, il continua à le fixer jusqu'à arriver devant lui. Prenant une longue inspiration, il se lança.

- J'ai un marché à te proposer senpai. Si jamais je gagne ce match, je veux juste que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire. Si je perds, tu n'entendras plus parler de moi et je romprais aussi tout lien avec Fuji-senpai.

* * *

Voila voila !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

A la prochaine.


	30. Chapter 30

Salut !

Alors tout le monde a la forme ? Y fait beau, y fait chaud et les petits oiseaux chantent, comment ne pas être de bonne humeur ?

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop manger de chocolats hier ? Moi pour tout vous dire, j'ai eu un peu de mal à digérer tout ce que j'avais ingurgité. Mais bon, mon cas est particulier parce qu'il se trouve que je fêtais mon anniversaire ^-^, hé oui, je me suis encore chopper un an de plus. Le temps passe vite...

Enfin bref, voici le nouveau chapitre que vous avez du quelque peu attendre, désolée... En tout cas, au programme enfin la réconciliation ! Elle a mis du temps à arriver celle-là.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La vie, un long fleuve tranquille ?

Chapitre 30 : Passion et échauffement en salle de sport

Voilà, le marché était posé, il était risqué, il le savait, mais permettrait de résoudre le problème tenace jusqu'ici. Droit comme un « i », il attendait que Kikumaru lui réponde. Dire qu'il était choqué serait un euphémisme. Il avait les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte, une légère brume en sortait au rythme de sa respiration. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce genre de proposition venant de la part d'Hikaru.

Pour chacun d'eux ce match serait déterminant Ce serait quitte ou double. Dans un cas le blond perdait définitivement la possibilité de se remettre avec Kikumaru entrainant par sa défaite sa rupture avec Fuji. Dans l'autre cas, il aurait la possibilité d'arranger ses affaires avec Kikumaru et peut être de remettre les choses en ordre. Non, pas peut-être, il en était sûr. Autant dire qu'il préférait de loin la seconde possibilité.

Avec raideur, le brun consentit enfin à se défiger pour ensuite lui répondre.

- C'est d'accord. J'accepte.

C'est tout ce qu'il dit d'une voix tendue néanmoins, mais c'était suffisant. Il avait son accord et c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Le match qu'il allait jouer serait donc le plus important de tout ceux qu'il ait disputé jusqu'ici. Il avait tout à y perdre comme tout à y gagner.

Kikumaru fut le premier à servir et rien qu'à son regard, on pouvait dire qu'il était extrêmement sérieux. Hikaru renvoya tout aussi sérieusement son service. Dès les premiers échanges, une étrange lourdeur pleine de tension s'était installée qui ne semblait pas gêner les deux joueurs. Ils continuaient à renvoyer la balle inlassablement d'un côté à l'autre du court, usant chacun des techniques qui étaient les leurs. Kikumaru déployait ses meilleures figures acrobatiques obligeant Hikaru à jouer sur sa nouvelle vitesse de réaction et de mouvement récemment acquise. Sans oublier son aisance manifeste sur le terrain. Hikaru n'était plus aussi gêné qu'avant par les acrobaties de son senpai.

Le match était néanmoins serré et en à la faveur du blond. Pour le moment. Un retournement de situation était possible et connaissant un temps soi peu son adversaire qui devenait très sérieux dès qu'il avant le désavantage, il en était certain. Cela ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se vérifier. Le match fut très long et alla jusqu'au tie-break, la faiblesse du brun. Hikaru, pour sa part semblait encore frai et dispo alors que son senpai, bien qu'ayant amélioré son endurance, était essoufflé. Des spectateurs s'étaient peu à peu rassemblés pour se match, le seul encore en cour. Ils regardaient tous les deux joueurs évoluer sur le terrain, admirant leur dextérité, commentant les retours de balle, et prenant des notes avec un large sourire pour un certain lunetteux.

Puis le match se termina enfin. La balle était du côté de Kikumaru, glissant vers la ligne blanche du fond. Il avait gagné, Hikaru avait gagné. De peu mais c'était suffisant pour lui apporter la victoire. L'acrobate regardait incrédule la balle de son côté du terrain. Il se demandait encore comment c'était possible. Cette balle, il ne l'avait pas vue. Hikaru s'était mis dans une position inhabituelle, avait fait un mouvement lâche et la balle avait comme disparue pour réapparaitre derrière lui. Lui qui se targuait d'avoir la meilleure vue de toute l'équipe n'en menait pas large. Ce nouveau coup était tout bonnement génial et pour le moment imparable. Très bien, il avait complètement perdu et il allait tenir sa promesse.

Résigné, il se dirigea vers le blond qui s'épongeait le visage, assis sur son banc. Autour de lui le trio habituel de première année braillait gaiement. Et quelques titulaires le félicitaient. Hikaru le vit, et remerciant ses senpai pour leurs félicitations il se plaça devant lui. Il le regardait fixement, une espèce de lueur de défit et de résignation dans le regard. Maintenant que la tension du match était tombée, il se sentait rougir sous ce regard. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il ait gagné un tel pari tellement risqué. Si jamais il avait perdu… il ne préférait même pas y penser.

- Si tu veux parler, il vaut mieux le faire dans un endroit tranquille, dit Kikumaru voyant que son kohai ne savait quoi lui dire.

Acquiesçant, Hikaru lui emboita le pas quand il sortit du court. Il ne se voyait pas s'expliquer devant un public qui laisserait trainer ses oreilles et ne se priverait pas de lancer des commérages. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait exposer ses problèmes de couple.

Les voyant partir ensemble de loin, Fuji se demanda où tout cela allait les mener. Il ne connaissait rien de l'arrangement qu'avaient passé les deux autres et fut donc étonné en voyant Kikumaru aller de lui-même vers le blond. Avait-il enfin compris que son comportement était le principal facteur de leur situation actuelle ? Il y avait assez peu de chance. Mais bon, on pouvait toujours espérer.

Hikaru laissa Kikumaru prendre la tête. Il était bien trop content qu'il consente enfin à l'écouter pour se demander où il l'emmenait. Il était d'ailleurs trop occupé à rassembler ses esprits sur comment lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Par où commencer ? Que devait-il aborder au juste ? Il ne voulait rien omettre. S'il pouvait avec seulement cette conversation tout arranger entre eux, il fallait que ce soit parfait. Hikaru savait qu'il n'aurait pas de seconde chance comme celle-ci. Ce qui le rendait nerveux au possible. Il devait vraiment se montrer clair.

Kikumaru finit par se stopper à l'entrée de la salle de sport et sortit un trousseau de clefs de sa poche. Où avait-il pu se le procurer, il n'en avait aucune idée et pour être honnête il s'en fichait royalement en ce moment même. Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, plongeant la salle dans une pénombre glaciale, le plus vieux poussa le loquet qui les enferma tout deux. Ainsi coupés du monde, il pourrait discuter sans qu'on vienne les déranger. Son senpai avait vraiment pensé à tout. S'attendait-il à perdre ? Pour de vrai ? Tout était si bien préparé que s'en était suspect.

Il faisait très sombre dans cette pièce et son futur interlocuteur ne semblait pas d'humeur à allumer. Il se tenait droit devant lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Tout à coup, Hikaru se sentait moins sûr de lui. Son ainé était vraiment impressionnant, une étrange pression émanait de lui, embaumant l'air ambiant. L'absence de lumière, loin d'arranger ce sentiment, accentuait cette impression d'oppression. Il n'était pas en colère, non, mais une étrange tension était palpable depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle. Voilà qu'il perdait ses moyens et le courage dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'ici ! Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, son avenir sentimental se jouait maintenant. S'éclaircissant la voix, il finit par prendre la parole.

- Heu… bon, je suppose que tu sais de quoi je veux te parler. Par où commencer… ? Tu vois, je sais que tu as du mal à le croire, mais il n'y a vraiment rien entre Nico et moi. Il n'y a jamais rien eu à part une amitié sincère. Je le connais depuis le berceau, c'est un peu un membre de ma famille…

- Au risque de me répéter, un ami, ça n'embrasse pas sur la bouche, rétorqua placidement le brun.

- Je sais. Il ne m'embrassait pas quoique tu puisses croire. D'ailleurs, on s'est expliqués tous les deux à propos de son comportement ambiguë et… Nico m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait.

Le calme apparent de Kikumaru se brisa et ses poings se serrèrent fortement alors que sa mâchoire se crispait sensiblement. Ce rouquin lui avait donc enfin avoué ses sentiments. Jaloux, il était totalement jaloux. D'accord, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, d'accord, il venait de se disputer avec Hikaru et il lui avait même lancé qu'ils se séparaient, mais ce gars s'était précipité pour se déclarer ! Il n'avait aucun honneur ou quoi celui-là ?

Voyant, même dans la pénombre, les membres de l'acrobate se tendre convulsivement, Hikaru s'empressa de le rassurer.

- Mais il ne s'est rien passé ! On a juste discuté et Nico n'a pas insisté. Je lui ai bien expliqué qu'à l'heure actuelle je n'avais pas ce genre de sentiments pour lui. Et je n'en aurais probablement jamais. Je… il n'y a que deux personnes dans mon cœur…

Disant cela, le blond campa fermement son regard dans celui du plus grand. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que les personnes en question étaient bien sûr lui et Fuji. Il voulait aussi le rassurer sur ses sentiments. Même si plus d'un mois était passé, ses sentiments n'avaient en rien changés. Le seul fait d'être avec le brun, lui parlant, faisait battre la chamade à son cœur. Si seulement il pouvait s'en rendre compte. S'il le prenait une fois encore dans ses bras, il comprendrait, Hikaru en était sûr.

Malheureusement, Kikumaru ne bougeait pas. Il restait à le fixer sans plus. Pourtant son corps s'était tendu en comprenant la signification de ses paroles. Au fond de lui il savait parfaitement que jamais Hikaru n'avait cessé de ressentir de l'amour pour lui. Il l'avait blessé en l'ignorant continuellement, se satisfaisant de ses regards tristes. Au début, du moins, il était satisfait. La colère et la jalousie qu'il avait ressenties quand le blond ne voulait pas comprendre ses craintes vis-à-vis de son ami rouquin c'étaient mues en un désir farouche de lui faire entendre raison. Mais après, quand finalement sa colère était tombée, il n'avait plus su comment s'approcher de lui. Il avait honte de son comportement et avait préféré instaurer cette distance entre eux, s'isolant intentionnellement et rejetant tout idée de lui parler. Il ne pouvait pas non plus revenir vers lui avec un grand sourire en lui disant simplement « Désolé, je me suis emporté. On reprend où on en était ? ». Même si c'était Hikaru, il l'aurait envoyé bouler. Alors, la mort dans l'âme, il avait continué à l'ignorer.

Et voilà que finalement, il lui donnait l'occasion de pouvoir se réconcilier, mais lui n'arrivait pas à bouger ni même à parler. Il était gêné par quelque chose. Encore et toujours cette jalousie. Hikaru avait beau lui dire qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Nico, il ne supportait pas le simple fait qu'il soit proche de ce garçon. Il n'avait jamais était aussi possessif avec Syuusuke, c'était tout bonnement incompréhensible dans son esprit.

- Senpai, reprit Hikaru, on ne peut vraiment pas se réconcilier ?

Dans l'obscurité de la salle Kikumaru aperçu l'éclat triste du regard émeraude. Comment résister à ses yeux de chien battu ? Il pouvait presque voir des petites oreilles aplaties sur sa tête ressortant dans ses boucles blondes. Comme pris d'un empressement soudain, il saisit violement le poignet d'Hikaru pour le plaquer contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans la toison soupe de ses cheveux. Il inspira l'odeur fruitée caractéristique du shampooing qu'il utilisait. Alors qu'il tergiversait encore sur le fait de se réconcilier ou non, il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il avait besoin de lui comme les plantes ont besoin du soleil pour grandir et les poissons de l'eau pour vivre. Et quand son kohai releva vers lui son visage incertain et troublé pour sans doute lui poser la question à laquelle il ne pouvait répondre, il sut qu'il était fichu. Sa bouche se plaqua contre celle entrouverte de son vis-à-vis.

Hikaru était surpris, c'était un fait. Deux secondes plus tôt, il était encore incertain quant à l'attitude de Kikumaru. Il ne semblait pas du tout en mesure à la réconciliation, mais tout à coup, il l'avait tiré aussi soudainement et fortement lui. Et maintenant… maintenant, il l'embrassait, non, lui ravageait la bouche. Sous le choc de ces événements soudains, il lui fallut un temps d'adaptation pour qu'il s'accroche à la veste de son senpai et participe activement à l'échange. La prise dans son dos s'accentua pour le presser d'autant plus contre le torse de son partenaire. Il pouvait sentir les doigts brulants s'enfoncer dans sa chair à travers se deux épaisseurs de tissus.

Ne sachant trop comment, il se retrouva à terre, le dos plaqué au sol froid, sa veste envolée et son senpai à califourchon sur lui. Il l'embrassait toujours, mais plus langoureusement, jouant avec sa langue, la faisant tournoyer à l'intérieur de leurs bouches unies, à l'extérieur puis de nouveau à l'intérieur.

- Sen… Senpai… murmura Hikaru à bout de souffle quand enfin leurs bouches se séparèrent.

Les lèvres du brun se déplacèrent dans son cou. Complètement dans le brouillard, Hikaru se contenta de subir. Quel baiser… érotique ! Tellement de passion et de possessivité en découlait, qu'il l'avait ressentit au plus profond de son être. Le blond sursauta en sentant un coup de dent contre sa peau et un crie de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres quant il la sentit céder sous la pression. Une sensation de brulure lancinante monta en lui alors que l'acrobate passait et repassait sa langue sur l'endroit à vif. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. La douleur était réelle.

Kikumaru lapait consciencieusement les quelques perles carmines qui s'échappaient de la morsure qu'il venait d'infliger. Il avait voulu le marquer de manière visible pour que chacun sache qu'il lui appartenait. Le corps du blond tremblait sous lui et il sentait les battements affolés de son cœur ainsi que ses plaintes étouffées. Un mois qu'il n'avait pas gouté au parfum de sa peau, il n'allait donc pas se gêner pour le dévorer. Aux oubliettes toute inhibition ! Il allait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait, et pour le moment, il était d'humeur carnassière.

Après sa veste, le tee-shirt ne fit plus long feu. Kikumaru passa ses mains froides sur le torse blanc sentant la chair de poule s'intensifier sous ses doigts. La salle de sport n'était pas utilisé quand elle était inutilisée, l'air ambiant était presqu'aussi froid qu'à l'extérieur. Dans un rictus appréciatif, il regarda le corps trembler sous lui et les quelques larmes couler sur les joues rougies. Continuant inlassablement à faire danser ses mains sur le torse tremblotant, l'acrobate s'évertua à passer le plus de fois possible sur les tétons qui pointèrent bien vite. Toujours dans sa folie de domination animale, il pinça fortement entre son pouce et son index de chacune de ses mains les boutons de chair rosée. Le corps du blond se tendit dans un couinement de douleur à cette action.

Kikumaru avait envie de sourire, pas de la douleur de son ami, mais de la situation. C'était lui qui faisait réagir son corps, lui et pas ce rouquin dégénéré, ni même Syuusuke. Ça avait toujours été ce dernier qui profitait du corps d'Hikaru, s'amusant à l'exciter. Lui, n'avait toujours que participé, retissant à jouer avec le blond qui, le plus souvent, ne souhaitait pas aller plus loin que de simples baisers au lycée.

Se ne furent plus les mains de son senpai qu'Hikaru sentit sur lui mais ses lèvres. Elles gobèrent l'une de ses pointes érigée et l'aspirèrent fortement. La sensation d'étirement, comme si une ventouse s'était accrochée à lui, était entrecoupée de coup de dents plus ou moins acérées. Pourquoi le maltraitait-il ainsi ? Était-ce une espèce de vengeance ? Qu'importe, c'était nouveau et désagréable. Mais en même temps son excitation montait d'un cran. Après chaque coup de dent un mouvement de langue venait pour le consoler.

Kikumaru passa ensuite à l'autre téton quand il estima en avoir assez fait avec le premier. Même torture et mêmes sentiments contradictoires montèrent en le blond. Les yeux fermés, Hikaru tentait de garder une respiration la plus normale possible, ce qui ne fut pas une franche réussite. Rien qu'à sentir la bouche du brun sur lui qui glissait sur ses côtes et maintenant sur son ventre, suffisait à dérégler les battements de son cœur, les transformant en mélodie effrénée. Et ne parlons pas des différentes morsures qu'il lui infligeait. En ce moment même il lui mordillait le rebord du nombril, endroit oh combien sensible de son anatomie. Son torse était tendu, il avait chaud et froid en même temps. L'air froid de la salle tout comme l'excitation grandissante couvrait son corps d'une fine pellicule de sueur froide. Et Kikumaru faisait tout pour entretenir et empirer cette situation puisqu'il se retrouvait maintenant nu sous son regard, empli d'un désir brulant. S'il n'avait pas été aussi tremblant, il aurait caché pudiquement son anatomie, mais le froid l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement l'envie et le plaisir qu'il ressentait en sachant que Kikumaru regardait ainsi son corps et seulement le sien. Même si son senpai se comportait de manière bestiale, il en ressentait une telle joie. Une telle passion possessive et animale, avait quelque chose de grisant.

Voyant l'état dans lequel il mettait le blond, le souffle court, les joues rougie d'excitation et tremblant de plaisir, Kikumaru en ressentit une satisfaction certaine. Toute envie de malmener ce cops disparue au profit d'une attention toute particulière et bienveillante. Et puis il y avait bien assez de marques rouges parsemant sa peau de nacre. Il n'avait plus envers lui qu'une franche envie d'assouvir son désir et de lui faire ressentir un plaisir encore jamais connue de lui. Il voulait le combler par ses caresses et le faire jouir de ses propres mains à tel point qu'il lui demanderait grâce d'une voix sensuelle.

Recouvrant le corps nu sous lui, le brun cajola la bouche rougie de sa langue qu'Hikaru captura tout de suite, initiant de lui-même un échange qui se voulu sulfureux. Les fins bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Alors que le baiser se faisait plus profond, Kikumaru glissa non sans difficulté sa main entre leur deux corps pour attraper le sexe érigé. Il sentit un soupir d'aise transparaitre dans leur baiser et les mains s'agrippant à ses mèches châtaigne tirèrent convulsivement dessus. Une brève douleur lui vrilla le haut du crane mais disparue bien vite.

D'un mouvement souple et profitant d'un relâchement dans l'étreinte du blond, l'acrobate se releva, entrainant avec lui le corps tremblant alangui sous lui. La surface dure et froide du sol ne permettait que partiellement d'apprécier tout le plaisir qu'une telle étreinte pouvait provoquer. Hikaru se laissa installer correctement sir les cuisses fermes de son senpai. Complètement plaqué contre son torse, son bassin collé à celui du plus âgé, il sentait clairement le sexe dur pulser contre le sien à travers le tissu.

Sortant de son état léthargique à cette constatation, le blond se rendit compte que Kikumaru était encore entièrement vêtu. Lui aussi voulait sentir sa peau chaude contre la sienne et profiter de la friction de leur corps nus. Maladroitement, il dézippa la fermeture éclair de sa veste de survêtement et la laissa glisser le long des bras de son senpai qui le laissa faire à sa guise. La veste tomba dans un mouvement fluide sur le sol et le blond n'attendit pas plus pour saisir le rebord du tee-shirt. Ses joues se colorant d'une subtile teinte carmine, il fit glisser le vêtement sur ses abdos puis sa poitrine jusqu'à découvrir complètement le torse. Il du s'y prendre à deux reprises pour le délester de ce dernier rempart de tissu, les bras le gênant plus ou moins.

Les cheveux en bataille, Kikumaru le regardait fiévreusement. Son envie avait atteint des sommets, d'ailleurs il ne pouvait cacher à son compagnon son bas ventre qui gonflait joyeusement. Les mains d'Hikaru se posèrent sur son torse. Le contraste entre l'air froid régnant dans la salle et la chaleur moite de sa peau fit naitre un délicieux frisson lui parcourant tout le corps et laissant au passage une fine chair de poule. Agrippant la nuque de son kohai, Kikumaru le guida jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il happa voracement. Il se demandait comment il avait pu se passer pendant des semaines de la douceur sucrée de ses lèvres et de la chaleur tranquille de son corps. Tout son être se réclamait en ce moment même d'un contact intime avec lui, avec se corps fin et séduisant, nu contre le sien.

La friction de leurs deux corps alluma un brasier autant dans les yeux que dans le corps d'Hikaru. C'était un contact grisant, des plus agréables et complètement différent de la sensation qu'il avait ressentie avec Fuji. Le fait d'être dans une salle froide et sombre au lieu d'une douche bien éclairée donnait plus d'impact au touché des deux peaux brulantes. De plus, ne voyant que sommairement son partenaire, l'échange devenait plus électrisant, découplant le plaisir.

Alors que leurs langues dansaient ensembles, leurs mains ne restèrent pas inactives. Celles de Kikumaru après s'être faufilées dans la chevelure d'or s'étaient aventurées sur le dos qu'elles massaient lentement en exerçant une pression pour que leurs torses ne se décollent pas. Elles descendaient parfois jusqu'aux fesses, les caressant gentiment et accompagnaient les ondulations du bassin du blond. Les mains du plus jeune bougeaient difficilement contre le torse du brun qui s'évertuait à vouloir se fondre en lui. Pendant un moment, elles s'amusèrent avec les tétons, profitant de l'expérience qu'il avait récemment acquise pour faire gémir son compagnon. Puis, cédant à la pression des mains d'Eiji, il avait finalement passé ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier et approfondit plus, si possible, l'échange.

Ils étaient maintenant tellement collés qu'ils ressentaient le moindre soulèvement de la poitrine de l'autre et leur cœur battre fortement en échos. L'échange dura jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse sentir et ne les oblige à se séparer. Haletants, chacun fixait l'autre droit dans les yeux et ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un moment. Hikaru fut le premier à esquisser un mouvement. Sans aucune trace de la pudeur qui était la sienne, il se saisit de l'entrejambe de l'acrobate qui gémit fortement sous la surprise et le plaisir combinés. Le blond s'enhardissait pour son plus grand bonheur. A travers le tissu, il caressa lentement la bosse qui durcie encore plus sous sa main. Au bout de quelques secondes de ce traitement et après moult soupir appréciatifs, Kikumaru reprit la parole.

- K… Ka-chan… je… je vais, ah !

Alors qu'il tentait de lui faire comprendre que s'il continuait ainsi il n'allait pas tarder à venir, le blond l'avait pris de court en glissant sa main dans son sous-vêtement saisissant de ce qu'il contenait. Il commença vite des mouvements de pompe, abaissant un peu plus les remparts textiles pour sortir à l'air libre la verge palpitant de plaisir. Ces mouvements étaient maladroits au possible trahissant son inexpérience dans le domaine. Eiji se garda bien de palabrer sur sa technique de débutant mais intérieurement il espérait plus, aussi se saisit-il de la main pécheresse et sourit en voyant l'expression surprise du blond.

Posant la main captive sur son épaule, il rapprocha le bassin d'Hikaru jusqu'à ce que leurs hampes se plaquent l'une contre l'autre dans un divin frisson. Il se saisit des deux colonnes de chair dans sa main et commença aussitôt un mouvement de va et viens soutenu. Très vite, la passion remonta en flèche chez le plus jeune qui ne put que s'accrocher fermement aux épaules de son vis-à-vis. C'était nettement meilleur que tout à l'heure, leurs sexes durs comme le roc qui glissaient l'un contre l'autre dans la main de Kikumaru… Un flot ininterrompu de gémissements allant croissant franchirent ses lèvres.

Le brun vint de sa langue charrier l'un des boutons de chair rouge vif alors que d'une main il continuait de les masturber énergiquement et que de l'autre, il maintenait le corps du blond arqué contre le sien. Ce dernier cria purement et simplement en sentant de nouveau la bouche se promener sur ses tétons douloureux.

Ce ne furent plus que plaintes jouissives et gémissements rauques qui remplirent la salle pendant les minutes qui suivirent quand, le corps arc-bouté et tendu à l'extrême, Hikaru se libéra. Eiji le suivit de peu. Leurs deux torses étaient maintenant parsemés de gouttelettes laiteuses, ce qui n'empêcha pas Hikaru de s'effondrer dans les bras de son senpai n'ayant cure de la désagréable sensation gluante et collante des fluides organique se superposant.

* * *

Et voilà.

A la prochaine !


End file.
